Hold the Phone! Goku has a Sister?
by GVLuver
Summary: What do you get when you mix a hard-headed saiyan prince with an equally stubborn saiyan woman! And that woman happened to be the sister of your rival? Sparks! Animosity! Lust! Oh My! Vegeta/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**1**

"Hey guys!"

Goku called out as he flew towards his friends atop Kami's lookout. They all waved, happy to see him. They did a double take. There was a woman flying with him. But she couldn't possibly be a fighter. She was...well...too big! They both landed, and the fighters got a good look at her. She was at least one hundred pounds overweight, her hair was short and untidy, and she had dark brown glasses perched on her nose. She kept her head down, her arms wrapped around her middle. They looked to Goku, a question on all their faces.

"You're not gonna believe who this is!?" Goku said, smiling.

They all waited, silent.

He put an arm around her shoulders, and they saw her flinch, her cheeks reddening.

"It's my sister!"

Mouths fell open. They all looked in disbelief at this...frumpy, silent girl. She couldn't possibly be related to Goku!

"How come...um," Yamcha blinked, really not wanting to get Goku mad, so he didn't finish his sentence.

"She was living in a different dimension. When I got sent to earth, she wasn't born yet. She got sent out a couple years later towards earth too, but her pod caught a wormhole on the way. She's been living on a place similar to this, and she figured out how to cross back over a while back, and we've been communicating since then." Goku laughed, hugging the woman's shoulder. She didn't look up. Her arms stayed wrapped around her.

"How can that," Vegeta said with disgust, "be a saiyan!?" His lip curled as he raked his gaze over her.

They saw her eyes narrow dangerously low behind her glasses as her head slowly came up. She glared at Vegeta over them, a frown deepening on her face.

"Well," Bulma spoke up, "she sure has the glare down."

"What's her name?" she asked, looking at the girl curiously.

"You can ask her, you know!" Goku said, smiling, oblivious to the anger admitting off her towards the prince.

"It's Kenya," she muttered, still glaring at Vegeta.

A sneer appeared on the saiyan prince's face, and he turned his back, dismissing her. The others murmured hello's, nervous at the obvious tension already between the girl and Vegeta.

Goku looked over their heads. "No one's using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, are they!?"

They shook their heads. "Why?" Piccollo asked, not moving anywhere near the new "saiyan".

Goku walked towards the building, the girl following slowly behind, not looking at anyone.

"We're gonna train!" He stated, not looking back.

They all raised their brows, watching the girl. She seemed to curl into herself at their scrutiny. "Are you crazy!?" Piccolo shouted, looking at Goku like he lost his mind.

Goku stopped, sending the namek a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, uh," Piccolo studied his friend for a moment, before moving his gaze to the girl. He saw her grit her teeth, obviously uncomfortable. "You don't want to kill her, do you?"

Kenya didn't look up, but they saw her tense. Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head, reaching the door to the chamber, grabbing the doorknob and pulling it open.

"You crack me up sometimes, Piccolo!"

Still laughing, he and Kenya stepped through the doorway, closing it behind them.

A sound of disgust burst out of Vegeta's mouth. "That is not a saiyan!" he stated, curling his lip again towards the door.

"Oh, be quiet Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. She wrapped her arm through Yamcha's, sending a look at the arrogant man. "You have no idea what she's been through! How can you judge if you don't know the situation!?"

"Shut up!" he muttered, not looking at her. They heard her huff, turning back towards the chamber. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

Finally Tien spoke. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see what comes out of this," he stated, gesturing towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

They looked up a moment later, watching Chi-Chi land and jump out of the plane. She surveyed the fighters.

"So, they're already in there?" She asked, clicking the capsule, watching the plane disappear, and returning it to her pocket.

She watched them nod, a smile spreading on her face. "Isn't it neat! Goku has a sister! I have a sister-in-law, when we didn't think he had any more siblings!"

Vegeta looked at her in disgust. "You're actually claiming that...that...woman!?"

He looked her up and down. "I see you have very low taste," he stated, smirking.

She opened her mouth to tell him off, but Bulma beat her to it.

"You have no right to condescend to anyone, oh' prince of saiyans! If you really were, you would actually be happy there's a _female_ saiyan when we all thought they were extinct! And another thing, she seems nice. There's no reason to treat her that way when she has done absolutely nothing to you!" Bulma took a breath, her eyes narrowed on the man.

"Tch." Vegeta wrinkled his nose. "If _that_ is what the female saiyans have been reduced to, I'm glad their extinct!"

With that, he walked away.

"Asshole!" They heard Chi-Chi mutter.

She walked up to her friends, crossing her arms. They all watched Vegeta walk over to the steps leading to the guardian's chambers, and sit down.

"Hopefully he'll stay over there!" Yamcha muttered, turning towards Bulma and wrapping his arm around her waist. Their gaze went back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, listening as the clock above the door ticked the seconds away.

Piccolo walked up to them. "Are you sure Goku knows what he's doing?" he asked softly, his gaze fixed on the door. He hesitated for a moment. "She wasn't exactly...warrior material," he finished, his voice soft.

Chi-Chi glared at him, but didn't reprimand him for his words. She knew he was trying to be nice. "Well," she stated loudly. "When have you ever known Goku to knowingly endanger those he cared about!?"

Her words were met with silence. Finally Gohan spoke up. "Never," he whispered.

"So don't you think you should trust his decision? Especially about his own sister?" Chi-Chi questioned, crossing her arms.

They heard Vegeta's voice from across the yard. "If Kakkarot's so smart, why would he waste his time in there? Training that...!" he pressed his lips into a thin line. "That...woman!" he practically spat out.

"She asked him if he would, Vegeta!" Chi-Chi snapped, "Her powers were suppressed where she was at, and she had no way of training in the environment she was thrust in!"

They all heard Vegeta snort. "So it is a waste of time! She's obviously weak, and a day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber isn't going to change much!"

He shook his head, a look of disgust apparent on his face.

No one said anything. Honestly, they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter! I had this idea (actually I have several swirling around in my head, but due to not enough time, I just can't write fast enough) and went with it. Please review and tell me what you think so far! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**2**

She yelled as her back smashed the floor, bits of white mortar flying, dust shooting up, making her cough. She groaned, sitting up on her side, propping herself up on one arm, before rolling to her knees. She breathed deeply. Slowly standing, she gasped again, her breath coming heavy as she raised her head. Her brother, Goku, stood far above her, arms crossed, gazing down at her. He had a frown on his face. After a moment, he slowly descended.

"Don't you think that's about enough, Kenya?" Goku looked at her with concern. Her breathing was erratic, white dust covering her hair, her training outfit was in shambles.

"No!" she growled, powering up again. Goku sighed. _She has the saiyan stubbornness, I'll give her that!_

He studied her for a few more minutes, then slowly nodded. He lowered his arms, fists clenched, waiting for her to make the first move. She blasted off the floor, coming at him faster than he thought she would. Goku gasped as her fist connected with his stomach. He quickly went on the defense, blocking her suddenly lightening quick reflexes. Momentarily surprised, he looked at her over his crossed arms, a gentle smile appearing on his face.

"What!" she growled through clenched teeth, her fist making a smacking sound as it connected with his. Goku smirked.

"I'm proud of you," he stated quietly. She paused, her eyes widening. That's all the opening he needed. He swung.

Goku watched her smack the ground again. He could hear her shout of frustration from where he stood. He slowly lowered to the ground, watching her struggle to her feet. The muscles in her stomach contracted as she breathed heavily. Kenya's fists clenched, her muscles twitching.

"That's enough," Goku stated quietly. Before she could say anything, he threw an arm around her shoulders, leading her back towards their living quarters.

"It's time to eat!" he stated, "And you need a new outfit!" He looked down at her.

Kenya looked down at her orange training outfit, her face slightly reddening. "You're right," she said softly. "Hopefully there's more extra large in the closet."

Goku looked down at his sister in surprise. The outfit she currently had on hung on her, the excess material loose around her frame. He could tell she had lost weight, her muscles clearly defined underneath her skin. Her flat stomach showed from the tear across the lower half of her shirt.

"You don't need an extra large, sis!"

She looked at him in surprise, her cheeks reddening even more a moment later. "What?" she whispered. "You...think I might need...a bigger size!?" Her voice was quiet. She avoided his gaze, walking quicker to get away from him.

Goku's mouth opened. He ran to catch up. "What are you talking about Kenya? You don't need a bigger size! You need a smaller one!"

He watched her turn confused eyes on him. "Goku, I haven't lost _that_ much weight!" She watched her brother's brows raise.

"You're kidding me, right!?" He stated loudly.

She fidgeted, looking at the ground. "I can tell I've lost a little. My stomach's not as big, but other than that..." she shrugged.

_She really hasn't noticed how fit she's gotten!_ Goku slung an arm around her shoulders again. "Well!," he said, smiling. "Let's get something to eat! Then rest!"

He watched her, minutes later, pick at her food, taking little bites of what was on her plate. Which wasn't much! It wouldn't even feed his wife! Goku cleared his throat. He watched Kenya lift questioning eyes towards him.

"What!?" she asked, seeing him study her. He pointed to her plate.

"Is that _all_ you're going to eat!?" Goku asked, looking at her plate in disbelief.

Her cheeks reddened. "Well," she began, her gaze sliding away. "I don't want to gain the weight I've lost." she stated softly, taking another timid bite.

Goku scoffed, loudly! "You're going to need more than that if you're gonna train with me!" He stood up, dumping another two drumsticks on her plate, along with a whole bowl of rice. He scooped a mound of vegetables beside it. Kenya looked at all the food swimming on her plate, her eyes wide.

"I can't possibly eat all that!?" she screeched. She looked back at her brother as he sat down. "I'll be as big as a house!" Goku was shaking his head before she even finished.

"All those calories get burned off as you train. You need to eat more to keep your strength up, or you won't be training with me!" He stated, looking her in the eye.

Kenya stared at him for a moment. She finally nodded, slowly forking food into her mouth. She jumped a moment later as Goku plopped his hand on the table. She looked up. He was glaring at her.

"I know you're a saiyan! So eat like one! Not like a timid mouse!"

Goku shoved food into his mouth, raising an eyebrow at her.

She started eating faster, unknowingly exactly like him. She was looking more like a saiyan, now that the glasses were gone and she was training to get fit. Goku smirked, proud of her transformation. He resumed eating. The resemblance was uncanny, if anyone had witnessed the moment other than them.

A few hours later, she was sound asleep on the bed across the room, her breathing the only sound. Goku sat, perched on the edge of his bed, his arms resting on his knees as he leaned forward, his hands hanging down between his knees. He was studying her. He noticed her hair had grown considerably, ever since they started training a few months ago. It was now down to her waist. He watched her roll over, her muscles bunching with the movement. He smiled a little, proud of the transformation she has undergone from his constant assault as they trained. She wanted no mercy, and he gave it to her. He thought about their fighting, knowing he was holding back from going at her full force. He wasn't sure if she was ready. After all, she hasn't had any training the whole time she lived in that other world. Goku's brows furrowed, thinking about the way she looked when he had first met her. He was a little ashamed to say his reaction was just like his friends. He didn't really believe she was a saiyan, let alone his sister. She had proved him wrong though, powering up when she had made sure they were alone. And he quickly saw the resemblance between them, despite her appearance then. Her attitude showed that her spirit had been beaten down though, and he frowned. Goku studied her again, a little smile appearing on his face. He had plans to rectify that!

* * *

**_-A Month later in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber-  
_**

"Are you ready?" Goku stated firmly. He gazed down at his sister standing on the floor, far below him. He watched her frown.

"I don't know Goku!" she said doubtfully. " I don't want to push it."

She watched him frown, his eyes narrowing. "I think you are," he said, his jaw clenching.

She grumbled, feeling him power up. "Goku...um?"

He brought his arms forward, his palms facing her. He powered up even more. She raised her head up, the worry in her eyes evident.

"Goku, I don't think-"

"Kameeee" he said loudly, cutting her off. He ignored her protests as he brought his arms back.

"Haaammmeeee"

"Goku!" she said loudly, fear passing over her features. She gulped, watching her brother.

He watched her eyes widen, ignoring her shouts that she wasn't ready. He gritted his teeth.

"Haaaaa!" Goku shouted, thrusting his arms forward. He watched dispassionately as the energy ball sped towards her, her voice echoing over the deafening whoosh. Goku crossed his arms, watching the energy ball burst as it met its target. He waited.

The smoke cleared.

A smile appeared on his face, watching her crossed arms lower, wisps of smoke curling from her body as she raised her head and glared at him. Apparently unaffected.

"Goku! You Ass!" she shouted, shooting him a look. She watched him slowly descend, landing a few feet from her. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Why did you do that? Why did you ignore my protests?"

His face lightened, walking over and laying a hand on her shoulder. She frowned at him.

"You're ready," Goku stated.

Kenya's brows furrowed, studying him in confusion.

"Ready for what!?"

Goku smirked.

"You'll see!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**3**

They all waited anxiously as the last hour ticked by. Vegeta finally gave up, and with a sound of disgust, and a narrowed look at the chamber, he flew off, apparently back to Capsule Corporation. _Good riddance!_ Bulma thought, watching with the others as he disappeared. Gohan walked over to Piccolo, sitting beside where the namek was standing. Yamcha and the other's stood around, making small talk for a while before it trailed off, silence falling between them. They looked at the clock again. Five more minutes. Everyone started getting antsy as the minutes rolled away. Three minutes...then two... They watched the door to the chamber, Chi-Chi and Bulma watching curiously, the fighters frowning as they felt Goku's energy emerging. They moved forward as the door slowly opened, a leg appearing. The door swung out, as Goku stepped through. Everyone smiled, watching his face light up as he gazed at his friends. He stepped to the side, watching the door. They saw him cross his arms.

"It's alright," they heard him whisper.

Slowly another figure appeared. Kenya stepped out, her hair swishing behind her as the door closed. Her orange outfit was as tattered as Goku's. She glared at the fighters, noticing them eying her. They saw her tense. Goku walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It okay, they're just surprised," he stated, smiling down at her.

She didn't look at him, just watched the others. "About what?"

Goku chuckled, slapping her on her back. They noticed she didn't even flinch. Yamcha's brows raised. "Whoa," he whispered. Tien laughed at the look Bulma gave him.

Goku walked over, bending down and hugging his wife. He looked back at his sister, who hadn't moved.

"They're surprised at your transformation."

An eyebrow lifted. "I didn't think me losing a little weight would warrant them gaping at me like a bunch of idiots," Kenya stated softly.

Goku threw his head back, laughing. Chi-Chi stepped forward, hugging her sister-in-law. "You look great, Kenya! Um...not that you didn't before...it's just..." She tampered off, her cheeks reddening.

Kenya shrugged. "Can we go now, or what!"

They all laughed a little, a little tension disappearing among them as they took off, one by one.

"You can stay with me, Kenya!" Bulma shouted, "I know Goku and Chi-Chi don't have the room!"

"Hey!" Chi-Chi said. "Don't you try to steal my family members! I'm sure we can find a place for her!"

Bulma laughed. "Where!?" she demanded, setting a hand on her hip.

Chi-Chi was silent.

"Aw, c'mon you guys! Kenya can stay where she wants. Stop fighting over her!" Goku said, rubbing his head.

They all looked to the lady in question. She shrugged. "I guess I'll stay with Bulma," she stated softly, looking away. "Chi-Chi doesn't have enough room for another mouth."

"Alright!" Her sister-in-law said, giving in. She shook a finger at Kenya. "But don't be a stranger!"

A semblance of a smile appeared on the girls face.

Then they all noticed something. "Hey!" Bulma said, looking at Kenya curiously, "Where's your glasses!?"

The girl shrugged. "Don't need em' no more," she said softly.

Piccolo and Gohan watched as the other's flew off.

"It's uncanny, isn't it," Gohan stated softly, rubbing his hand through his short, spiky hair.

"Yes," Piccolo murmured, "the resemblance between them is unmistakeable. Especially since the woman truly looks like a saiyan now."

They both frowned. "But can she fight like one?"

* * *

Bulma sighed, yawning as she opened a packet of coffee, pouring water in the filter and pressing the "on" button. On auto-pilot, she reached above her and grabbed a coffee cup without looking. She sighed, turning and leaning against the counter as the pot filled. Soon the room smelled like freshly ground coffee, the aroma seeping under the door and through the living room. Bulma quickly made herself a cup, her thoughts settling on the girl occupying one of the guest rooms upstairs. She was very surprised at the woman's transformation. Apparently, now that she's increased her strength, her eyesight has gotten better and, Bulma smirked, her attitude as well. Just from having a conversation with her last night, she could tell Goku's sister had a wicked tongue underneath that quietness. Bulma thought about her own quick mouth, smirking a little as she thought of taking the girl under her wing. She still seemed to be a little timid, especially around men. Thankfully they hadn't run into Vegeta last night! He would have probably sent the girl crying into her room. Bulma felt her brows furrow, thinking of the saiyan's nasty temper. _Well, Kenya's a saiyan too! She could probably hold her own!_ Bulma drank her coffee, thinking it over. She slowly shook her head. No, Kenya would definitely be over her head with that one. She looked up as Yamcha walked through the kitchen door, rubbing a hand over his chest as he yawned. He made himself a cup and sat down, opposite her. She watched him blink the sleep from his eyes. His brows narrowed, apparently thinking about something. He finally looked up at her.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Yamcha asked softly.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him, silently questioning him.

He cleared his throat. "Do you think it's safe to have two temperamental saiyans underneath the same roof?" Yamcha studied her over the rim of his cup.

"Kenya's not temperamental! She's the most quiet person I've ever met."

He raised a brow at her, not saying anything.

Bulma frowned at him. "What are you talking about, Yamcha!?"

"Well," he began, "Vegeta is-"

"I know that! I'm talking about Kenya!"

"You didn't notice her mood every time someone brought up the man?" Yamcha said quietly, studying her face.

Bulma thought about it. She did notice the woman's face darken a couple times, but didn't really think about the reason. She had been talking so animatedly that she hadn't noticed what made the girl mad.

"Well, Yamcha! Who can blame her!? With what he said about her before she even went into the time chamber, I would be pissed too!"

They both looked at each other, realizing something.

Bulma grinned. "He doesn't even know what she looks like now, does he?" She giggled, watching Yamcha smirk.

"Boy is he in for a surprise!" Her husband said, draining the rest of his coffee. "And I want to be around when he sees her for the first time!"

They both smirked at each other again, getting up and starting breakfast. They couldn't wait to watch the fireworks.

Kenya slowly made her way down the stairs, following her nose to the kitchen. She slowly swung the door open, looking at the two people sitting at the table. Bulma looked up as she walked in. The woman smiled.

"Hey Kenya! Had a good nights sleep?"

The woman grunted, walking quickly towards the food. Her back to them, she missed the smirk that appeared across Yamcha's face.

"She even acts like him," he whispered, watching the woman fill her plate. Bulma nodded, thinking about his statement earlier. _Was it a good idea to keep them both under the same roof? They both seem to have the same temperament, but Kenya's more quiet, more reserved! God! I hope they don't start fighting!_ She watched the girl sit away from them, a chair between her and Yamcha. _She's standoffish too!_ _Keeps to herself, just like Vegeta!Her attitude's nothing like Goku's! Could it be because of where she grew up? I hope she's not as nasty as the prince._ Bulma studied her over the rim of her cup, drinking a second cup of coffee. The woman slowly forked food into her mouth, in almost a military like precision.

"What?" she ground out, making them jump. Kenya lifted her head, glaring at Bulma. "Why do you keep staring at me?" she demanded, looking from Bulma to Yamcha.

Bulma's flushed. "Um...I was just wandering. You're not going to start a fight with Vegeta, are you?"

They watched her frown. She eyed them, grabbing her glass. "Who's Vegeta?"

"Well," Bulma glanced at her husband, then back to Kenya. "He's the man that was nasty to you at Kami's lookout."

They jumped as glass shattered. The shards went everywhere as Kenya stood. Not saying a word, she quickly left.

"I guess," Yamcha said slowly, "that answers your question."

Bulma sighed. "Shit!"

"How are we going to keep those two away from each other?" Bulma studied the seat the girl had been occupying, gulping as juice ran off the table onto the floor. Her food sat untouched. They knew she wasn't coming back for it any time soon.

They looked up as the sliding glass door opened. Vegeta stepped through, a towel around his neck. His gaze landed on the mess at the end of the table, a brow raising. Bulma pressed her lips together, not commenting. Vegeta didn't say anything though, just turned and grabbed a plate. Yamcha studied his bare back for a moment.

"Vegeta," he watched the muscles bunch in the saiyans back as he tensed.

"What?" the man ground out, not turning.

Bulma cleared her throat, looking at her husband. Yamcha took a deep breath, hoping he didn't have to listen to a tirade from the saiyan today.

"Would you try to be a little nicer to Goku's sister. She's staying here-"

"So the little twerp made it through Kakkarot's training?" Vegeta muttered, turning and eying them. "Surprising," he frowned, sitting at the end of the table, near where Kenya had been sitting minutes ago.

"She's staying here?" the prince growled, glaring at the two on the opposite end. "Why not at Kakkarot's?"

Bulma spoke up. "Chi-Chi didn't have the room. And, of course, I do!" She frowned at his bent head, watching him shovel food into his mouth.

He didn't say anything, seeming to ignore her. "And I don't want you upsetting my guest!" She stated, watching him smirk.

"I do what I damn well please!" Vegeta stated, not looking up.

"Vegeta," Bulma warned.

"Shut up!" he snapped, finally lifting his head and glaring at her. He finished his plate, standing and putting it into the sink. "I'm not getting within ten feet of that so called 'saiyan'!" he snarled, stomping out of the kitchen.

Bulma humphed. Yamcha smirked, watching him go towards the stairs.

Vegeta stepped out of the shower, yanking a towel off the rack and wrapping it around him. He snarled at his reflection, bending his head as he brushed his teeth. Rinsing his mouth, he spat into the sink, watching the water run down the drain as his eyes narrowed. _Female saiyan, my ass! _Vegeta let out a sound of disgust, flicking the towel off his waist and running it through his hair. He flung it in a chair, stepping into a pair of boxers and laying back on the bed. He folded his arms behind his head, scowling at the ceiling. _So now the frump is staying here! Great! Like I need another person disrupting my routine. Bulma and that wuss husband of hers already bug me every minute of every day! Why not Goku's sister now. _Vegeta snorted. _I don't believe for a minute that's Goku's relative. That's bullshit! You can tell just from looking at her that she's not a saiyan. I don't know how she convinced him otherwise._ A smirk appeared on his face. _But then again, Goku is naive, and gullible. She apparently played that up to get him to claim her as his sister. Anyone with a brain could see the woman's nothing but a joke!_ Vegeta closed his eyes, forcing thoughts of the day before away as he sank into sleep. _After all!_ He thought, right before he nodded off. _She couldn't possibly have changed that much!_

* * *

**_-Two Weeks Later-_**

Bulma and Kenya gazed out the window, the woman in the passenger seat studying the terrain as Bulma flew them towards Mt. Paozu. She looked over, studying the young woman's profile.

"So," she began, sneaking quick glances at Goku's sister. "Have you had a chance to spar with anyone besides Goku?"

Kenya shook her head slowly. She didn't turn.

Bulma bit her lip, hesitating to bring up the next subject. _Oh! To hell with it! _

"Vegeta hasn't been bothering you, has he?" She saw the girl tense, a hand quickly clenching the fabric of her orange training pants. Her knuckles turned white within seconds.

Bulma gulped. She heard a low growl come from the opposite side of the plane.

"No," the woman stated, pausing a moment before looking over at her.

"I haven't seen him," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Bulma's mouth fell open. "You mean this whole time you haven't ran into him once!"

She watched the girl shake her head.

"The two weeks you've been at my place, Vegeta hasn't shown himself?" Bulma squeaked in disbelief.

Kenya just glared at her.

"Odd," Bulma whispered.

"Why is that odd?" the woman asked softly. "I've been making it a point to stay away from him." She paused, turning back to the window.

"Just in case," she whispered, Bulma watching as her eyes narrowed in her reflection.

_Thank God! I don't want to have to build a new house, or buy one, for that matter!_

They drove in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

Goku met them outside, waving with a big smile on his face. Bulma noticed Kenya physically relax when she saw her brother. She jumped out before the plane landed, accepting the big hug Goku gave her. Bulma shut the plane back in it's capsule, watching. She waited for the girl to go inside before walking up to Goku.

"Goku," she said, watching his face split with a grin. She couldn't help it, she grinned right back.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku said loudly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He let his arm fall away a moment later, after giving her a one arm hug. She grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said softly, watching as the grin slid off his face.

"What? Is there something wrong?" He asked curiously, not frowning, but not smiling either. He watched her.

Bulma bit her thumb nail. "It's just that, well, I'm worried about her and Vegeta," she finally said.

Goku's eyebrows raised. He gave a short laugh. "What? Is something going on between the two?" He seemed to smirk.

"NO Goku!" Bulma stated, putting her hands on her hips. "Just the opposite! Kenya avoids him like the plague, and he seems to be doing the same. You can't even mention the man's name in her presence, and she get's majorly pissed!"

"Why?" Goku asked, genuinely puzzled.

"I think it's because of what he said to her when they first met," she whispered. "You remember, up at Kami's lookout!"

"oh," he whispered, frowning. "OH!" he said a moment later. "You're right! That wasn't very nice of him. But she's still mad about that!?" Goku scratched the back of his head, his eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you go in and see, Goku?" Bulma demanded. "You'll see what I'm talking about."

Goku nodded.

They walked into the house, Goku's gaze going immediately to his sister. She was sitting at the table, listening to Chi-Chi's chatter. She had a tea cup in her hands, fiddling with the handle. He felt Bulma elbow him.

Goku cleared his throat, watching as Chi-Chi looked up, still talking. Kenya didn't move. She seemed to be studying the pattern on the china.

"So," Goku said, hesitating a little. He glanced back at Bulma. She made a shewing motion. He took a deep breath. "How's Vegeta?"

Glass shattered. Kenya set down the shards still in her hands, ignoring Chi-Chi's surprised scream as she glared at Goku. She got up and walked out.

Bulma made her way to his side, staring at the broken china for a moment before looking back at Goku. She crossed her arms.

"Told you," she stated, frowning.

Goku's eyes narrowed, studying the doorway his sister just went through. He was a little surprised that she was still upset about that. _But then again, he thought, Vegeta seems to hold a grudge for a long time too. Maybe it's a saiyan trait!?_

"What the hell just happened?" Chi-Chi yelled. She stared down at the shards of what used to be a china cup. "Dammit!"

"That," Bulma stated, "was a saiyan's grudge."

Goku's wife finally tore her gaze away from the mangled cup. "What are you talking about!?"

They saw Bulma sigh. "She's still pissed at Vegeta, for what he said to her at their first meeting!"

"Oh Great!" Chi-Chi shouted. "Now I'm going to have to use paper cups around this girl!? I already have to be careful with my husband and son! Now his sister too!" she screeched, standing and grabbing the rag from the counter.

"Have they talked it out? At all!?" Goku asked, frowning at Bulma.

He watched her shake her head. "According to your sister, they haven't seen one another since then."

Goku jerked in surprise. "They haven't crossed paths? Nothing!?"

"According to Kenya," Bulma stated, shaking her head. "NO!"

"Interesting," Goku murmured.

"What's more interesting," Chi-Chi said loudly, "Is whose going to replace my dishes when they're all gone!"

"I'll buy you some more," Bulma said, waving her hand.

Chi-Chi humphed.

Bulma met Goku's gaze. "What worries me," she said softly, "is what's going to happen when they blow up at each other!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**4**

They invited Bulma and Kenya to spend the night. After much grumbling, Kenya accepted. Bulma did not, stating she had to get back to her husband and make sure her house wasn't on fire! After hugging, and laughing, she left. Chi-Chi eyed the woman leaning against the wall. _I'm surprised her and Vegeta haven't hit it off! They are so much alike!_ She watched the frown that seemed to be permanent on the girls face. Kenya crossed her arms, closing her eyes, waiting for dinner to be done. _Maybe that's the problem!_ Chi-Chi humphed to herself, turning back to the stove and stirring the big pot of soup. She quickly fluffed the big bowl of rice. She decided to double the recipe. After all! The woman standing in her kitchen is Goku's sister! Chi-Chi felt a smirk slide on her face. _The woman probably eats like him too!_ A half hour later, she fixed the table, calling Goku and Gohan in from outside. The girl hadn't moved. Chi-Chi noticed her look up as she set the bowls and rice down. Kenya waited for them to sit down before making her way over. She sat beside Goku, keeping her hands in her lap. Chi-Chi eyed her as they started eating, noticing she waited for Goku to start before digging in. _She's got manners! I can't say the same for Goku, though!_ A brow rose on her face as she noticed Kenya eating almost methodically. Very precisely.

"Kenya!" Goku said suddenly, making Chi-Chi and Gohan jump. The girl gave no indication that it bothered her.

"What?" She asked, finally setting her spoon down and looking over at her brother.

She waited for him to say something, and when he hesitated, she resumed eating.

"I was wanting to talk to you about Vegeta," Goku finally stated. It was quiet in the kitchen. Chi-Chi saw her clench her fork for a moment before slowly setting it down. She didn't say anything as she scooted her chair back.

"Excuse me," she murmured at her, before getting up and walking out the front door.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled as he stood up. He ignored her, following his sister out the door. She jumped up to follow.

"Mom!" She looked back at Gohan. He shook his head, his eyes narrowed.

"Dad needs to talk to her. Alone," he stated, not taking his eyes off his mother.

Chi-Chi finally nodded, sighing and sitting back down at the table.

"But he doesn't know how to talk to a woman about such things!" She complained a moment later.

Gohan was quiet, studying her. He finally spoke.

"But he knows how to talk to a saiyan."

* * *

"Hey Kenya! Wait up!" Goku shouted, blasting off behind the woman. She didn't pause as he flew up beside her, glancing over at her.

She didn't say anything, just kept her gaze forward. He finally grabbed her arm, jerking to a stop. She glared at him, yanking her arm away.

"What's the deal!?" Goku watched her look away, her jaw clenching. "Why are you so mad when we mention Vegeta?"

He heard her growl. He saw her tense, getting ready to blast off again. Goku grabbed her arm. This time, he didn't let go.

"You need to talk about it, Kenya! It's not healthy to bottle things up!"

Goku heard another growl come from her, as she yanked on her arm.

"You know nothing!" she yanked, "About what I've had to endure throughout my life!"

Kenya yanked her arm again, but Goku didn't let go.

"Is that why you're so mad at Vegeta! For what he said to you!"

He watched as her face flushed. From embarrassment or from another emotion, he didn't know. A tear slid out of her eye, and she quickly swiped it away.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Kenya," Goku said softly. "You need to have a talk with the man! At least get what you're feeling off your chest."

She sent him a hateful look. "NO," she said through clenched teeth.

"Fine! If you're not going to do it! I will!"

Kenya looked at her brother, wide eyed. "What are you talking about?"

She yanked on her arm again. "You're not doing anything. I'm not talking to that bastard! I don't care what you say!" she shouted, her eyes squeezed shut.

Goku tightened his hold and quickly put two fingers to his forehead. Before she could open her eyes, they were gone.

* * *

She felt pressure surround her, making her feel heavy. Kenya opened her eyes. She stared at Goku for a moment, before noticing they were in some kind of training simulator. There was an eerie red glow throughout the room.

"Where are we at?" she whispered.

He didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here!"

Kenya jerked her head around at the voice. It only took a second for rage to course through her as her eyes settled on the man floating across the room. She whirled back around, baring her teeth at her brother. He crossed his arms.

"You Asshole!" she shouted, punching him in the face before he could move. She heard a chuckle behind her, and tensed. She heard him land.

"What's the matter Kakkarot!? Bested by a female?" She heard him walking towards her. Her eyes widened as they met Goku's. He shot her a confused look, noticing the fear in her eyes. He stood up.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly. He watched her gaze go erratically around the room as Vegeta came closer.

"Get me out of here!" She shouted, gritting her teeth. Goku studied her. She almost seemed...desperate!

When he didn't move, she swiveled her head, looking for an exit. Not seeing one, she settled her gaze on him again.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed, powering up. Goku's eyes widened. So did Vegeta's.

Before anyone could say anything, she raised her hand, blasting the training pod.

Goku coughed as the dust settled, noticing Vegeta standing where he had stopped a few minutes ago. Kenya was no where to be seen. Vegeta sent him a look, raising his brow.

"Who was that?" he growled.

Goku's eyebrows shot up. "You mean you don't know!?"

Vegeta curled his lip. "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking!" he stated, narrowing his eyes at him.

"That was my sister," Goku stated, watching Vegeta's face.

He saw him jerk in surprise, looking over at the massive hole that now resided along one side of the training pod.

"What!?"

Goku smirked, hiding it quickly when Vegeta looked back at him. He shot him an innocent look.

"Yeah, you know, Kenya, my sister?"

He saw Vegeta eye the hole again, crossing his arms. He muttered something.

"What?" Goku said loudly, just to be annoying.

Vegeta sent him a narrowed look. "I said, how come she freaked out like that?"

Goku crossed his own arms. "Well," he said, eying his friend, "She doesn't want to be around you, for one."

"What the hell did I do to the little brat?" He watched Vegeta study the floor.

"You don't remember?"

Vegeta's mouth pressed into a thin line. "Remember? I never gave her a second thought after you introduced her!" Vegeta knew that was a lie, but no one else had to know it.

"Up at Kami's lookout!"

Vegeta scowl deepened.

"You mean to tell me she's still mad about that comment I made? It was nothing but the truth!" he stated, walking to the console and pushing a button, cutting off the pod. It was useless now!_ Dammit!_ _Now I have to wait for that blue haired woman to fix this one! _He glanced over at the massive hole again. _It most likely will get scrapped. Hell! How am I going to train now! It will take weeks for the damn woman to build a new one!_

Goku watched Vegeta's face darken.

"Well," he said loudly, putting enough happiness in his voice to get on Vegeta's nerves. "I'm going to check on my sister. Bye!"

He heard Vegeta grumble something behind him, but didn't stick around to find out what.

* * *

Goku found her in her room, stepping back and raising his hands as she whirled around, fist raised. He watched her jaw clench, eyes narrowed to slits as she looked at him. She was clearly pissed.

"Take it easy Kenya. Okay! I'm sorry, I should have warned you where we were going."

He slowly let his arms fall as she walked across the room.

"You had no right to meddle in my affairs, anyway," she stated, not turning around. "You might be my brother, and I love you, but you _do not_ take it upon yourself to pry into my life."

She finally looked at him over her shoulder, her fists clenched. "Now get out," she said softly.

"Kenya-"

"I said out!" she shouted, baring her teeth at him. Goku studied her for a moment longer, before sighing and closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**5**

When she was sure he had gone, she reached over and locked the door. She knew that wouldn't keep Goku out, but it would Yamcha and Bulma. She didn't want to see anyone. And she had put enough emphasis in her words to make sure Goku left her alone, for the time being. She let her shoulder's droop, her hands unclenching as she crawled onto the bed. She scooted until she was against the wall, grabbing a pillow and clutching it to her chest. A sob escaped her, and she smothered it in the pillow. The adrenaline rushing through her was finally showing its after affects. Her hands shook a little as they held the fabric in a death grip, a pressure started in her chest as she gasped in air. She gulped back another sob. She knew she might have over panicked a little in that gravity room, but she didn't want to be around Vegeta. She didn't want to see him, she didn't want to feel his presence, she didn't want to know that he smelled like sweat, and some sort of nutty scent that had oozed off him when he had gotten too close. She felt her stomach muscles clench, the scent of him still in her nostrils. That's how close he had been! A shudder went through her, and she closed her eyes. The anger she felt a moment ago evaporated, leaving her drained and tired. She loved her brother, she just hated that he does what he thinks is right. _What about what I think is right!? Or my requests falling on deaf ears? Dammit! It's not right that I should be stuck here, where I could run into Vegeta at any time. I should have just stayed at my brother's._ Kenya took another shuddering breath, sniffling a little as she laid on her side, the pillow still clutched in front of her. _I'm just glad I haven't ran into him before this! _Her cheeks burned with mortification at the results of what that would have been like. She saw him again, in her mind's eye. He had been bare chested, sweat pouring off him as he had glared at them. The shorts he had been wearing rode low on his hips. That arrogant little smirk on his damn face. She balled her hands into the pillow again, frowning as she thought back to when Goku had first introduced her. Vegeta's face came immediately to mind, his clenched jaw, and rigid body. She winced, remembering that she had seen no one but him. Thankfully no one else saw it. Then he had started his little tirade, while she stood there and let him, dying a little at each word. She had been mortified, shame almost choking her to where she had barely been able to say her own name. She knew he hadn't changed his mind about her, and that he would probably say even more scathing things to her if she was around him now. Kenya squeezed her eyes closed, her face flushing. She couldn't let anyone know, especially Vegeta, that she had a crush on him.

* * *

Vegeta grumbled, stomping around the compound. _Now what the hell am I supposed to do?_ He growled, seeing Goku sitting at the patio table, eating for the umpteenth time. Vegeta stomped over.

"Let's train," he snapped, watching with disgust as the man in front of him shoved another cake in his mouth.

"Othay," Goku said, spraying crumbs.

"And swallow your damn food!" Vegeta demanded, stepping back. He watched Goku take a big gulp, smiling over at him as he got up.

"Hey!" Goku said suddenly, a small smile on his face. "Let's get Kenya out here to train with us!"

Vegeta clenched his jaw. Goku studied him. "What do you say Vegeta!?"

Vegeta was quiet for a moment before shrugging his shoulder's.

Goku hid a smirk, turning and running up to his sister's room. He knocked on the door.

Silence.

"Hey Kenya! Do you want to come down here and train with me and Vegeta?"

He listened, fidgeting as the silence on the other side deepened.

Goku finally heard her murmur, "No."

"Aw, C'mon! It'll be fun!"

Silence.

He waited, but she didn't say anything.

Goku waited a few more minutes, then, sighing, made his way back outside.

"It took you long enough!" Vegeta stated, his back to Goku as he took his shirt off. He turned around, frowning slightly at the man.

"She didn't want to come down," Goku said at his unasked question.

Vegeta's lip curled. "And she calls herself a saiyan!"

Goku scowled at him. "Give her a break. She hasn't had much training where she was living. It's still sort of new to her."

"All the more reason to come out and train, if you ask me! That's a pathetic excuse, Kakkarot! Any true warrior wouldn't back down, or refuse to fight. That just shows how weak she is!"

Goku didn't say anything. Just frowned, thinking of the big crater on the side of the gravity room. _She's not weak! She probably just didn't want to be around you!_

He held his tongue, knowing there was going to be a big blow up between his sister and the man in front of him soon, if he didn't help dispel it. _But how!?_

They flew up, both powering up as they raced towards one another, unknowingly being watched by someone on the second floor.

* * *

Bulma finally got the gravity room built, along with some improvements. Vegeta mentally rolled his eyes at her babbling, warning him not to mess this one up either. Stating she made this one stronger, and _hopefully_ he wouldn't blow this one up too. For some reason, he didn't correct her. He just let her and her dumb ass husband believe he's the one that left a gaping hole in the other pod. He didn't know why though. Vegeta grabbed a towel, stopping in the kitchen to grab him something to eat before going and testing out the new training pod. He looked up as the door swung open, just catching a glimpse of long black hair before the person turned and left without entering. Goku's sister. _What the hell is her problem!?_ Vegeta narrowed his eyes, studying the door for a second before making up his mind. He jumped up, food forgotten, as he walked quickly out of the kitchen. He could see the woman's legs as she topped the stairs. He quickened his pace. He made it moments before she slammed the door in his face. He firmly pushed on the door, not really knowing how weak the woman was. _Or how strong!_ He ignored that. Vegeta slapped his hand on the cracked door, noticing she was doing the same. He saw her glare at him, her eyes narrowing as she pushed a little harder. He clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes back at her. She suddenly swung the door open, and he fell forward. Vegeta caught himself mere inches from her. He looked down.

"What?" she demanded, frowning.

Vegeta showed no emotion on his face. _This is Goku's sister!? How the hell did she go from that frumpy woman to..._his gaze slid over her. _….to this!_ Vegeta took in the fine lines of muscle and trim figure within seconds. His gaze slid over her a second time. He rested his eyes on her face, and smirked. She had a frown that could rival his own.

"What do you want?"

He watched a slight flush go up her neck. She crossed her arms. _Interesting!_ He cleared his throat, crossing his own arms and leaned against the door frame. She wasn't going to get a chance to slam the door in his face again.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked, his voice low.

Vegeta watched her smirk, her lip curling a bit as her eyes narrowed into slits. She threw back a chunk of hair over her shoulder, although it didn't look like she did to entice, like Bulma does. It looked like an unconscious gesture. Her shoulder's hunched a little as she glared at him.

"Because I don't want to be around you," she stated, her voice matter of fact. He watched her with narrowed eyes. She didn't fidget, didn't flinch when he moved. _Doesn't she know who I am!?_ His conscious growled. He scowled, straightening up just to see if she reacted. Nothing. She didn't move a muscle.

"Don't you know who I am?" he demanded, watching as she did nothing but blink.

"Yes," she growled, surprising him a little at the angry look in her eyes.

"You're an Asshole."

_That's it!_ A growl of his own burst from him. Vegeta took a step forward, slamming the door behind him. He saw her wince a little at the noise. _Good! A reaction!_ He stomped towards her, watching as she lifted her head to glare at him. She didn't back down. He felt admiration for her at that. _She needs to know her place!_ Vegeta stopped within a hair's breath of her, staring down at her. He vaguely noticed she barely came up to his shoulder. She snorted, glaring at him.

"What? Is this supposed to intimidate me or something?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

His eyes widened at her words, before narrowing on her. He clenched his teeth. He felt his hands clench into fists, rage boiling in his gut at her words.

"You will address me in the proper manner, damn you! I'll not have you disrespect me!"

She frowned up at him, silent. It took him aback a little, the amount of courage she was displaying. _She still needs to know her place!_ Vegeta crossed his arms, grazing her as his arm came up. She jumped back. He narrowed his eyes at her, studying her face. She bared her teeth at him, a sign of warning.

"You want me to address you in the proper manner! Fine!" she bit out between clenched teeth. Vegeta fought a smirk, watching her.

"Get the fuck out of my room! Bastard!"

Vegeta's eyes widened at her snarled words. He stepped toward her.

"Don't you dare touch me," she seethed, her voice low.

Vegeta paused, glaring at her, a muscle clenching along his jaw. He noticed how tight she was holding herself, her arms pressed up against her chest, knuckles white as she clenched her sleeves, shoulder's hunched.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, his voice rumbling around the room.

She was silent, watching him like a hawk, even though he hadn't moved. Vegeta saw her shiver a moment later. She looked away, stepping around him, watching him watch her. She stopped when she got across the room.

"Get out," Kenya said softly, her eyes studying him.

Vegeta slowly turned towards the door, but didn't walk to it. Instead he walked to Goku's sister, smirking a little as he saw her eyes widen for a second, before narrowing again. He saw a look of surprise on her face when her back hit the wall. She was unconsciously moving backwards and didn't even know it. He stopped when his chest came in contact with her raised hand. She had her face averted, eyes squeezed shut. He waited until she faced him again. Her eyes went to his chest, where her hand rested. He watched curiously as a flush came over her face as she jerked her hand away from him. She schooled her features once more, glaring at him.

"Say whatever derogatory words you want to say, then get out!" she snapped.

Vegeta watched her for a moment, a muscle ticking in his jaw. A second later a hand slapped against the wall beside her head. He watched her eyes widen, a little satisfaction going through him at the look. Though she didn't have any fear on her face. That made him frown. He lowered his face to hers.

"I am the Prince of All Saiyans! And you will address me as such from now on!" Vegeta whispered.

He heard her gasp at his words, her eyes getting a little bigger. He watched her stare at him for a moment, before growling and pushing him away. He let her. He studied her, finding it interesting that she didn't know who he really was. _Now she will address me in the proper manner! She will learn her place soon enough!_

"Get out of my room," she muttered.

"You'd better learn to respect me woman!"

Vegeta watched a little smirk appear. "Fine. Get out of my room. Now!"

He could feel a muscle ticking along his jaw. _Of all the damn insolence! I should beat her to within an inch of her life!_ Vegeta growled, stepping towards her. It took him by surprise when she did the same. He folded his arms, glaring at her.

"I told you! You don't scare me! You might push over all these other people, but you sure as hell aren't doing it to me!"

Vegeta glared at her, rage still boiling in his gut. He raised a hand, pointing a finger at her.

"You will respect me, low class! I don't want to have to beat you into submission!" he stated, seething.

Her low voice hit him in the gut. "I'd like to see you try."

He snarled, yanking the balcony windows open. He turned back to her. "I am the Prince. You had better think on that the next time!"

Her words stopped him at the railing.

"Not mine," she said softly.

He turned around. She was a few feet from him, hands clenched at her sides as she glared at him. He stomped back over.

"What did you say!" Vegeta demanded loudly.

There was a brief pause. "Not mine," she said again.

Vegeta stared at her. "Not your what?" he asked, his voice deadly quiet.

A muscle jumped in her jaw. She swallowed. His eyes narrowed, watching her.

"You're not my prince," she stated softly.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, glaring at the woman in front of him. _How dare she defy me! I'm her prince as well as Kakkarot's! She's needs to be taught a lesson!_ With a growl, he started towards her, watching wariness cloud her eyes as he got closer. He heard her gasp as he grabbed her arms, lifting her off her feet until they were nose to nose.

"I am your prince!" he stated through clenched teeth. He saw her eyes widen. A shudder ran through her body. He could feel her muscles jumping underneath his hands. Silence fell as they glared at one another.

"You might be my brothers," she finally whispered, "But you're not mine."

Frustration poured through him at her stubbornness. Although he admired her a little for not backing down, he'd never had another saiyan openly defy, and deny, his status. With a snarl, he thrust her away from him, stomping back towards the balcony, and this time, he took off, not looking back.

* * *

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo landed outside Bulma's house. Noticing the gravity room lit, they headed over. They pushed the button on the pod, letting the door down and filing into the training facility. Vegeta didn't look at them as he fired another blast at one of the training droids. He seemed to be mad. Well, madder than usual.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said loudly, watching as the saiyan prince snarled as another droid reflected his attack, sending it back to him faster than he shot it. He ignored Goku.

"Do you want to come train with us!?"

Vegeta finally looked down at them, descending a moment later with a deep scowl on his face. He walked over and turned the simulator off.

"Why would I do that?" he snapped, wiping his face with a towel.

"You'll get better training than those droids, for one!" Gohan said, smiling. "And-"

Goku elbowed him. He shut up.

"And what?" the prince demanded, narrowing his eyes at them.

Goku spoke up. "And you get to beat on me! That's a plus, right!?"

They all watched him smirk, drinking the last of his bottled water before slinging it away, wiping his mouth.

"Fine."

He stormed past them, clearly still pissed. They all looked at each other, than back to the saiyan's retreating back.

They all followed Vegeta to the back of the compound, seeing him glance at the house for a second before turning away.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked, curious.

"What?" Vegeta snapped.

"Why did you look at the house?"

The man snarled at him. "What business is it of yours?"

Gohan held up his hands, not saying anything.

Goku turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going, Kakkarot?" Vegeta balled his hands into fists, glaring at him.

"I'll be back in a minute!" he shouted over his shoulder. "You can start with one of them until I get back." He disappeared around the corner.

Vegeta grunted, studying the spot where the other saiyan disappeared. He turned to the namek and Kakkarot's son.

"Well! What are you waiting for!?" He shouted, powering up.

The two fighters flew at him, doing the same.

They all paused when Goku came strolling back over to them. He wasn't alone. Everyone watched his sister keep step with him as they made their way over. There was a growl behind them. Gohan and Piccolo looked towards Vegeta. They backed away, watching as his face turned red, his hands clenched at his waist. His gaze seemed to be on Kenya, his dark eyes flashing.

"Hey, where you going!"

They turned at Goku's shout. Kenya was walking away from them, quickly. Apparently she had noticed Vegeta as well. Their eyebrows rose a moment later as he appeared in front of her. She stopped in her tracks. Gohan and Piccolo joined Goku on the ground, not wanting to miss any of this. They walked a little closer.

They heard Vegeta's low growl. "What did I say the next time you saw me?"

Goku's eyebrows raised, not knowing they had another encounter after the pod incident. They heard Kenya snort.

"I hope you're not holding your breath! You'd die of lung collapse before I grovel to you!"

Gohan snorted a laugh, smothering it with his hand. He felt Goku and Piccolo shaking with silent laughter as well. They saw Vegeta snarl at the woman._Uh Oh!_ Goku took a step forward, but Piccolo stopped him. He silently shook his head at the saiyan.

"Let them handle it," the namek stated, watching the scene in front of them.

"Vegeta is not going to bully my sister!" Goku said harshly.

"Uh, dad in case you haven't noticed, she's not letting him," Gohan said softly, gesturing to the two in question.

They watched Vegeta take a step towards her, but she stood her ground. That seemed to make him even angrier. He stood within inches of her, gritting his teeth. She crossed her arms. They heard her snort again.

"Like I told you before," she said, her voice carrying over to the group. "you don't scare me. You don't intimidate me, and you sure as hell are no prince to me!"

The group flinched, knowing that those are usually the kind of words to get someone beat to within an inch of their life, no matter who they were. But, apparently, not Kenya.

They watched, eyes wide, as Vegeta growled again, bringing his hand back, watching as a blue ball of energy formed in his palm.

"You'd better watch what you say!" He demanded in a low voice, the ball in his hand growing.

Kenya didn't flinch. "You don't scare me," she stated, not moving a muscle as he raised his arm, getting ready to thrust the ball at her.

Before Goku could move, Vegeta snarled, the ball dissipating with a snap of his hand. He glared at Kenya one more time, then turned and walked away. They all stood in surprise, looking at one another as she, too, disappeared around the corner.

"Why are you following me!" They heard Vegeta shout. The fighters made their way over.

She shouted right back. "I'm not, you idiot! If you recall, I was going this way before you intercepted my path! Now leave me alone, and go train yourself to death, Oh 'mighty prince'," she mocked. She went to walk around him.

Gohan felt his dad tense when Vegeta snaked his hand out and grabbed her arm. He yanked her to him. The man muttered through clenched teeth, but it was too low for them to hear.

"Did you catch that, Piccolo?"

The namek shook his head. "Too low," he said softly.

Apparently whatever he said infuriated Goku's sister. Because the next thing they knew, she pushed a hand to Vegeta's chest and shot an energy ball at him.

They heard him yell, "Damn you!" before he flew past, grunting and coming to a stop. They heard him growl as he narrowed his eyes. Goku and Gohan looked back. Kenya had already disappeared into the house.

**A/N: I hope you all caught that little ironic comment Vegeta made to Kenya! I would love for him to say that to me, though in a different concept.**

**REVIEW PEEPS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**6**

They all watched as Vegeta blasted off, disappearing over the city. Goku narrowed his eyes, looking back towards the sliding door. Gohan and Piccolo silently snickered.

"It's about time someone got under his skin," Piccolo stated.

Goku looked at him in surprise. "What are you talking about? It's not good! They hate each other! I didn't realize how much until now."

"Dad, they like each other," Gohan stated softly.

"Huh!"

"Goku," Piccolo said patiently, " why do you think he didn't retaliate when she said those things. Why do you think it made him so angry!?"

"He would get mad at anyone who would say that! They wouldn't live to say it again, that's for sure!"

"Listen to what you just said, dad," Gohan said.

"There's no way they like each other! Kenya was cursing him out the other day! And it doesn't seem like he cares for her either."

Piccolo snorted. "She probably doesn't want anyone knowing she likes him. Look at what he said about her when they first met. Would you want someone like that knowing you liked them?"

"No," Goku studied the door again. "I'm gonna go ask her."

He left before they could say anything.

Gohan looked at Piccolo. "Sometimes, my dad doesn't make the smartest decisions."

* * *

Goku paused outside his sister's room. Taking a deep breath, he knocked softly. There was silence on the other side. He strained to hear anything, but there was no movement, no rustling. He tried the handle, cracking the door opened when it turned.

"Kenya?" he said softly.

She was laying on the bed, facing the wall. He quickly slid into the room as he heard Bulma coming up the stairs. Goku firmly shut the door, waiting for Bulma to pass before taking his hand off the wood. He turned to his sister.

"Kenya," he said softly again, walking over and peering down at her. She was fast asleep. He studied her for a moment, before straightening back up.

His gaze roamed the room, slighting frowning, seeing that there was no personalized stuff to mark this space as hers. She had said she didn't want to bring anything, but still! She didn't even have any clothes laying around. Everything was neat and tidy. _She's more like Vegeta than she is me!_ Goku's brows narrowed a second later as his eye caught an indention in the wall. He walked over to it. He studied it for a moment, before realizing it was a hand print. Goku slowly put his hand out, covering the cracked wall with his hand. _It's almost the same size as my hand, about the size of Vegeta's! _He studied it a second time, before roaming over the room again, this time with a critical eye. Nothing else seemed out of place. Goku's gaze went to his sister's sleeping form. _What's going on between you two!_ He narrowed his eyes. _I know one thing! If Vegeta hurts my sister,_ Goku clenched his hands into fists, _he'll have hell to pay!_ He walked back over to the bed, bending down and kissing her lightly on the forehead. His frown deepened when he noticed her hugging a pillow. He stared at it for a moment, before turning and quietly letting himself out.

* * *

The cold woke her. She sighed, moving a little in restlessness as she tried to get warm. She scrunched into a ball, the pillow against her chest providing the only warmth. Her eyebrows gently furrowed. _Why am I cold? Did I leave the balcony doors open? _A second later mentally shaking her head, No, she never opened them. Sighing again, she fought wakefulness, trying find a comfortable, warm spot on the bed as she turned. A minute later a cover was pulled over her, the warmth enveloping her welcoming. She sighed, this time with a small smile. She burrowed under the covers, feeling hands pulling the cover up around her.

"Thanks Goku," she murmured softly, still mostly asleep.

She vaguely felt the hands pause for a moment as she slipped back into sleep.

* * *

**_-A Week Later-_**

Bulma and Yamcha watched as Kenya filled a plate for breakfast. Bulma sipped her coffee, hoping Vegeta didn't come in, because she really didn't feel like redoing her kitchen. Yamcha cleared his throat. Her gaze swung to his. He glanced behind her. Her eyes widened as he nodded to her, getting up and putting his dish in the sink. He didn't want to be anywhere near the table when Vegeta walked in. He leaned against the counter, watching as Bulma joined him.

"Coward," she whispered.

"Damn straight!" he whispered back, tensing as the man in question stomped through the sliding glass door. They saw Kenya tense as well, her fork stopping halfway to her mouth. She didn't look up, just set her fork down and got up to leave. Bulma and Yamcha's head swung around at the sound of Vegeta's voice.

"Don't leave on my account!" he snarled, "finish your damn breakfast! You're too scrawny as it is."

They saw her eyes snap as she paused, slowly turning towards the prince. "Oh, this is a change! First I was too fat, now I'm too scrawny!"

The woman clenched her jaw. "So the 'prince' (Dude! She did this with air quotes!) can't make up his mind! How convenient. Is that why the empire fell!?"

They saw Vegeta tense, his face a mask of rage. _Shit!_ Bulma and Yamcha's gaze went back and forth, as if they were watching a tennis match. You could here a pin drop in the room. Vegeta finally growled, throwing his towel down on the floor and stalking towards the woman.

"I'm out of here," Yamcha stated, making a quick exit. Bulma looked at the two stubborn saiyans before she followed her husband. She took one last look back, noticing Kenya wasn't budging an inch. _She's either very brave, or very stupid!_

Vegeta stomped towards her, but she held her ground. She was sick of him trying to bully her! He stopped mere inches from her, his eyes blazing as he glared down at her. They didn't say anything. Before she could blink, he had her over his shoulder, strolling through the living room towards the stairs.

"Put me down! You arrogant, overbearing, good for nothing-"

The breath left her body as he bounced up the stairs, holding her firmly with one arm. She punched him in the back, but all he did is grunt. He didn't slow down, not even at her door, which is where she thought they were going. She punched him again, this time in the side. She heard his breath hiss. She pushed herself up, clenching his shoulder as he stepped through a doorway. She glared down at him as the door slammed shut. She met his eyes.

"Put me down!" she demanded through clenched teeth. Her eyes widened momentarily as he let her slide slowly through his arm, rubbing against him the whole way. She jerked back, stumbling a little as he dropped his arm. She glared at him for a moment, before turning and flinging the balcony doors open. She jumped. Kenya cried out as a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down. She shoved the hair off her face, glaring at Vegeta.

"Let me go!" she stated, yanking her arm. He didn't let go, just narrowed his eyes. He jerked his arm, and she flew forward, grunting as she smacked his chest. He snaked a hand around her waist before she could move. She grabbed him by the shoulder's and pushed. But all that succeeded in doing is bending her over his arm. She scowled, frowning.

"Dammit Vegeta! Stop being an ass! Let me go so we don't have to be in each other's company anymore!"

"No," he growled.

"Oh, so you like to torture yourself! Well, have fun with that! I'm leaving!" Kenya yelled, twisting in his arms, trying to break free. He didn't budge. She growled.

"Damn you! Let me go!" she screamed.

She felt herself flying through the air a moment later, although not outside. Unfortunately it was into his room. She landed on his bed, bouncing for a moment before she scrambled up, watching him slowly close the windows, his gaze on her. Her eyes narrowed. She snarled, jumping up onto her hands and knees, ready to bolt. He was in front of her a moment later, watching her bare her teeth. She avoided looking past his neck, his chest bare and sweaty from the workout he had already done this morning. Their eyes met. He suddenly grabbed her legs, yanking them out from under her. She landed on her back, letting out a yelp. He slapped both hands onto the bed before she could breathe. She narrowed her eyes as he pinned her. She bucked, trying to fling him off. He didn't budge, just watched her, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

"Let me up," she growled through clenched teeth.

"You need to learn your place," he stated, narrowing his eyes.

"And I suppose you're going to try to tell me where that is, princy!"

She smirked as his face darkened at the moniker.

She tried pushing on his chest, but he didn't budge. Her eyes widened as tingles of desire started in her belly.

"What?" he demanded as he watched her.

"Nothing," she said quickly. "Let me go."

He studied her face, watching the faint flush the she didn't know about appear. He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes. "What?" she asked, mimicking his earlier statement. Her hands still rested on his chest.

"You want me."

He watched her eyes widen. "I do not!" she protested, scrambling to get out from under him. "Get the hell off me!"

Vegeta studied her for a moment more before standing up. She watched him, her breathing heavy. "It's about damn time!" she snapped, watching his eyes narrow.

Kenya jumped up, not looking back at him as she flung the balcony doors open again.

He grabbed her around the waist, his strong arm like a steel trap. She grunted as he jerked her back against him. She grabbed his arm, trying to extract it from her. She was suddenly whirled around, a searing hot mouth pressed against her own. Vegeta grabbed her hair, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. His tongue dipped into her mouth.

She couldn't help it, she whimpered. Vegeta tilted her head, changing the angle of the kiss. It seemed to go on forever. He finally raised his head, waiting for her to open her eyes before he spoke.

"Told you you wanted me," he growled, smirking.

She slapped him. The sound echoed across the compound as he finally let her go. This time she was able to fly away.


	7. Chapter 7

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**7**

He watched her wrap a towel around herself, walking towards the adjoining bathroom and shutting the door before he landed on the balcony, opening the doors and silently stepping through, closing them behind him. He listened as the shower started, a little steam coming from under the door. He walked over. He rested his hand on the knob for a moment before slowly turning it, opening the door and stepping through. He watched her lift her face to the spray, closing the door behind him, not making a sound. His gaze focused on her body, slowly disrobing and stepping in behind her. She shook her head as water poured over her. His gaze was riveted to her form as she slightly turned.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, staring hungrily at her tight, little body. He didn't raise his head. She was slammed against the shower tiles a moment later, legs pushed wide as he thrust into her. He heard her cry out, her nails digging into his shoulder's. He slapped a hand against the wall, increasing his thrusts. The sound of her whimpers and moans filled the bathroom, her legs riding high on his waist. He growled as he felt her clench around him, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his own release not far behind. He crushed his lips to hers, silencing her screams and she came. A low growl escaped him as he felt his own coursing through him. With one final thrust, he paused, his head bent as he gulped for breath.

"Vegeta"

His head jerked up at the sound of her voice. Their eyes met...

Vegeta shot up in bed, gasping. He paused, his arms shaking a little. When his breathing finally slowed, he threw the cover off him, growling in frustration as his feet settled on the floor. Staring at the beige carpet, he pushed his hands through his hair, sighing. Vegeta quickly stood up, making his way towards the adjoining bathroom. Flicking the switch, he paused, studying himself in the mirror. _"_What the hell is wrong with you!?" he murmured. He snarled at his reflection, bending down and splashing water on his face. Vegeta watched the water drain, brows furrowed. With a grunt, he smacked a hand against the counter, watching the marble crack under the force. _What the hell kind of dream was that?_ Scowling, he dried his face, flinging the hand towel in a hamper and sitting on his bed again. Vegeta gazed out the glass doors, a frown on his face. _Why is that woman in my dreams!? I don't even like her, and besides, she's a low class! She shouldn't even be on my radar. Why is my damn brain focusing on that brat, instead of what I really need to do! Train! Is it because she's a saiyan?_ He grimaced at the thought, disgusted with himself for finally admitting that she has certain aspects that were common among his race. _But she's so annoying! She needs a good beating that obviously Kakkarot didn't give her in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She's nothing but a brat, with a sharp tongue, and is clearly lazy! She won't even train! I haven't seen her spar once with any of the fighters._ Vegeta snorted a little. _Not that that is much competition anyways! Hell, she could probably beat those weak friends of Kakkarot's without any training whatsoever. She is a saiyan, after all!_ Studying the dark sky through the window once more, he scowled, jumping up and moving to his dresser. Vegeta pulled a white shirt out, along with some shorts. After grabbing a towel and something to eat, he made his way to his new training pod.

* * *

She glanced out her window, the sun's rays making her squint as she looked towards the training simulator situated near the back of the property. Seeing the red glow inside, she grunted with satisfaction, thankful it was safe to go downstairs. _Safe! Since when do you let that egotistical maniac rule your life! To hell with him!_ Kenya snorted, making her way towards the kitchen as the smells of bacon and eggs frying reached her. She quickly went through the door, not glancing at Bulma or Yamcha as she grabbed breakfast. Bunny came through the door moments after her, getting on her nerves as the woman giggled about how dedicated _all_ Bulma's friends were to train all the time! She saw the woman study her out of the corner of her eye. _Shit! What does she want!_

"Well young lady, how has your stay been here?"

Kenya frowned, sitting at the end of the table and studying her food. She took a bite before answering.

"Fine," she said, not glancing up.

"That young man outside hasn't been bothering you, has he? Bulma told me about the mean things he said to you!"

Shooting a glare at the blue-haired woman, she gritted her teeth.

"No," she said through clenched teeth, setting her fork down and scowling out the window.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, turning her head and snarling as Vegeta walked across the compound. She quickly drained her cup, grabbing her food and stomping out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going? You don't want to sit with us?"

Kenya ignored the woman, quickening her pace to her room as she heard the sliding door open in the kitchen.

* * *

Bulma sighed, setting her coffee cup down and closing her eyes.

"Mom!" she finally said, cutting off her mother as she shot questions at the retreating woman's back.

"Just leave her be, okay?"

Bunny looked at her, before studying the swinging door again. "Well, she's a stubborn one, isn't she!"

Yamcha snorted. Bulma hushed him with a look. She looked back up at her mother.

"Why don't you grab a plate mom, and join us."

"I think I will dear-Oh! Here's that handsome young man now! The one I was talking about before!"

Bulma scowled. "We know, mom."

They didn't say anything as Vegeta walked in, going straight for the food, not looking at any of them. His shirt was plastered to his skin, the material see thru with the amount of sweat soaking his skin. His muscles bunched as he tensed, the sound of Bunny's voice echoing through the kitchen.

"Hello, deary! Why don't you join us for some breakfast! That sweet young lady just left abruptly, and I don't know why! So it will be just the four of us!"

Vegeta didn't say anything, just scowled as he sat away from them, not waiting for anyone else as he shoveled food into his mouth. He didn't acknowledge any of them. They all sat in tense silence as the saiyan ate, apparently oblivious to the amount of tension he caused. Or not caring, they weren't sure which. Bulma took a sip of her coffee, draining it and walking to the sink. Yamcha leaned back in his chair, the joints squeaking as he sighed. Bunny, oblivious, hummed as she ate a piece of toast, smiling at no one in particular. Everyone's heads jerked up as the kitchen door swung open. Kenya came in, not looking at anybody. She quickly walked to the sink, setting her plate down and turning to leave. They saw her briefly pause as Vegeta's voice cut through the silence.

"Why don't you train?"

She ignored him, frowning as she escaped his presence. They all watched a deep frown appear on Vegeta's face, his eyes narrowed.

"Little brat!" he muttered, scowling at the door.

"Now why would you say something like that to that young lady!?" Bunny asked, blinking at him. "She's very sweet!"

Bulma and Yamcha's gaze swung to Vegeta as he snorted. He quickly finished his plate, leaving it on the table as he walked back outside, Bunny's questions unanswered.

Bulma sat back down, looking at her mother in confusion as she twittered. Yamcha looked at her also.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

Bunny waved her hand. "I just think those two make a cute couple!"

Bulma's mouth dropped a little. "Mom! They aren't together! Didn't you just see what happened?"

Her mother pouted. "I saw exactly what happened. And I don't care what you say! Those two have feelings for each other!"

With that, she got up, dusting the table of the crumbs she made with the toast, before humming and walking outside, grabbing her watering can.

Bulma and Yamcha stared after her for a moment, before turning and looking at one another.

"Nooo!" Yamcha said, shaking his head. His eyebrows furrowed as he studied his wife.

They gazed at each other for another moment, before turning and staring at the training pod just visible through the glass.

"Nu uh!"

Bulma said in disbelief, a small smile forming on her face. Their gazes met, before smirking at one another.

* * *

Yamcha took a deep breath, jogging up to the saiyan as he stepped out of the pod, watching a scowl darken his face. He watched the man walk up to him, a towel slung over his shoulder's.

"What!? What's so important you had to disrupt my training, you little nit wit!"

Yamcha ignored the barb. "Goku wanted you to meet him up at Kami's lookout! Said it was important."

He gulped, watching the saiyan frown. _I hope he believes it!_ Vegeta rubbed his chin, glaring at him as he thought it over.

"What's this about!? I don't have time for Kakkarot's little moments of clarity, so whatever it is, he can come here and tell me!"

Vegeta turned away, heading back to continue his training. Yamcha sighed, walking towards him. _I know I'm going to regret this!_

He grabbed the saiyan's arm. Vegeta stopped, slowly turning and looking down at his hand. He narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth at the man behind him.

"You'd better drop your hand, or lose it!"

Yamcha swallowed. "Look, man! Kakkarot wanted you to meet him up there, I'm just delivering the message. You want to know what it's about!? Go ask him!"

With that he turned away, quickly walking towards the house, expecting any moment to be blasted in the back. He stepped through the door, closing it and resting against it. He sighed with relief, wandering how Goku was doing with his sister.

* * *

"What's this about Goku?" Kenya asked, landing softly and walking towards him. Goku leaned up against a pillar, chewing on a thumbnail in nervousness. She narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?"

She watched him fidget, shuffling his feet and running a hand through his hair. He sent her a smile, noticing that he was trying to cover up his agitation.

She crossed her arms. Frowning, she looked around, noticing now there were flowers covering what little soil there was at Kami's lookout, but nothing else had changed since she'd been up here last. She looked toward the time chamber, gazing in curiosity at the open door.

She looked back at her brother. "Goku, what is this about? What did you want to talk about so bad?"

He cleared his throat. "I was just wandering if you wanted to train in the Hyperbolic Time chamber again? You know, get some techniques down pat and stuff!"

She eyed her brother. She didn't say anything. _He sure is acting weird! What the hell is going on!_

"Am I training with you?" she asked slowly.

Goku cleared his throat again. "Uh, sure!"

Kenya narrowed her eyes at him. Something didn't seem right. Her brother was acting weird.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Waddya mean?"

"Why are you all fidgety and nervous?" Kenya watched his face, knowing something was going on, and apparently, it had to do with her.

"Uh-"

Goku cut off as Vegeta landed.

"What is it Kakkarot!? I haven't got all day!"

Vegeta finally looked up. He snarled as he caught sight of Kenya. She growled. The tension that suddenly blanketed the air was thick as they glared at one another. Her eyes widened a moment later, a gasp of surprise escaping as Goku smacked Vegeta in his chest, the sound made louder by his sweat soaked tee. He went flying back, through the doorway to the time chamber.

"What the hell Goku! What is your problem!?" Kenya shrieked, still staring open mouthed at the doorway.

Goku grabbed her wrist, dragging her half-way across the floor before she blinked, coming out of whatever shocked daze she had been in. She growled up at her brother, yanking violently on her wrist. She gasped as he tightened his hold. She dug her heels into the floor, her eyes widening again as he forcefully dragged her towards the door Vegeta disappeared through.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she screamed, jerking crazily at the arm he held. She finally snarled, punching him in the gut when he held on. Goku grunted, scowling back at her before flinging her over his shoulder.

"You two have some issues you need to work out," he stated, not pausing as she kicked and screamed. She punched his back, hearing him grunt, but he didn't pause.

She fought violently, finally loosening his hold on her as she fell, her butt smacking the floor. Just then Vegeta came barreling out, his face full of rage.

"You'll pay for that!"

He punched Goku in the jaw, watching with a smirk as he stumbled back a few steps. He waited, tense, as Goku straightened.

Her brother scowled at both of them.

"You two have some issues to work out! Now, I know it's not easy getting to know someone-"

"What the hell are you talking about Kakkarot!?" Vegeta glanced at Kenya, before settling his gaze on the other warrior.

She smacked her hand against the floor, glaring at her brother as she stood. She stomped over to him, stopping in front of him.

"You mean to tell me you were going to trick us into going into that damn chamber!" she yelled, poking him in the chest. "I told you!" she pushed him. "You have no business meddling in my life! Yes, we found each other! Yes, we're brother and sister! But that does not give you the right to _make decisions for me!"_ she shouted, blasting off after sending him another hateful glare.

The two saiyans were quiet. Goku felt Vegeta studying him as he watched his sister fly away.

"Damn it!"

Goku scowled at her retreating figure, before lowering his gaze to Vegeta.

The prince studied him for a moment.

"Tch," he finally muttered, shaking his head slowly before he to, flew off.

Goku crossed his arms. "Well that didn't go too well!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Mild Language!**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**8**

Kenya growled, shoving Goku out of her way as she stomped towards the stairs. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder, not looking at him. He sighed behind her.

"Look Kenya! I was just trying to help-"

"And yet, every time you do, low and behold, it makes it worse! You need to stop trying to tell me what to do!" She stomped up the stairs, listening as he slowly followed her. "You need to stop 'doing the right thing' and leave people be!" She grabbed the doorknob, pausing before entering to glare at him. "And stop meddling in my life!" She slammed the door in his face.

Kenya leaned her head back against the door, sighing and closing her eyes. She muttered under her breath, a slight scowl on her face.

"He's right about one thing."

Her eyes popped open. Her scowl deepened. Vegeta stood on her balcony, half turned towards her, his arms crossed. A frown marred his face as he watched her.

She pushed away from the door. "Oh yeah! And what's that?" She crossed her arms, her teeth clenching as they studied one another. He finally turned fully, stepping over the threshold into her room. She didn't move.

Vegeta walked up, gazing down at her for a moment before he spoke.

"We have some unresolved issues," he stated, studying her.

Kenya snorted. "You might!"

She watched his jaw clench. "Would you hold that tongue of yours and let me talk!?"

She put a hand to her chest, gasping. "You mean! You're actually _asking_ me!? Will wonders never cease!"

Vegeta growled, his arms raising a little at his side. "I swear woman! You try the patience of the most even tempered!"

"Which we both know you are not!" she snapped, smirking as his face reddened. "Why don't you get off your high horse, Vegeta?"

She turned, sitting down on her bed, curling her legs in front of her as she studied the man across the room.

He growled in frustration, watching as she lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh God! What does the 'almighty prince' want to discuss, because it seems like all you plan to do is annoy me, and if I wanted that, I could have stayed downstairs, with Bulma and my brother! _You_ seem to want to do nothing but make me mad, which, by the way, I've done today, so if you would-"

"Will you shut up!" Vegeta growled, glowering at her.

She smirked. "Or what!? You'll send me to my room? Oh wait! I'm already here! Why don't _you _leave, since you're bugging the both of us!"

She watched him stomp towards her, not moving on her spot on the bed. She raised a brow as he stood over her, frowning.

"What!? Got nothing else to say!?"she snapped.

Kenya smothered a laugh as he snarled. "I gotta admit, I think it's hilarious how mad you get! And over nothing!"

She didn't even get a chance to squeal as he yanked her flat onto the bed. He rested both his hands on either side of her, his eyes intent. He bent down. She could feel his breath on her face as he spoke.

"You need to learn to respect your betters," he seethed, speaking through clenched teeth. "If we were still on Vegetasei, you would be dead for your insolence."

"You think you're better than me!" she let out a short laugh. "Give me a break! God! Your ego is astounding!"

"I was born better than you," Vegeta stated, his eyes narrowing as she smirked.

"Keep telling yourself that, princy." She watched his eyes narrow into slits. "Whatever makes you sleep at night!"

He growled. "You are the most insufferable, stubborn, pain-in-the-ass-"

"Ha! Speak for yourself! You're the one that came barging into my room that first time, demanding I grovel! Please! Give me a break!" She shoved him away from her. "I've had it with arrogant, know-it-all men!"

He stepped away. "I told you you had better start addressing me correctly, woman! My patience is wearing thin with your constant disregard to my title!"

She jumped up, glaring at him. "Title! What a joke! First off, there is no royalty to speak of! Second, there's no Vegetasai anymore! And third, the only person I would ever call my prince, is the man in my life! Which you are not, so leave me alone! Get out of my room!" She turned, walking away from him. "Go choke on your own self-righteousness, asshole!" she threw over her shoulder.

She turned a few minutes later at the silence. Vegeta was studying her, his arms hanging at his sides. He suddenly started towards her, his face impassive. She crossed her arms, watching. He didn't stop when he got to her, but backed her up until she was against the wall. He slapped his hand against the wall, leaning down until they were nose to nose.

"Kakkarot should have left you where he found you," he whispered harshly.

He watched her flinch, her gaze sliding away. With a growl, he turned, quickly disappearing through the balcony doors.

She gasped back a sob a few minutes later, a hand coming up, trying to dispel it. She swiped the tears rolling down her face, curling up on her bed and clutching a pillow to her. She muffled another sob in the pillow, hot tears streaking down her face as she cried. Kenya turned off the light, her broken sobs echoing throughout the room.

Vegeta listened on the darkened balcony, his hands clenching the railing.

* * *

**_-A Month later-_**

Goku frowned, making his way across the compound towards the lit training pod. He briefly waved to Bulma as he passed, listening to the pounding as she worked on yet another invention. He smiled slightly, remembering all the fun they had years ago, when life seemed so much simpler. The smile disappeared as he pushed the button outside the simulator, waiting for the door to lower before quickly entering. He looked around.

"No, not here either," he mumbled, sighing.

"What are you mumbling about!?"

Goku turned to Vegeta, watching as he kicked a droid, the machine flying back and smacking the wall. The prince's gaze met his as he slowly descended. Vegeta shut the pod off.

"What are you coming in here bothering me for?"

Goku watched him wipe the sweat off his face, frowning as his gaze went around the room again.

"I can't find Kenya," he stated, finally turning back to the other warrior.

He saw Vegeta shrug. "So! Why are you looking in here?"

"Thought she might be in here for a change."

He listened as Vegeta snorted. "That woman doesn't train!"

"She doesn't need to," Goku mumbled.

"What did you say!" Vegeta glared at him.

"Nothing," he said loudly, turning away.

"What did that comment mean? She doesn't need to!" Vegeta threw his towel in the corner, glaring at him.

Goku studied the prince for a moment, before looking away and shaking his head at his big mouth.

"It doesn't mean anything Vegeta. I'm just worried, that's all. Can't seem to find her no where."

Goku frowned, watching the sky turn pink and yellow as the sun set. He started down the steps, but Vegeta's voice stopped him.

"She's a grown woman. Why are you keeping tabs on her anyway?"

He turned, watching as Vegeta filled the doorway, blocking the light from inside.

Goku shrugged. "She was supposed to come spar with me earlier, and never showed up, I-"

"So she does train!" Vegeta stated, cutting him off. "But why only with you, Kakkarot?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

Goku did the same. "Have you ever asked her to train, Vegeta?"

There was a beat of silence.

"No," he finally muttered, scowling.

"I just don't want anything happening to her. She's the only relative I've got left," Goku said softly, studying the ground.

He heard a grunt. "Well then why don't you go find her. If she's a saiyan, then you should be able to sense her."

Vegeta turned away, grabbing his towel from inside the pod and slamming his hand on the button located outside, shutting the door. He walked past, not saying another word.

Goku followed. "Could you help me Vegeta!? It would be less time to track her down!"

Vegeta suddenly stopped, glaring over his shoulder. "This isn't another one of your attempts to make us 'talk', is it?"

"No," Goku stated, looking the prince in the eye. "I'm worried, is all."

"Tch." Vegeta turned away for a moment. "How do you know she's not off with someone?" he asked, turning back.

"What do you mean?"

Vegeta gave him a look of disgust, before rolling his eyes at his apparent stupidity. "With a man, you idiot!"

"She's not!"

"How do you know that? Spying on her again?"

"I haven't spied! I might have stuck my nose in where it shouldn't, but I would never spy Vegeta. And I know for a fact Kenya isn't with another man! She wouldn't because-"

"Because what?" Vegeta asked, after Goku didn't say anything else.

"Um...because..." he laughed a little. "She would have told me, or Bulma. Or Chi-Chi! I know woman talk about that sort of thing!" He rubbed the back of his head, smiling as Vegeta glared at him.

"You're an idiot, Kakkarot!"

The prince turned and walked away. _I'm not the one whose an idiot Vegeta! You don't even know!_Goku smirked, following the saiyan, intent on bugging him until he helped search for his sister.

* * *

They flew towards West City, not finding Kenya at either Bulma's or Goku's, when he went back to search. Goku was starting to get worried. The whole time his sister has been here, she stayed pretty close to those two locations, having no desire to seek out any other terrain. They now flew towards the city, on the chance that maybe she was exploring her surroundings a little more. Goku frowned, hoping that's all it was.

Vegeta landed on one of the main streets, Goku seconds later. They looked around. What's usually bustling with people and noise was quiet. Goku's frown deepened. Too quiet.

"Do you see her anywhere?"

"No," Vegeta stated, crossing his arms. He too sensed something wasn't right.

A blast had them both jumping in the air moments later. One of the buildings a block away crumbled, clouds of smoke billowing up as it crashed to the ground. They flew up, searching below for the cause to the disturbance. Another crash was heard as a building closer to them crumbled. Goku and Vegeta studied the scene, watching for any movement. Someone let out a blast of energy a moment later, the ball disintegrating three more buildings. The two warriors quickly landed, surveying the area. Vegeta whipped his head around at Goku's gasp. Goku took off, running over to a still form twenty feet away. He bent down.

Their heads jerked around as laughter filled the air. They watched as a man descended, arms folded. He smirked as he touched the ground.

"That little female saiyan was so easy! She just stood there and let me shoot her in the back! Pathetic!"

Goku growled. "You mean you snuck up on her!" he yelled, picking his sister up and glaring at the man in front of them.

The man shrugged. "Same thing," he stated, flinging black hair over his shoulder.

Both men clenched their teeth, powering up.

"Finally, some competition!"

Goku walked up to Vegeta, glaring at the newcomer.

"Oh, I'll give you competition all right!" he looked down at his sister.

"Wake up Kenya!"

Vegeta blinked, looking over at Goku. "What are you doing?"

Goku ignored him. "Wake up!" He said loudly, jostling her a little. She groaned, a frown appearing on her face.

He sat her on her feet, catching her as she sank back down. They heard the man snort. "Waste of time."

"What are you doing Kakkarot!? Obviously she's no match for this guy!"

"Shut up Vegeta!" Goku stated, shaking his sister.

Her eyes popped open, her teeth clenched.

"Where is that son of a bitch!" She turned around, growling. Goku had to restrain her as she tried to launch herself at the man, growling and shouting obscenities that had Vegeta staring at her.

"Listen to me!" Goku shouted, turning her around. She scowled at him, but quieted down.

The man laughed at her anger, throwing his head back and pressing a hand to his chest.

"No!"

Goku twirled her back around as she made a move to launch herself again.

"Listen to me Kenya! Remember what happened in the hyperbolic time chamber?" She was silent.

"Remember!?" Goku said loudly, shaking her a little.

"Yes," she seethed.

"Do it now!"

"Kakkarot! What the hell is going on!"

Goku ignored him. Studying his sister for a moment longer, he let go.

* * *

**A/N: Things are heating up! Who likes a good laugh at a fight!? I really need some encouragement you guys! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Mild Language!**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**9**

They studied her as she glared at Goku. A small frown appeared on her face, her brows furrowed.

"No."

"Dammit Kenya-"

"Why should I?" she demanded, clenching her fists. "Why don't you do it!"

There was a beat of silence. "Because I can't," Goku stated, glaring at his sister.

Vegeta looked from one to the other. "What the hell is going on, Kakkarot?"

They ignored him. Kenya snorted, stepping away from him.

"This is so boring! Come on! One of you men fight, since this little girl is too scared," the man said, a little laughter in his voice.

"You heard him! Fight Brother!" Kenya said, stepping around Goku and crossing her arms.

No one said anything for a moment.

The man sighed, "Fine," he said, pulling his arm back and letting out a blast.

Goku grabbed the back of his sister's shirt, and flung her towards it.

"Hey!"

Vegeta watched, his mouth hanging open a little. "What the hell is wrong with you Kakkarot!" he shouted, watching as Kenya screamed when the blast hit.

Goku ignored him, his gaze steady on the blast and his sister. There was a tense silence as the smoke cleared. They watched Kenya lower her arms, scowling at Goku.

"I really hate having a brother sometimes!" she shouted, lowering to the ground.

"That's what," Goku stated, watching as Kenya landed a few feet from them. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"How strong is your little sister?" he demanded, not taking his eyes off the female saiyan.

"Strong enough," Goku whispered, smirking as she glared at him.

The man flew down, his blue shirt and orange pants billowing around him as he descended. He landed, flipping his hair again.

"Are you a man or a woman?" Kenya shouted, watching him play with his hair.

Both men snorted, watching the oddball narrow his eyes at her.

"You'd better watch what you say, little one!"

"Oh, that's familiar! Did you go to Vegeta's Arrogance class 101?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Shut up," he shouted, listening to Goku snicker. "Who are you anyway?" he demanded, tensing as the man walked a little closer.

"My name's 17. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"That's impossible!" Goku shouted. "You died with Cell!"

Kenya sent them a confused look, but didn't say anything. She turned back towards the man.

"Whatever! You're still a little girly to be called a man!"

They both chuckled as 17's face reddened. "You'll pay for that remark."

Kenya rolled her eyes. "Please! It's like having two Vegeta's! God, save me!"

"Okay," 17 murmured, launching himself at her. She didn't move.

She slammed him into the ground a moment later, shooting up into the air, gazing down at the prissy man.

"Oops! Did I mess up your hair!" She smirked, folding her arms.

He growled, blasting off after her. She punched him again, his body smashing into the ground again.

"Thought you said you were a man! No male I know would let a _woman_ beat up on them!"

He screamed with rage, jumping out of the crater and blasting at her. Kenya sidestepped, frowning at him. A second later, he was in front of her. He swung and punched her across the face.

She slowly tilted her head back around, glaring at him. She grabbed him by the hair, punching him in the gut. His body flew through the air.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Kenya snorted, holding her hand up and letting the chunk of hair fall.

"It's only hair! God, what a baby!"

She flew back, smirking as he followed, swinging, trying to hit her. Kenya jumped around, listening to him yell.

"Stay still!"

"What would be the fun in that!?"

They watched as his face turned purple. He blasted her, watching as the white ball engulfed her. A smirk appeared on his face.

It fell as the smoke cleared, revealing her standing there, scowling at him.

"Jeez, what are you? Twelve?"

17 looked like he was about ready to pop! His face was red, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Shut up! You frumpy, dumbass, ugly saiyan!"

Kenya rolled her eyes. "Heard it!"

Goku saw Vegeta wince.

Kenya crossed her arms, fingers tapping against her forearm.

"Gee, that hurt so bad I think I'm gonna write it in my diary!"

The man jerked. "Really?"

She sighed, her head and arms falling. "Lord, help me!"

Kenya raised her head. "God! You're an idiot!" Goku and Vegeta chuckled. The other Z fighters showed up then, looking in surprise at the android.

He went after her again. She grunted as his fist connected with her stomach. She brought her hands up, bashing him on his back. He smacked the ground again. She went after him.

"Haven't" _Bang_ "you ever" _Bang_ "heard not to" _Bang_ "hit" _Bang_ "women!"

Krillin chuckled. "She's kicking his ass, isn't she!?"

The others laughed.

"Shut up!" 17 screamed at them. Kenya smacked him across the face, sending him flying through one of the buildings. He flew back. She thrust her arm out, blasting as he came within inches of her hand.

"This is getting boring! You care too much about your hair to fight!"

They heard him growl, gritting his teeth at her.

"Shut up!"

Kenya crossed her arms, scowling at the android. "If you're a man, and you play with your hair, you're obviously gay!"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Stop playing with your hair and I'll believe you!"

The Z fighters roared with laughter.

"This is the most fun I've ever had at a fight! Goku! You're sister's hilarious!" Yamcha hollered, chuckling.

Goku smirked. "She might be my sister, but she sounds just like Vegeta," he stated, crossing his arms.

"I've never said that in a fight!"

Goku looked at him. "No, but you taunt your opponent. Kenya's doing the same thing, just...funnier!"

Vegeta smirked at him, before returning his gaze to the two fighters in front of them.

They heard the android smash through a building again, Kenya lowering to the ground. She walked over to Goku.

"You can take it. This is getting boring!"

"Nuh uh! This is your fight, get back out there and finish!"

"You finish!"

The android stopped ten feet away, gaping at them. "What are you, related!?" he yelled.

"Duh!" She said, not looking at him.

She plopped down beside Goku, picking up a rock.

"Kenya!" Goku whined.

"God! Don't do that! You sound like the gay guy!"

17 curled his lip at her. "Shut up!"

She rolled her eyes, not looking at the android. "Men and their egos!" she said, rolling the rock in her hands.

Goku sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You need to finish your fight!"

"No."

"Kenya!"

"Goku!" she said in the exact same tone.

"Would you two shut up and fight!" the android yelled, his face reddening.

"Fine!" Goku snapped, flying out. His sister didn't look up. Vegeta watched her study the rock in her hand, absently twirling it through her fingers. About ten minutes later she disappeared.

They looked around,but jerked their heads forward, yelling as the android blasted Goku in the chest. They waited anxiously as the smoke cleared. The fighters jerked in surprise at Kenya standing spread eagle in front of him, smoke curling off her outfit. She glared at 17, a grim frown on her face. She scrunched her body up, her hands coming together beside her body. She narrowed her eyes. A tense moment passed before the android twitched. In a blink of an eye, she blasted him, thrusting her arms forward with a yell. Goku laid a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't turn. She watched the android like a hawk, a frown permanent on her face. Goku landed beside Vegeta, grunting.

"What was it you were wanting her to do, Kakkarot?"

There was a beat of silence. "You'll see," he finally murmured, not taking his eyes off his sister.

17 came flying, pounding on the ground with a smack. Kenya landed a few feet in front of Goku.

"Now sis!"

She looked over her shoulder, scowling at him. They studied one another for a moment before she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine," she murmured, a swirl of yellow light erupting from her. The Z fighters gaped at her.

"What the hell!" Vegeta yelled, staring at her. Her golden hair lifted with the force of the power swirling around her. A golden tail wrapped around her.

"Kenya," Goku murmured.

A beat of silence. She looked over her shoulder.

Vegeta jerked in surprise, looking at her golden eyes.

"Kill him."

She studied her brother.

A smirk appeared.

She lifted up in the air, swirling around until she stood on the opposite side of the crater. Her face impassive, she studied the hole. Her head jerked up, following the android as he blasted out. He looked around.

Then he noticed her. "What the hell!?" He backed up.

"Who are you!"

Kenya narrowed her eyes at him. "Just a stupid saiyan, remember?" she said softly. He backed up further as she slowly lifted, coming abreast of him.

"Are you going to fight or not?" she asked, in that same soft voice.

The fighters walked up to Goku. They studied his sister for a minute, before turning to him. He had a smirk on his face.

"Is this why you weren't worried about her training?" Yamcha asked, looking to the girl again.

Goku was silent for a moment. "Yep," he said, not moving his gaze.

"What kind of transformation is that!?" Vegeta asked, clenching his teeth.

They all looked to Goku. He never took his eyes off his sister. "She did it, when we were training in the hyperbolic time chamber. I honestly don't know how, you guys. I was teaching her how to ascend to super saiyan, and she just...did it. She transformed into that," he said softly, watching as his sister pummeled the android. A small smile appeared on his face.

"She went beyond super saiyan on the first try," he murmured.

Goku suddenly turned to the warrior beside him. "Deny she's a saiyan now, Vegeta!"

The prince glared at him, grinding his teeth. Goku studied him for a moment before turning back to the fight. Another person appeared, this one a blond woman. She was as petite as her brother.

Android 17 laughed. "Right on time sis! Now you're going to die," he murmured, smirking at the woman in front of him. Kenya didn't respond. She stood still, her tail flicking, frowning at the man as his sister blasted her in the back.

"No way!"

Kenya didn't flinch, just continued to glare at the android. She slowly turned, facing the Z fighters. She spread her arms out. She smirked, blasting both of the androids. They went flying, the woman went through a building, and her brother smashed the ground yet again. Kenya lowered her arms.

"Do any of you want a turn?" She asked quietly, looking at the fighters.

"Uh, I think you got it Kenya!" Krillin shouted, taking a step back.

She didn't say anything, just turned her back to them. Both androids shot up, racing towards her, glares on their faces.

"Why you stupid monkey!" Android 17 shouted. "Let's destroy this arrogant woman, 18."

The two androids flew towards her, coming up short as she grabbed them by their throats. She squeezed. They shot at her, trying to dislodge her grip.

She didn't blink.

"Come on, Kenya," Goku whispered, watching her play with them.

She suddenly thrust her arms together. The androids blew up. She lowered her arms, not moving.

Her hair returned to black after a moment, the tail disappearing. She turned.

Kenya slowly descended, glaring at her brother. She walked up to him.

"Don't make me do that again, brother!" she snapped, before grunting, and flying off.

The fighters looked at one another.

"Damn! Goku! You should have told us about your secret weapon!"

Goku smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

**I just wanna thank TFS Rules, lilkitty, and Unhappycurls for your reviews! You guys are awesome! Thank you for your insight and taking the time to read this story!**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**10**

They watched her stomp across the yard, disappearing through the sliding door. Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking about what happened earlier. Gohan and Piccolo looked at one another, before turning and studying Goku. He avoided their gaze.

"Well, I'll see ya'll later!" He went to blast off.

"Don't you dare!" Vegeta snapped, glaring at him. "You have some answering to do, damn it!"

He slowly walked towards the taller man. The prince folded his arms, frowning. "Why didn't you tell anyone she could do that!?"

Goku let a short laugh out. "Well, Vegeta! You guys..." He rubbed the back of his head. "She asked me not to tell!"

Vegeta growled. "So! We had a right to know that she could transform!"

Goku frowned at him. "I respected her request Vegeta. She's my sister," he stated, his eyes narrowing.

A sound of disgust erupted from the prince, his eyes sliding back to the house. He studied the structure for a moment, frowning.

"That's why she wouldn't train with anyone?" he asked, his voice low.

They saw Goku hesitate, before he nodded. "I guess the cat's out of the bag now!"

No one said anything for a few minutes. Gohan finally spoke up. "I'd like the chance to train with her! Man! She's probably pretty fast, right dad!?"

Goku nodded as the others agreed with Gohan. They wanted to see what she could do also.

"Vegeta?" Goku suddenly said. "Why don't you go get her!?"

The saiyan prince frowned at him, before walking off, glaring at him over his shoulder. Goku smirked at his back.

"Why'd you have Vegeta get her?" Tien asked, once the man disappeared through the door.

Goku smiled. "Because they like each other!" He laughed at the look on Tien's face.

The other's smirked, knowing that things were going to be different between Goku's sister and the prince from now on.

* * *

Vegeta pushed the door open, studying the woman in front of him as she paced across the floor of her room. He quietly shut the door. She didn't acknowledge him. The prince frowned, watching her brows narrow.

He cleared his throat. Her head jerked up, stopping mid-stride. They studied one another.

"What?" she finally snapped.

Vegeta was silent for a moment. "Kakkarot wants you outside," he stated, watching her frown deepen.

"No!" she snapped, turning and sitting on her bed with a sigh. "Doesn't he know when to leave well enough alone!"

Vegeta grunted, looking out the window. Silence deepened between them.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked softly, looking over at her when she didn't say anything.

She was studying the floor, deep in thought.

"Would you have believed me?" she asked softly, "If I had told you?"

He studied her. "No," he finally admitted, slowly walking towards her. Vegeta stopped in front of her bed, studying her bent head for a moment before lifting her chin with a gloved hand. Their eyes met. "But you could have always shown me," he whispered.

She leaned back slightly, breaking the connection. "Why did you come?"

He folded his arms. "Curiosity," he stated, his gaze roaming over her. She snorted. "Now I'm a freak, huh! First a frump! Then a 'lower class saiyan', now this!"

She crossed her arms. "Figures," she muttered, her gaze sliding away.

He swooped down and captured her lips, hearing her gasp in surprise. A hand settled on the back of her head, his fingers clenching her hair. A moan erupted from her. Her back hit the bed, Vegeta following her down, not breaking the contact. She clutched his neck, feeling his hands roam along her body. She gasped as a hand grazed her breast. She pulled back, staring at his face. Vegeta studied her with heavy lidded eyes, his face flushed.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, feeling his hands pause.

He blinked, jerking to a stand a moment later. He ran a hand through his hair, gazing down at her. With a frustrated growl, he turned and jerked the door open. He slammed it behind him, not looking back.

They waited outside, sighing as the time lengthened. Gohan swished a foot over the grass, crossing his arms. Yamcha and Tien narrowed their eyes on the house. Goku just stood to the side, a small smile on his face. Another tense moment went by.

"Where the hell are they?" Yamcha finally said, his voice loud.

He saw Piccolo and Gohan smirk.

"Obviously he was 'held up'!" Gohan said, chuckling.

Their heads swiveled towards the house as someone came out. Vegeta walked briskly towards them, gritting his teeth. He face was slightly flushed. Snickers filled the air.

"What!?" he snapped.

"So," Goku said, his gaze roaming over the prince. "Where's my sister?"

Vegeta growled. "She said no!" With that he turned, stomping towards the back of the property.

They studied his retreating back for a moment.

"What did she say no to?" Piccolo asked softly, hearing the others chuckle as they followed the saiyan.

* * *

A few days later she was sitting at the table, eating a sandwich for lunch, when Vegeta walked through the door. She tensed, not looking up. Kenya fought the flush trying to rise on her face. She took a sip of her soda, watching out of the corner of her eye as he made himself something to eat, sitting opposite her at the table, surprising her a little. She ignored him, focusing on her food. She was hungry, and it seemed every time she tried to eat, he showed up. She was losing weight fast. She could feel him studying her, her body heating at his scrutiny. She schooled her features, ignoring him and looking out the window. She was just thinking about maybe going to Goku's when the prince spoke.

"Why don't you train with anyone besides Kakkarot?"

She saw him lift his glass to his lips, a small shudder going through her. She didn't turn towards him. After a moment, she shrugged, taking another bite of her sandwich. She sat her food down, not really paying attention as she twirled her cup in her hands. She could feel his penetrating gaze as he continued to study her, shoving the rest of his food in his mouth before standing. She continued to look out the window, listening to the clatter of his dishes as he set them in the sink. There was silence after that.

"Meet me in the training pod."

Vegeta's voice came from right behind her, making her jump. Her body went hot, then cold, feeling his presence right at her back. The room was quiet for a moment before she heard him walk across the room, his footsteps soft on the tile. Neither said anything else as he opened the sliding door, closing it behind him and striding towards the training simulator. She finally looked over, watching him disappear around the corner before glaring behind her. She saw Bulma and Yamcha quickly duck around the corner. Scowling, she put her own dishes in the sink, pausing and studying them. She slowly walked to the glass, frowning towards the nosy couple before hesitating, finally stepping outside and following the prince.

He didn't turn around as she appeared in the doorway. She studied him, fighting a blush at his soaked shirt, his tanned skin showing clear through. She watched sweat trail down his arms, dripping off his clenched hands as he breathed heavily. She took an uneasy breath, watching the light from outside disappear as the door closed behind her. She was closed in a training pod, with Vegeta. A shudder went through her.

"You training in that?"

His deep timber rolled through the room. She watched him look at her over his shoulder. She looked down at her blue jeans and blouse. She scowled, looking back up at him.

"Well, if you had clarified why you wanted to see me, I would have changed before coming out here!"

He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, before turning his back to her once more. She saw him cross his arms.

"I'll wait."

Silently sighing, she left.

Ten minutes later she walked back in, now wearing her orange training outfit Goku gave her when they first met. She smiled a little, remembering that first encounter. A lot has changed since then. She stopped three feet from Vegeta, noticing he hadn't moved a muscle.

"What are you smiling at?"

He was studying her over his shoulder, a slight frown on his face. She shrugged, tying her hair back in a ponytail.

"Just thinking of the first time me and Goku met, when he gave me this outfit," she stated, looking around the room. Her gaze landed on the training droids, sitting in a corner. Vegeta's voice made her turn to him, meeting his eyes. He faced her.

"Yes, that must have been a surprise," he said softly, a small smile appearing to lessen the sting.

She grunted, shrugging again as she walked the perimeter of the training pod.

"It was no picnic," she confessed softly, gazing down at the control panel. Her brows narrowed, studying the different buttons and levers. She could feel him watching her. She looked over at him. Yep, he was studying her. She felt a blush rise, thankful the room was encased with a red light. She took a deep breath.

"Well, are we going to train?" She turned to him. "Or what?"

He didn't move, just watched her for a moment. "Push the red button," he said softly.

She looked down at the control panel again, looking back up at him a second later under her lashes. She grunted, pressing her fist to the button indicated. She frowned as the pressure seemed to drop, a weight settling on top of her. She looked down, frowning, watching the numbers continue to spike. It stopped at 700x gravity.

"What does that mean?" she asked, gesturing to the display panel. She heard his footsteps, and looked up. A slight tingle started in her abdomen as he came closer. She ignored it. Suddenly feeling a little hot as he paused close to her side, she kept her gaze on the panel.

"That's how intense the gravity is in here right now," he murmured, his low timber sliding through her. She bit her lip.

"So it's at 700 times gravity of that of earth?" she asked, looking up. She silently gasped, not realizing how close he was standing to her. He studied her for a moment before he spoke.

"Yes," he said softly, not moving a muscle.

She slowly walked away, the pressure a little uncomfortable, but not something she couldn't deal with. She let out a big sigh, slowly raising herself up, testing to see how it felt. She paid attention to the slight tension it put on her body, but it wasn't uncomfortable just...dense. She floated there for a moment, focused inward for a few more minutes, before lowering back down. She walked around again, slowly getting used to the pull.

"It's not bad," she said softly, finally looking over at the prince. She flushed, realizing he had been watching her the whole time.

"How did you know to do that?" he asked gently.

She looked at him in slight confusion. "Do what?"

He took a couple steps towards her slowly. "To test yourself before fighting in this environment."

Kenya studied him for a moment, before shrugging. "I don't know. Common sense!"

He smirked, a chuckle emerging. "You can imagine how many fighters don't have that much common sense," he stated, crossing his arms.

She looked at him in interest. "Do tell!"

A small smile appeared. He jerked his head to the side. "You know the blue-haired woman's husband?" He waited till she nodded. "He tried to come in here when I was training," he chuckled. "The pressure was so intense for him, his body smacked the floor," Vegeta paused. "He couldn't get up."

She snorted, laughter escaping past her lips. "Idiot," she said, realizing that for the first time, they were actually having a decent conversation. A smile appeared on her face as she studied him.

He noticed. "What?"

She slowly shook her head. "Do you realize this is the first decent conversation we've had since we met," she said softly.

He studied her for a moment. "And all it took was half a year," he stated, smirking slightly.

"Surprise you lasted," she teased, smiling.

She saw amusement appear in his eyes. He powered up, studying her with slight interest on his face. She powered up as well.

They slowly circled one another, before facing each other and flying up.

"Ready?" Vegeta asked softly.

"Yes my Ouji." She watched, a slight smile on her face as he jerked a little in surprise.

He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at her, before his face cleared and he rushed at her.

* * *

"What are ya'll doing?" Goku asked, studying Bulma and Yamcha as they squeezed together to look inside one of the training pod's windows. Bulma waved him over.

"Kenya and Vegeta are sparring!" she said excitedly, her gaze going back to the glass.

Thirty minutes later, all the fighters were squeezed around the training simulator, doing their best to peer inside. They watched as both fighters inside powered up to super saiyan, a grin on almost everyone's face as they flew at each other.

"So!" Yamcha said loudly. "How much do you wanna bet they'll be together by the end of the year!?"

Vegeta turned, staring straight at the scarred warrior, a deep frown on his face. Yamcha ducked down.

"How could he have possibly heard me!" he squeaked, everyone snorting with laughter as he rose slowly and peeked in the window. Vegeta flung an energy ball towards him. They saw Kenya roar with laughter, throwing her head back as Yamcha jumped down. Vegeta sent a small smile her way, before scowling back at them. Both fighters inside the pod lowered to the ground, the red light disappearing as Vegeta walked over and turned the gravity off. They saw him look at Kenya, saying something before the room darkened. A minute later the door opened, Vegeta stepping out and, not looking at any of them, walked across the compound. Kenya emerged a moment later, smirking at Yamcha as he stood off to the side.

She studied Bulma's husband. "I heard about your little escapade into there," she said, smiling. A chuckle escaped her as Yamcha's face turned red. He crossed his arms.

"So I take it you and Vegeta are getting along!" Goku asked, studying his sister.

She shrugged. "It's civil." she paused, "for now."

With that, she walked away, going the same direction as Vegeta.

* * *

**A/N: Ouji means Prince!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**11**

Bulma eyed Kenya and Vegeta across the table, noticing as the woman slightly hesitated before sitting beside the other saiyan. They didn't look at each other. Bulma hid a smile with her cup as she saw how similar they acted, the methodical way they ate, the slight tension between them making a scowl appear on both their faces. She saw Vegeta glance at Goku's sister, before quickly lowering his gaze, the muscles in his throat working as he drank from his glass. Vegeta stood up as Yamcha came through the swinging door, cup in hand as he went to the fridge to fill it. Bulma watched with interest as he grabbed Kenya's, not saying a word. They watched him fill both, setting hers down beside her as he sat back down. He didn't look at nobody. Kenya's face flushed as she sent a questionable gaze at him. Vegeta didn't look over.

"Thank you," Bulma heard her whisper.

Vegeta grunted, eating the rest of the food on his plate. Yamcha sat down, smirking and raising a brow to Bulma. She sent him a bemused look, returning her gaze to the two saiyans. They didn't say another word to each other as they finished their meal. The married couple watched the fighters stand at the same time, Vegeta pausing and letting Kenya take her dishes before following behind. Bulma's eyes followed her to the door, noticing Vegeta turning the opposite direction, going outside. Apparently to train. Bulma and Yamcha studied one another, smothering a laugh at the obvious interest Vegeta and Kenya showed towards one another, even if they didn't know it!

* * *

Kenya looked up as someone knocked on her bedroom door. Slowly sitting up, she frowned, sliding off the bed and walking over. She opened the door. Vegeta stood on the opposite side, leaning against the door frame, his gaze going to her face as she appeared. She quirked an eyebrow at him. He did it back.

She studied him for a moment before stepping back, opening the door a little wider. Vegeta pushed himself off the frame, strolling through as she closed it behind him. Kenya watched him walk around the room, going back to her bed and perching on the side. He stopped at the vanity against the wall, at the end of her bed. She watched in curiosity as he looked down at the bare top. He finally turned towards her.

She raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"I wanted to ask you something," Vegeta said, his voice low. He leaned against the vanity, tapping a finger against his chin for a moment before straightening, walking towards her.

He paused at the foot of the bed. "Have you forgiven me about the first time we met?" he asked softly.

She pressed her lips together, her gaze falling to the bedspread. "Yes," she whispered. Kenya heard him move closer. She looked up. Vegeta was standing right beside her, watching her.

"Why," he asked quietly.

Her gaze returned to the bed, a slight flush appearing on her face. She plucked at the comforter. She bit her lip for a moment before answering.

"What you said was true, and I thought it was ridiculous to hold a grudge."

Silence fell.

Vegeta suddenly bent down, resting his hands on the bed. His face was inches away from hers. She finally met his eyes, hoping he couldn't read nothing in her gaze. _I hope he doesn't catch on that I've liked him since the get go. That would be embarrassing! Especially since I have no clue what he thinks of me now! Besides, why does he care if I forgive him!_

She watched, wide eyed, as he studied her. He leaned forward.

"What about that comment you made in the training pod?" he whispered.

She inwardly winced, kicking herself for letting that slip earlier. _Oh God! What if he suspects! Oh No! Does he remember what I said a few weeks ago?_

"What comment?" she asked, trying to play dumb.

He met her eyes. "The one where you called me your saiyan prince." He watched her face redden.

"I don't even remember saying that!" she lied, averting her gaze.

He grunted, straightening back up and crossing his arms.

"It's about time you acknowledged it!" he stated, breaking the camaraderie between them.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You always got to start an argument, don't you!"

"Besides!" she continued, "I don't even remember saying it! Must have been a slip of the tongue."

He studied her. She held her breath, hoping he bought that crap. A smirk appeared on his face.

He slowly walked across the room, his gaze falling on the wall, studying the indention made months ago. Frowning, he turned back, catching her looking away as he faced her. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Why are you lying?" he asked, watching her features. She looked anywhere but at him.

"I'm not!" she stated, "Why would I lie about it?" Kenya asked, studying her bed spread. She frowned, suddenly noticing how girly they were. She scowled.

Vegeta walked back to her. He brought his face within inches of hers, their lips almost touching. He heard her gasp.

"Perhaps," he paused, studying her face, "You don't want me to know something."

He saw her eyes widen. _Bingo!_ He leaned over her, watching her fall back, staring up at him. Her hands rested on his arms.

"What is it you don't want me to know?" he whispered. She didn't say anything, pressing her lips together as they studied one another. He leaned down and grazed her lips with his. He felt her shudder beneath him.

"Are you going to tell me?" Vegeta whispered in her ear. She gasped. He watched her close her eyes.

He gently kissed her, capturing her lips as he wrapped an arm under her. He slowly broke the contact.

"How about now?"

Silence.

"I could keep this up all night if I have to!" he whispered, listening to her soft moan. He grabbed her waist, pulling her towards the edge of the bed, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist. He swooped down, crushing his lips to hers, another moan sounding from her. He growled, tightening his arm around her waist, arching her back and deepening the kiss. She started wiggling underneath him.

"I see you like torture." Vegeta chuckled, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. He grasped them with one hand, letting the other roam freely over her body. He slowly undid the buttons of her shirt, licking the skin that became exposed. Kenya did nothing but moan.

"Are you going to tell me now?" he asked again, lifting his head to study her face.

"Tell you what?" she gasped, opening her eyes and gazing up at him.

"What are you hiding from me?"

He felt her squirm under him, though not with passion this time. She was trying to escape. She was able to turn, her back pressed to his chest. Vegeta wrapped an arm around her, pressing her against him. He heard her gasp. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Now I haven't done this position in a while!" he murmured, grinding his hips against her.

She tried to straighten. Vegeta groaned as she rubbed against him, her rear end cupping him.

He growled, grabbing her hips. "You'd better stop before I lose control!" he said through clenched teeth, feeling her freeze beneath him.

"Get off me!" she snapped, glaring at him over her shoulder. He stood, his arm still around her waist. She wiggled, trying to break free. He let his arm fall, watching as she stumbled a little before straightening. She turned and glared at him.

"So I guess we're back at square one!" she snapped, crossing her arms. She swung her head a little, throwing her hair behind her shoulder. Sighing through her clenched teeth, she walked to the door.

"Time to go!" she stated loudly, jerking the door open.

Vegeta walked over, studying her for a moment before lifting his hand. He slammed the door shut.

"No it isn't," he said softly.

"I don't like people hiding things from me, and I'm not leaving until you tell me," he continued, pushing her back with his presence until she hit the wall. He leaned a hand against the wall, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

"Who do you think you are?" she growled, curling her lip. "What makes you think you have the right into my private life!?"

"If it's about me, I have a right!" he growled back.

"What makes you think it's about you!" she snapped, ducking under his arm and going around him. His eyes followed her.

Vegeta slowly turned, crossing his arms. He didn't say anything.

"I thought you were at least being a little nicer to me, but now I see you just wanted something!" She snorted. "Figures! Men are all alike!"

He narrowed his eyes. "You are so stubborn," he stated softly.

"And what? You think you're rainbows and sunshine!? Think again, princess!" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"What did I tell you about talking to me like that?"

She rolled her eyes, slowly shaking her head. "Who cares, Vegeta!? Nobody gives a damn about YOUR STUPID TITLE!" Kenya yelled, watching him grit his teeth.

Snarling at her, he turned and stalked to the balcony, blasting off in rage.

* * *

**_-Midnight-_**

Vegeta landed, looking up at the moon, studying it for a moment before turning. He hesitated slightly, crossing his arms, before stepping over the threshold. He surveyed the room.

She wasn't there.

He stared at the empty bed for a moment, his brows furrowed, before looking around again. Nothing seemed out of place.

Except for the missing woman.

He walked forward, laying his hand on the spot she was supposed to be in. Ice cold. _Where the hell is she!? Is she sleeping somewhere else? _He growled as another thought crossed his mind. _Is she spending the night with another man? _Not really wanting to dwell on why that enraged him, he turned, gritting his teeth and leaving, making his way to his own room. Vegeta slammed his door shut, not really caring it was the middle of the night. He quickly changed, jerking a pair of sweats on and flopping onto his bed. He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling, deep in thought.

* * *

They listened to the stomping above them, then the slamming door. They waited, but no other sound came from the second floor.

"He's not going to be happy," Bulma murmured, sighing and laying on her back.

Yamcha turned, laying an arm around her waist. "He's not happy right now!" he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. He patted her thigh.

"Go to sleep," he whispered, "Worry about it in the morning."

Bulma closed her eyes, listening to her husbands breathing for a moment before opening them again. She studied the ceiling. _Vegeta is going to be so mad! _She sighed again. _I hope he doesn't blow my house up! _She winced. _I hope he doesn't blow us up!_

* * *

After a week, he was majorly pissed._ Where the hell is she!?_ He stomped towards the house, growling under his breath. The blue-haired woman and her dumb ass husband were sitting at the table, talking. They stopped when he walked in. He snarled at them, quickly making himself some lunch and sitting at the table. He glanced up, catching the two nit wits studying him.

"What!?" he snapped.

They quickly looked away. A slight smirk appeared on Yamcha's face. "What the hell are you smug about?" Vegeta growled.

He felt satisfaction go through him as the man's face went a little white. Vegeta watched him fidget with his fork, smirking. Bulma bit her lip.

"She went to Goku's!" Bulma blurted out, looking over at Vegeta.

"Bulma!" Yamcha snapped.

"What?" She scowled at her husband.

"She-"

Yamcha cut off, briefly glancing at the saiyan before narrowing his eyes at his wife.

Vegeta ignored them.

Bulma turned towards him again. "She went over-"

"Why would I care what that brat does!?" he snapped, not looking at her. Vegeta drained his glass, sliding his chair back loudly and putting his dishes in the sink. He glared at them again, before heading back outside.

* * *

Goku studied his sister as she slowly did the dishes. A surprised Chi-Chi sat beside him, sipping her tea.

"Thank you again for doing the dishes Kenya! You know you don't have to do chores here, right?"

"It's the least I could do," his sister said quietly, "for you letting me stay here." She didn't turn.

Goku and his wife glanced at one another, before looking back towards the woman at the sink. Chi-Chi hesitated.

"Do you wanna talk about it, Kenya?" she asked softly.

There was a moment of silence. "No."

His sister rinsed the last of the dishes, putting them away, not saying anything, before she walked out.

Goku pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. He sighed. "I guess her and Vegeta getting along didn't last."

Chi-Chi humphed. "How do you know it's about Vegeta?"

He sent her a look.

"I'm just saying! How do you know she isn't mad about something Bulma or Yamcha did?"

"Because she wouldn't be walking around here as if her heart were broken," he stated quietly.

His wife studied the doorway Kenya disappeared thru. "She doesn't seem to be the type for girl talk."

Goku shook his head.

Chi-Chi turned to him. "Why don't you try talking to her again?"

"She won't."

"Spar with her then! Maybe then she'll open up!"

Goku narrowed his brows in thought for a moment, before standing up.

* * *

He let out another blast, growling as the training droid quickly shot it back to him. He flung it aside, listening as it crashed somewhere behind him. Vegeta turned, blocking the second droids punch, the other aiming at his head. He shot behind him, seconds later the sound of the droid smashing the wall echoed through the training pod. Vegeta smashed his palm into the one in front of him, his hand coming out the other side. He let it drop. It landed on top of the other five laying on the floor, destroyed in one way or another. He breathed heavily, dropping to the control panel, increasing the gravity again. He grunted, gritting his teeth, as the pressure inside the pod intensified.

"_Gravity at 900X. Training Continued."_

He looked up at the one last bot. It floated above him, smoking slightly. With a growl, he blasted up, swinging, watching the droid go on the defense. It wasn't fast enough. His foot connected with it's side, the exterior breaking before sparks started shooting out. It too, landed on the floor. Snarling in frustration that he didn't have any other bots to train with, Vegeta let himself cool down. He landed on the floor again, vaguely noticing that the panel stated he had been training for 63 hours straight. No matter. Nothing else occupied his time. _What about Kenya?_ Vegeta let out a sound of disgust, smashing his fist down on the control panel, turning the training pod off. He stomped over, grabbing his towel and bottle of water. Draining it, he headed into the house.

Goku and Bulma were sitting on the couch when he walked in. Paying them no mind, he headed for the stairs. Wiping his face again, he threw the soaked towel in the hamper, quickly throwing his clothes in as well before stepping into the shower. Vegeta closed his eyes, letting the hot spray beat on his chest. He sighed, resting his hands on the tiled wall and letting his head fall forward. He slowly opened his eyes, the sight of the shower wall bringing back the dream he had months ago. His hands balled into fists, his eyes narrowing as desire settled in his abdomen. He growled as he felt his body harden. With a quick swipe of his hand, he turned the hot water off. He shuddered a little, letting the ice cold water travel down his body for a few moments. Finally in control again, he snapped the shower off, drying and throwing a shirt and sweats on. Vegeta walked to the balcony, clenching the rail as he gazed at the blue sky. His thoughts were miles away.


	12. Chapter 12

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**12**

Chi-Chi stood at the stove, stirring the rice in the pot. She listened with half an ear to Bulma, who was sitting at the table, holding a cup of tea. The men had gone outside, taking marshmallows and camping gear. She glanced out the window. She could see Goku, Gohan, and Krillin sitting at a fire, while Tien and Yamcha sparred. Everyone seemed content. She thought about the girl upstairs, who mostly kept to herself these days. _She didn't much interact with everybody before either!_ Sighing, she glanced at Bulma.

"You want to go out and get the men? If they stuff themselves with any more marshmallows, they're not going to eat!"

Bulma nodded, her gaze traveling to the ceiling. "Is she joining us?"

Chi-Chi looked up as well. "She said she was eating with us. That's it."

"How is she doing, by the way? Since she came here?" Bulma asked, getting up and setting her cup in the sink.

Chi-Chi shrugged, briefly glancing at Bulma before turning her attention back to the stove.

"She's more quiet than when she first came here," she stated softly.

Bulma's brows furrowed gently as she leaned back against the counter. After a moment she sighed, going outside and calling the men in to eat. The quietness of the kitchen evaporated as the fighters filed in, Kenya appearing a moment later and sitting down at the table, not saying anything. The women studied her before setting the food on the table. Kenya waited, seeming to stare at the wall, as everyone grabbed food. She filled her plate last, eating much slower than everyone else. They kept studying her, but she didn't look at anyone. When dessert appeared, she stood up.

"Goku," she said softly, despite the noise. He looked at her. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

She walked out, not waiting for her brother to follow. The kitchen got quiet, their eyes on Goku's back as he followed Kenya.

A few tense minutes passed as they all waited for the two to return. When they heard footsteps coming back, they all looked towards the door. Only Goku appeared. His brows were furrowed, his gaze studying the floor. He sat down, not touching his food. That worried everyone.

Chi-Chi laid a hand over his. "What happened?"

Goku kept his head down for a few more seconds, before slowly lifting his fork. He hesitated before taking a bite.

"She said she's leaving," he stated quietly. He quickly shoved the food in his mouth, his throat working.

"Why!" Bulma asked, her shocked gaze on Goku's bent head. The fighters waited for his answer.

"She wouldn't say." Goku sat his fork down, his jaw clenching. He got up, going out the front door.

Everyone looked at his half eaten plate, then to the door. They finally looked at one another.

"Man, poor Goku," Krillin murmured, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Bummer," Yamcha chimed in, looking at his wife. She met his gaze, frowning.

"That damn Vegeta!" Bulma growled, banging the table.

"Bulma! We don't know it's because of Vegeta!" Chi-Chi stated, getting up. She grabbed some dishes, taking them to the sink.

She suddenly sat them down, hard. "But I'm finding out!" Chi-Chi stated loudly, marching out of the kitchen. Everyone listened to her stomps on the stairs.

Tien and Krillin went outside to check on Goku, while Bulma and Yamcha stayed seated.

"Do you think it is because of him?" Yamcha asked softly. He watched Bulma grit her teeth.

"Why else would she be going away! Then again, who could blame her! Getting away from that man!" She twisted her napkin, bits and pieces falling on the floor.

They looked up as Chi-Chi walked back in. She sat at the table, biting her lower lip.

"Well!" Bulma demanded.

"She said that..." Chi-Chi cleared her throat. "She said she felt it was time to go home. She's spent enough time here, getting to know her brother and learning about her heritage. She said it's time to go back."

Bulma snorted. "Meaning she's running away from Vegeta!"

Goku's wife sighed. "We don't know that Bulma! She probably does want to go home. After all! She did spend most of her life on that other planet!"

Bulma turned fully towards her. "Yeah, but I thought she said that she had nothing there! That's why she came here, to be with family!"

Chi-Chi shrugged, sighing again and getting up to start the dishes.

The blue-haired woman jumped up. "I need to go check on Goku! Poor thing! Those men don't know how to console anybody!"

She walked out, leaving Yamcha sitting at the table.

He hesitated, studying Chi-Chi's back before speaking. "You don't think..."

The woman turned as he spoke. "I don't think what?" she demanded, watching him struggled with whatever he wanted to say.

"You don't think she's...um..." Yamcha's face flushed a little. "Pregnant, do you?" he finished softly.

Chi-Chi studied him for a moment. "No," she finally said. "I would know the signs. She's been here long enough for me to notice."

She turned back to the sink, scrubbing vigorously at the huge pot.

Yamcha stared at the table, narrowing his eyes for a moment before getting up and following his wife.

* * *

Yamcha walked slowly behind his wife, watching her stomp up the steps to their home. She slung the door open, huffing in agitation, slinging her pocket book on the floor. She settled her hands on her hips, scowling as he closed the front door behind him.

"Calm down Bulma! There's nothing you can do about it!"

Yamcha wrapped an arm around her, kissing her shoulder. He rested his chin on her shoulder, tugging her tense body back against him.

"She's a grown woman. She can do as she wishes."

"Yeah but...but...to just up and decide to leave like that! I'm..." Bulma sighed, leaning her head back against his chest. "I'm just aggravated, that's all. I like her, and I'm-"

She cut off as Vegeta walked in, not glancing at them as he headed for the stairs. Her body tensed again.

"You!" Bulma shrieked.

Vegeta stopped, turning his head and glaring at her.

"I could slap you right now!" She stated, folding her arms.

The saiyan narrowed his eyes. "What the hell's gotten into you!" He looked at Yamcha. "What's your woman yapping about!"

"OOOHHHHH!" she seethed in anger.

Yamcha sighed, putting an arm around her shoulder's and attempting to steer her away.

"Not now, okay Bulma! Sleep on it, then we'll think of something. Okay?"

She grumbled, letting him turn her towards their bedroom, shooting another glare over her shoulder at the prince.

Vegeta watched them, eyes narrowed. "Tch." He turned, going up the stairs. He shook his head. _That woman's nuts!_

* * *

He walked through the kitchen door, throwing the towel over one shoulder. He ignored the blue-haired woman sitting at the table. He heard her slam her coffee cup down as he strolled in. Not paying attention to her, he grabbed some breakfast, intending on eating as fast as he could and training for the rest of the day. Vegeta sat down, shoveling food into his mouth without a word.

"Jerk!" Bulma snapped.

He sighed, looking up. She was glaring at him. Taking another bite of his food, he narrowed his eyes.

"What's your problem?"

She snorted, her chair scraping as she got up. She slammed her cup in the sink, turning angry eyes on him. He arched a brow.

"You know what! I'm not going to tell you. You don't deserve to know, asshole!"

With one last glare, she stomped out.

He eyed the door for a moment, then shrugged. Finishing his food, he headed outside.

* * *

He paused later that day as Goku walked into the training pod. Vegeta slid a glance behind him, returning his gaze to the warrior as the door closed. He lowered to the floor.

"What?"

He noticed Goku's clenched jaw, but didn't comment. The saiyan looked mad enough. He folded his arms, waiting for Goku to state what he wanted. He watched the man slowly walk forward.

"You want a training partner?"

Before Vegeta could respond, Goku punched him across the face. Stumbling back a bit, he straightened, eying the man for a moment. He rubbed a hand over his mouth, wiping the trail of blood off, a slow smile appearing.

"I see," he stated softly, watching Goku power up. He did the same. He eyed the other saiyan, watching as he paced like a cage lion, his eyes hard.

Goku lauched himself. A boom reverberated around the room as they clashed, fists and legs flying. Goku got a punch in, Vegeta grunting as the man's fist connected with his stomach. He retaliated, gritting his teeth and going on the offense. A grim frown seemed to stay permanent on Goku's face. They broke apart after awhile, both breathing hard.

Vegeta eyed the other warrior. "Are you going to tell me what this is about, or are we just gonna beat each other up for the hell of it?"

Goku snarled, which surprised him a little. He studied the usually easy going saiyan.

"What! You need a reason to fight me Vegeta? Since when?"

Vegeta took another big breath, watching the man pace.

"Since now," he growled, narrowing his eyes.

His eyes followed Goku, noticing he seemed to have his mind on something else. The man suddenly stopped, baring his teeth.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you!?"

Vegeta studied him, slightly puzzled. _He's as crazy as the blue haired woman!_

"What the hell are you talking about!?" he demanded, tensing as Goku started towards him.

He stopped three feet in front of him. "You mean to tell me you don't know?" he asked softly. When Vegeta didn't say anything, his eyes narrowed even more. "You're telling me Bulma didn't tell you!?"

Vegeta snorted. "That fool woman has been doing nothing but shouting obscenities at me since last night! She doesn't make any sense, and neither do you!" He straightened, walking over and pushing the button to turn the gravity off, grunting as the air lightened, going over and grabbing his drink.

Goku slowly walked over, leaning against the wall, facing the prince. Silence filled the pod as Vegeta drank, wiping his face and neck with his towel. He looked over, scowling as Goku continued to study him.

"She's leaving," Goku said softly.

He saw Vegeta tense. "What are you talking about, Kakkarot?" He opened the door, walking down the steps, Goku following quietly behind. Goku waited until they were back in the house before speaking again.

"My sister's leaving." He watched Vegeta pause for a second, before continuing to bend down in the fridge, grabbing another bottle of water. He watched the man open it, slinging half of it back. The prince didn't turn around.

"And?" Vegeta demanded, finally turning and glaring at Goku. His knuckles whitened on the water bottle. Goku noticed it, narrowing his eyes and meeting the prince's.

"And she's leaving tomorrow. Didn't know if you were wanting to say goodbye or not," Goku finished softly. He studied the warrior's face.

Vegeta frowned, untwisting the cap of the bottle, drinking down the rest before throwing it in the trash. He looked back at Goku.

"Why would I want to say goodbye?"

"Well, I thought that you two had become friends-"

"Tch." Vegeta let out a sound of disgust. He snorted. "Friends with your bratty sister!?" He shook his head. "I don't think so."

He started walking away, heading towards the door.

"She loves you, you know," Goku stated softly.

He stopped in his tracks. He momentarily closed his eyes, his jaw clenching. He looked back.

Goku studied him for a moment, before turning and leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank You! Thank You! I love that you all are giving me feedback on my stories! Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the way this story is unfolding! Now! Because you asked nicely, I'm going to post the next chapter! Hope you likey! And remember! Review!**

**Warning: Lemon!**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**13**

She stared at the ceiling, watching the play of light from the moon on the plaster. Sighing, she closed her eyes. She waited, her body tense. Groaning a few minutes later she opened her eyes, a frown on her face. _Still wide awake_. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. _2:13 am!_ Groaning again, she looked at the ceiling. She rested her hands behind her head, crossing her ankles. _Why didn't I just go home after I left the time chamber!? I was a dumb ass! Wanting to stay and be around Vegeta, despite what he had said to me. I should have cut my losses at the get go. Why do I always make a fool of myself with the guy I like? First it was Kevin in my world, now Vegeta! And I was stupid enough to fall for a damn prince! What kind of Irony is that! An Honest to God Prince! I'm so stupid! It's better this way, because then my brother's friends won't keep feeling like they have to include me in anything, when I know they're just doing it for Goku. He wants me to fit in with everybody so bad! Yesterday and today was the worst, with him sending me confused looks all the time, along with his friends and their pitying glances. What the hell were they feeling pity for! I have to go home! I can't stay here. Especially if...nobody...wants me here. It's better this way all around. I can stop making a fool of myself. _She closed her eyes, swallowing, a tear running down her face. _I don't know what the big deal is? It's not like I grew up here, like everyone else. I think that's why they feel so...uncomfortable? around me. _She took a shuddering breath. _I just need to get as far away as possible. That's the only option left open for me. But it would have been nice..._ She shook her head, stopping that train of thought. _Don't be stupid. He was just toying with you those few times. He doesn't want anything to do with you! You can't even be in the same room with him lately, and he starts an argument. If someone really liked me, they wouldn't snap and argue with me all the time. He was probably just horny, and it went too far a couple times. You don't mean anything to him. _Hot tears leaked out of her eyes as she squeezed them closed. She gulped down a sob, grabbing her headphones and sitting on the floor in front of the stereo. She plugged them in. The music started, and she turned it up until it blocked out her thoughts. Taking another shuddering breath, she closed her eyes, bringing her knees up and resting her head on them. She lost herself in the music.

Chi-Chi found her that way, hours later, still sitting on the floor with her head resting on her raised knees. She opened her eyes to look at the woman, barely meeting her eyes before staring at the floor. Kenya turned her head the other way, not turning the volume down or taking the headphones off. Thankfully she felt her sister-in-law leave soon after. She reached over and turned the music up more. She didn't want to think, just wanted to lose herself for a while. She got up and locked the door. She went back to the spot she had been occupying for the last few hours. Another song came on, this one reminding her so much of Vegeta that she buried her face in her knees, trying to fight the wave of tears in the back of her throat. She clenched her hands in the carpet, taking a shuddering breath as she waited for the song to end. Crossing her arms over her knees, she turned her head and watched the clouds through the window. She sensed Goku stop at her door, but didn't answer his knock. Then Bulma came, banging a little louder. She ignored her too. When she'd heard the same songs over for the umpteenth time, she jerked the headphones off, turning the stereo off and climbing under the covers. The coolness of the sheets was comforting, and helped lull her to sleep, a single tear falling down her face.

She woke up hours later, the sunlight dim in her room. She slowly rolled over, looking at the clock. _6:25 pm. _She layed on her back, sighing. Her gaze landed on the single bag she had packed last night, after everyone went to bed. She hated to do what she was thinking, but it was better this way. She couldn't stand another day of why's! _I don't know why they just can't accept that it's time for me to go home, that I've obviously stayed here long enough. There's nothing for me here. Granted, there's nothing in my world either, but at least I don't have to worry about anyone making fun of me. Everyone already knows who I am that I associate with. They don't question my choices, or try to argue with me all the time. _She let her eyes slide shut for a moment. _I love you brother, and I'll come visit, but it's time for me to leave. I've disrupted your life enough. I thank you for everything you've given me: A sibling, unconditional love of a family, and a sense of who I am. I couldn't have done it without you Goku. I hope your friends know what they have in you. _Kenya sat up, pulling on the clothes she came here in. _Goku had been right!_ She jerked the pants back on, watching as they fell right back down. Sighing, she took them off, balling them up and throwing them in a chair. She yanked some sweats out of the drawer. They were more comfortable anyways. She grabbed her small bag, sighing as she gazed around the room again, before opening the window and flying away, the bedroom door still locked.

* * *

Vegeta walked down the hallway, drinking his water. He passed the rooms, not looking right or left, intent on a shower and a nap. He wiped his mouth on the towel around his neck. He passed Kenya's old room. He stopped, hearing rustling in there, knowing that the blue haired woman and her husband were at Goku's. He backed up, narrowing his eyes when he saw someone pass the cracked door. He slowly opened it. He watched Kenya walk to the vanity by the bed, opening one of the small drawers. She took something out, quickly closing the drawer back and putting the object in her bag she had on her shoulder. He opened the door wider, leaning against the frame. She slung her hair over her shoulder, before briskly walking towards the balcony. Apparently the same way she got in. She didn't give any indication that she knew he was there. He frowned. Vegeta quickly walked up behind her, and before she took off, reached out and whirled her around. He heard her gasp.

"Vegeta," she whispered, her eyes wide.

Kenya's eyes narrowed a moment later. "What are you doing in my old room?"

He crossed his arms. "I should be asking you the same question."

"I had to get something I had forgotten," she stated, not saying anything else.

He opened his mouth to say something.

"I have to go!" she said abruptly, studying him for a moment before turning away.

He reached out, bringing her back against him. He lowered his mouth to her ear.

"What's your hurry?" he whispered, watching as her hair fluttered. He saw goose bumps appear on her skin.

He tightened his hold, gently moving her hair away from her neck with the other. He heard her take a shuddering breath. She swallowed.

"Vegeta," she began, a moment later groaning aloud as he pressed his lips to her neck. She shuddered. Her body went hot, then cold. Her bag fell from her shoulder, plopping unnoticed on the carpet. Vegeta trailed his mouth down her neck, nipping her shoulder before growling in her ear. She moaned again.

He whirled her around, grabbing her waist and lifting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, shuddering again at the look in his eyes. Her hands went around his neck, her fingers playing with the strands of hair. Vegeta gazed at her, walking towards the bed. He layed her down, capturing her lips with his as he slipped a hand under her shirt. They both groaned, Kenya shyly put her hand under the bottom of his shirt, her stomach muscles clenching as she felt the raw power under his skin. Vegeta's muscles jumped underneath her hand, a thrill going through her at the action. He cupped a breast, squeezing as he tilted his head, changing the angle of the kiss. She whimpered, feeling like it was almost too much at once. He slid forward, his legs coming up and settling on either side of hers. He grabbed her waist, wrapping her legs back around him. Vegeta grabbed the hem of her shirt, jerking it off her and lowering back to her mouth as he divested her of her bra. Her breathing became erratic as she felt his touch on her bare skin, the searing heat making her groan. He lifted his head, gazing down at her for a moment before lowering his head to her breasts. She gasped, arching towards him and burying her hands in his hair. He lifted up a few minutes later, yanking his shirt off, swooping down and capturing her lips again as his hands went to her sweats. A little nervousness went through her as he untied them, letting his fingertips trail just under the waistband. She tensed slightly. Vegeta removed his hand, lifting his head and studying her.

She bit her lip. "I um..." she swallowed. "I don't...know if we should go that far," she finally whispered out. She averted her gaze.

He continued to study her in silence. Blushing, she turned back and met his gaze. He lowered his head. She closed her eyes, feeling his chest touch hers. He buried his face in her neck, his breath sending little shivers through her. She raised her arms, wrapping them around his neck, the heat coming off him comforting. She felt safe, protected, as his elbows touched her sides, making her feel cocooned in his presence. She didn't want to leave. Kenya winced a little, knowing that she was going to dream about these moments, missing his comforting embrace and heat, when she got back home. She tightened her hold, soaking in what she could. She felt his breath on her ear.

"I talked to Kakkarot," he whispered. She could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest. She shuddered, sighing, knowing it was about to be taken away. She tightened her hold again.

Vegeta buried his face in her neck again as she stayed silent. He licked her skin. Her eyes flew open, a gasp escaping her. She moaned, running her hands down his arms as she let her head fall back. Her back arched as he did it again, trailing down to her chest. A growl escaped her, her hands rubbing his back as he continued his assault to her senses. He finally lifted his head, gazing down at her flushed face. He took her hand, settling it on the waist band of her sweats. Her eyes met his.

"Your choice," he said softly, watching her eyes widen. She closed them, a tortured look passing over her features. A muscle ticked in his jaw as he watched her squeeze her eyes closed. He thought about what Kakkarot said last night. The conviction in the man's voice when he spoke of his sister. There was no hesitation in his voice, no sign showing the man was lying. He gazed down at Kenya. The choice she makes will prove if what Kakkarot said is true or not. Vegeta waited.

She looked back up at him, biting her lip. She flushed, meeting his eyes as she lifted her hips, slipping her clothes off. He studied her a moment more. She looked at him in surprise when his face softened. They studied each other, before he lowered his head and gently kissed her lips. He wrapped an arm underneath her, picking her up slightly and yanking the covers down. He lifted her, settling her on the pillows before moving away, taking the rest of his clothes off and joining her again. She gasped as he settled between her legs, the searing heat coming off him almost burning. He cupped her head, kissing her again and lowering against the pillows. His hands slid up, clasping hers and threading their fingers together. He moved. She could feel him against her.

"Vegeta," she whispered, moaning as he captured her lips again.

He plunged into her.

He froze, hearing her cry of pain. He lifted his head, staring at her, brows furrowed. She moved underneath him, a grimace on her face. He growled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

She winced, her cheeks flushing. "It never came up."

He raised a brow at her. "Oh? What about all those times before? When we were practically rolling around on this very bed?"

"It never went as far as this," she said, her hands clutching his shoulders. He stayed still, a muscle jumping in his cheek. He tightened the arm wrapped around her waist, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Letting a breath out, he moved a little. He heard her gasp.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, feeling her nod. He withdrew, slowly plunging back into her. He growled as she groaned. Feeling her body relax again, her whimpers echoing in his ears, he quickened his pace. Her nails dug in his shoulders, her cries reverberating around the room. He lifted his head, studying her for a moment before gently kissing her, not breaking his pace. He soon felt her clenching around him, her nails scratching down his arms, her head thrown back as she screamed her release. A guttered sound ripped from his throat moments later as he reached his. She whimpered, falling back onto the bed.

They both gasped for breath, still for a moment before Vegeta rolled off her, wrapping an arm around her and dragging her back against him. He listened to her breathing deepen, moments later she was asleep. He studied her, his hand resting on her hip. He grabbed the covers, pulling them up around them before laying back, looking towards the balcony doors. Vegeta slowly got up, careful not to jostle the woman laying in the bed, donning his boxers and walking over to close the doors. Her bag caught his eye. He studied it, a frown on his face, as he shut the cold out. A hand rested on the doorknob as he stared at the bag, the image of her stuffing something from the vanity inside came to mind. Curious, he bent down.

Vegeta glanced over to make sure Kenya was still sleeping, before grabbing the bag. He opened the pocket she had used earlier. He withdrew a picture. Her and Goku's smiling faces peered up at him. Goku had his arm around his sister, holding up a peace sign and laughing as the picture was shot. Kenya was smiling too, but her gaze was focused off to the side, on something or someone behind the camera. Frowning, he stuffed it back in the bag. Something clunked on the floor. He looked down. Brows furrowed, he picked up his watch. He studied the face. It was the one that had died months ago. He hadn't worn it after that, in fact, it had disappeared two weeks afterward. He fondled it, the metal wrist band shining in the moonlight. He looked over at the woman in the bed. Straightening, he watched her sleep for a few more moments before putting the watch back in the bag, setting it down where she dropped it earlier. He slowly walked over to the bed, a small smile appearing on his face as he crawled back in. Wrapping an arm around Kenya's waist once more, he sighed, pulling her back against him as he too, slowly let his eyes close.

* * *

Bulma stopped at the top of the stairs, gazing in curiosity at the towel laying on the hall floor. She walked over and picked it up. Sunlight on the carpet caught her eye a moment later. She slowly walked over to it, noticing the door to Kenya's old room was cracked. Swallowing, she tiptoed over, peering through the crack. Her hand came up to cover a gasp. She stared wide eyed at the woman laying in the bed, it taking her a moment to realize she wasn't alone. A strong arm encircled the girls' waist, the man's head buried in the back of her neck. They were sound asleep. She blushed, seeing the clothes on the floor and Kenya's bare shoulders. A smile slowly crossed her lips, and she quietly pulled the door closed.

**A/N: YES! It finally happened, didn't it! They had S.E.X.! Don't you just love sexual tension! I love Vegeta, and enjoy writing how he could possibly show his softer side. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**P.S: The song she was listening to that reminded her of Vegeta was**

"**Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit**


	14. Chapter 14

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**14**

Kenya felt a blush rise as she opened her eyes. She sighed, watching the play of light on the floor, not moving in case Vegeta was still asleep. She bit her lip, feeling his strong arm around her waist. _Her naked waist!_ She felt her face burn, looking down slightly at the comforter. She moved slowly, hoping the prince wouldn't wake before she got out of there. "Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta whispered in her ear. She gasped, squeezing her eyes closed. His arm tightened around her, bringing her flush against him. She jumped, feeling the evidence of his arousal. Kenya bit her lip again, keeping one hand clutched on the edge of the bed. She heard the man _she slept with last night_ move. She pulled the covers up a little. She suddenly felt shy! She'd never been in this situation and didn't know how to act. In a blink of an eye, her back was to the bed, a very rumpled saiyan above her. She flushed again, noticing him watching her with a smirk. She started to squirm.

"What?" she asked, her gaze sliding away.

Kenya heard his deep chuckle, tingles of desire starting in her abdomen at the sound. She shifted underneath him. Her eyes widened as he yanked the covers off her, baring her in the morning light to his gaze. She squeezed her eyes closed in embarrassment. Honestly, she hadn't really checked her body out since sparring with Goku. She still felt like that frumpy, overweight person Vegeta had ridiculed.

She heard him groan, and peaked out of her lashes to gaze up at him. He licked his lips, his heavy-lidded gaze roaming over her body. She swallowed, her eyes sharpening on his face. He seemed to like what he saw, since she could feel him against her lower abdomen. Vegeta bent down and bit her collar bone. Jumping a little in surprise and pain, her eyes flew open.

"Vegeta?"

He didn't answer. She felt his incisors pierce her neck, gasping as she felt blood seep out of her. Kenya shivered, feeling him lick the wound a moment later. Vegeta lifted his head to look down at her, the sight of her blood at the corner of his mouth did something to her brain. Not even realizing what she was doing, she shot up, licking the trail off his mouth. She could feel some primal gut instinct shouting at her to bite him too. A little surprised at the savagery of her thoughts, Kenya jerked back, meeting Vegeta's gaze. He licked his lips, his incisors seemed to be longer than last night. She shivered, watching his eyes dilate.

"What did you do?"

The prince didn't answer, just leaned forward and ground his lips to hers, his tongue snaking in. The metallic taste and scent of her own blood made her snap. She growled, kissing him back just as ruthlessly. Kenya moved, straddling his lap and rubbing against him. She felt a purr emerge, her mind foggy as she moved against him, listening to his answering growl from deep in his chest. A moan escaped, her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades as she felt him enter her. Kenya didn't know exactly what was going on, but her body seemed to enjoy the assault, thrashing around and bucking towards Vegeta. Kenya felt something come over her, a foreign and wild nature emerging, as she felt the spot where Vegeta bit her lightly burn, her collar bone feeling like someone held a match to it. She pushed Vegeta back hard against the bed, still riding him as he watched her. Her hands rested on his shoulders, narrowing her eyes down at him as she felt him lengthen.

"Kenya," Vegeta whispered, narrowing his own eyes. He watched her eyes sharpen, the pupils almost encompassing the irises. He knew what was happening, and he needed to get her to bite him as well. His hands encircled her waist, lifting up and licking her lips. He listened to her growl, her voice a lot deeper than normal. He slammed her down hard onto him, watching as her incisors flashed for a second before she moaned. Vegeta studied her as her gaze clouded again, a hard, savage look came over her features. He growled, showing his canines. As soon as she reciprocated the action, he thrust her mouth to his neck. The sharp sting of her bite made him groan, feeling his blood gush into her mouth as she swallowed. Vegeta growled his release, feeling her lips on his skin.

"Lick the wound," he whispered, groaning at the rasp of her tongue on his body.

The prince layed her down, swiping the hair away from her face as he watched the glazed look in her eyes dissipate. He moved, resting beside her as she continued to stare at him. He watched her lick her lips, her eyes widening at the taste of blood. Kenya shot up in bed, not even bothering to cover her nudity. She swallowed, her mouth working as she stared at the prince.

"What did we just do!?" she asked softly, her hand coming up to touch her neck. Vegeta watched her wince, her hand cupping over the wound.

He leaned forward, meeting her eyes as he came within inches of her. He layed a hand on her thigh.

"You just became my mate."

* * *

"What!?"

Kenya stared at him in horror, her eyes big. She jumped up, away from him, grabbing her clothes and thrusting her legs into her sweats. A harsh breath escaped passed her lips as she yanked on her shirt. She didn't look at Vegeta.

"Where are you going?"

She heard him move behind her, but didn't turn around. She grabbed her bag off the floor, swiping a tear away. Vegeta's arm encircled her waist. She closed her eyes, feeling his hard chest against her back. She sucked in a breath, not even bothering with fighting him. _That can come later! _She gulped, her eyes focused on the balcony doors. For some reason her mind was quiet, as it seemed her eyes couldn't do anything but focus on a spot on the door. Her vision tunneled, barely hearing Vegeta ask her something as he turned her around. Kenya stared at his chest, vaguely noticing that he hadn't bothered to dress. She felt his hand under her chin, lifting her face to meet his gaze. As soon as she saw those black irises staring back at her, whatever was holding her feelings at bay snapped.

"How could you!?" she whispered harshly.

Kenya watched his eyebrows narrow, confusion shadowing his eyes. He clenched his jaw, a muscle starting in his cheek. She pushed him away from her, glaring at him as she lifted her hand to cover the bite mark again. She closed her eyes, swallowing.

"What's wrong with being my mate?"

Her eyes popped open at his question. She stared at him in surprise. _Could he not see what was wrong with this! The ramifications of what he just did!_

"What's wrong!" she whispered. "What's wrong!?" Her voice got louder as anger started in her chest.

"The fact of the matter is Vegeta, is that I had no damn clue what I was doing! I didn't know I was mating to you!"

Vegeta studied her, his hands clenched. "Kenya, what-"

"And another thing!" she stated, cutting him off. "How do you know we're supposed to be mated!?"

She saw him tense at her words, but didn't stop. "What if the person I'm supposed to be truly mated with comes along!?"

Vegeta snarled at her words. Kenya's eyes widened, and she stepped back. They studied one another for a few minutes. Vegeta finally reached down and grabbed his clothes, not taking his eyes off her as he yanked them on. She waited, watching as he jerked his shirt over his head, further rumpling his hair. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks, but didn't break his gaze.

"What about yours?" she finally whispered, after a few moments of silence.

The prince bared his teeth at her, narrowing his eyes before swiftly striding passed her, towards the balcony. He paused before stepping over the threshold, his back to her. His deep voice cut through the silence in the room.

"I already found her."

* * *

Kenya freaked. That was putting it mildly. She felt a burning in her chest, a moment later realizing it was from not breathing. A sob escaped as she sucked in huge gulps of air, a hand coming up to cover the mark on her collar bone. It still slightly burned, but she could feel it slowly ebbing away. She frantically searched the room. For what, she had no clue! Her eyes landed on the bed. A cry passed her lips, as she yanked the bedding off and violently shoved it in the hamper. She picked the pillows up, throwing them on the bed as she tried to get control of her breathing. She sat on the bed slowly, her eyes resting on the hand print Vegeta had made in the wall. _Was that only a year ago! _She swallowed, feeling a sob rise, her throat thick. She looked around the room again, finally stopping at her bag on the floor in front of her. Kenya slowly bent down to retrieve it. She got a whiff of a familiar, nutty scent. Vegeta. He had been in her bag. Feeling a bit betrayed at the show of mistrust, she quietly unzipped the side compartment. She pulled out the watch, twirling it over her fingers slowly for a moment before walking towards the vanity. She stared at herself in the mirror, wandering why she didn't look different, when everything about her had changed. She patted the mass of hair sticking every which way, taking a brush out and quickly taming it. She looked more like her brother than she thought. _Is that why Vegeta mated with me? To get even with my brother? Is he right now boasting to himself how he was able to get into Goku's sisters' pants!?_ Kenya swallowed with difficulty, her eyes resting on the puncture wounds around her collar bone. She touched them with her finger tips, noticing that her hands were shaking. _That doesn't explain this though! But then again, Vegeta is one that likes to dominate! Does he think he can control both me and Goku if he bound us!? Why the hell did he bite me, then trick me into biting him, especially since we can barely stand one another!? That man doesn't make any sense! What the hell is wrong with him!?_ Kenya studied her profile, her face hardening slightly as she looked down. Opening one of the drawers, she layed the watch in it. She stared at it, her hand hovering over the metal piece for a moment before changing her mind, snatching it back out and clenching her hand around it. _I know a better place to put this!_

Vegeta felt Kenya's ki diminish, knowing she was pissed right now and probably going to her brothers. _She acts like I did some heinous crime! What the hell is her problem? Does she find being mated to me so repulsive, or was it just a reaction to the way we acted? I thought Kakkarot said..._Vegeta growled, slamming his thoughts away as he trained, forcing himself to do more kata and not go after the woman. Vegeta frowned, still a little surprised that she didn't know the saiyan mating ritual. _She was on that other planet since she was a baby, but you would think someone had told her how it was by now! After all, she should have some instincts about her heritage! _He growled, frustration brewing in his gut as he slowly descended, cutting the simulator off and making his way across the property. He stepped into the kitchen, intent on getting something to eat and resting for a while. He wanted to see how long it took for Kenya to come back.

Vegeta threw his empty water bottle into the trash, not paying attention to the woman sitting at the table. He caught her beaming at him out of the corner of his eye. _What the hell!_

He turned, scowling at the blue haired banshee. She continued to smile.

"What?"

He saw her hide another smile behind her coffee cup, hearing a giggle come from her. "What the hell is wrong with you, woman!?"

"Nothing," she said in a sing-song voice.

Vegeta sent her a look, letting her know he thought she was nuts. He turned and grabbed him a plate of breakfast, eating in silence for a moment before Yamcha walked in. Catching his smirk, Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" he demanded, looking from one to the other. Vegeta grunted when they didn't say anything, returning his attention to his plate. Bulma's voice made him pause.

"You would think after last night you would be a little more mellow!" she huffed.

Vegeta's head jerked up at her words, his eyes narrowing dangerously low as he glared at her. "What did you say?" he asked softly.

Bulma swallowed, pressing her lips together. She didn't say anything. Slamming his cup down, Vegeta ignored the little scream that came from the woman across from him as the glass shattered. Snarling at the both of them, he stalked out.

They both stared at the swinging door. "It seems like having sex has made him worse! Jeez!"

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Wander if they had a fight this morning?"

Yamcha quirked an eyebrow at her, sitting down in front of her and forking some eggs into his mouth. At his expression, she rolled her eyes.

"Well, think about it Yamcha! When are they _NOT_ fighting?"

"Apparently when they're having sex!" he stated, looking at his plate. "You didn't see anything broken last night, did you?"

Bulma pouted for a moment, before lifting her shoulders and sighing.

"And here I thought Kenya was going to get her prince after all!"

* * *

Vegeta stared down at the watch sitting on his dresser. He picked it up, studying it closely, just to make sure. Yep, it was the watch from Kenya's bag. He eyed the face for a few minutes longer, before setting it slowly back on the dresser top. He knew what this meant! A raging snarl erupted from his throat. He threw his clothes off, quickly donning some clean pants and a shirt, before jerking the balcony doors open so hard the glass cracked. He didn't pay it any attention, as his gaze narrowed towards Mt. Paozu. Vegeta gritted his teeth, snarling again as he took off.

_She's not escaping that easily!_

* * *

**A/N: So! How do you like the dynamics of their relationship so far!? No, it's was gonna be all hunky dorey after they had sex! Of course there's going to be some arguing! Come on! It's Vegeta! Nuff said! Thank you all for reading, if you're still with it for this long!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Language!**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**15**

Goku and Gohan noticed Kenya's energy come towards them, then diminish. They stopped, looking towards the west, wandering exactly what was going on! They stayed like that, brows narrowed in thought, even when Vegeta landed moments later. Both saiyans lowered to the ground, not sparing the prince a glance as they walked to the edge of the property, trying to get a feel of Kenya's ki. Vegeta stepped up beside them, his gaze zeroed in on the spot Kenya's energy disappeared from.

"What happened?" Vegeta demanded, not taking his eyes off the sky, searching for his mate.

Goku narrowed his eyes, turning and swiftly going into the house. Gohan followed a moment later. Vegeta never moved from his spot, an uneasy feeling settling in his chest. A few minutes later, they were flying towards Capsule Corporation, stopping halfway there when Goku suddenly landed. The others watched him, slowly lowering behind him.

"What? What is it Kakkarot?"

The man didn't say anything, just bent down and picked something up. Gohan gasped as his father turned, Kenya's bag in his hand. He opened it, looking through it for any sign of where she went. Nothing. He let his arms fall, a fist clenched around the strap.

"Dammit!" Goku growled, surprising the two people in front of him.

"Did you just cuss!?" Vegeta asked, a brow lifting.

The saiyan ignored it, lifting his head and searching the sky for any clues. He turned, his eyes narrowed on the terrain. They all searched the area, but didn't find any sign of Kenya.

"Where the hell is she!?" Vegeta softly said, his gaze roaming over the cliffs and rocks surrounding him.

They all flew up a moment later, feeling two very strong ki's heading their way. The men tensed, encircling each other, their backs touching, as the two warriors stopped in front of them. The men grinned maniacally, one giggling as he got a look at the saiyans. One had green skin, his purple lips huge in his face as he smiled. His armor encased his chest, stopping at his waist before falling to the sides. The other, white skinned with blue hair, flicked a pony tail over his shoulder, wearing the same armor as the green soldier. Of the two, his power level was higher. The saiyans watched warily, but all the stronger warrior did was smirk. He held up a hand as the green warrior moved forward, stopping him mid jerk.

"Patience, Prada. He wants them alive."

Goku moved forward a little. "Who? What do you want!?" He gritted his teeth as they chuckled.

They snickered. "We've got what we want."

The warriors narrowed their eyes, getting annoyed at these two soldiers. With a snarl, Goku launched himself, Vegeta and Gohan right behind him. They vaguely registered the one called 'Prada' withdraw something resembling a gun, before feeling an intense pressure in their bodies, then blackness.

* * *

He heard someone groan beside him. His brows furrowing in confusion, Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. They widened a moment later at the huge window in front of him, facing another room on the other side. There was a figure laying in a crumpled heap on the floor. He heard someone stir, and looked over to see Goku open his eyes, his reaction identical to the prince's as his gaze landed on the glass. Gohan layed on his other side, apparently still unconscious. Vegeta looked around, noticing they were in a room roughly no bigger than four feet wide, just big enough for them to stand in. Vegeta did, looking for any doors or any sign of where they were. There were round black speakers on the sides of the window, Vegeta's brows narrowing in confusion again at the sight of them. "What the hell?" he murmured, trying to figure out what they were for. Gohan finally came around, moments before they heard a door open. Their heads jerked towards the room in front of them, watching as a huge, blond man with a medallion around his neck step through. The men's eyes widened. _Brolly!_

"I thought we killed him!" Vegeta hissed, clenching his fists.

The unstable saiyan looked over towards the mirror, smiling a little as the door closed. Vegeta jerked his head towards the speakers again, his face whitening slightly. He knew what those were for now! Put there simply for the fact of the occupant in the room hearing everything that happens in the adjoining chamber. And to whom. His gaze jerked back towards the form on the floor, his breath hitching. He had a bad feeling that he knew who that was.

"You know," Brolly started talking.

Their heads turned towards him as he spoke, watching warily as he slowly walked towards the body. "I thought all the female saiyans had been obliterated!" He smiled, his incisors flashing as he chuckled through his teeth. "So imagine my surprise when I felt her," he put his foot under the body, turning her over for the three warriors to see. "energy, oh so powerful!"

They watched, seething, as Brolly licked his lips. "Now I can start the saiyan race my way!" He laughed, throwing his head back. Goku and Gohan's head jerked to Vegeta as he snarled in outrage, throwing himself at the window in front of them. He bounced off, hitting the wall behind them, only to do it again, roaring in rage as the maniac in front of them bent down. They could hear him chuckle at Vegeta's antics.

"My, my! You act like this is your mate!"

The man studied the mirror, then grinned in surprise, jerking his gaze to the woman in front of him before looking back at the saiyan prince. He roared with laughter.

"Oh! This is a bonus! Taking the saiyan prince's woman! How positively delightful!"

Goku and Gohan gaped at Vegeta, but he ignored them, snarling again and blasting the window. They could hear Brolly laugh.

"Now that's not going to help you. You can't escape. The last saiyans! You three are going to have the pleasure of watching me sire off this little thing."

He reached for Kenya, ignoring the roars of outrage coming from the men. A hand shot out and blasted him in the face. Momentarily taken by surprise, he flew backward, hitting the door with a thunk. He looked up, gritting his teeth at the woman standing proud in front of him. Brolly smirked, soon turning into a full blown grin as he felt the energy emanating off her. He stood, chuckling as she stepped back, frowning at him. She watched him like a hawk.

"Nice. At least you're strong."

A growl started low in her throat. She didn't notice the window, as she watched the man in front of her. He walked towards her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously low as she hissed. He didn't stop. Kenya powered up, crouching and waiting for him to make the first move. When he was a few feet away, she blasted him again, launching herself up and crouching in the corner of the ceiling.

"You're not touching me, bastard!"

She heard him chuckle again, the sound sending slivers of fear down her spine. He was suddenly in front of her, grabbing her shirt and yanking her behind him. She went flying, crashing into the opposite wall, the mirror behind her vibrating with the force. She was surprised it didn't break, as she climbed to her feet. She skirted away from him, but he grabbed her, throwing her on the floor. Her breath momentarily escaping her, she didn't react at first, as he slowly bent over her. She growled, sucking in a breath. She shot her foot out. Crawling away from him as he groaned, she gulped, quickly looking around. Her gaze landed on the mirror. Her brows narrowed in confusion for a moment, before racing towards the door. Brolly grabbed her by her hair moments before her hand touched the knob, a scream ripping from her as he through her against the wall. She could tell he was truly mad now. Taking a breath, she masked her features, as he started pummeling her. She fell, mere minutes later, groaning as her side slammed the floor. She curled up, expecting him to start kicking her. But nothing happened. She didn't dare open her eyes. Kenya felt him kneel in front of her.

"Can't having you too beat up. Want you to still be able to sire, after all."

Kenya felt her body shudder at the idea of this man putting his hands on her. She looked up at him through lowered lashes, seeing him grin down at her before turning and looking at the window.

"After all, you're no good to me dead."

She shuddered again, silently hoping she _was _dead when he did what he threatened. Her head pounded, exhaustion overtaking her as she closed her eyes.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was out, her body screaming as she came to. A pair of hands touched her. She acted on instinct, jumping up and slamming the person into the wall with a growl. Her mind cleared a moment later, a gasp of surprise escaping her.

"Chi-Chi!? What the..."

Her sister-in-law stared white faced at her, a gasp escaping as Kenya increased the pressure on her arms. She quickly stepped back, still stunned. She took another step back, horror overcoming her.

"What are you doing here!?"

She watched Chi-Chi gulp, before rubbing her arms. Her brows narrowed.

"That son of a bitch Brolly, or whatever his name is, grabbed me!"

Oh, yeah! This was her sister-in-law. Her breathing became erratic as she glanced around.

"You have to get out of here! He'll kill you!"

"Dammit Kenya! He's going to kill you too! Why would it matter which-"

"Because you're my aunt, and you have kids! I'm not worried about me, he'll tear you apart!"

Kenya frantically searched the room, looking for anything that could help them escape, or for her to get her sister-in-law out! Her gaze landed on the mirror on the other wall. Walking over to it, she studied it, a grim look on her face. Her eyes widened when she thought she heard Vegeta's voice. Scowling, she shook her head. "He must have hit me harder than I thought. Now I'm hearing voices!" she murmured, noticing there weren't any cracks where he had thrown her. Her spirits dissipated, and she turned, knowing that if that crazy ass saiyan couldn't break the glass, she sure as hell couldn't. She walked back towards Chi-Chi, swallowing as she felt along the wall. Bits of mortar and dust fell to the floor as her hand ran over the indention her body made earlier. She stopped, studying it. She suddenly turned, grabbing Chi-Chi's hand and jerking her behind her on the other side of the room. She powered up, and sent a blast at the crack in the wall.

They watched as she blasted the wall, again and again. Bits of plaster flew through the air, dust billowing with each contact of energy, momentarily blinding them from the saiyans view. They could hear her still blasting, the ground shaking a little as she seemed to get desperate. Vegeta marched up and punched the window with all his might, snarling in frustration when not even an indention marred the smooth surface. Goku and Gohan watched the man, still a little taken aback that he mated with Kenya. They could hear her desperate cries as the energy balls slowly died. The dust cleared. She fell to the floor, a sob escaping her lips. Chi-Chi leaned down next to her, murmuring something. They could see her body shaking from where they stood.

"DAMMIT!" Vegeta shouted, banging on the window again. "When I get out of here," he snarled, "I'm going to rip that son of a bitch limb from limb!"

The other two warriors gritted their teeth, frustrated and fearful for the two women in front of them. They all looked up as the door opened again. They watched Kenya jump up and push Goku's wife behind her, backing to the wall and baring her teeth. She was still visibly shaking, but she didn't fall. Two soldiers walked in, grinning at the women as they closed the door.

"Don't even thinking about coming closer!" Kenya snarled, crouching as they laughed.

"Oh, we don't want you! You're Brolly's little woman. We want," one of the soldiers pointed to Chi-Chi. "That one." They both chuckled.

Kenya felt her sister-in-law shudder behind her. A snarl escaped, as she powered up. She increased her power as they started forward. With a grunt, her tail emerged, eyes turning gold. A small smile spread on her face as they paused.

"I'd like to see you try," she murmured, smirking.

Chi-Chi screamed as they launched themselves at each other. Kenya snarled in outrage as she blasted a hole through the taller one, grabbing the other by his hair and slinging him against the wall. She followed, pummeling him until he lay half dead on the floor. She disintegrated him. She jerked her head over as she heard Chi-Chi sob. Kenya quickly walked over, powering back down as she wrapped her arms around the woman, hugging her as they fell to the floor, her eyes watching the door as her sister-in-law sobbed.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," she stated, narrowing her eyes, her arms tightening around the woman in her arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**16**

They stayed like that for hours, Kenya watching the door like a hawk while the woman beside her sobbed. Her head whipped around as she heard a thud. She studied the mirror along the wall, her eyes narrowed. A moment later she saw it vibrate. Kenya jerked in surprise, slowly standing up.

"What is it?" Chi-Chi asked, gasping in a breath. She got up and trailed after her.

Kenya didn't answer, slowly walking towards the glass. She studied it for a few minutes, finally gently laying her hand on it. She closed her eyes, her brows narrowed in thought. A familiar energy sparked. Her eyes jerked open as she hissed a breath through her teeth.

"What?" her sister-in-law asked frantically.

"Goku."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened, her gaze going to the mirror. She ran towards it, banging on the glass.

"Goku! Oh God!"

Kenya slowly backed away, studying the glass with a critical eye. Chi-Chi jerked towards her.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer the woman for a moment, just continued to frown.

"I guarantee," she started softly, "if Goku's in there, then so is Gohan and Vegeta."

Chi-Chi gasped, looking at the mirror again before turning back to her.

"Move."

The woman scrambled out of the way just in time, as Kenya launched herself at the pane of glass. It vibrated, knocking her back. She growled, powering up and doing it again. She felt someone do the same thing on the other side. She smirked. Her gaze slid towards the door, narrowing her eyes a moment before doing it again. Keeping one eye on the door, she slammed her body against the mirror. She did it again, this time flying back and smacking the floor. She heaved a sigh, listening to Chi-Chi pace. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she surveyed the glass. Nothing. Pounding a fist against the floor in frustration, she shouted a curse. They jerked as they heard footsteps coming quickly down the hall. Brolly stepped through, studying them for a moment with a grim look on his face.

"Come with me."

Kenya growled, jumping in front of Chi-Chi. The man's expression didn't change. He studied the protective stance, and grunted.

"Come with me," he said again, his voice deadly soft. "And I won't kill her," he stated, pointing to the woman behind her. Kenya growled, studying the man. She ignored Chi-Chi's pull on her arm.

"God! Kenya don't!"

Kenya ignored her, slowly straightening up. Her eyes widened momentarily as she heard a roar come from the other side of the glass. The man in front of her didn't give any indication he heard it. Neither did Chi-Chi. She eyed the glass again, slowly moving her gaze back to Brolly. He held his hand out. Kenya narrowed her gaze at him, pushing Chi-Chi away from her, ignoring her as she pulled on her arm again. The big man backed out of the room, holding the door open. She studied the floor for a moment, before slowly walking thru. Chi-Chi's screams followed her down the hall.

* * *

Vegeta was going crazy! The two saiyans watched as he roared again, slamming himself against the window. His muscles shook as he banged his fist repeatedly against it, watching Kenya walk out. To save her sister-in-law. They watched Chi-Chi scream at her, running up to the mirror after the door closed.

"Goku! Oh God! If you guys are back there, we need to get Kenya!"

A gurgled sound came from Vegeta as a blast came from his hands. "Vegeta! Watch what you're doing! What if that had went through? You would have killed my wife!" Vegeta gave no indication that he heard, snarls coming from between clenched teeth as he tried to fight his way out. Gohan looked at the speakers, narrowing his eyes in thought for a moment before walking over. He looked in them, noticing light coming through from the other room. The young saiyan backed away, a little smile on his face.

"Vegeta."

The man ignored him, letting out another roar.

"Vegeta!"

The prince finally looked over with a snarl, breathing heavily. Gohan studied him for a second before gesturing to the speakers.

"Blast these," he said, smirking.

Vegeta looked to where he was pointing, studying the speakers for a moment before thrusting his arm out, and giving no warning, did as Gohan indicated.

Everyone stared a moment later at the hole in the wall. Pushing Gohan out of the way, Vegeta stood in front of it and blasted again. A moment later they were in the chamber, Chi-Chi launching herself at Goku with a cry. They looked up.

"Vegeta! Where are you going?"

They heard him snarl, the sound sending little shivers up their spine.

"To get my mate!"

They quickly followed.

* * *

They finally found her in a massive chamber, chained to a bed. She seemed to be unconscious. Vegeta studied her, before grabbing the chains binding her and jerking on them. They didn't budge. He tried again, but the metal didn't waver. He looked back down at Kenya. A growl passed his lips as he tried to tear the chains off his mate. Goku and Chi-Chi stood to the side, watching as Vegeta pulled in vain to get the woman out of there. Gohan swallowed, studying his aunt. The sound of laughter made them all jerk around. Brolly stepped in the room, an evil smile on his lips, his arms crossed. He chuckled low again.

"You can't get her out of those. She's mine!"

A snarl came from the prince as he powered up, moving off the bed to face the taller saiyan. "How the HELL did you come back to life!?" Vegeta clenched his teeth, his hands balling into fists at his sides. They all listened as Brolly laughed, a smirk settling on his face as he studied them.

"I escaped hell, with a little help of course! It wasn't very hard," Brolly explained, slowly walking around them. Vegeta kept his eyes on the man, his power rising every few seconds. Brolly smiled, feeling it. He stopped in front of the prince. "Oh! Come now! Do you really think you can stop me!?" he laughed, watching as the warriors were grabbed from behind, their bodies slamming the wall with enough force that indention's marred the stone. Brolly watched them struggle, as the soldiers clamped chains around their hands and feet. The crazy saiyan walked slowly towards them, stopping in front of Vegeta. The warrior snarled at him, his muscles bunching as he tried to escape his restraints. A smirk appeared on Brolly's face.

"You should enjoy this!" he murmured, backing away and turning towards the bed. He ignored the warriors as they yelled, studying the unconscious saiyan woman on the bed. He reached down and grabbed her jaw. Her hair fell back as he lifted her up, coming within a hairs' breath of her lips. He looked back at the men, sneering before returning his focus on Kenya. He licked her across the lips. She didn't respond, her eyes still closed. The crazy saiyan studied her for a moment, before letting her drop back onto the bed. She bounced a little, her head turning towards the fighters against the wall. Brolly chuckled, taking his medallion off. One of the soldiers ran up and took it from his outstretched hand. He didn't acknowledge him, keeping his gaze on Kenya. He stepped closer to the bed, reaching for the waistband of his pants. A foot shot out, kicking him in the groin. His knees buckled as he snarled in outrage. He cupped the area, glaring in rage at the woman crouching on the bed. A smirk appeared on her face. She yanked at the chains. Kenya growled, narrowing her eyes when they didn't budge. She snarled, grabbing the chains in her fists and yanking hard again. Nothing. "Fuck!" she muttered, running the back of her hand across her lips, a look of disgust crossing her features. The fighters watched as Brolly stood back up, putting a hand up and stopping the soldiers who started to rush Goku's sister.

"I'll deal with her," he snarled, powering up.

Kenya smirked, a swirl of white power engulfing her. Static crackled down her body as she glared at the man. Brolly shot an arm out, grabbing Chi-Chi by the throat and yanking her to him. The warriors shouted, trying in vain to get out of their restraints. Kenya's eyes widened. Chi-Chi struggled in his grip, her feet not touching the floor. Brolly smiled at Goku's sister, tightening his hold on her sister-in-law's throat. Chi-Chi screamed in pain, her eyes glazing over right before she went limp. The soldiers backed away as they felt a shift in the air, watching the woman on the bed. Her head stayed lowered, her hands bunched into fists at her sides. Static trailed down her hair as it lifted, grunts coming from her throat as she powered up. Her hair flashed gold, her tail appearing seconds later. She didn't stop, yellow power swirled around her, knocking the soldiers back against the wall. Kenya's energy continued to rise, until a scream erupted from her, her head falling back as the sound was ripped from her throat. A sonic boom rendered the air, seconds before she vanished. Chi-Chi vanished as well. Brolly whipped his head back and forth, yelling in outrage. He suddenly whirled, looking above him. Kenya stood a couple feet from him, an impassive look on her face as she glared down at him. She had Chi-Chi's shirt clenched in her fist. The woman hung limp from her hand. She quickly lowered, softly landing in front of her family. She laid Chi-Chi down behind her, keeping her gaze steady on the unstable man in front of them. She slowly straightened, watching him walk towards her. Brolly suddenly went flying, crashing thru the bed posts and slamming the wall on the other side of the room. Kenya lowered her hand, turning her back to him and glaring at the soldiers. They scattered, running like hell down the hall and disappearing. She smirked, settling her gaze on Goku. She reached up towards the clasps around his wrist. She was suddenly jerked backward by her hair, a cry escaping her as she went flying. Brolly followed, punching her across the face. Her body slid across the floor, rolling before slamming against the wall. She growled, slowly standing and baring her teeth at him. She jerked her head, flinging the hair out of her face. The man rushed her, powering up. Kenya tensed, her fists raising at her sides. A boom rendered the air as they met, fists and feet flying as they fought, rage consuming both of them. Snarls emitted from the scuffle, now and then a cry escaping past the woman's lips. He punched her in the chest, her back smacking the wall as she cried out. She opened her eyes, grimacing at the intense pain, taking a deep breath. Brolly raised his hand, a ball of energy forming in his palm. He smiled, watching the saiyan woman tense. She slowly lowered, bending down towards her boots and raising back up in one swift motion. She clenched a handle in her fist. Kenya kept the object in her right hand as she crouched, her left arm raising in front of her, fist clenched. She watched, grim faced, as the man in front of her chuckled.

"You know," Brolly began. "You could have a lot more power at your finger tips with me at your side. I'll ask you this once, surrender to me and live."

Kenya pretended to think about it, narrowing her eyes. She cocked her head to the side a little.

"Really!?" she murmured. The fighters eyes widened, staring at Goku's sister. "Mmm."

They watched Brolly smirk, his gaze going to the men, his eyes shining with triumph. The smile was wiped off his face moments later at her words.

"I would rather fuck a duck!"

Outrage blanketed the man's face, a snarl erupting from him as he launched himself at the saiyan woman. They both screamed as their bodies slammed into one another, cracking the wall behind them. A white light blanketed the room, momentarily blinding the three warriors. They squeezed their eyes closed, squinting a few moments later, trying to see what had happened. Kenya's face was the first thing they saw, her gaze steady on the man against her. Her skin had a pallor to it, her eyes wide. They heard her suck in a breath, before sliding down sideways, her body slamming the ground, her face becoming obscured as her hair fanned out around her. She didn't move. Vegeta cried out in outrage and pain, studying his mate's form. They all thrashed against their binds, trying desperately to free themselves. They paused as Brolly stumbled back, watching as he fell to his knees, a shaky hand coming up and grasping the dagger sticking out of his chest, the knife buried to the hilt in his heart. They heard him gasp as he yanked it out. The sound of metal clanking against the floor reverberated around the quiet room as it fell from his hand. Brolly took a shuddering breath, right before he fell forward, slamming the ground with a loud thud. He laied motionless, mere feet from Kenya. They all thrashed against their restraints, Goku finally ripping one clasp out of the wall. He quickly divested himself of the rest, helping Gohan and Vegeta get down before going to Chi-Chi. A sigh of relief passed his lips as he saw her chest move. She groaned, opening her eyes a little to see her husband kneeling above her. A tiny smile appeared on her lips, wrapping her hands around Goku's neck as he lifted her in his arms. They all looked towards Kenya, Vegeta already kneeling over her. "Is she okay?" Goku whispered, studying his sisters' profile as Vegeta gently moved the hair away from her face. They all winced, seeing the massive bruises on her skin. Vegeta tenderly turned her over, a hiss escaping his lips as his eyes landed on the small pool of blood underneath her. Gohan swallowed, terrified his aunt was dead. "She's still breathing," Vegeta said softly, "but barely." He lifted her in his arms, her hair trailing down as he turned. They all looked towards Brolly's still form. Gohan went over and kicked him in his side, turning him over none too gently. They all breathed a little easier at the sight of the saiyan's blank face. "Good riddance!" Chi-Chi muttered, clutching the fabric across Goku's shoulders. They all turned, leaving the dead body where it lay. "Let's go home," Goku said softly, looking down at his wife before glancing over at the man holding his sister. Vegeta grunted, meeting his eyes. They silently made their way out of the chamber.

* * *

Chi-Chi held tightly to Goku, shaking violently. She looked back, studying the woman cradled in Vegeta's arms. She swallowed, knowing they didn't have long before Kenya became critical. The wind whipped her hair around her as they flew towards Capsule Corporation. Goku tightened his hold on her, looking at her for a moment before returning his gaze forward. She kissed his cheek, burying her head in his neck. She sobbed in relief, patting Goku's shoulder when she felt him tense. They thankfully landed at the compound minutes later, Vegeta not saying anything to anyone as he marched to the infirmary. He didn't slow down when Bulma came out, shouting questions at him. He disappeared around the house. Goku clutched his wife to him, letting a relieved breath out as his gaze slid to his son. Gohan had a bad bruise forming on his forehead, and Goku had to catch him with one hand as he stumbled. He set Chi-Chi down, grabbing his son's arm and quietly steering him also to the infirmary. Chi-Chi let out a shuddered breath, watching her husband and son disappear. Bulma walked up, for once silent. She watched the men walk around the house, before turning and studying her best friend.

"You'll tell me about it someday, right?" she asked softly.

Chi-Chi studied her for a moment before closing her eyes. Sighing, she tiredly opened them to study the blue haired scientist.

"I don't know," Chi-Chi said quietly.

Bulma gently linked an arm through hers, guiding her towards the house.

"Well, it looks like you need to rest. Come on, you can have one of the rooms on the second floor."

Chi-Chi thankfully followed.

* * *

Vegeta gently laid his mate down on the gurney, wincing at the meaty bruises covering her face and body. There was a dark purple one on her side in the shape of a fist. She'd be very lucky if she didn't have broken ribs. The prince gritted his teeth, looking up as the door opened. Goku stepped in, almost carrying his son. Gohan groaned, his eyes sliding shut as he almost made it to the bed. Goku grabbed him under the arms, laying him on his back as he passed out. The men studied the occupants, before Goku silently walked to Vegeta's side. He studied his sister for a moment, a muscle working in his jaw. Vegeta lifted his gaze to look at him as the fellow saiyan spoke.

"Me and you need to have a talk," Goku said quietly, narrowing his eyes and looking over Kenya's body before lifting his head to meet the prince's gaze. He waited for Vegeta to nod, before turning and walking out.

Vegeta waited until the doctor had his woman hooked to an I.V., her wounds looked over, cleaned and bandaged, before stepping out of the room. Goku was waiting for him outside, his back to the doors. He looked over his shoulder at the prince, not saying anything, narrowing his eyes before blasting off. Vegeta sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before following. He knew there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

They stopped in the desert, landing on an outcrop of rocks that encircled a small gorge. Vegeta's fists clenched, watching Goku study the terrain. The lower class saiyan didn't turn, an action that was disrespectful to the prince, but felt it was justified. After all, he did mate with the man's sister without the regular paths being taken. And with the way Goku was powering up, he was about to start going through the first stage. _Shit!_ Vegeta gritted his teeth. He knew he had been fast on the uptake, but hadn't really thought about it at the time. He smirked. _Was having too much fun for it to cross my mind!_ Now he was going to have to deal with the consequences.

"Kakkarot-"

"Save it Vegeta." Goku turned, glaring at the prince. "What's done is done. You're mated. I can't change that, but I can make sure you do what you should have done in the first place," he said softly, watching Vegeta's eyes sharpen on him.

"And what's that?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes, watching as Goku stepped forward until they were face to face.

"To treat my sister with respect," Goku stated. "You know damn good and well she didn't know anything about our culture!" he suddenly snarled.

Vegeta snarled right back. "It's not my fault you didn't educate her!"

"You better hope she's not scarred from your...impatience!" Goku muttered, narrowing his eyes at the prince. He powered up, his hair turning gold as his irises lightened.

Vegeta watched, a frown on his face. He followed suit. "Now what? You beat me, or try to anyways!?"

Goku watched the prince smirk, gritting his teeth. "No," he said, his voice low.

"I'm going to put you in your place."

* * *

**A/N: OOOHHH! Is Goku bad or what! And what kind of ritual was Vegeta supposed to follow!? Believe me, it's gonna be a frustrating road for the prince. Thanks to all of you who are still following this story! Please review!**

***Chapter 17 teaser*- What the hell is an Issho!? And what's Vegeta so nervous about all of a sudden?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OMG! You guys! I had 3 CHAPTERS done and ready to go, and I scrapped ALL OF THEM! Hated them! So I started from scratch, and I hope you like the results. WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH! Anyway, I wanted to thank:**

**TFSrules-** "Writer of insanity-inducing cliff-hangers!?" LOVE IT! (Although I don't realize that I'm doing it! It's not intentional! Honest!) Thank you for your continued support! It's really motivated me to get these chapters done.

**Unhappy Curls**- Thank you for your support! Ecstatic that you love this story so much! Please! Keep reviewing!

**lilkitty**- Great reviews! Really helped me push to make these chapters great (to me anyways! LOL).

**Ally**- So happy you like this story! So far, this is my fave, and one I have spent the most time on. The others have been put on the back burner as I continue the MANY chapters to come. Not even close to finishing!

**Crystal Throne**- You are awesome! Thank you for your great reviews, and I'm very glad you are enjoying this story! Please! Don't go no where! More to come!

**BulmaxVegeta26**- Thank you! Thank you! For sticking with my stories and putting up with the craziness that is me! I hoped I haven't scared you with a glimpse of how my mind works! *evil laughter*

**BrokenXangel15**- Thank you for your support! I'm so glad you like this story!

**And a Thank You to all the other readers who have continued to follow Kenya's story! I hope you are happy with the results so far, and I will do my best not to disappoint!**

**And remember! REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragonball Z. If I did, I would have already used the money to build a time warp machine to take me to my leaders! Goku and Vegeta! WooHoo!**

**Warning: Lemon! You know you wanted it!**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**17**

Vegeta smacked the ground. Hard! He groaned, slowly getting up and gritting his teeth. With a snarl, he blasted back into the air, bringing his hands up as Goku suddenly advanced on him. The saiyan was relentless, beating his fists into Vegeta's face and stomach, watching dispassionately as he fell to the earth once more. It took him longer to get up this time. Goku slowly lowered, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as the prince stood. He frowned. He flew at Vegeta again, watching as the man stood there, waiting for him. He slammed him into the ground once more, looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

"I feel you've had enough," Goku stated. "You know the laws of our race. There might not be a planet Vegetasei anymore, but the rules still apply." He bent down, grabbing the man's hand and jerking him up. He ignored the snarl that came from the prince's lips. Goku took a step closer. "Just because you're the prince doesn't exclude you in this, Vegeta."

The prince hissed a breath through his teeth, glaring at Goku. "I know," he growled, showing his incisors.

Goku didn't back down, just narrowed his eyes even more. They stood in silence for a few minutes, before Goku spoke again.

"You better be ready for the next part," he stated softly, listening as the prince growled. He ignored it, stepping back and giving the man his back once more. "And you'd better hope Kenya accepts, because if she doesn't," Goku paused, turning and studying the prince over his shoulder. "You're going to be in hell!"

Vegeta winced, looking away. He didn't turn back around, even when he heard Goku blast off. He dropped to his knees, banging a fist on the ground in frustration. He thought about the ramifications of his actions, and the damn woman's stubbornness! His mind played back the day before, wincing as he remembered the look on her face. _Shit!_

* * *

A week passed before Kenya was well enough to stand. The bruises had faded to a dull yellow, a sickening color that marred half her body. Her arm had to be put in a temporary cast, the white color glaringly bright against her olive skin. Two of her ribs were broken, while the rest were bruised or fractured. Her lip was split, and a hairline fracture ran along her jawbone. All in all, she was a mess. Thankfully Bulma had the rejuvenation tank ready to go, and Kenya slowly undressed, leaving her black sports top and shorts on as she stepped in, a blast of cool air refreshing against her heated skin. Bulma attached the mask, studying this woman who, according to Chi-Chi, was willing to sacrifice her young life for those she loved. She greatly admired her for that. She heard the young saiyan woman sigh with relief as the green gel filled the tank. Setting the recovery date for three days, Bulma crossed her arms, watching the meter slow as the woman fell asleep. She walked over to the data printing out, the statistics of the woman's brain wave pattern and muscle mass a little alarming. She looked again, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The brain waves were erratic, jumping from a very low to a very high, showing that although pain killers were administered inside the gel, it was having no effect on Goku's sister. She was asleep, but alert. Her muscle mass seemed to have jumped also, the underlying strength showing seemed to have doubled within the past few days. It was odd, to say the least. Bulma bit her lower lip, gathering the papers and setting them on her desk. She would look over them more carefully later. She walked back to the tank, studying Kenya. A muscle twitched under one eye, and the girls' hands clenched, even though she was supposed to be out. Bulma studied her for a few more minutes, watching the girls' hair sway in the gel. _She looks so much like Goku, it's uncanny! But how come her readings jumped so high within a matter of days!? That makes no sense!_ Bulma's eyebrows narrowed in thought. _It's almost as if she's getting ready for battle in her sleep! _Promising herself to have a chat with Goku about it, the blue haired scientist turned, making her way to the normal part of the house where she could think in peace.

* * *

_-13 hours later-_

Bulma watched the green gel lower, the gurgle of liquid loud as Kenya stepped out of the rejuvenation tank. She handed her a towel, watching as the saiyan woman quickly walked to the shower, stripping as she went. _These saiyans' have no shame!_ She picked up the soaked clothes, throwing them into the laundry chute located on the wall. Bulma grabbed the woman's bag, setting it outside the bathroom door moments before Goku stepped into the room. He looked at the empty tank, then at her.

"Didn't take as long as you thought, huh!?"

Bulma shook her head, glancing at the closed door before walking to her desk. She picked up the print-outs, studying them before looking at Goku.

"You need to read these," she stated, handing them over when her friend stopped beside her. Bulma watched him narrow his eyes, his mouth pinching. She knew Goku almost as well as Chi-Chi. She knew he wasn't as ignorant as everyone else believed, and she knew he could understand the data printed on the forms. She waited.

"Dammit!" Goku finally muttered, making Bulma's eyebrows raise. It wasn't every day you heard the saiyan curse.

"Do you know why she's having such erratic readings?"

Goku pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing. He finally looked over at her, frowning. "Yes," he practically hissed.

He looked back down at the printouts. "It's because Vegeta mated with her, and because he didn't go through the mating ritual like he was supposed to, now she's going to pay for it. They both are."

"What are you talking about Goku!?"

The man sighed, pausing for a moment before continuing. "On Planet Vegetasei, there's a mating protocol that has to be established before binding yourself to the other saiyan. Because Vegeta did not do this, Kenya's body is trying to compensate for the lack of connection that was supposed to physically and mentally link them both."

Bulma watched him grind his teeth, his gaze sliding towards the shower. They listened to it shut off, a moment later Kenya stepped out, an identical pair of training clothing on her that Bulma had just thrown down the chute. She studied them, an eyebrow raised. She opened her mouth to say something. They all looked towards the door as Vegeta walked in. Kenya's eyes widened a little at the bruises on his jaw. The prince didn't say anything, just walked right up to Goku's sister. He studied her for a moment, his eyes roaming over her face before he swooped down and captured her lips. Goku smirked, noticing Bulma's mouth fall open. He put an arm around his gaping friend, quietly steering her out of the room.

* * *

Kenya felt a shiver run through her as Vegeta gently cupped the back of her head, his fingers gripping her hair as he changed the angle of the kiss. They both groaned, pressing a little closer to one another. Kenya felt hands on her behind, clenching before Vegeta lifted her up, keeping his lips sealed to hers as he walked towards the bathroom. He kicked the door closed with his foot, sitting her on the counter and trailing kisses down her neck.

"Vegeta," Kenya gasped, letting her head fall back, exposing more of her neck to his lips. She heard him grunt, his hands trailing along her body, coming to rest under her breast. Her breath hitched, her hands coming up to rest on his. "Vegeta," she whispered again. He finally lifted his head and met her eyes. They studied one another, before Vegeta settled his hands on her hips, narrowing his eyes down at her. "What?" he growled, scowling. He listened to her sigh, her hands resting on his forearms.

"We need to talk about what happened the other day." she stated softly, watching as a muscle started along the prince's jaw. He let out a long breath through his nose, turning his head away from her for a moment. Kenya's eyes landed on the mark she made along his collar bone, her face flushing at the memory. Vegeta turned back to her, noticing the blush.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Nothing!" Kenya said quickly, darting a glance back towards his neck before lowering her eyes. Vegeta looked in the mirror behind her, smirking a moment later when he figured out what she had been looking at. He gazed down in amusement at her bent head, watching her fidget for a moment before putting a hand under her chin, lifting her gaze to his. Their eyes met.

"Later," Vegeta whispered, before claiming her lips again, picking her back up and laying her on the cool tile. He settled between her legs, not breaking the kiss. He let his hands roam over her exposed skin, running along the sides of her covered breasts. She moaned in his mouth, her hands clenching in his hair. Vegeta lifted up, studying the flushed woman underneath him as he jerked his shirt off. He grabbed her legs, sliding her closer to him. He slowly unbuttoned his pants, watching as Kenya bit her lower lip, her eyes heavy lidded. He slid the zipper down, smirking as she flushed. He stopped there, leaning back over her and capturing her lips, his tongue meeting hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing his body against hers. She lifted her hips, groaning, as he rubbed her thighs. Vegeta trailed kisses down her neck, running his lips over the top of her breasts. He lifted up, ripping the bra down the middle. He lowered his head, listening to her gasp and moan as he licked her skin. He leaned forward and claimed her mouth, sliding the rest of his clothes off, grabbing the waist band of her shorts and tugging those off as well. He sat up, jerking her forward and settling her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a loud moan escaping as he plunged into her. Vegeta buried his face in her neck, feeling her envelope him. A shudder went through him, as he remembered the past twenty-four hours. His arms tightened around Kenya, holding her close as she moved up and down on him. Vegeta felt his throat thicken, thinking of how close he came to losing this woman. He grabbed her waist, listening to her cry out as he slammed her down on him. She increased her pace, flinging her hair behind her as her body shook. She looked at the prince, studying his gaze, watching his eyes soften as their eyes met. She leaned forward, gently kissing the man as she clutched his shoulders. She whimpered, feeling her release near, strong arms holding her up as she gasped. Kenya cupped his neck, laying her forehead against his, feeling him shudder, following her as she came. They stayed like that, clutching one another, their foreheads resting against each other as their ragged breathing filled the room. Vegeta finally closed his eyes, burying his face in her neck for a second time, keeping his arms wrapped around her as he gently rocked them back and forth, neither moving for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Kenya walked through the sliding door into the kitchen, flushing when she saw Bulma sitting at the table, studying her with an eyebrow raised. The woman smiled as she caught sight of the redness across the saiyan woman's cheeks. Kenya lowered her gaze, walking over and grabbing some breakfast, sitting opposite the blue haired woman and digging in. Bulma stared at her for a minute, surprised she actually sat across from her. She finally took a sip of her coffee, looking up when Yamcha walked in. He stopped, noticing Goku's sister sitting at the table.

"You feeling better?" he asked, both of them watching as Kenya grunted, not pausing as she ate.

"I would too," Bulma murmured, smirking. Kenya paused, meeting her gaze as she raised her glass to her lips, taking a drink of her orange juice before sitting it back down, forking more food into her mouth. Yamcha sat his plate beside Kenya, sitting down and digging in, briefly glancing at his wife with amusement in his eyes. They ate in silence for a few minutes, Bulma and Yamcha glancing up as Vegeta walked through the glass door. Kenya didn't look up. They listened as he walked over to the food, filling his plate. They heard his footsteps come around the table. A moment later Yamcha went flying sideways as Vegeta pushed him out of the way, sliding the man's dish across the table as he sat. Yamcha scrambled up, swallowing. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before lowering his head to his plate. Yamcha saw Bulma bite her lip. He narrowed his eyes at her. She burst out laughing, sitting her coffee cup down before she spilled it. Yamcha's face flamed, as he grabbed his plate and sat beside his wife. He heard Kenya snort with laughter, glancing over at her. She smirked at him, laughter in her eyes, before returning her attention to her food.

"Shut up," he grumbled, pouting a little as Bulma giggled again. She took a breath. "I'm sorry!" she said, before bursting out laughing a second time.

* * *

-_A week later-_

Kenya lay back on the grass, watching as Vegeta and Goku sparred up in the sky. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, smelling the tangy sweet scent of grass, and the heated, raw smell of sweat. Her brows furrowed. _How complicated can my life get! Damn! I don't know what's going to happen with me and Vegeta. Is he serious about me? Is he just passing the time, or does he really care about me? He hasn't said he loves me, not like..._she felt her face flush slightly as she admitted her feelings to herself. _I love him! And dammit! I don't know what to do with that!? I don't think I should say anything, 'cuz what if...he laughs...at me! _She felt her throat thicken, clearing her throat, trying to tamp the wave of tears down. Her brows narrowed as she tried to sort her mixed thoughts and feelings out. _He still hasn't talked to me about what happened a few weeks ago! What the hell am I supposed to do with that!? I don't know what to think! I need to know if my previous thoughts and feelings were correct or not, and if anything is going to come out of this! Shit! Is he just passing the time! He's not just trying to keep me from leaving, is he!?_ She shook her head. _That doesn't make any sense! I need to get him to talk to me soon, because I need to figure out if it's worth staying here or not! If he wants me to stay, then I will. But if he doesn't..._Her breath hitched, and she swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat. She felt the air cool a little as a shadow fell on her. Kenya opened her eyes. Vegeta stood over her, studying her with narrowed eyes, his body blocking the suns rays. They studied one another before Vegeta spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, watching her face.

Kenya cleared her throat. "Yes," her gaze slid away from his, watching the clouds pass above her for a moment before looking back over. Vegeta was still studying her. She felt a blush rise, settling her clasped hands behind her head. Her orange training shirt stretched taunt at the movement. Vegeta's eyes went to half mass. Kenya noticed the change in his face. She blinked. "What?"

"Nothing," he said softly, raking his gaze over her body. He saw her squirm a little.

"Stop that!" she scowled softly, a little embarrassed. He smirked, his lips parting to say something.

"Vegeta!"

They looked over. Goku stood a ways from them, his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised. "Are you going to continue to flirt with my sister, or are you going to spar!"

Kenya chuckled as a blush rose up Vegeta's neck. His hands clenched, glaring at Goku, then back down at her. "Shut up brat!" Vegeta sent her another look promising all kinds of naughty things before schooling his features, turning and walking towards her brother.

She watched the play of muscle along his body as he strolled across the property. _How the hell am I going to leave him!? If he ends up not wanting me anymore, how am I going to live without him!? _Kenya watched as both of the men in her life lifted off the ground, an intense sparring match starting between them as she studied the men she loved, sadness creeping into her heart.

* * *

_-Later that night-_

Kenya sighed, feeling a hand snake under her as she lay on the bed, facing the wall. A nutty scent reached her nose, a moment later feeling lips press against her neck. She didn't turn around. Vegeta moved, making himself more comfortable behind her, pulling her back against him with one arm. He laid a hand on her arm, gently squeezing as she shuddered. "What's been going on with you today?" Vegeta whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She momentarily closed her eyes, before rolling onto her back and gazing up at him. She felt his hand rest on her hip. "Are you really that apprehensive about being my mate?" he asked softly. "Talk to me." He saw her wince, her gaze sliding away. Vegeta studied her for a moment. "Are you regretting it?" he whispered, watching Kenya swallow. She shook her head, the movement barely noticeable. "Kenya." She didn't turn back, and Vegeta sighed, rolling her to face him as he hooked her leg over his hip, he wrapped his other arm around her, bringing her snug against him, studying her face. They gazed at one another, before Vegeta leaned forward and captured her lips. He groaned, feeling her fall back, following her down without breaking the kiss. Her hand went inside his shirt, her nails raking lightly over his stomach. Vegeta softly growled, before regretfully breaking the contact. He gazed down at her. "What?" she asked, her voice husky with desire. Groaning again, he sat up, sighing as he studied her. "We need to talk," he stated softly, watching wariness cloud her eyes. She sat up, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her, scooting over until her back was pressed against the wall, facing him. Vegeta studied her, curious about the protective actions she was displaying. "You were never told of the mating rituals of our species, were you?" he asked softly, watching as she blushed. Kenya shook her head. "Our race has a step process that eliminates the mistake of mating with the wrong person." Kenya's eyes widened, and her hand flew to her neck. Vegeta watched this little movement, his eyes narrowing.

"The first process is supposed to be Tsuyo, a show of strength." Vegeta smirked, looking away for a moment before meeting her eyes. "Kakkarot and I have already been through that phase." He watched Kenya's eyes widen further. She didn't say anything as she swallowed. Vegeta moved, coming closer and studying her. "The next step is the Issho," he whispered, laying a hand on her knee. "What's that?" Kenya whispered, her gaze steady on his. A small smile appeared on the prince's face, but she saw some unknown emotion creep into his eyes. A moment later she realized it was nervousness. She watched him as he softly spoke.

"It basically means coming together," he hesitated, looking away as he finished. "You can choose whether or not to accept my suit." Kenya silently gasped, realizing this was why he was nervous. _He's afraid I'll refuse him!_ Her eyebrows narrowed in thought for a moment, studying the prince's profile as he kept his gaze averted. _There's more to this that he's telling me. Why would he be nervous about me refusing him if we've already mated? I'd better find out more about this, since Vegeta's not telling me everything. _Making up her mind, she shifted, flicking her hair back and narrowing her eyes at Vegeta.

"How long do I have to make a decision?" Kenya asked, her voice firm. Vegeta's head jerked towards her, his eyes narrowing as he answered. "As long as you need," he stated, studying the woman who aggravated him to no end. He frowned. "What's going through that scheming brain of yours?" Vegeta asked suddenly, propping his hands on either side of her. Kenya smirked, not saying anything. With a low growl, he captured her lips again, flicking his tongue and nipping her mouth. Vegeta broke the kiss with a groan. He swiftly got up, and studying his mate one more time, quickly left the room.

* * *

**A/N: What's Kenya planning!? Is she going to help the mating ritual along, or is she going to blow it!? How did you like how Vegeta responded towards Kenya after that bout with Brolly!? Too mushy!? No? Please review and let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**18**

Goku looked up as Chi-Chi opened the front door. Kenya stepped through, her gaze landing on him as she stepped over the threshold. She didn't sit down. He watched her walk up, a serious look on her face. She stopped at the end of the table, watching him shovel food into his mouth before speaking.

"I need to talk to you," she murmured, her hands clenching into fists.

A brow rose as Goku studied his sister, briefly noticing when his wife sat opposite him. "Is there anything I can help you with, Kenya?" Chi-Chi asked, her head swiveling from one to the other.

Kenya slowly shook her head, waiting as Goku finished his plate before following him outside. Chi-Chi watched them leave, sighing and looking out the window, taking a sip of the tepid tea sitting in front of her.

"That woman really doesn't do girl talk!" she muttered, grimacing at the taste of the tea, getting up and pouring it in the sink. She watched them walk to the edge of the property, sitting down underneath the massive oak on the hill, facing down into the valley. Chi-Chi shook her head, still a little surprised about the resemblance between them. _They could have been twins! That's the only thing they have in common. Kenya acts more like Vegeta, with that wicked tongue and sharp mind. Goku! Well, I know he's not stupid, but he never sticks up for himself like Kenya does! I think even he would hesitate to take her on!_ A smirk appeared on her face, grabbing the towel to clean the table off. She looked once more out the window at the siblings sitting side by side, before shaking her head and attacking the kitchen.

* * *

They sat in silence for awhile, watching as the wind blew the leaves around, the air lifting strands of hair around their heads before settling down again. Goku glanced at his sister, noticing her intense gaze as she seemed to focus on something down in the valley below. She finally looked over at him. He saw her hesitate briefly before she spoke.

"Can you tell me about the mating ritual?" she asked softly, studying her brothers face. She smirked a little as a flush appeared on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. She laughed silently to herself as he swallowed, apparently uncomfortable.

"Well," he said slowly, wiggling a little in embarrassment. "Um, there's the Tsuyo..." Goku trailed off as she nodded.

"Vegeta already told me about that," she stated, "he also said something about an Issho?" she said softly, looking over at him.

"Yeah, um..." Goku rubbed the back of his head. "That basically means coming together.." he stopped as she murmured "Yeah, that's what Vegeta said."

"Okay. What else did he say?" Goku demanded, studying Kenya curiously. She shrugged, looking back over the valley. "That's basically it. Oh! He said I had all the time I needed for that one, but..." she looked at her brother. "Why would he be so nervous about that since we're already mated!?" Kenya asked, narrowing her eyes at Goku. She frowned as he chuckled.

Amusement appeared on his face as he thought of the prince being nervous about his sister's choice. "Well," he focused on Kenya. "Vegeta's nervous because you can choose not to be with him." Goku watched his sisters' eyes widen. "But," she whispered, "We're already mated!" He shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Not with you anyways!"

Kenya narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Goku rolled his eyes slightly. "Calm down. Not you as an individual! It means that a woman can choose not to stay with the man if he didn't do the mating ritual correctly."

"Oh," she said softly, staring at the ground. She hesitated before continuing. "What else?"

Goku mindlessly started yanking grass out of the ground, a mound of it piling up in front of him as he narrowed his eyes, trying to think of where to start. "After that, there's the Saiken. That means bonding of the minds, and a courtship is supposed to start at that time. Both potential mates get to know one another, and share their strengths and weaknesses."

They sat in silence for a moment, before he heard Kenya snort. He looked over at her. "Like that's going to happen!" she said loudly, her eyes meeting Goku's. He raised a brow in question. Kenya shook her head, crossing her arms. "Can you really see Vegeta doing that, Goku!? You know damn good and well he is not revealing any weaknesses! And I can't see the man courting anyone!"

Goku studied the woman beside him. "He will if he really wants you, Kenya," he said softly, watching as her face whitened slightly. A little confused, he laied a hand on her shoulder. "Kenya?"

"I should have just went home!" she said suddenly. He watched her jaw clench, arms crossing tightly over her chest as she closed her eyes. "I should have just told him no," she whispered, her throat moving as she swallowed.

A little apprehensive at his sister's words and actions, Goku squeezed her shoulder, studying her face. "Hey, it's going to be okay sis! Vegeta will-"

Kenya stood up, walking away from him. She stopped a few feet from him, her voice reaching him as she looked down at the valley.

"Since when have you ever seen Vegeta display, or even talk about, his weaknesses? With anyone!?"

Goku stood up, slowly walking over to his sister, standing in silence beside her as he followed her gaze over the terrain. He put an arm around her shoulders, a little smile appearing on his lips. He looked down at the little spitfire. "It's going to be okay," he said gently. "Everything will work out, you'll see!"

Kenya shook her head, not saying anything. She rolled her eyes at the goofy smile on his face, before punching him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Goku watched her smirk, her eyes narrowing as she powered up. "Come on!" she said loudly, trying to dispel the low feelings coming over her.

"Lets spar!"

Goku grinned, flying up with her as she lifted into the air. They both powered up, smiling at each other. Kenya's voice floated over to him.

"One more question!" she said loudly, flying closer to him. She watched him raise an eyebrow.

She paused for a moment before speaking. "How come you didn't tell me about this before now?"

She watched her brothers' eyes widen for a moment, studying him as he thought about her question. He shrugged.

"Didn't think about it, to tell you the truth. Didn't think you would find anyone here, so I didn't bother with it."

Kenya's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open for a second. "What!" she screeched. "You didn't think I would find anyone! What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Kenya shouted, her eyes narrowing.

Realizing his mistake at his choice of words, Goku started waving his hands back and forth. "NoNoNoNo! That's not what I meant," he said, a little laugh escaping him. "I just-"

"You ass!" Kenya shouted, cutting him off. She came closer to her brother, arms raised. "What!? Did you think I was too ugly and fat to catch someone's interest!?"

Goku opened his mouth, but Kenya didn't give him the chance to say anything.

"That's it! You and me! RIGHT NOW!" She shouted, her tail appearing behind her as her hair flashed gold. She was seriously pissed off! Kenya felt her throat close with tears, and she tamped them down. She knew she wasn't beautiful, but to have _her own brother_ basically admit that she was ugly, that hurt worse, much worse, than what Brolly had done to her. She glared at him, watching as he sighed. He muttered something.

"What!" she shouted. "Say it loud enough for me to hear, dammit!"

Her brother narrowed his eyes at her, crossing his arms. "You're more like Vegeta than you realize, Kenya," he said softly, frowning.

She shook her head, not commenting. "Get your ass over here and fight!" she snarled, watching him power up. Smirking in satisfaction as his hair turned gold, they flew at each other, connecting with a bang.

* * *

They heard Kenya slam the front door shut, then stomping as she stormed through the house, moments later swinging the kitchen door open with a bang. Her jaw was clenched, hands balled into fists at her sides. Kenya's outfit was in tatters, a big rip showing along the side of her pants, starting from her hip down to her kneecap. Her golden hair lifted slightly as static ran down it. She was clearly pissed off. Her tail wrapped around her waist for a moment, before unraveling, seeming unable to keep still as it thrashed behind her. They could see her mouth moving, mumbles coming from her lips seconds before she snarled. She stomped to the fridge, jerking it open and grabbing a bottle of water before quickly disappearing through the door again. Bulma and Yamcha stared at each other, wide eyed, before looking towards the door.

"Wonder which one pissed her off this time!? Goku or Vegeta?" Bulma stated, both of them listening as a door slammed shut upstairs. The prince walked in from outside, a towel slung over his shoulder. He suddenly stopped, narrowing his eyes as he looked towards the ceiling. Yamcha knew exactly what Vegeta was doing. He felt Kenya's energy spike in anger as well, swallowing as the man's hands clenched into fists. Vegeta looked over at them.

"What did you two do?" he asked, glaring at the couple. They slowly shook their heads, watching as he pivoted, stalking out of the kitchen, slamming the door Kenya disappeared through moments before.

Bulma and her husband looked at each other. "Told you it wasn't a good idea to have both of them under the same roof," Yamcha muttered, crossing his arms.

She smirked, taking a sip from her cup before sitting it down. "Yeah, but look how passionate they are about each other!" Bulma stated, giggling a little as her husband blushed.

"I've heard," he said, his face reddening even more. Bulma chuckled, both of them listening as a door slammed shut a second time above them, then silence.

* * *

He watched Kenya pace across the floor, her tail jerking furiously behind her. He softly closed the door, leaning against it as he studied her. He could tell she was mad, though he didn't know what for. She continued to pace in front of him, not even acknowledging that he was there. He took a step toward her.

"Don't," she growled, raising a hand and finally stopping. Her gaze remained on the floor. She turned, walking back towards her bed before pausing, clenching her hands at her sides and tensing. She suddenly turned towards him. Vegeta studied her face, noticing her golden eyes snapping with fury.

"What do you want?" she asked through clenched teeth, her voice low.

Vegeta crossed his arms, slowly walking towards her. He stopped in front of her, reaching up to cup her cheek. He grunted as she smacked his hand away. A puzzled look appeared on his face. "What's the matter Kenya?"

She snarled, but didn't answer. Her tail banged the ground, before wrapping around her waist. She crossed her arms, looking away from him towards the balcony. Vegeta pulled her to him, ignoring her growls as he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her flush against him. He could feel the power and anger radiating off her, the two intertwining as it pulsed around her. He tilted her head back around to look at him. She bared her teeth, seeming not to care that he was being calm and gentle with her. Vegeta ran a thumb across her bottom lip, meeting her eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked again, the timbre of his voice low in the room. Kenya glared at him, keeping her mouth closed. He bent down to kiss her. She pushed him away with a snarl, gritting her teeth.

"Dammit Kenya! What the hell is the matter with you!?" Vegeta let his arms fall to his sides, watching his mate as she turned her back to him. Neither said anything for a few minutes.

"Why-"

"I'm leaving," she stated, cutting him off. He watched her cross her arms, her tail whipping behind her.

"Okay," he said slowly, narrowing his eyes in confusion. She looked at him over her shoulder, studying him for a few minutes before speaking.

"You don't care," she stated, her voice low. She watched him scowl.

"I'm not your keeper! If you wanna go somewhere, that's your business." He paused, crossing his arms. "Did Kakkarot piss you off?" Vegeta asked suddenly, his brows furrowing. He watched her slowly nod, still looking at him over her shoulder. Vegeta grunted. "Figures," he muttered. The prince slowly walked towards her, watching as her body tensed again.

"What did he do?" he asked, stopping at her back. She turned her head to face forward, not giving him an answer. "What's going on, Kenya? You're usually not this...emotional. Especially with your brother." He laied his hands on her forearms, the muscles jumping underneath his hands as he tugged her back against him. Kenya relaxed for a moment, closing her eyes and absorbing the feel of him near her, before jerking away from him and walking towards the windows. Vegeta watched her, frustration swirling in his gut.

"Kenya, dammit, what-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He watched as she erupted, her power swirling around her as she yelled. He jerked his head around at the sound of glass shattering. The balcony windows burst, shards of glass going everywhere as her energy hit them, the doors slamming against the wall. He slowly looked back over at the woman standing three feet from him, a frown on his face. Confusion clouded his eyes, his fist clenching around the towel in his hand.

"We'll talk later I guess," he muttered, looking at her back once more before turning to go out the door. Her voice stopped him as he laied his hand on the door knob.

"No we won't." she whispered. Vegeta turned back, staring at his mate.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly, letting his hand fall from the door. She didn't face him, just continued to stare out the broken window as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"I told you. I'm leaving," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Vegeta took a step towards her, trepidation starting in his chest. He swallowed, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, but when you get back-"

"I'm not coming back," she stated, crossing her arms as she studied the sky.

Vegeta felt his heart drop, and sucked in a breath. "You..." he swallowed. "You're not talking about going home, are you!?" He felt the blood drain from his face as she nodded. He studied the floor, his hands clenching at his sides. _What the fuck! Why is she leaving me!? What happened between her and Kakkarot for her to suddenly make this decision? I thought she loved me! How could she have feelings for me if she can easily make up her mind to leave me! _Vegeta clenched his teeth. His pride started taking over his thinking. _Fine, dammit! If she doesn't want to stay, then I'm not going to stop her! Screw this! I don't need it, and I don't need her!_ With a snarl, he turned, yanking the door open, slamming it so hard behind him that the plaster cracked down the wall. Kenya flinched, her head whipping around as he left. In a blink of an eye, she powered down, surprise and hurt coursing through her that he hadn't even argued about her leaving. _I guess I wasn't much to him, after all! If he can so easily walk away, then there's really no reason for me to stay!_ A cry escaped her, tears rolling down her face as she sank to the floor, not even noticing the glass cutting into her knees. She brought a hand up to dispel the sob escaping her throat. "Oh God!" she moaned, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. She furiously wiped the tears off her face, her breath hitching as she slowly got up. She felt something warm run down her legs. She looked down. Her knees were cut up, bits of glass still sticking to her skin as blood oozed out. Kenya sighed, wiping a stray tear away as she looked around the room. _I was right. I should have gone home after coming out of the time chamber. Damn you Goku! You convinced me to stay, and now look whats happened! Not only is my life in an upheaval, so is Vegeta's. I never meant for this to happen! Never thought it would, as a matter of fact. _Her hand came up, tenderly touching the bite mark on her collar bone. She wearily walked over to the vanity, studying herself in the mirror. Her hair was in disarray, her outfit tattered and ripped everywhere. There was blood on her arms from when she had rested them on her knees. _God! Look at me! No wonder Vegeta didn't say anything about me leaving! I'm not very pretty to look at. _She choked back a sob, remembering earlier in the day when her brother had pissed her off. She studied herself with a critical eye. _If my own brother doesn't think I'm pretty, then what does the prince see? _Kenya bit her lip, tears clouding her vision as she swallowed. She studied her wild hair, much like Goku's but instead of sticking up, it fell towards her shoulders, dropping passed to her waist. The black mass of hair was a wild mess, clumps sticking up every which way. She stared at herself in the mirror, watching as her face crumbled. _Is that it! Is that all Vegeta wanted, was a saiyan woman! Any...saiyan woman! _She sucked in a breath. _Would it have mattered if it was me or not!?_ She moaned in pain, rubbing the spot above her heart. She leaned heavily against the wall, sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor. She buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she tried to keep from breaking down. Kenya didn't know how long she stayed like that, but when she finally raised her head, the sun was already setting and the sky was awash with pink,yellow, and orange. She gulped in a breath, slowly standing and walking towards the balcony. Vaguely hearing the crunch of glass under her shoes, she stepped through the archway. She paused, looking up and studying the sky for a few minutes. Her gaze landed on the moon, the rim of the planet showing against the still blue sky. It made her think of her birth home. _Would things have been different if we still lived on Vegetasei? Would we be going through this right now!? _She slowly shook her head, frowning. _Of course not! Because Vegeta would be the next in line for the throne, and I would just be some lower class saiyan that he would never have given the time of day. Maybe..._Kenya took a shuddering breath. _It would have been better that way. _She frowned, slowly lifting up and floating above the compound for a moment, before letting out a big sigh and blasting off. Within seconds, she was gone.

* * *

He watched her step out onto the balcony, her face awash with the suns rays. He felt his gut clench. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there, leaning against the wall, watching her room. Hours probably. Didn't really matter. Nothing did, except for the fact that she was leaving. He felt a pain in his chest, absently reaching up and rubbing the spot above his heart. He sucked in a breath, his throat thick. _Is she really leaving!? She was just mad, right! She wouldn't really leave me. She loves me!_ He took another huge breath, the ache in his chest not abating. _Doesn't she!?_ He watched the play of emotions cross her face, her eyes closed as she frowned. He tensed as she moved, studying her as she lifted up in the air. His eyes widened. _She's not really going to..._ His thoughts cut off as she blasted away, not looking back. _Oh my god!_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! Hope I'm not disappointing anyone yet! YOU GUYS! This is a long ass chapter! Thirteen freakin' pages! Uh, I guess I got a little carried away (Insert giggle). I guess my writers block disappeared with my excitement about Kenya and Vegeta's relationship. **

**Warning: Lemon! AWWW!**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**19**

She was floating in front of Goku, talking over whether she should just cut her losses or not, when she was suddenly whirled around. An arm snaked around her waist, a hard chest pressed against her own. A very angry saiyan glared down at her. An angry saiyan _prince!_ Kenya stared up at him as he snarled, gritting his teeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he shouted, tightening his hold on her. She sucked in a breath, momentarily stunned as her eyes widened. "I..." she paused, still a little speechless. She cleared her throat, her gaze sliding away. She looked passed his shoulder, her hands resting on his forearms. Kenya swallowed, glancing back at him. Yep! He was still glaring at her. She felt him cup the back of her neck, before yanking her towards him. His face was a hairs breath away from her.

"You really think I'm going to let you leave that easily?" he growled, talking through clenched teeth. She opened her mouth, then closed it. She felt her muscles quiver in her stomach as she studied him. Kenya glanced over her shoulder. Goku had disappeared. She frowned, a scowl appearing on her face. _Damn you Goku! You little twerp! Leaving me alone to face the prince by myself._ She turned back around, her eyes resting on Vegeta's massive chest. She swallowed, her hands squeezing his arms for a moment before backing away.

"Why do you even care?" she asked softly.

Vegeta studied her, eyes narrowed. _What the hell is she talking about? Of course I care! How can she think that!? I never gave her a reason to think I don't! _He balled his hands into fists. _Did I!?_ He studied Kenya's face, noticing the hurt and resigned look in her eyes she was trying to hide. The prince floated closer to her, watching as weariness crossed her features. She suddenly looked very tired. He watched her close her eyes. Vegeta reached out and tugged her to him, more gentler this time. He studied her face. She didn't open her eyes as she sighed, seeming to lose any fight in her.

"I don't want to fight with you Vegeta," she whispered, her voice laced with tiredness. "I don't have the strength, and to tell you the truth," she opened her eyes, meeting his gaze before continuing. "I really don't believe you care." Kenya paused for a moment. "Is this nothing but a chance to win against my brother? Because if it is, leave now. Please." They studied one another.

Her face became impassive when he didn't respond. She quickly lowered to the ground, listening with half an ear as he did the same, his body mere inches from her own. She didn't look back at him as she started walking away, taking his silence as an answer.

She was suddenly yanked back, Vegeta's arm tight around her waist. Before she could say anything, they disappeared.

* * *

Kenya felt her breath leave her as they appeared in a room. Vegeta kept his arm around her waist, his body hard against her back. She shuddered, his breath fanning the back of her neck. "Where are we?" she whispered, looking around. There was a bed situated in the middle of the floor, two nightstands on each side. A white lamp stood on each one, a phone on the left side. A dresser was pressed against the wall, a mirror situated above it. There was a desk in front of the window, some pamphlets and a directory book sitting on top of it. There were two doors located on the right side of the room. One obviously led to the bathroom, while the other had a bolt on the door. This one led outside. She took note of it, noticing Vegeta hadn't moved his arm. He pressed her against him as she felt him lean down near her ear.

"I told you, I'm not letting you go that easily," he whispered, his voice sending shivers through her. Kenya gulped. "Where are we?" she asked again, turning in his arms. He kept his arm around her, looking down at her with a frown on his face. She resisted the urge to reach up and caress his cheek. She balled her hands in the fabric of her pants, clenching her jaw. His eyes met hers, a growl coming from his chest as he swooped down and captured her lips. Kenya whimpered, his heat enveloping her as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta moved, pushing her back until her legs hit the bed. She fell back, bouncing a little as she quickly sat up. He looked down at her for a moment before walking towards the bathroom. She stared, a little dazed, as he rummaged around in there for a moment. He came back, a white bottle and gauze in his hand. He held a small box in the other. He sat the objects on the floor, kneeling in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching him curiously.

He narrowed his eyes at her, not saying anything. He reached over and ripped her pants legs off her, right at the thigh. Vegeta rolled his eyes as a little scream escaped her. She swatted him on the shoulder, catching the action. He didn't say anything, flinging the fabric aside as he opened the bottle. He poured some of the clear liquid on one of the square pieces of gauze. Kenya hissed in a breath at the sting as he pressed it to one of the scratches on her legs. He lifted his gaze, studying her face. Their eyes met. Kenya frantically tried to fight the tears surfacing, but it was a losing battle. She closed her eyes, sobbing as she lifted a hand to dispel it. She heard him move, a hand suddenly cupping the back of her head. She refused to look at him, embarrassed that her body chose _this moment_ to break down. Tears leaked out of her eyes, trailing down her face and landing on her legs. She didn't open her eyes to look at the man in front of her, just continued to cry as she felt a shudder go through her.

"It doesn't hurt that bad!" Vegeta said softly, resting a hand on her hip.

A laugh escaped among the tears, as she quickly wiped them away. She took a shuddering breath, finally meeting the prince's gaze. She shook her head, turning and looking out the window. Vegeta studied her profile for a few minutes, before gently continuing with cleaning the bloody gashes on her legs. She didn't move as he took shards of glass out of her skin, quickly wiping the spots with alcohol as he studied Kenya's face. She still gazed out the window, her hands balled into fists against the bed. Her head whipped around as she felt him gently blow on the cuts, the sting abating after a few seconds. She shivered, meeting his eyes as he blew on her skin again. They studied one another, neither saying anything. He finally stood, slowly getting to his feet and grabbing the remaining medical supplies, throwing the bloody clothes and gauze into the trash. Her eyes followed him as he went into the bathroom. She turned her head, studying the cuts on her legs as he walked back towards the bed. She didn't look up as he paused in front of her. Kenya could feel his gaze on her bent head. She bit her lip, fiddling with the strands of the new shorts she had acquired, thanks to a certain impatient saiyan. A towel appeared in her vision. She finally looked up. He studied her for a moment before speaking.

"You should get a bath," he murmured, watching her eyes narrow. She yanked the towel out of his hand, but didn't move from the bed. They studied one another as he leaned back against the dresser, crossing his arms.

"Where are we?" she asked for the third time, watching his eyes narrow on her face. She turned when he didn't say anything, her legs sliding on the bed as she fully faced him, crossing her arms.

"In a hotel," he stated, watching as she took a breath. "Why?" Kenya asked, looking around the room again. She looked back at him when he started to speak.

"So we can work things out."

"Does anyone else know where we're at?" She frowned as he slowly shook his head. "Why?" she eyed him, her brows narrowing.

"Don't want any distractions," he murmured, watching her face flush slightly. He watched her study him for a moment, pressing her lips together, before getting up and going into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He smirked as he heard the lock slide into place.

His head came up as she suddenly jerked the bathroom door back open. Her head popped out, a scowl on her face. "And what the hell was that? Did you use instant transmission!?" She narrowed her eyes as he slowly smiled. Grumbling to herself, she disappeared, slamming the door closed again. He heard her mutter "Figures," before the lock clicked a second time.

* * *

"You know, you really didn't think this through, seeing as how I have no clothes." Kenya stated, walking out of the bathroom an hour later. Vegeta lay on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head. He looked over as she came out. She had on the same clothes he brought her here in, a towel wrapped around her hair. He smirked, watching her plant her hands on her hips, a frown appearing as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes I did," he murmured, watching a confused look appear on her face. She opened her mouth, only to close it again. "What?" she finally said, eying him. He jerked his head towards the dresser. "There's clothes in there for the both of us," he stated, watching her slowly walk across the room, studying him the whole way. She looked down as she opened one of the drawers. Pausing to glance back at him, she took out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Did you think to get me any undergarments?" she asked, not turning around as she closed the drawer. She flushed as he murmured yes. Opening the second drawer, she paused. She turned her head, glaring back at him. She growled, shooting him a dirty look. She yanked a pair of the "underwear" out of the drawer.

"Why the hell did you get these!?" she snarled, holding up the flimsy, flossy material. Her cheeks burned as he sat up. Vegeta quirked an eyebrow. "They were in your drawer," he explained, watching her face redden even more.

She looked down in distaste. "I don't own anything like this," she glared up at him. "You must of went into the wrong person's dresser."

Vegeta smirked. "Nope." He watched her huff, rolling her eyes as she slammed the drawer closed, shooting him another look before stomping into the bathroom, the clothes clutched in one hand. He chuckled softly, laying back down. He listened in amusement at her swearing and muttering on the other side of the door. A few minutes later she emerged, her hair cascading down her back. She lifted a hand, shaking the mass of hair before sitting on the end of the bed, crossing her legs. She reached behind her, not looking at him, as she grabbed the remote. She clicked the TV on, ignoring the man laying beside her. He watched the play of light on her profile, before nudging her with his foot. She ignored him, crossing her arms. He did it again, grinning as she glared back at him.

"What?" she asked, frowning.

"Come here," he murmured, crossing his ankles. He watched her eyes travel down his body, before meeting his gaze again. She didn't say anything, just turned back towards the television. He narrowed his eyes, reaching out and tugging her by her shirt. She resisted for a moment, before sighing, allowing him to pull her back, her head settling on his shoulder. He laid his hand on her arm, hugging her close to him. Her wet hair was cool against his skin, her soft curves felt good pressed against his body. They didn't say anything to each other, just continued to watch the screen as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She woke on her stomach, slowly opening her eyes to the morning light. Sighing softly, she didn't move. She listened as the air conditioner unit kicked in, briefly closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of the covers over her. Vegeta had his arm around her, resting on her lower back. She didn't hear him move as she wiped the hair away from her face. She sat up on an elbow, pausing for a moment before slinging the covers off her. She sat up, her feet meeting the carpet. She sat there for a moment, shaking her hair away from her face before getting up. She pulled drawers out, searching for a brush. Finally finding one in the little drawer underneath the television, she went to the bathroom, quickly brushing her hair into a pony tail. The action reminded her of their first sparring match. A small smile appeared on her face as she took the plastic off one of the tooth brushes located in a drawer underneath the counter. She brushed her teeth, thinking about what the hell she was going to do. She was pretty sure she should still leave, but didn't think she would get the chance anytime soon. _Vegeta sure is stubborn! Basically kidnapping me like that, and going through my stuff to boot! I wish he would make up his mind! Does he want me to stay? Does he want me to leave?_ Kenya felt a scowl appear as she spit into the sink, rinsing her mouth with water from the faucet. Wiping her mouth on one of the hand towels hanging on the wall, she paused, studying herself in the mirror. _What does he see in me anyways!? Just a body to satisfy, or something more!? He hasn't let me know what he feels, if anything, for me. What the hell am I expected to think, when things aren't even clear between us!_ She stepped out of the bathroom, turning the light off. She glanced at the bed. Vegeta lay on his stomach, the covers low on his hips. She noticed he had taken his shirt and pants off. The waistband of his boxers just visible above the covers. She pressed her lips together, crossing her arms. She went towards the door, glancing back at him one more time before opening it, stepping through and closing it softly behind her.

Two hours later she stepped into the room, a cry escaping her as a pair of hands grabbed her. The door slammed shut, Vegeta glaring at her as her back hit the wall. Her drink fell, bursting and splattering both of them with cold liquid. She pushed him away, leaning down and scooping the ice off the floor. Not looking at him, she slung it in the bathroom sink, grabbing a towel and cleaning the liquid spreading on the carpet. Vegeta still stood in front of the door. She glared at him again, balling the towel up and flinging it in a corner. Kenya crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well!" she said loudly, as he kept silent. He crossed his arms, still in his boxers. Apparently he just woke up. "Where did you go?"

"What! Now you thinking of keeping me prisoner!?" She smirked. "Like to see you try it, princess!"

He scowled at the nickname, taking a step towards her. He laid a hand beside her head, studying her. "No," he finally murmured. "You're not a prisoner Kenya. I thought..." he looked away for a moment, before meeting her gaze again. "I thought you had left."

"I did."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Smart ass!" He straightened. "You know what I mean."

Kenya sighed, rolling her eyes. "_Fine!_ I went downstairs to eat. Then I glanced in some of the shops next to the hotel. _Then_ I came back and put in an order for you, which.." she glanced at the clock on the wall, "should be coming up any minute." She watched him study her. "Do you need to know when I went to the bathroom too?" Vegeta rolled his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face. He called her a smart ass again, before walking over and grabbing some clothes from the dresser, strolling into the bathroom, starting the shower, not even bothering to close the door. She marched over, scowling at him as she yanked the door closed, his low laugh reaching her ears as she sat on the bed.

The food showed up a couple minutes later, the small cart groaning under the amount of food on it. The waiter lifted a brow at her, but didn't comment. She smiled at him, thanking him as a blush rose on his face, before he bowed, backing out of the room. Wandering at his curious demeanor, she closed the door, strolling over and lifting the lid off one of the platters. She grabbed a piece of bacon, jumping a moment later as Vegeta spoke behind her.

"Thought that was mine," he said softly, standing right behind her. Kenya looked at him over her shoulder. She smirked, taking another bite of the bacon, letting the lid fall back onto the cart. She watched his eyelids lower, looking at her mouth. She quickly walked around him, sitting on the bed and turning the television on. Not really paying attention to the show currently on, she watched out of the corner of her eye as he turned towards the food, lifting the lids off all the dishes, the muscles in his back bunching and stretching as he moved around. Kenya felt her face flush, still not believing how she can react like they've never slept together, even now. She bit her lip, staring at the T.V. Swallowing the rest of the bacon, she pushed a button, changing the channel, a love scene appearing on the screen. She quickly changed it, finally resting the remote on her thigh as she paused at a cooking show.

"Why are you watching people cook?"

She didn't turn towards him as she answered. "I like to watch it. Learn new recipes." She heard him pause, feeling his eyes studying her.

"You cook?"

Kenya finally looked over at him. She studied him, watching as he shoveled food into his mouth, his eyes never leaving her. "Yes," she stated, watching an eyebrow raise. He didn't say anything else, just focused on his food. She turned back to the show, watching with interest as the woman on the television demonstrated how to make a signature meat dish, the bubbling cheese and sauce making her mouth water, even though she had just ate an hour ago. She got up and got a drink, popping the can open as she settled back on the bed, propping a pillow behind her. She could feel Vegeta studying her. She looked over. He was sitting back in the chair, his arms crossed, his legs stretched out in front of him with his ankles over one another, watching her. She felt a blush rise. She looked back towards the television, though she couldn't for the life of her focus on what the woman was saying. She saw him move, slowly getting up and setting the dishes back on the trolly. He turned towards her, walking around the bed. She looked up as he paused beside her, looking down at her. Vegeta yanked the pillow out from behind her.

"Hey!"

He quickly slid behind her, settling his legs on either side of her, a blush appearing on her face as he jerked her back against him. She felt his hands rest on her hips, the heat coming off him comforting. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before she felt his voice rumble through his chest.

"Training," he murmured.

She looked at him over her shoulder. Her brows furrowed. "What?"

"I like to train."

She faced forward. "Well, duh!"

She felt him flick her hair, and looked back. "Brat," he scowled, a small smile playing on his lips. She rolled her eyes, looking forward and settling back against him as a new show came on. They watched for awhile, until Vegeta started complaining he was hungry again. Rolling her eyes, Kenya flicked the T.V off, sitting the remote on the nightstand, fixing to scoot off the bed. She felt Vegeta tighten his hold on her waist, and looked back. He raked his gaze over her, meeting her eyes with his own heated ones. She felt an answering tingle in her abdomen, and frowned.

"No," she stated, finally moving and going to the window. She glanced outside, at the restaurant across the street. "The place across the road isn't too packed, if you want to..." she trailed off, feeling him at her back. He turned her around, swooping down and capturing her lips. He pushed her up against the window, a hand coming up to settle on the back of her neck. Vegeta grabbed her around the waist, turning and laying her on the bed. He continued to ravish her mouth, sliding a hand under her shirt. She moaned, running her hands up his bare chest. She felt the heat of his hand thru her bra, moving her head to break the kiss. He trailed his mouth down her neck, feeling her shudder. She pushed his shoulders, finally managing to get him to raise up. He looked down at her, his face flushed.

"Get up," she said softly. She heard a breath escape him, before he stood up. She sat up, biting her lip at the bulge in his pants. He smirked down at her, reaching for the waistband of his jeans. She jumped off the bed, taking her hair out of the hair band as she walked towards the bathroom. Quickly brushing her hair, she put it back up, stepping out of the bathroom. She noticed he had finally donned a shirt, the dark blue looking too good against his skin. Kenya bit her lip again, looking away.

"If you still want to eat, lets go," she said, opening the door leading to the hallway. She didn't look back, feeling him right behind her. She quickly walked down the hall, stopping at the elevator. He came up beside her. Their eyes met in the reflected metal. She looked down after a moment, sighing with relief as the elevator dinged. She walked quickly through the doors, sitting on one of the bench's located inside the contraption. Finally making it down to the lobby, she waved at the desk clerk, the woman beaming at her as she walked across the carpet.

"Making friends fast, I see."

She heard him whisper in her ear, but didn't comment. They walked quietly to the restaurant, the man behind the counter smiling at her as she stepped in. She sent him a small, friendly smile. Vegeta growled behind her. Rolling her eyes, she sat at the same booth she had occupied hours earlier. Vegeta sat across from her, scowling at her. She ignored him, grabbing two menus behind the napkin dispenser. She slapped one in front of him, not looking at him. Kenya laid hers down as the same boy that was at the counter walked up, pad in hand.

"You're back," he said, his voice squeaking a little from adolescence. He took a pen out, smiling down at her. "The same as last time?"

Kenya shook her head. "Just bring me some eggs and toast. And I guess a coke." She looked over at Vegeta, kicking him under the table as he continued to glower at her. He grunted, looking down at the menu. He rattled off a couple things, looking at her beneath his lashes as he stated he wanted water to drink. The boy didn't say anything as he quickly walked away, feeling the tension between the two occupants at the booth.

Vegeta sat back, studying the woman across from him. He tilted his head after a moment, watching her raise an eyebrow. He stuffed the menu back where she had snatched it from, never taking his eyes off her.

"How are you paying for this?" he finally asked, crossing his arms. He watched her smirk, reaching into her pocket and withdrawing a card. She laid it on the table, watching him raise a brow.

"It was at the desk this morning. The woman said it was for us to use as long as we were here."

They studied each other. "Bulma!" they said simultaneously. Vegeta slowly shook his head.

"I guess there's at least one person who knows where we're at," Kenya murmured, watching as he scowled. She crossed her arms. "She _is_ the one that got the room, isn't she!?"

Vegeta reluctantly nodded, looking out the window. Kenya put the card back in her pocket, grabbing her drink when the boy set them down, smiling at them both before leaving. Their food came soon after, both digging in, not talking. Kenya sat back after awhile, full, watching the man across from her eat. She slid her gaze away, looking out the window. Her brows furrowed as she thought about the last couple weeks. _I guess I jinxed myself. I guess my life can get more complicated than it has! _She thought about the man in front of her. _He is the most complex and frustrating person I have ever met! I wish he wasn't so closed off, so that I could know what he truly feels, instead of both of us skirting around the issue, not wanting to admit anything to each other. I don't know about him, but it will kill me if he doesn't feel anything in the slightest for me. This is so frustrating! Why can't anything ever be easy in my life? My childhood! That was no picnic, seeing as how I was constantly ridiculed for having a tail, then my parents having it removed. That was 'real' fun. Meeting Goku, finding out what I really am, then having his friends, this man..._Kenya looked back over at Vegeta. _The roller coaster we have gone through since I came here, the arguing and yelling, why would he even want to bind himself to me? _Kenya scowled, her gaze resting on the table. She slowly shook her head. _This just makes everything even more complicated. Why can't he just leave well enough alone! What's this about not letting me leave that easily!? Has it gone over his head that all we do is argue! All we do is fight, if we're not having sex!_ Kenya felt her face heat, a frown appearing. _Even that results in an argument! Damn! Is it because we are so much alike? Is that it, or is it a sort of love/hate relationship? _Kenya sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. She looked up. Vegeta had stopped eating, apparently for a while now, as he watched her. He met her gaze, worry apparent in his eyes. _Why does he display these sort of emotions for me one minute, then act like he hates me the next!?_ She watched a brow raise.

"You alright?" he said, his voice low. She studied him for a moment before blinking, looking back out the window. She nodded, feeling his hand reach underneath the table and squeeze her leg. She looked back at him. He had a serious expression on his face. Not a smirk, not a scowl, not even a frown. His face was, for once, showing a sort of real emotion. "You ready to leave?" he whispered, taking a sip of his water.

"I guess," Kenya murmured, standing and taking their ticket to the counter. She glanced back at him, noticing his eyes had followed her. She quickly looked away, thanking the waiter for her receipt and turning towards the door. Vegeta was already standing there, holding the door open as she walked up to him. She quirked a brow at him, walking outside. Vegeta looked around, then back down at her. "What do you wanna do now?" he asked softly.

Kenya avoided his gaze, shrugging. She started walking, slowly strolling down the sidewalk, hearing him fall in step beside her. They walked a little ways, Kenya stopping every now and then to look in some of the windows, but she didn't enter into any of the shops. Vegeta watched her pause at a window displaying a wedding dress on one side, and a nursery on the other. He watched her whirl away from it, quickly walking back towards the hotel. He studied the display for a moment, his lips quirking, before he caught up with his mate. He didn't say anything until they were back in the room.

"Kenya," he said gently, watching her sigh as she sat on the bed. She kicked off her shoes, raising a brow at him as he said her name, before clicking the television on. She laid back on the bed, her hair fanning out beneath her. He walked up to the side of the bed. Grabbing the remote, ignoring her protest, he cut the screen off. Throwing the remote behind him, he leaned over her. She scowled up at him, pouting a little bit.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded, crossing her arms. He smirked in amusement, looking down at the woman who he was quickly realizing he couldn't live without. He lowered his head.

"We need to talk," he said softly, watching her eyes sharpen on his face. He leaned back as she sat up. "About what?"

Vegeta studied her for a few minutes. Her brows furrowed at the continued silence. He sat beside her, leaning an arm across her, his hand resting on her other side. "We have a little problem to finish," he murmured.

Kenya snorted. "You have several! I don't have any!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, suddenly straddling her. She fell back on her elbows, staring up at him.

"Don't start that, little brat!"

"Start what?" she said innocently. Kenya heard him growl, a scowl appearing on his face.

"A fight," he said through clenched teeth. She smirked a little. "What do you mean!?"

He jerked her flat on the bed. "You know damn good and well what I'm talking about!" he whispered against her lips. Kenya closed her eyes, biting her lip. She heard him groan, and peered up at him through her lashes. He was studying her, his eyes shining from the light coming from outside. Half his face stood in shadow as the room darkened. Kenya gulped, a thrill running through her. Desire started in her abdomen, her heartbeat quickening as he continued to stare down at her. He suddenly sat up, moving to sit beside her. She blinked in surprise. She stared at the T.V, trying to get her heart to slow down. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ She scowled, sitting up. She didn't look at him as he sat against the headboard, moving the bed a little at his movements. His voice cut through the silence, making her jerk.

"So, have you made a decision?" he asked softly, his voice just above a whisper. She didn't move for a moment. Clearing her throat, she finally looked back at him. "About what?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "You know what, you little minx!" He watched her turn away from him, shaking her head. A sinking feeling started in his chest. His eyes widened a little as he waited in the lengthening silence. He waited in the dark room, willing his heart to slow as she didn't say anything. He finally couldn't stand it anymore, and sat forward.

"Kenya," he said harshly. He grabbed her arm, turning her. His eyes widened a little as she smirked at him. A burning started in his gut. "Why you little-" he cut off, growling. He yanked her down, pinning her as he slapped his hands on either side of her head. He snarled down at her, eyes blazing. She continued to study him, a smirk on her face.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" he growled, watching her eyes light up with laughter.

"Do what?" she asked, an innocent expression passing over her features. Vegeta gritted his teeth, not saying anything, just glared down at her. After a few moments, he felt her squirm underneath him. He didn't move.

Kenya sighed. "Fine. It was payback," she said, looking at him with an expression that shouted, _So what!_.

"For what?" he asked through clenched teeth. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her put pressure on the back of his neck. He didn't budge. She scowled, a frown appearing.

"For not telling me how you feel, dammit!" she finally said, the words bursting out of her. "How do you think I feel? Not knowing if I'm just another notch on your bedpost, or if you want me to stick around! How do you think it feels, not knowing how you feel about me or what sort of relationship this is!" She felt his hands slid down her arms, squeezing slightly. She could feel tears threatening. "God, Vegeta! Why do you think I was going home!?" A sob escaped her, as she closed her eyes. She felt him move, his arm wrapping around her waist as he buried his face in her neck. She tightened her hold on his neck, choking back another sob. He held her to him, feeling her body shake slightly. He kissed her neck, a hand burying in her hair. He felt her move her head, her lips touching his ear. He heard her hesitate. "I love you," she whispered, feeling his arm tighten around her. Vegeta kissed her neck again, letting his tongue slid along her skin. She groaned, letting her head fall back. He kissed her exposed neck, lifting up and looking down at the woman in his arms. He waited until she opened her eyes, her face flushed with desire, her eyes heavy lidded, before lowering his head and gently kissing her. She clutched his neck, pouring all of her feelings into the kiss. He lifted up, bringing her with him as he settled her on his lap. He parted their lips, yanking her shirt over her head before capturing her mouth again, unclasping her bra and letting it fall on the bed. She ran her hands up his arms, feeling the muscles bunch underneath her hands. Groaning, she rubbed his chest, the soft fabric of his shirt rasping against his skin. He yanked it over his head, burying his hands in her hair again as he made love to her mouth. She rubbed against him, groaning as she felt the hard ridges of his body. His hands went to her waist, untying her pants before yanking them down. She slowly stood on the bed, stepping out of them as he flung them off the side of the mattress. Her hands clutched his shoulders as he looked up at her, hunger apparent in his eyes. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks as he rubbed a hand over her bare behind. He smirked, squeezing, watching as she bit her lip. "You planned that, didn't you?" she whispered, narrowing her eyes down at him. She watched a smile slowly slide across his face, before her legs were yanked out from under her. She landed on her back, Vegeta appearing over her before she could take a breath. He swooped down and licked her collar bone, making her groan. She rubbed his back as he kissed down her chest. Her stomach muscles quivered as he kissed and licked down her skin. She gasped, lifting her head to look at him as he ran his lips across the top of her panties. "Vegeta?" He met her eyes, before trailing a hand up her thigh. Her breath hitched, watching him. He squeezed her thigh, sliding his hand over the top of the fabric. He kept their gazes locked as he grabbed the underwear, slowly pulling it down her legs. She felt a blush rise at his face being so close to her center. She bit her lip, feeling as shy as when they had woken up next to each other, that first time. She watched, eyes widening, as he leaned down and licked her. Gasping and groaning, her head fell back. A hand grabbed his hair as her breath hitched, her body strung taunt as he continued to lick her, grabbing her legs and spreading her. "Oh God!" she sobbed, a hand clenching the sheets. A moan escaped her as she felt her release close. Moaning again, Vegeta's lips crushed hers as he plunged into her. Tingling burst in her abdomen as he thrust into her, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist. Her head thrashed from side to side, her hair in wild disarray. He increased his pace, watching the woman beneath him. A scream ripped from her throat, her back arching off the bed as she came. He groaned seconds later, breathing heavily as he followed her. He rested his weight on his arms, gazing down at Kenya. She had her eyes closed, mouth open a little as she gasped for breath, her face flushed a rosy color. He leaned forward and gently kissed her, hearing her moan. Vegeta jerked the covers down, lifting Kenya up and resting her on the cool sheets, laying beside her as she sighed, snuggling up against him. He gently pushed the hair away from her face, studying her as she closed her eyes, her body relaxing after a while as she fell asleep. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, pulling the covers over both of them. Pausing, he studied the wall for a moment before looking back down at his mate. "I love you too," he whispered, settling back down against her and wrapping an arm around her waist, before sighing, letting his eyes close. Kenya cracked her eyes open, a gentle smile appearing on her face before she snuggled deeper in the covers, feeling his arm tighten around her before slipping back into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I went a little more *clears throat* in depth with their relationship. Man! What a roller coaster! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! Oh! And also let me know if you think I'm putting too many Lemons in this story! I'm not trying to make this a sex story, it's just that, like I said before, Kenya and Vegeta's relationship is a passionate and intense one, so please let me know!**

**P.S- I was listening to "How deep is your love" by Sean Paul while writing this. Maybe that explains it!**

**Remember REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: SOOOOO! I'm twenty chapters in, and it looks like, from the way this is progressing, that I'm gonna have A LOT more writing ahead of me as I laugh and stumble through this intense relationship! Hope you guys are still with me, 'cuz here we go!**

**Please note****: I have changed some sequences in past events, seeing as how certain people don't exist because of the way this story was written. And also, because...what's it called...oh' yeah! This is an A/U!. **

**A/N: Italics represent memories and/or thoughts.**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**20**

-_A few days later-_

Vegeta felt her tremble against him, his eyes cracking open at the action. She was pressed up against him, his arm wrapped around her waist as they slept. Bright morning light met his eyes, and he squeezed them closed for a moment, before opening them again and raising up on an elbow. He looked down at Kenya. She was still asleep, a frown marred her face as her brows narrowed. A whimper escaped her, and she shuddered again. Vegeta laid a hand on her hip, gently shaking her. She didn't move.

"Kenya?" he whispered, watching as her hands clenched. His eyes narrowed in thought, watching his mate struggle in her sleep. "What are you dreaming about?" he murmured softly to himself, watching as she rolled onto her stomach.

_Blackness surrounded her. She shivered, her eyes going back and forth, puzzled. She felt the silence surround her, panic starting in her chest. "Hello," she whispered, slowly turning around, trying to get a sense of where she was. Light slowly came towards her, a pinprick that quickly grew until she had to look away, squeezing her eyes closed. She felt a breeze touch her face. She slowly brought her head around, opening her eyes. She was standing on the ground, a green sky above her. She heard a sob, and turned. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of her brother standing a few feet from her, his back to her. A lizard-like alien stood on a mound of earth, his tail whipping behind him. She heard another sob. She moved her eyes down, and caught a glimpse of Vegeta. Her eyes widened at him showing so much emotion to anyone, let alone her brother. He had an arm stretched out, tears running down his face. She could tell they were much younger, younger than how she knew them now. Vegeta started talking, his voice wavering as he poured his heart out to her sibling. "...We worked so hard for him. We did everything he asked of us and more. He took me from my father when I was just a little boy..." Kenya's vision clouded as tears choked her. She let out a sob, a hand coming up and covering her mouth. She watched the man she loved break down. "He made me do whatever he wanted, and said he would kill my father if I didn't..." Kenya gasped, her eyes widening as Vegeta stumbled through his pain. Her breath hitched, listening to the proud prince's confession. "I did everything he asked, but he killed him anyway, along with everyone else! He was scared of us..." Kenya heard his voice fade, as if coming from under water. She blinked, a tear falling out of her eye. She jerked a moment later as his voice reached her, clear as day. "Kakkarot! Please, destroy Frieza!..." She looked over at the lizard-like alien, watching with narrowed eyes as a smirk appeared on his face. He crossed his arms. Her gaze settled back onto Vegeta. "He made me what I am. Don't let him..." Her throat closed with unshod tears at the emotion emitting from his voice. "...do it...to anyone else. Whatever it takes, stop him. Please!" Kenya felt a tug, as if something was pulling her back. The scene before her started to fade before her very eyes, seconds later she was standing in the black expanse of silence again. She rubbed her arms, swallowing. She quickly wiped the tears off her face. She looked around in confusion as a loud bang reached her ears. She whirled around, finding herself standing on land again. This time the sky above her was blue. She recognized earth, the water lapping against the dirt as she slowly turned around. Vegeta lay face down on the ground, his blond hair flashing back to black. A green...thing slowly lowered towards the ground, his arms crossed. "Leave him alone!" she shouted, running closer. The green alien thing seemed to not hear her. She stopped next to Vegeta, pausing with her hand hovering over him. She quickly backed away, not sure if she should touch him or not. Kenya swallowed with difficulty, watching Vegeta slowly climb onto his hands and knees. He coughed, blood spewing from his mouth. His blue spandex outfit was tattered, ripped in various places. She saw his leg shake as he climbed to his feet, hearing him take a deep breath as he clenched his hands beside him. She smirked a little, watching him glare at the green alien standing in front of him. They didn't move for a few minutes. Vegeta slowly straightened, pride swirling through her as he stood strong and proud against this...thing. "You're going to regret that Cell," Vegeta muttered. The thing he called Cell smiled. "I highly doubt that Vegeta." They stood, staring one another down, until Cell spoke again. "If I was in my perfect form, you wouldn't be standing here right now," he boasted, chuckling a little as Vegeta's face reddened. Kenya watched as he clenched his jaw, his fists raising to his sides. "Then why don't you do it," Vegeta's silky voice reached her, her eyes widening. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" she whispered, looking from him to the green thing called Cell. "I'm interested in seeing this so called perfect form," he continued, smirking a little. "I'll let you obtain it, then you'll find out what real power is!" She watched, agape as he powered up, light swirling around him as he smirked. "Vegeta!" Kenya shouted. Neither looked at her, she seemed to not actually exist in the time frame. She rushed over, but before she got to him, she found herself encased in blackness again. She let her foot fall, her eyes watching the little bit of light fade as the scene, once again, disappeared into nothingness. She took a hesitant step forward._

Vegeta watched as Kenya thrashed back and forth, tears sliding down her face. He laid a hand on her arm, feeling her muscles clench and shake underneath her skin. "Kenya!" he said loudly, listening to her sob, her body shaking for a moment before she cried out. A little shaken, Vegeta grabbed her and laid her on his lap. He stared down at her. She didn't wake up. He brushed her hair away from her face, jerking back as she shot up. "Vegeta!" she screamed, before falling back onto the bed. He jumped off the bed, grabbing his pants. He yanked them on, studying the woman laying on the bed. Her breathing was labored, a low moan escaping her lips and she laid still. Not bothering to button his jeans, he quickly transported from the room.

* * *

Chi-Chi screamed as a disheveled saiyan prince appeared in her kitchen. He didn't bother looking at her as he grabbed Goku's arm, disappearing again within seconds. Gohan and his mother looked at one another, then back to the spot Goku and Vegeta were standing in a few moments ago. "What the hell just happened!?" Chi-Chi screeched. Gohan didn't answer for a minute, narrowing his eyes in thought. He finally looked over at his mom, a small smirk appearing on his face at her red cheeks. "I guess he was in a hurry," he said, watching his mother look over at him. "Well, obviously!" she said loudly. "He didn't even have a shirt on!" He chuckled as her face reddened even more. He heard her murmur "He's as built as Goku!" before she turned, setting the dishes that she had in her hands into the sink. They looked at one another again, Chi-Chi chuckling at the expression on his face. "Kenya's a lucky girl!" she said, watching with a smile as her son blushed. "MOMMM!"

* * *

Vegeta stepped away from the man beside him, looking down at his mate. She had rolled over onto her side, facing the door. He cupped her cheek, seeing her flinch at the contact. He removed his hand, straightening back up. He heard Goku move behind him.

"What's going on Vegeta?" Goku asked softly, studying his sister as she clenched the sheets, her brows narrowing, a confused look passing over her features. He looked over at the prince, noticing his jaw clenching, hands balled into fists.

"I don't know," Vegeta finally admitted, his voice low. They both studied Kenya, before Goku sat on the bed, laying his hand on her arm. Her skin was hot, the muscles bunching and twitching under his hand. He looked back at the prince. "Have you already gone through the Saiken?" he asked, watching the prince nod softly, never taking his eyes off of the woman in the bed. Goku looked back at her as well. After a moment, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes closed. He heard Vegeta move. He looked up. Vegeta was leaning over the bed, one leg on the mattress as he cupped Kenya's neck. He watched the prince for a moment, before getting up. "There's nothing we can do until she goes through this," he explained, his back to the couple on the bed. Vegeta moved, their eyes meeting in the mirror. Vegeta glared at him, pressing his lips together.

"What are you talking about, Kakkarot?"

Goku crossed his arms, finally turning and studying his friend over his shoulder. He didn't move his gaze for a few minutes, before looking down at his sister. He slowly turned to face them. "Remember I told you that she would probably suffer for your impatience!?" He waited for Vegeta to nod. Goku gestured to the woman between them. "Well, her body is trying to catch up to what _you _did," he stated, frowning. Vegeta looked down at Kenya, watching as she softly sobbed, a tear running down her face before she rolled onto her back. "What's happening to her?" he whispered.

"Memories," Goku said softly.

Vegeta's head jerked towards him. "What?" He studied him for a moment, a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about!? What...whose memories?" He watched Goku briefly close his eyes. He waited, for what seemed like hours, but it was really only a couple seconds, until Kenya's brother finally opened his eyes, focusing on Vegeta's face.

"Yours," he whispered. Vegeta's face went white, looking back down at Kenya. He stood still for a moment, before bending down and gathering her in his arms. He looked over at Goku, shaking his head and wincing, before sitting on the bed, his mate snug against him. They were quiet, listening to her soft sobs every now and then, her body jerking against Vegeta's every couple hours.

_Kenya looked down when she bumped into something metal. Her head shot up, and she was looking out in space. Her eyes widened, gazing out at the expanse of stars before her. A massive red planet was barely visible, situated off to the side. She tried to move forward, bumping into the metal again. She looked back down, her brows narrowing in confusion at the bed in front of her. It was more of a cot, a dark cover laying balled up at the edge of it. Her eyes scanned the area, realizing she was in a small room, the only light coming from the window she was facing. A soft sob reached her ears, and she looked over. A little boy laid scrunched up on the cot, his little shoulders shaking as he tried to keep the sobs from passing his lips. Kenya felt herself melt, slowly turning towards the little boy and studying him. He had armor on, the material oddly cute on his small frame, a cape flowing behind him. She watched as he furiously swiped at the tears falling down his face, listening as he sniffled, trying to be as quiet as he could. "Hey," she whispered, taking a step towards him. The little boy didn't look up, just continued to make little mewling sounds as he buried his face into the pillow. "Hey little guy," she tried again, watching as a tail unraveled from his waist. Her eyes widened a little, before a soft smile appeared on her face. She felt something warm and soft spread through her, as she crouched down beside him. She hesitated for a moment, before laying her hand on him. She was surprised when her hand didn't go through him, but laid solid on his small arm. She watched as he jerked away from her, scooting back against the wall. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. She stayed crouched down, letting him study her. He sniffled again, bringing a hand up and swiping his nose. "Who..." he paused, raking his eyes over the room before looking at her again. "Who are you?" he asked. She gently smiled at him, noticing his widow's peak. Her heart broke as she studied the miniature Vegeta. "I'm a friend," she whispered, laying a hand on the bed. She watched as confusion appeared in his eyes, his gaze roaming over her, seeming to search for something. "Where's your tail?" he asked softly, his eyes resting on her waist. Her lips quirked. "Someone stole it," Kenya whispered back, watching as his eyes widened. "Did you kill 'em?" he softly gasped out, moving a little closer to her. She felt her heart lighten at this little boy who seemed so innocent, but obviously wasn't. She slowly shook her head. "Why not!" he demanded, his little hands balling into fists. She gently furrowed her brows. "Why would I?" she asked gently. She fought a laugh as he snorted. "You're a saiyan, aren't you?" He waited until she slowly nodded, before continuing. "Than you should have killed the person responsible for taking your tail then!" She let a soft chuckle escape. "I couldn't," she whispered. He sent her a confused look. "It was my parents," Kenya softly explained, watching as little Vegeta's face crumbled. His lip started trembling, and a tear fell. He swiped it away, looking towards the wall as he swallowed. She slowly sat on the cot, not wanting to scare him. She studied the boy before reaching out, touching his hand. She felt him ball his hand underneath her touch, before he launched at her, a sob escaping. Kenya felt his little body tremble, as he fought to keep himself in control. "It's okay," she whispered, listening as he sobbed again, the sounds slowly abating after awhile, as she cradled him in her lap. Kenya held this boy that would grow up to be the love of her life, feeling her throat close, her eyes sliding shut. They both jumped up at the sound of metal scraping, light flooding the room as the door opened. She stepped back, listening as Vegeta growled behind her. She looked back at him, watching as he crouched, baring his teeth. "Hey," she said softly, but he seemed not to hear her. She turned around as someone stepped through the doorway, watching with a sinking heart as a soldier walked in, an evil smile on his lips. She looked to Vegeta again, noticing he had his back to the wall, watching the soldier with rage in his eyes. The light skinned man stepped further into the room, flinging a pony tail of blue hair over his shoulder. He had something clutched in his hand. "Hello, little monkey," the man said softly, smirking as Vegeta hissed. Kenya narrowed her eyes. "Leave him alone!" she said loudly. Neither occupants of the room gave any indication that they heard her. She felt her heart sink, knowing that she was incorporeal again. The soldier walked slowly forward, passing her as if she wasn't even standing there, pausing at the foot of the bed. He held his hand out, and Kenya slowly walked up. They both looked down. A ring sat in his palm, the silver band shining as the light hit it, a black oval rock imbedded in the metal. She heard Vegeta hiss in a breath behind her. She stepped back, watching the two in front of her. The soldier slowly smiled, his eyes lighting with amusement. It made her feel sick. "This is for you, little prince," he mocked, his smile widening as the little boys' face whitened even more. "Well, do you want it or not? Frieza will be displeased that his pet didn't accept his gift. After all," the man paused, his eyes intent on the boy. "It is from your father," he whispered. Vegeta growled, leaning forward and snatching the ring from the soldiers hand. Before he could move back, the man grabbed his arm. Kenya sucked in a breath, feeling helpless as a fist smacked the little boys' face. He jerked back, a trail of blood falling down his chin. She saw him swallow, a tear leaking out of her eye. She took a breath. 'Screw this!' she thought, 'I've got to at least try!' She rushed forward to grab the man's hand, noticing that Vegeta looked at her, before smacking her fist down. It went through the man's arm. Her eyes widened, and her eyes met Vegeta's. Regret and trepidation flowed through her, as she watched him get yanked to the floor. The soldier kicked him, his body smacking the wall, a cry escaping him. The man smirked, crossing his arms. "Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!" Kenya screamed, letting her power engulf her. The man didn't look over, giving no indication that she was standing a few feet from him. Vegeta's eyes widened, watching the woman turn into a golden warrior. He stared at her for a moment, before realizing he was the only one who could see her. He swallowed, looking back at the soldier standing in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, shaking as he got to his feet. Before he could fully straighten up, Zarbon smacked him across the face. Vegeta landed on the cot with a bang, scrunching his little body up in pain. He watched through cracked eyelids, as the woman shot a blast. It disintegrated before it left her hand. A cry came from her lips, as she looked down at her hands, then over at him. He saw the regret in her eyes, before he closed his own. Kenya watched the soldier stroll to the door, pausing and smiling back at the prince laying on the bed. "Sweet dreams, prince," he mocked, before disappearing as the door slammed down again. She looked back over at Vegeta, his cries getting fainter as everything started darkening. She gasped, reaching a hand out, a cry escaping her lips as the little boy and the room disappeared. She sobbed into the blackness, falling to her knees as she cried. "Kenya!" Her name echoed around her, and she whipped her head up. _

Kenya's eyes popped open as she let out a shuddering breath. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, before slowly turning her head to look at the man beside her. She stared, wide eyed, at Vegeta as his brows furrowed. "Kenya?" he said softly, laying a hand on her arm. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a death grip. Vegeta put his arms around her, hugging her to him as he felt her body shake. "What is it?" he asked softly, feeling her tighten her hold, not saying anything. She buried her face in his neck as a sob escaped her. Vegeta looked over at Goku, watching the warrior straighten from the dresser he was leaning against. He had his arms folded, his eyes narrowed on his sister.

"Sis?" Goku said softly. She didn't acknowledge him, just continued to softly sob into Vegeta's neck. "Can you tell us about it?" They watched her furiously shake her head, her hands clenching in the shirt Vegeta had donned an hour ago.

"No!" she said weakly, feeling Vegeta tighten his hold on her. No one said anything for awhile, Vegeta rocking the woman in his arms slightly as they waited for her to get her emotions under control. She finally moved, her head coming up as she slid off of Vegeta's lap. She didn't look at either of them as she turned and walked towards the bathroom. They listened to the soft click as she shut the door. Goku glanced at the prince, noticing he had his hands balled into fists, resting his arms on his knees. A muscle jumped in his jaw. He finally looked over, meeting Goku's gaze before standing, crossing his arms and walking to the window. Goku watched as he stared out, looking over as the bathroom door opened back up. Kenya didn't look at him, her eyes went straight to Vegeta. The prince turned, meeting her eyes. They watched sadness and regret settle on her face, her eyes shining with tears. She swallowed, walking up to the prince. He watched her, looking down at her as she stopped in front of him. She grabbed him and yanked him down. Their lips met, his arms uncrossing and coming to rest on her hips. She clutched his neck, moving her head, changing the angle of the kiss. A tear raced down her face, and Vegeta lifted his head. He wiped it away with a thumb, briefly glancing over, noticing Goku had disappeared, before looking back down at Kenya. He studied her for a few minutes, before lowering his head to capture her lips again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I haven't been making Vegeta too OOC! Please review and let me know! And I hope you all like this chapter! I know it didn't show the last scene in the series, but come on! There had to be more than what they showed us! Right? Right!?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Italics represent thoughts and/or memories!**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**21**

_He was standing in sand. He looked down, shaking a little off his boot as he narrowed his eyes. He turned his head at the sound of a bucket thunking. A little girl sat a few feet away, slowly turning the mound of sand into a castle. He tilted his head a little, studying it. The castle looked oddly like his home on Vegetasei. He looked at the little girl. She had black hair cascading down her back, a little pink bow settled on the top of her head. A little pink t-shirt and dark jeans covered her body. Little sandals encased her feet. She didn't say a word, just continued to build in that slow, concentrated sense as she seemed to ignore everything around her. The sand suddenly burst, flying everywhere. A bright red ball sat in front of her. Vegeta watched as she slowly lowered her arms, her shoulders drooping a little as she sighed. He watched a little boy run up, scrunching his nose as he got closer to the girl sitting in the sand. "You didn't get your cooties on this, did you?" he demanded, quickly grabbing the ball and stepping away from her. Some kids from the surrounding playground ran up, stopping behind the boy with the ball. Vegeta could hear them giggle, their hands shooting up to cover their mouths. He looked back down at the little girl. Her little hands clenched into fists. "Leave me alone!" she whispered, her voice small. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, studying her. She seemed oddly familiar. His head jerked up as the boy with the ball stepped towards her, curling his lip. "You did! Eww!" he said, throwing the ball and hitting the girl in her face. She flinched, but didn't get up. The kids starting shouting at her, taunting her with names. "Weirdo!" "Freak!" "You're ugly!" The kids started moving towards her, and she jumped up. "Leave me alone!" she shouted, her hands coming up beside her. A tail uncurled from her waist. Vegeta's eyes widened, looking at the girls face again. Kenya! He took a step towards her, only to stop as she whirled around, running towards the fence. She easily vaulted over it, running down the hill, her tail flying behind her. Vegeta blinked. He was standing in front of a two-story house. He studied the building, a second later the little girl ran past him, slamming through the door, her footsteps echoing inside the house. Vegeta hesitated for a moment, before slowly walking forward, stepping into the home. He followed the sounds of sobbing, hesitating a little before going up the stairs. He stopped at the far end, looking into the room. The little girl was sitting on the lap of a brunette woman, her hands cupping her face as she cried. The woman ran a hand through her hair, rocking her back and forth, making shushing noises. "It's alright, baby," the woman whispered, looking down at the girl in her arms. The miniature Kenya looked up at the woman, her lower lip trembling. "How come I'm not like the others?" she whispered. Her mother was silent for a moment, before sighing, sitting the girl on the bed. She crouched beside it, her arms still around the little girl. Vegeta watched as the woman swallowed, briefly closing her eyes before focusing on Kenya, wiping a stray tear off the girls face. "Honey, you're not like the other kids, and you never will be," she said softly. Vegeta felt himself tense. "You're better!" the woman said louder, settling her hands on the little girls shoulders. Vegeta smirked, watching as Kenya sent her mother a frown, her brows furrowed. A chuckle almost escaped him to see such a familiar look on this pint size little girl. "What do you mean!" she demanded, crossing her arms. Her mother smiled at her, gathering her close for a hug before standing. She bent down, running another hand through the girls wild locks. "You're faster, smarter, and prettier than any of those mean little rug rats you go to school with," she stated softly, watching a little smirk appear on the little girls' face. Vegeta silently agreed. He stepped into the room, walking slowly around the woman, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the bed. He watched the interaction between his future mate and the woman she called mother her whole life. He blinked, his eyes widening a little to see an older Kenya sitting on the bed, a school book on her lap, a notebook resting on top of it as she furiously scribbled, her brows narrowed in thought. Her hair was braided down her back, swishing a little as she moved her head. He studied her, noticing she had on a white tank top and sleeping shorts, her feet covered with multicolored socks. A gentle smile appeared on his face at the sight of them. They both looked up as the door opened. Vegeta felt a frown appear on his face, while Kenya just stared, watching the boy walk in, quickly closing the door behind him. He sat heavily on the bed, a deep sigh coming from him. "What do you want?" the young Kenya murmured, narrowing her eyes. The boy sent her a surprised look. "I thought we were still studying!" he said, his voice squeaking a little. She studied his face for another moment, before shrugging, turning her attention back to her book. Vegeta watched the boy frown at Kenya's bent head, before a smirk appeared. He stood up, setting his books down on the bed. Vegeta noticed she didn't even acknowledge the boy, continuing with her homework. He grunted, crossing his arms. The boy suddenly bent down. Kenya reared back, her head hitting the headboard with a loud thunk. "What the hell are you doing!?" she said loudly, pushing him away from her. Vegeta straightened, clenching his jaw. 'Good question', he thought, watching as the boy slightly flushed. "Well, I was gonna...um...kiss you," the boy mumbled, his gaze resting on the bed. "Why?" Kenya demanded, her hands balling into fists beside her. They both watched as the boy shrugged, yanking on his collar. Kenya narrowed her eyes even more, before she scoffed, returning her attention to her book. "Next time," she stated, not looking up, "accept a bet that you know you will win!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, before glaring at this little twerp that dared make advances on his mate. He took a step forward, stopping in surprise as the boy snatched the stuff off Kenya's lap, grabbing her arm. Before Vegeta could move, the idiot smashed into the wall, a gasp coming from him as he dented the plaster behind him. A low chuckle came from Vegeta's throat, watching as Kenya slowly got to her feet. Her eyes shot daggers at the boy, watching him stumble a bit as he straightened off the wall. His eyes widened, fear appearing on his face. "They were right!" he stated, backing away from her. "You are a freak!" The boy fumbled with the knob, yanking the door open and slamming it behind him. Vegeta watched the girls face crumble, as she sat heavily on the bed. He studied her back, watching as her shoulders shook. He balled his hands into fists, resisting the urge to rush over and gather her in his arms. _

Kenya felt Vegeta's arm tighten around her waist. She slowly opened her eyes, turning in his arms, bringing her hand up to rub his jaw. A muscle jumped in his cheek, his brows furrowed as he continued to sleep. She sighed, watching the prince as he seemed to be struggling with something. His fist clenched in the covers, his body rigid as he laid on his side. She laied a hand on his neck, his skin hot to the touch. _He must be going through what I did a couple days ago. Wonder what he's seeing? What memory of mine is he watching?_ Kenya snuggled closer to him, wrapping an arm around him, trying to give him some sort of comfort. She sighed, resting her head against his chest as he stayed taunt.

_He blinked. It was nighttime in the room, the moon shining through the window above the bed. Vegeta looked around, noticing little things that had changed. Gone were the stuffed animals and the pink decor of the room. In it's place was a royal blue and soft white look, the walls a stark white, the bedding a swirl of blue and white, the covers seeming to be trimmed with a soft downy fabric. The dresser and vanity were missing the bows and girly jewelry that was sitting on them moments before. In their place were bottles of perfume, picture frames, and cd's. He studied the bed. Kenya lay on her side, her hair fanning the pillow underneath her. A hand was curled up under her chin. She looked peaceful. Vegeta jerked to attention as her door was slung open. Kenya shot up in bed, rubbing the hair out of her eyes. They watched a burly chested man step in, his head full of thick brown hair, little spots of salt and pepper hair marred the solid color. He reached up, running his hand over his mustache and beard. "Dad?" Vegeta heard her say softly, watching the man rub the back of his neck before stepping towards her bed. "Hey sweetheart," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He clasped his hands in front of him, leaning on his knees. He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "There's some policemen downstairs," he stated, looking over at the girl in the bed. Vegeta saw her tense, her hands clenching the comforter. She didn't say anything. Her dad crossed his arms, sitting up and studying his daughter. "Do you know why?" he asked softly, watching her clench her jaw before nodding slowly. "Hey," her father said, waiting for her to lift her head before continuing. "He deserved it, didn't he?" They watched Kenya smirk, nodding more firmly as she looked at her father. A chuckle escaped the man, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, dragging her into a bear hug before leaning back and patting her arm. "What did he do, exactly?" the man asked, studying the girl on the bed. She looked away from him, staring at the wall for a few minutes before turning back. Vegeta watched her face, tense as he listened to her talk. "He tried to force me," she stated, crossing her arms. Vegeta watched with satisfaction as a look of rage passed across the man's features. Quickly dispelling it, her father let out a slow breath, keeping his hands clenched in his pants. A muscle worked in his jaw for a moment before he spoke. "That son of a bitch!" he said harshly, looking over at his daughter. "I'm glad you whooped his ass!" Vegeta grinned, watching as a small smile appeared on Kenya's face. The man yanked her into another bear hug, rocking side to side a little as a breath left him. "You know we love you, don't you?" he softly asked. Kenya's head moved as she nodded. The man moved back, his hands resting on her forearms. He studied his daughter for a moment. Vegeta watched a play of emotion cross the man's features. "You were a blessing to us, still are! You little minx!" Vegeta smirked, watching father and daughter interact. The man cupped her cheek. "I know you're going to find your prince charming some day," he said softly, letting his hand fall to the bed. Vegeta heard Kenya snort. "Daaad! I'm not a kid anymore!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms and letting out a breath. "So," her father said, lifting an eyebrow. Kenya rolled her eyes. "I don't believe in all that crap! There's no such thing as prince's and happily ever after!" There was silence for a few minutes. "I know you're going to find someone that will treat you right. That will treat you like a princess!" He watched as Kenya slowly shook her head, looking towards the wall before settling her gaze back onto her dad. "Like you do with mom?" she asked softly, watching in surprise as he shook his head. "Better," he whispered. "What do you mean dad! You treat mom-" she cut off as her dad raised his hand. "I've given your mother everything but the only thing she ever wanted out of life," he explained, studying his daughter. Vegeta watched Kenya swallow, her gaze falling towards the bed. He looked back at the man as he continued to talk. "We weren't blessed with any children. Instead the Lord sent us you, and you know we couldn't be happier with you in our lives, sweetheart." Vegeta watched Kenya swallow with difficulty, her hands fidgeting with the blanket. She didn't say anything. Her father stood up, quietly walking to the door. He opened it, pausing before going through. He looked back, studying the girl on the bed. "Kenya," he said, his voice cutting through the quietness. She looked up after a moment, gazing curiously at the man standing at the door. A slow smile spread across his face. "You put him in the hospital!?" They both watched her grin, her teeth flashing in the darkened room. Vegeta chuckled, watching them. Her dad chuckled, shaking his head before pressing his lips together. "What am I gonna do with you, young lady!?" Not waiting for an answer, he stepped through the door, shutting it softly behind him. Vegeta watched as Kenya waited for the door to close, before the smile fell from her face. She studied the door for a moment, before her eyes fell to the comforter. He watched her sigh, her breath hitching a little in the dark. "Oh, dad!" she whispered, bringing her legs up, resting her chin on them, wrapping her arms around her knees. Vegeta felt a tightening in his chest, watching the woman he loved. _

Kenya woke, sighing before opening her eyes. She was still pressed up against Vegeta, her arm encircling his waist. He had moved onto his back, one arm flung across the other side of the bed, while the other lay under her, the muscle bunching every few minutes. She raised up on her arm, studying the man. He was still sleeping. She heard him mumble something, leaning closer to try to hear what he was saying. She paused, watching him smirk. A chuckle escaped her, as she turned and crawled off the bed. She looked at him again, before grabbing some clothes out of the dresser and making her way to the bathroom. She paused, looking back at the saiyan on the bed. He had a scowl on his face, a frown marring his features. Slowly shaking her head, she entered the bathroom, starting the water as she slowly stripped. A half hour later, feeling a little better, she stepped out of the bathroom, her gaze automatically going towards Vegeta. Her brows rose a little, a worried look settling on her features. He was still asleep. She walked around the bed, watching as he rolled onto his side, facing the window. She stopped at the side of the bed, studying him. After a moment, she crawled back under the covers, wrapping her arm back around his waist, hugging him to her. Kenya laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he slowly breathed in and out.

_Vegeta blinked. He was standing in a small apartment, facing a door. Dents and marks marred the surface, a series of bolts ran down the frame. Sobbing reached his ears. He turned his head, looking around. A small table and two chairs sat to his left, while a small television and a couch sat on his right, the seating arrangement pressed up against the wall. There were no pictures, or any decorations hanging on the wall. He turned, noticing the half wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. He looked towards the small hallway, a soft glow coming from a room around the corner. Vegeta slowly walked over, the crying getting louder as he got closer, going around the corner and stopping at the threshold to a small bedroom. Kenya sat on a single bed, a sob escaping her as she clutched a picture frame to her chest. Vegeta's gaze raked over her, silently sighing with relief when he didn't see anything indicating that she was hurt. She continued to sob, tears streaking down her face as she kept her head down, her arms tightening around the picture. Vegeta finally couldn't stand it anymore, and starting walking over. Her voice stopped him. "How could you!" she cried, finally moving the 8x10 and staring down at it. Vegeta moved closer, his eyes on the object in her hands. It was a family picture, Kenya's face staring upside down at him, the two people he had seen previously, her adoptive mother and father, standing behind her. He heard her choke on a sob again, his gaze going to her bent head. "How could you leave me!" He watched her shoulders shake for a moment, before she laied back, curling up on top of the comforter, her slightly plump body shivering for a moment before she quieted. Vegeta slowly walked around the bed, coming up beside her, watching as she fell asleep, not bothering to wipe her face. He stayed there, studying her as she slept, the room slowly darkening as the day lengthened. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching as her brows furrowed gently. He watched her slowly open her eyes. They widened a little as she looked towards him. Not knowing that she could see him, Vegeta softly smiled, reaching a hand out, pausing before cupping her cheek. He pulled back. His eyes widened in surprise as she grabbed his hand, staring at him as she clenched her fingers around his. Vegeta quirked a brow, watching confusion enter her eyes. "This is a dream, right?" she whispered, not moving from her position on the bed. Vegeta hesitated. 'What could it hurt,' he thought, before slowly nodding his head. He watched her study him, the grip on his hand lessening as she slowly rose onto her elbow. Her gaze raked over him, moving back to his face, before she swallowed, hesitating for a moment before she slowly sat up, never taking her eyes off him. "Who are you?" she whispered, letting the picture frame fall to the bed as she studied him, her eyes wide behind her glasses. A small smile appeared on his face. "I'm a prince," he whispered back, watching as her eyes rounded. She glanced down at the photo, studying the picture for a moment before lifting her eyes and meeting his gaze. "This is a joke, right!?" she said a little louder, a frown appearing on her face. A chuckle escaped passed Vegeta's lips, as he slid across the edge of the bed towards her. He watched her scoot back, her body hitting the headboard as wariness crept into her eyes. He leaned forward, listening to her gasp. He couldn't help it. He had to! Vegeta gently kissed her, feeling a gasp escape her as their lips met. He moved back after a moment, gazing down at her flushed face. She had her eyes closed behind her glasses, her brows raised. He watched her slowly open her eyes, and hand coming up to touch her lips. She stared at him, blushing furiously as he scooted back, resting a hand on his knee. She looked back down at the picture, sliding it closer to her as a tear fell from her eye. She swallowed, glancing back up at him for a moment before sliding back under the covers, clutching the frame to her chest again and closing her eyes. A soft sob escaped her lips as she went back to sleep. Vegeta watched her, his face softening as he studied the woman laying beside him. He got up, his eyes searching the room as he sighed. He blinked. Kenya was standing in front of him, crouching as her face hardened. "Kenya?" he said softly, staring at her. She didn't seem to hear him. "Listen," Vegeta whirled around, his eyes widening at the sight of Goku standing on the other side of the room. He watched the man raise his hands. "I'm your brother, you called for me, remember?" Vegeta's eyes went back towards his mate. Kenya narrowed her eyes, her jaw clenching. "What are you talking about? I don't have no damn brother! How the hell did you get into my apartment!?" Vegeta watched as Goku took a step around the bed, stopping as Kenya scooted back, her body hitting the wall. "Don't come near me!" she said loudly, her eyes widening slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you Kenya," Goku stated softly, lowering his hands. They studied one another, Vegeta looking from his woman to her brother. Kenya swallowed, her body slightly relaxing as her gaze raked over the man on the opposite side of the room. "How do I know you're telling the truth!?" she demanded, crossing her arms. Vegeta smirked, doing the same thing as he waited with her for Kakkarot's explanation. "When you meditated," Goku said softly, "You practically shouted at me, asking me to come get you." They both watched Kenya's brows narrow in confusion. "I..." she opened her mouth, closing it after a few moments. "Um...I didn't know I did that," she stated softly, studying the man she could have been twins with, they looked so much alike. She touched her hair, her eyes roaming over his gravity defying locks before studying his clothing. "What's that?" she asked, gesturing to his outfit. Goku looked down, smiling back up at her after a moment. "It's a training outfit. You want one?" he asked, happiness creeping into his voice. Kenya stared at him, before shrugging her shoulders, looking away. Vegeta watched as he held his hand out. "Come on!" Goku said excitedly. Kenya jerked her head back to him, wariness in her eyes. "Where?" she asked slowly, her hands bunching in her shirt, hunching her shoulders. "To where you belong!" They watched her eyes sharpen on Goku's face. "To our world," the saiyan said softly, slowly walking up to his sister. Vegeta watched Kenya swallow. She hesitated before laying her hand in Goku's. A second later she snatched it back, frowning up at him. "If I go.." Vegeta listened as she paused to take a breath. "If I go," she began again, "Will I be able to come back?" Vegeta swallowed, narrowing his eyes as he studied his mate. "Yes," Goku said firmly. "Whenever you want," he stated, waiting for Kenya to lay her hand back in his. Vegeta watched as Goku studied the woman in front of him for a moment, before they both disappeared. _

He slowly opened his eyes, a breath escaping him as he stared at the window, moving his head after a moment to look down at the woman cuddled up to him. He brought his hand up, running it slowly down her hair before cupping her neck. He leaned forward, gently kissing her lips. Kenya opened her eyes, meeting his gaze, not saying anything. He rubbed her arm, grabbing her hand and threading their fingers together. She sat up on an elbow, her eyes searching his face. "You alright?" she asked softly, watching as his gaze went to her mouth. He didn't say anything, just leaned forward and captured her lips. Kenya sighed, moving her hand up his arm, feeling the muscle move under his skin. They slowly broke apart, studying each other before Kenya finally got up, turning on the bedside lamp. She looked back at Vegeta, noticing he hadn't moved. "Are you hungry?" she asked softly. A brow rose when he shook his head. He rolled away from her, sitting on the edge of the bed, running a hand down his face. Kenya heard him sigh, before looking back at her. She waited.

"Are you ready to go back?" Vegeta asked softly, watching as Kenya studied him.

She slowly let her eyes roam around the room, before settling her gaze back on the man on the bed. A small smile appeared as she slowly shook her head. Vegeta smirked, slowly getting up and walking towards her. "Why not?" he asked softly, stopping within inches of her, looking down into her eyes. Kenya hesitated, and turned her head briefly for a moment, before returning her gaze back to him.

"I'm afraid we'll go back to the way we were before," she confessed softly, watching as Vegeta slowly smiled. She waited, but he didn't say anything. She raised a brow at him. He grunted, wrapping an arm around her waist and settling his chin on top of her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before they both stepped back, studying each other again. Kenya suddenly crossed her arms, a small smile appearing.

"After all!" she teased, "You couldn't win in an argument against me anyways, princy!"

She watched as Vegeta narrowed his eyes, scowling at her, before a small smile of his own appeared. "Keep telling yourself that, woman!"

"I do!" she stated, watching as amusement appeared in his eyes. "All the time!"

He playfully growled, grabbing her by her pants loop and yanking her forward. Their lips touched. "You are such a brat," he whispered, rubbing his lips against her own. Kenya softly moaned. She quickly kissed him, stepping back out of his embrace. She went around him, a pop sounding as she smacked him on his butt. Vegeta grunted, whirling around. She was already at the door, chuckling as she opened it.

"Where are you going?" he asked, crossing his arms and slowly walking towards her. "I'm hungry," Kenya stated, watching with amusement as he stopped in front of her. She watched him smirk, licking her lips as he bent down.

"I could eat you up right now," he whispered, feeling a shiver run through her. Kenya felt a blush rise to her face, biting her lip. Vegeta chuckled as her face went red, settling his hands on her hips. He nipped her shoulder, another shudder going through her. She squeezed his arms for a moment, before regretfully stepping away. A scowl appeared on his face. Kenya crossed her arms, rolling her eyes a little at his expression.

"I'm hungry for actual food, you perv!"

She yelped as he slapped her rump, his hand resting there for a moment before she swatted him away. A laugh burst passed her lips as he seemed to pout. "Come on!" she said, yanking him out the door.

"Wait a minute! I need to put a shirt on!"

Kenya looked back at him, scowling as she released his arm. "Well, hurry up!" she shewed him back towards the room, watching as he mumbled something.

"What was that, prince!?"

Vegeta stopped, looking at the woman over his shoulder. He softly smiled. "I said I wish you were that impatient with other things," he said, his voice low. He watched her face flame, glaring at him.

"Stop talking about sex and go put a shirt on!"

Vegeta smirked. "But we'll do it later, right?" he asked, smothering a chuckle as her face seemed to redden even more.

"No!"

"Yes we will!"

"No we won't!"

"Yes we will woman! And I can guarantee you'll enjoy it!" Vegeta stated, watching his mate look around the hallway, before glaring at him.

"Would you shut up! You're embarrassing me!"

Vegeta smirked again, opening the door to their room. He stopped at the threshold. "And brat?" He waited until she looked back at him, her eyes narrowed. "I won that one." He watched her eyes widen as he stepped into the room.

He heard her yell, "No you didn't!" before closing the door behind him, softly laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: In case you were wandering, Vegeta and Kenya have been in the hotel for two weeks. OOOhhhh! *shivers***

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**22**

He woke up to music. Vegeta lifted his head, his eyes squinting a little at the light coming in from the window. He looked around. The little radio on top of the dresser was on, the time flashing _10:13_ am. He sighed, letting his head fall back on the pillow as he laied an arm over his eyes. Vegeta turned fully onto his back, listening as water ran in the sink in the bathroom. The sounds of Kenya brushing her teeth reached his ears. He looked over after a moment, watching from under his arm as the woman stepped into the room. She was singing softly along with the music, her hips swaying a little as she walked over to the dresser. She seemed to not know he was awake. Vegeta watched quietly as she opened a drawer, her body still moving to the music, as she pulled a pair of jeans and a blouse out. He bit back a chuckle as she scowled at the feminine material, the blouse almost see thru as she held it up for a moment. She grabbed some underwear, muttering to herself as she yanked the offending material out of the drawer. Vegeta watched in amusement as she moved, her hips swaying as she danced towards the bathroom. He let a low chuckle escape as she shut the door. Vegeta sat up, listening to the music she was dancing to. He snorted a moment later, wandering how someone could listen to such a conceited song. He could hear his woman in the bathroom singing along.

"...my name is Keri, I'm so very, fly oh' my its a little bit scary...boys wanna marry, lookin' at my derre...ere you can stare but if you touch it I'm a very...pretty as a picta...sweeta than a swisha...mad that I'm cuta than the girl thats witcha..."

Vegeta chuckled, listening to his mate sing along. He shook his head, getting up and quickly changing his clothes. He turned as Kenya stepped out a few minutes later. She was still singing to the song, dancing along to the music. He leaned against the desk, watching her, a small smile on his face.

"...he turn his head just as soon as I pass him, girls think I'm conceited 'cuz I know I'm attractive, Don't worry 'bout what I think, why don't you ask him!..."

He watched her, chuckling. She whirled around, catching sight of him leaning against the desk. Kenya smiled, still mouthing the words to the song. She danced over to him, grabbing his arm. She watched him narrow his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she pulled him towards her.

Kenya didn't answer, just smiled and danced against him. She twirled around, her back to him. She put her hands on her waist, shaking her hips to the music. She felt him rest his hands on her hips, tightening his hold as she went to twirl around. She bit her lip, gently dancing against him, feeling him move closer to her. She rocked her hips and shoulders to the music, hearing Vegeta let out a low growl. Kenya smirked, looking at him over her shoulder. She turned, still swaying to the music, wrapping her arms around his neck as the song ended. A chuckle escaped her at his flushed face.

"I take it you don't dance much?" she said, chuckling. Vegeta scowled down at her, pulling her closer to him. She felt him slide his hands down, rubbing her thighs before slowly running them back up, his hands bunching her blouse as he stopped at her bra. She watched his eyes go to half mass.

"What?" she said innocently, watching his eyes narrow further.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" he murmured, feeling her shiver as he ran his thumbs against her skin, a small smirk appearing on his face as a flush rose on her cheeks.

"From home," she said softly, her attention on the way his thumbs were moving against her skin. She watched him quirk an eyebrow. She did it back.

"Well, I sure as hell didn't learn it from Chi-Chi!"

Vegeta grunted, reaching over and turning the radio off. He looked back at Kenya, licking his lips. She groaned, stepping away from him. She chuckled as he scowled.

"Later," she promised softly, watching a muscle jump in his cheek. Smirking, she turned away, walking over to the bed, sitting down. His eyes followed her, waiting until she sat down to move. He slowly walked towards her, watching as her eyes traveled down his body, stopping at various places before finally looking back up at him. He could see the desire in her eyes. Stopping in front of her, he jerked her flat on the bed. Growling softly, he captured her lips. He listened as Kenya moaned, before she pushed him away. He scowled down at her, resting a hand beside her head.

"Aren't we going home?" she asked softly, her voice laced with desire. Vegeta groaned, a frustrated breath coming from him before he sat up. He saw her roll her eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?"

Kenya snorted. "You act like you've been deprived or something! Jeez!"

Vegeta scowled, slightly glaring at her. "Shut up, brat!" He watched her smirk, getting up and going around him. He growled softly, listening to her soft chuckle as she disappeared into the bathroom. He grabbed the clothes off the floor, shoving them into a bag, going over and scooping the rest of the clothes from the dresser into the bag. He looked around, making sure they weren't leaving anything. He turned around as Kenya came out of the bathroom, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She walked right up to him, laying a hand on his shoulder as he encircled her waist. They studied one another for a moment, before Kenya raised up and softly kissed him. Following her down for a moment, Vegeta almost flung the bag down. To hell with going home! He felt her pull away, swatting his shoulder. He looked down at her, smirking as she pouted slightly. "Not now!" she huffed, attempting to cross her arms. They were too close together, so she settled on scowling at him. Vegeta softly chuckled, before putting two fingers to his forehead, feeling Kenya move closer, grabbing onto his arm. Within seconds, they were gone.

* * *

She lifted her head, looking around. They were in her room. Kenya's eyes fell on the balcony doors. The glass had been cleaned up, the doors replaced. She could tell the frame had to be replaced as well. She felt guilt start in her chest. Vegeta tightened his hold on her. She looked up.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly, feeling Kenya tense. She slowly shook her head, a breath escaping her. He pressed his lips together. Deciding not to press her, he sat the bag of clothes down on the bed, glancing over as Kenya continued to study the balcony doors. He watched her for a moment, before turning and grabbing his clothes out of the bag. He turned back to his mate, his hand clenching around the clothing as she continued to stand there. Vegeta slowly walked towards her, stopping at her back. He wrapped an arm around her, the other hand clutching the clothes at his side. He pulled her snug against him, feeling her lay a hand on his arm. Vegeta studied her profile, before leaning down and kissing her neck. He felt her shiver. He put his lips to her ear.

"You remember our first time?" he whispered, watching her slowly nod. He heard her slightly moan as he grazed his teeth along her neck. This time it was his clothes that plopped to the floor. He whirled her around, crushing his lips to hers as he squeezed her behind through her jeans. She rubbed against him, a loud moan escaping her mouth. He pressed her against him, her thighs cradling him as he nipped her mouth. Vegeta raised his head, running his thumb across her lower lip. Kenya slowly opened her eyes, looking up at him as she nipped his thumb. He tightened his hold on her, crushing her breasts against his chest. He bent down, nipping her collar bone, listening to her moan. Vegeta slowly raised his head, his hand coming up to cup her neck. They studied one another before Kenya spoke.

"What was that for?" she whispered, watching as he swooped down and rubbed his lips against hers. "Trying to get your mind off whatever was making you sad," he whispered back, raising his head as she settled against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her ear against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he settled his chin on top of her head. They stayed like that for awhile, until Kenya sighed, slowly stepping back, her hands staying on his arms. She studied him for a moment, before bending down and grabbing his clothes off the floor. She heard him softly groan, and looked up. He was looking down at her, his eyes at half mass. Kenya studied him for a moment before she caught on to what he was thinking. Scowling up at him, she quickly snatched the clothes up, pushing them against his chest with a snort.

"Not on your life!" she stated, glaring at him. She watched as Vegeta slowly smiled, bending down and whispering in her ear.

"All's fair in love and war!" he said softly, before turning and strolling out the door, sending her a smirk before closing the door behind him.

* * *

They were all sitting at the table a few weeks later when Goku, Krillin, and Tien appeared. They looked up, Bulma letting out a little gasp. "You would think I would be used to that by now!" they heard her mutter, setting her cup down. No one commented, just studied the fighters standing in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Kenya asked, finishing her plate. She sat her fork down, rising slowly at the look on Goku's face. He was silent for a moment before speaking.

"You remember Brolly saying he escaped hell?" The man asked softly, looking at Vegeta. He waited for the prince to nod before continuing. "Well, he and the androids weren't the only ones that escaped."

Everyone's eyes widened, Yamcha and Vegeta standing at the same time. "What are you talking about Kakkarot?" The prince asked softly, briefly glancing at Kenya. He moved his gaze back to Goku after a moment. Goku's mouth pinched. "Cell and Frieza escaped too. Possibly others," he stated, balling his hands into fists.

Kenya hissed in a breath, growling low as she stared down at her plate. She raised her head, looking at her brother. "When do we leave!"

"You're not going!"

Everyone's head turned towards Vegeta. He was glaring at Goku's sister, his arms crossed. They heard her scoff. "Don't you dare tell me what to do, Vegeta!"

The fighters started fidgeting, feeling a fight coming on between the two. "You're not going," he stated again, not moving his gaze. Kenya snorted, turning towards her brother. "Well," she said, balling her hands into fists. "What are you waiting for? Lets go!"

They all watched Vegeta slowly go around the table, stopping in front of Kenya. "You're staying here," he said, his voice matter of fact. Bulma and Yamcha quickly left the table, going to stand by Goku. They watched as Kenya's eyes widened in outrage, before she smirked. She stepped around the prince, crossing her arms and going to her brother. "Let's go!" she said loudly.

"Woman-"

"We're wasting time!" she stated, cutting Vegeta off. They watched him narrow his eyes at her.

"She's right," Goku said softly, looking at Vegeta. "We're wasting time."

Kenya laid a hand on Goku's arm, a muscle clenching in her jaw. "Don't you want to change?" Goku asked, looking down at her clothes. She looked down, then back at him, narrowing her eyes. "Fine, but you'd better not leave without me. I'll just follow you anyways!" With that, she left the room.

Vegeta walked forward, uncrossing his arms. "Come on! Let's go!" He looked over when Goku and the other fighters didn't move. "What are you waiting for!" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at Kenya's brother. Goku crossed his arms.

"She has as much of a right to fight as the rest of us, Vegeta," The man stated softly, watching the prince grind his teeth. He growled softly, turning his head towards the kitchen door. No one said anything else, waiting for Kenya to appear.

Within minutes, she quickly walked towards the group, her arms swinging at her sides. Vegeta reached out and grabbed an arm. She scowled at him, pressing her lips together. They studied one another before Vegeta spoke.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid," he asked softly, not taking his eyes off his mate.

They watched Kenya narrow her eyes, before yanking her arm out of his grasp, walking the rest of the way to her brother. They all laied a hand on him, listening as Vegeta tried to talk to Kenya again.

"Dammit, brat-"

"Shut up, Vegeta! We need to go!"

They watched him snarl at her, before looking away. A little amused at the interaction, the other warriors didn't say anything. They quickly disappeared.

Bulma studied the spot the fighters were standing in a moment ago, finally sighing and sitting back down at the table. She picked up her cup, pausing as it hovered in front of her lips. She took a sip, looking over again. She slowly shook her head.

"You guys are too much alike," she softly stated, taking another sip of her coffee.

* * *

They appeared in a lush terrain. Piccolo and Chaozu were already there, the namek not turning as the rest of the fighters appeared. Goku and Vegeta went over to him, studying the ground. Kenya quickly joined them, ignoring the look the prince sent her. The rest of the warriors followed behind. No one spoke as they looked around. A dark energy spiked a few miles to their left. Powering up, they quickly headed towards it, a little curious at the dark looks Vegeta kept giving Kenya. She flew beside her brother, not looking back as they landed moments later. Vegeta appeared on her other side, tense. Frieza and Cell were standing a few feet from them, discussing something. They stopped when the fighters appeared. They both snickered, their gazes landing on the new occupant of the group.

"What's a little girl like you doing with these warriors?" Frieza asked softly, a smirk appearing.

Kenya burst out laughing. They all looked at her, their brows narrowed. They watched her catch her breath. "I'm sorry," she squeaked, wiping a tear off her face. "But..." she took a breath. She laughed again.

"What the hell are you laughing about, you stupid girl!" Frieza snapped, taking a step forward.

She chuckled again, before clearing her throat. They all watched her study the tyrant. "Are you a man or a woman!?" she asked loudly, her head tilting slightly. The fighters snickered, watching as Frieza clenched his hands. She laughed again. "You sound like a transvestite!"

The fighters laughed, Vegeta snickered slightly as his gaze went from Kenya to the lizard in front of them. They heard Cell chuckle. Frieza glared behind him, before facing them again. He crossed his arms.

"You'll pay for that, you little brat," he stated softly. His eyes widened a little as she snorted.

"Doubt it!"

The fighters listened to their interaction, before Goku took a step forward. "I'll say this once! Go back to hell, now!"

Both Villains chuckled slightly, shaking their heads.

"Fine," Goku snapped, powering up. Everyone followed. Vegeta glanced down at his mate, before scowling and stepping in front of her. Frieza and Cell watched with interest.

"My my, Vegeta," Frieza said softly. "You protect that girl like she's your mate."

They watched his eyes widen a moment later, cackling as he threw his head back. Cell studied the girl with interest. She shoved Vegeta out of the way, shooting him a look before stepping up even with Goku. They all stayed quiet, listening as Frieza finally fell silent. He smiled, narrowing his eyes at the girl standing beside Goku.

"This should be interesting," he murmured, listening as Cell walked up beside him. "Oh, yes!" The green android said, crossing his arms. They launched themselves, going straight for the girl among the men.

* * *

**A/N: The song mentioned in this chapter is "Pretty Girl Rock" by Keri Hilson. It's a great song!**

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: You guys make my day!**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**23**

Goku and Vegeta quickly intercepted their paths, meeting with a bang in the middle. They all heard Kenya protest. "Hey! Dammit, you guys!" She went to follow them. A hand landed on her shoulder. She looked back, scowling at Piccolo. He shook his head, narrowing his eyes down at her, before looking forward, watching as the two saiyan men fought. They listened as the fight progressed, Cell slamming the ground a few minutes later. Yamcha and Gohan moved to stand beside the female warrior, briefly glancing at her before turning their attention to the fight in front of them. They winced as Vegeta slammed face down on the ground, turning their heads as Kenya hissed in a breath. She shot forward before anyone could stop her, punching Cell across the face. He flew back, stopping himself with a yell. They watched, their eyes widening, as Frieza abandoned his fight with Goku, appearing behind the female warrior. Goku shouted as Kenya whirled around, kicking the lizard in the gut, smirking as he gasped for breath. Frieza clenched his fists, a small smile crossing his features as Cell appeared on her other side. The fighters listened as the two villains chuckled, both crossing their arms.

"What are you going to do now, little one?" Cell asked, moving a little closer to her. Kenya smirked, grunting as her hair turned gold, her tail shooting out behind her. They watched Frieza and Cell back away a little. They all stood in tense silence, before the two tyrants launched at her. They lifted their heads, trying to keep track of the fight as booms rendered the air. They all heard a loud snarl, looking over to see Vegeta glaring in outrage above him. Before anyone could say anything, he shot up. The fighters watched him join the fight, pressing his back to Kenya's as they fought the two opponents. They could hear him shouting as he blocked Cell's attack.

"What the hell do you think your doing, brat!? I told you not to do anything stupid-"

"Shut up! Vegeta!" Kenya yelled back at him, punching Frieza in the face. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed his tail, yanking him down.

Goku and the others watched in amusement as the couple fought back to back, the tyrant lizard banging the ground a few seconds later. Kenya followed, slamming her foot into his stomach. They heard Frieza shout, his arm shooting out and blasting the girl. Vegeta whirled around, shouting her name. Momentarily distracted, a fist connected with his jaw. He flew backward, slamming into a mountain. The prince came flying back, briefly looking down. He stopped, studying the cloud surrounding his mate. Cell smirked, looking down as well. A hand shot out of the cloud, a burst of yellow energy engulfing Frieza. Vegeta smiled as his mate came into view, her tail whipping behind her as she glared at the lizard. He looked back up at Cell, chuckling at the look on the android's face. They flew back at one another, connecting with a boom, their fists and knees banging. Goku and the others watched as Kenya slowly walked up to the tyrant. She stopped beside him, looking down dispassionately as he groaned, his lower body gone. She crossed her arms, frowning.

"I told you I wouldn't regret laughing at you!" she stated, before shooting an arm out. She watched as Frieza's eyes widened. "This is for Vegeta," she whispered, narrowing her eyes as he tried to struggle up. She blasted.

They all listened to Frieza scream as he disintegrated, Kenya smirking slightly before looking over at them. She slowly walked over, stopping at Goku's side, looking up to watch Vegeta and Cell fight along with the rest of them. Minutes later a blast went through the green android, his body disintegrating within seconds. Vegeta landed in front of the siblings, his gaze going to his mate. He glared, clenching his jaw. They watched with amusement as she scowled for a second, before a grin appeared on her face.

"We make a good team, Vegeta!" Kenya stated, punching him in the arm. The prince grunted, his glare staying in place. The others chuckled, lifting up to fly towards the city. They all landed, Vegeta's feet resting on some rubble. He turned as a blast rang out. The prince crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the man walking down the street, blasting buildings. He felt Kenya appear beside him, studying the man with a curious expression.

"How many times do I have to kill you!" The prince stated, watching the man turn towards him. The bald man studied him for a moment before looking beside him. They watched as he grinned.

"Well hello there, sweetheart," Nappa said loudly, smirking as she continued to stare at him, blinking. Vegeta snarled beside her, shooting his hand out, sending the man back to hell. They stood there for a few moments, silent.

"Who was that?" Kenya asked curiously, glancing over at Vegeta.

"Nappa," he stated, not looking at her.

"Okay," she said, not saying anything else.

They both turned as Goku let out a shout. A little green guy with a weird shaped head stood a few feet away from them, smiling wide. A tall red skinned demon stood behind him. Vegeta and Kenya flew forward, landing beside the other saiyan. Kenya narrowed her brows, glancing over at her brother.

"Whats up with the bad guys here!?" she asked, studying the little guy and demon in front of her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, not taking his eyes off the two.

"Well," she said slowly. "They're either confused about their gender, or their weirdly proportioned!" she stated, pointing to the little green thing in front of her. "Like that one!"

They heard Vegeta snort, shaking his head. "What!?" Kenya said, looking from Goku to Vegeta. "It's true," she said loudly, crossing her arms. The fighters chuckled, gathering behind the saiyans. Piccolo smirked, slowly shaking his head. They watched Goku's sister put her hands on her hips. "Why are we just standing here!?"

They saw Goku glance at her, frustration passing over his features. "Would you stop talking Kenya!" The fighters heard a growl come from Vegeta.

They watched as she glared at her brother. "No!" She looked back towards the villains, stepping forward. Vegeta grabbed her arm. She shot him a look, trying to remove her arm from his grasp. He yanked her back towards him, gritting his teeth.

"What do you think you're doing!?" he demanded, his voice echoing around them. Kenya finally jerked her arm free, scowling at him, her eyes snapping.

"If you're not going to fight, then I am!" she stated, balling her hands into fists.

Their heads swiveled towards the two villains as the green one cackled, clapping his hands. He seemed to be studying Goku's sister.

Kenya crossed her arms, glowering at the thing. "What the hell are you laughing about, you little weirdo!"

"The name's Babidi, little one," the wizard stated softly, a grin slowly appearing on his face. They heard Kenya snort, shaking her head. "Weirdo," they heard her mutter, before she became silent. They all tensed as Babidi raised his hand, his smile still in place.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked, noticing the wizard didn't even bother looking at him. He seemed to have his eyes trained on Kenya, his eyes widening slightly as a chuckle escaped him. Vegeta stepped up beside her, tensing as the wizard smirked. Kenya suddenly spoke up.

"If this is ALL you're going to do, I'm leaving!" she stated, turning and walking around Vegeta. The wizard's gaze followed her, the demon behind him smirking a little. The fighters tensed as he raised his other hand, letting out a shout. They were silent, the wind whipping around them as nothing appeared to happen. Goku smiled a little, straightening from his fighting stance.

"As you can see, you can't take none-"

He was cut off as a scream rendered the air. They jerked towards where Kenya disappeared to. Vegeta took off before anyone could move, sliding a little as he came to a stop a few feet from the woman. The other fighters stopped behind him. Goku's sister was on her knees, clutching her head. Another scream ripped from her throat as she shook her head. "GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed, yanking on her hair. They heard Vegeta grunt, a hand coming up to rub his forehead.

"Kenya," he whispered, a hiss coming from between his teeth as he winced. The fighters watched as he shuddered, another scream coming from the woman kneeling on the ground.

She suddenly jumped up, her face a blanket of rage as she whirled around. She launched herself passed the fighters, heading straight towards the wizard a few feet behind them. Kenya suddenly jerked, falling to the ground a second time. Her head swiveled back and forth furiously as she clutched her hair. Growls and snarls emitted from her as she seemed to fight some unknown force. They were quiet as Vegeta took a step towards her, pausing when Babidi lifted his hands again. Their eyes widened as he focused his gaze on the saiyan woman, laughing in glee. She screamed in pain, her nails digging into her scalp. Goku and Vegeta snarled, the prince running up and yanking his mate away from the wizard as Goku went passed, meeting the red demon as he stepped in front of Babidi. The sound of fists clashing rendered the air as they fought, lifting up into the sky as another boom reached the fighters on the ground. Gohan joined his father, his eyes narrowed in angry intent. Vegeta grabbed Kenya around the waist, wincing as she screamed again. They watched as he brought her against him, looking down at her face. Kenya had her eyes scrunched closed, her body shaking. "STOP IT!" she screamed, shaking her head. They watched her hair flash gold, before returning to black. The wizard chuckled, narrowing his eyes. "You're a hard one, aren't you!?" he mused, a little smirk appearing on his little face. "You're a lot tougher than you look, little girl!"

A shout came from the wizard again, the fighters watching, helpless, as the air quivered for a moment. Kenya let out a scream of rage, bursting with yellow light as she turned super saiyan, her head thrown back as the sound ripped from her body. Vegeta tightened his hold on her, a snarl coming from him as his head pounded. Kenya thrashed in his arms, her tail jerking behind her. Her eyes popped open, a snarl emitting from between clenched teeth. "LET! ME! GO!" she yelled, power swirling around her as she glared at Vegeta, another snarl emerging as he tightened his hold further. She raised her arms, her muscles clenching as she grunted, knocking him back with a wave of energy, her body scrunching up for a moment before she jerked taunt, her head thrown back as she screamed. Her power burst from her a second time, the force whipping the fighters clothing around. Kenya continued to scream, the sound seeming to get louder as her power increased. They looked over at Vegeta as he sucked in a breath. He stared wide eyed at his mate for a moment before stepping closer. "No," they heard him whisper.

"KENYA!" The prince shouted, swallowing as her power continued to rise. She seemed to not hear him, a scream continuing to come from her as a white light encased her body. The fighters stepped back, watching as Vegeta's face went ashen.

"STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!" The prince screamed, rushing forward. He was blown back seconds later, as a boom emitted from inside the light, a whirring sound reaching their ears as it slowly got bigger. Her screams seemed to echo from within the ball of light, yellow energy swirling around it, as silence abruptly fell around them. The demon's body suddenly flew back towards the ball of energy, a deafening explosion piercing the silence as he connected with it. White light lit up the sky, the fighters gasping as they closed their eyes, turning their heads to try to escape the burning sensation in their irises. They heard a scream come from the wizard, a blast sounding through the air. They hesitated before slowly looking back, the fighters gaze going to Goku as he lowered his hand, the green little body of Babidi disintegrating. A choking sound came from the prince, the warriors looking over as he walked up to Kenya, his eyes wide. They swallowed, walking up with Goku as they looked down at the still form on the ground. She was still in super saiyan form, her eyes closed. Her tail lay limp underneath her, the wind whipping a few strands of hair across her face. They were all silent as Vegeta bent down, slowly lifting her in his arms, her hair dragging the ground. They averted their eyes as they saw him swallow, a hand coming up to cup Kenya's cheek. She lay limp in his arms, her chest seeming not to move. The fighters jerked back around as the prince blasted off, holding Goku's sister in his arms. None of them moved, studying the spot Vegeta disappeared to.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! (Wipes brow) That was intense! I enjoyed writing it though, and love giving a good laugh among so much tension. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, 'cuz there's plenty more to come! *Sighs*** **Vegeta can never have it easy, can he! But then again, that's what makes him so great! Hope you all are still with this story, 'cuz its about to take a turn. For the better? For the worse? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: Language!**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**24**

_'NO!NO!NO!NO!_' his mind screamed at him. His breath hitched a little, as he felt the connection in his mind slowly dissipate. He flew faster, sharply veering up as he sped towards Kami's lookout. He landed moments later, looking down at the woman in his arms. _Kenya!_ He swallowed, tightening his hold on her for a moment before looking up. He watched as the guardian of earth slowly walked up to him. They both looked down at the saiyan woman. His mind cried out as he felt an emptiness fill him. _NOOOOOO!_ His mind screamed at him, furiously trying to find a connection to his mate. He sank to his knees, holding his mate close to him, his body shaking. He laied her down, jerking his head up at the namek. "DO SOMETHING!" he shouted, not waiting for an answer as he looked back down. Kenya was still. Deathly still. He cupped her neck, her skin cool to the touch. He didn't look up as the others landed behind him. Goku stepped closer, stopping at Vegeta's shoulder. He saw the prince shudder. "I can't feel her anymore," Vegeta whispered, looking up after a few moments. His eyes were desperate as they met Goku's. "I don't feel a connection to her presence Kakkarot!" he said fiercely. The fighters watched as Dende studied the warriors bent head, a sad expression appearing on his face. "I'm sorry," he said softly. Vegeta's head jerked up. They watched as Dende's eyes widened, taking a step back from the prince. The fighters could feel the rage pouring off the man, stepping forward as he slowly got to his feet. "You're sorry," he whispered, balling his hands into fists. "YOU'RE SORRY!" he roared, rushing toward the namekian. Piccolo appeared in front of him with his arms spread, the others grabbing Vegeta from behind. A snarl escaped him, as he thrashed against their hold. Goku grabbed him from behind, his arms going under the prince's, encircling the man's shoulders. The furious saiyan fought against him, trying to reach the guardian behind Piccolo.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted, tightening his hold as the man continued to snarl and thrash. The prince ignored him, a choking sound coming from him as he abruptly fell to his knees, Goku leaning forward at the sudden movement. They all waited for a moment, before Kenya's brother slowly stepped back, letting go of the prince. The fighters watched silently as the man's hands clenched against the tile, cracks appearing underneath his fingers. Piccolo didn't move from his position, just studied the saiyan kneeling in front of him. Dende moved from behind the green warrior, laying a hand on the prince's shoulder. Vegeta didn't react, just kept his head bent, his breathing ragged. They all looked at Kenya, gathering around her as Dende stepped towards her. He bent down silently, resting a hand in the middle of the woman's chest. A small glow emitted from his hand, everyone tense as they watched him. After a few minutes it disappeared. The guardian sighed, extracting his hand from her, letting it fall in his lap. He leaned back, swallowing. They all looked up as Vegeta stepped forward, his gaze never wavering from his mate's still form as he stared down at her. They could see his hands shaking as he clenched them so hard, his muscles jumped in his arms. She stayed still, her golden hair fanned out underneath her. They heard Dende hesitate, before looking up, regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry prince," he said softly. Piccolo stepped closer to him as Vegeta's face went ashen. "She's not here anymore."

It was silent as they looked away from Vegeta. They heard his footsteps, and glanced back. He was walking away from Kenya's body, the muscles in his body twitching with uncontrolled fury. He stopped at the edge of the lookout, gazing out at the clouds passing down below. No one moved as the wind whipped around them. They all jerked to attention as the prince's whispered words reached them.

"Dragon balls."

Vegeta disappeared. Goku's eyes widened after a moment, before whirling around. "Yamcha!" he shouted, rushing towards the scarred warrior. "Bulma!" The fighters gasped, watching as Goku reached the man, grabbing his arm and disappearing within seconds. They were all silent as the events from the past few hours flitted through their minds. Gohan looked down at his aunt, a feeling of despair burning in his chest. He took a breath, kneeling down next to her. They all studied her for a few minutes, regret on their faces. The fighters jumped back in surprise, moments later, as Kenya's body disappeared.

* * *

Bulma looked up as the sliding glass door was slammed open, the glass cracking down the middle as Vegeta stepped through. He stood there for a moment, not saying anything. Bulma's eyes widened as she felt the rage rolling off him. He slowly turned his head, looking over at her. The look in his eyes put terror in her heart. Her breath hitched as she whirled around to run. She was suddenly yanked back by her arm, slamming the floor with a cry. She slowly looked up, swallowing with difficulty as she saw the fury in the prince's eyes. He suddenly reached down, grabbing her arm painfully and jerking her off her feet. Bulma cried out in pain, her eyes squeezing closed as she waited to see what the enraged saiyan would do next.

"Where is it?"

Her eyes popped open at his quiet question. She met his eyes, swallowing again as she tried to find her voice. He shook her, his face scrunching in anger.

"WHERE IS IT!?" he roared, releasing his hold on the blue haired woman, her body smacking the ground again.

Bulma cried out, rubbing her arm. She scooted away from him. "What are you talking about?" she whispered, watching as he seemed to get even angrier. He threw back his head and roared.

"THE FUCKING DRAGON BALL RADAR!"

Her eyes widened on him as he powered up, snarling. She gasped as he started towards her. He was suddenly pushed away, stumbling back and hitting the wall. Goku stood in front of him, his face grim. The prince snarled again, his hands bunching at his waist.

"You'd better not stand in my way Kakkarot!" Vegeta snapped, another wave of power emitting from him. Yamcha crouched down next to his wife, gently taking her arm. His breath hissed through his teeth at the bruises already forming on her body, the black and blue colors stark against her skin. Enraged, he turned towards the prince. Both saiyans ignored him, staring each other down.

"You have no right to manhandle Bulma that way, Vegeta!" Goku stated, letting his arm fall to his side. The man didn't seem to be listening to him as his gaze landed on the woman on the floor. "Where is it!?" he demanded, taking a step forward. Goku's arm shot out, stopping Yamcha as he stalked forward. "Do you want to die!?" the saiyan snapped, not taking his eyes off the prince. Yamcha tensed, angry at the words. He looked into Vegeta's eyes. He backed away, seeing the deadly intent in them. Goku intercepted the saiyan's path, stepping in front of the prince when he moved towards his blue haired friend. The man snarled in outrage, gritting his teeth. He suddenly threw his head back.

"WHERE IS IT YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Bulma and Yamcha's eyes widened, gasping at his apparent disregard for them. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Bulma suddenly shouted. Yamcha stepped closer to her. They focused their gaze on Goku as he spoke.

"Kenya's gone," he said softly, not taking his eyes off the prince. Bulma cried out, her heart breaking a little as she looked at Vegeta with a little more understanding. A muscle twitched underneath his eye, his body shaking with unmistakable rage. She slowly stood, Yamcha putting an arm around her waist.

"It's in my lab," Bulma stated, walking a little closer. They all tensed as Vegeta turned towards her.

"It's about fucking time, you little-"

"Hey," Goku said loudly, his hands balling into fists. "Don't talk to her like that, Vegeta! She did nothing to you!"

The prince snarled, his eyes snapping as they landed on Kenya's brother. "I'll say what I damn well please, you Son of-"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT LOST SOMEONE THEY LOVED TODAY!" Goku suddenly shouted, his neck muscles bulging as his jaw clenched. The two warriors glared at each other, before Vegeta gave a disgusted sound in his throat, and whirled away. He ripped the glass doors off the wall, ignoring the scream that came from Bulma as he walked out, glass crunching under his boots. No one said anything as silence blanketed the kitchen. Goku suddenly sighed, his head bent. They watched him study the floor for a moment, before he abruptly started walking, following the prince through the hole in the wall.

* * *

He watched Vegeta sling drawers out, leaning up against the door frame as another object smashed into the wall beside him. He didn't say anything, Vegeta's rage still at it's boiling point. He didn't want Bulma to have to build another lab. Goku watched the muscles in the man's back clench as he snarled, knocking over a massive storage closet, moving to the next one without bothering to look back. The doors hit the sides with a bang, glass breaking and papers flying through the air as Vegeta went through the objects, yelling as he didn't come upon the radar.

"Vegeta," Goku said quietly. The prince ignored him, yanking a drawer open at one of the computer desks. Goku watched him pause, swiftly grabbing something out of the drawer before striding across the room. Goku waited until he was a few feet from him, before stepping into his path. The prince narrowed his eyes at him, his lip curling. "Get out of my way," Vegeta said, his voice deadly quiet. Goku studied him for a moment, before sighing.

"I can help you Vegeta, but you need to calm down," he stated, watching the man's face darken.

The prince tightened his grip on the small radar, glaring at Kenya's brother for a moment before he spoke.

"I don't need your fucking help!"

Goku narrowed his eyes, jerking to attention as the front door to the lab was yanked open. Gohan ran through, his breathing labored as he rushed up to his father. Barely looking at Vegeta, he rested his gaze on his dad, bending a little as he tried to catch his breath. Goku saw Vegeta move out of the corner of his eye, and looked over. He was slowly walking around Gohan, not looking at him as he strolled towards the door.

"Dad!" Gohan gasped out, laying a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Kenya!"

Goku saw Vegeta jerk to a stop, looking over his shoulder. They both watched the young saiyan as he straightened, clearing his throat. "What is it son?" Goku asked, not taking his eyes off the prince. He focused his gaze on Gohan when the boy didn't say anything. "What is it?" he asked again, watching as his son swallowed.

"She disappeared," Gohan said softly, his eyes wide.

Vegeta snarled, glaring at Gohan for a moment before slamming out of the lab.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Bold represents speaking thru thought!**

**Note: Italics represents thoughts and/or memories. **

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**25**

She looked around her, brows furrowed. She was in a room, two tall doorways in front of her. She glanced over. Her eyes widened slightly, taking a step back. A massive desk sat to her right, someone's gigantic legs sitting underneath it. She kept backing away, stopping when the rest of the body belonging to the legs appeared. She stared at the person, eyes wide. The man leaned forward, studying her. His voice boomed through the air.

"Hello," he said, his gaze curious. Kenya swallowed, looking around her again. "Where am I?" she asked slowly, her eyes landing on one of the blue skinned men standing by the doorways. The deafening voice had her looking back at the man behind the desk.

"Well my dear," he said, leaning back in his chair. "You're at check in."

They studied one another before Kenya's eyes narrowed, a confused look crossing her features. "Check in? What the hell..."

The big man sighed, the sound as loud as his voice. A regretful look settled on his face as he leaned forward again, clasping his hands in front of him. "You're dead."

Kenya's eyes widened, her face whitening. She looked around again, before turning back to the man. "And who are you?"

"I'm King Yemma. I oversee the dead. Send them where they need to go," he said, his voice matter of fact. He suddenly straightened, opening a book laying in front of him. "Now! To find out who you are, young lady!" the man murmured, running his finger down the pages.

Kenya watched him, still a little stunned that she was dead. _But shouldn't I be in heaven? I'm not in hell, am I!? _She glanced around again, her gaze going back to the carpet, studying it as she tried to remember what exactly happened for her to get here. _She was screaming. Her body burned, the power coming out of her almost too much. She felt her tail whip behind her, the burning in her body seeming to increase as her scream got louder. She thought she heard Vegeta's voice, but her mind had quickly blanked, as everything in her tried to come out. The last thing she remembered was a bright white light bursting before her eyes, then she was here. _

Her head jerked up as King Yemma grunted. His head came up, looking at her with eyebrows raised, a surprised look on his face.

"You're Goku's sister!?" He looked back down at the list, murmuring to himself. "I didn't know the man had a sister!"

Kenya didn't say anything, just listened with half an ear as the others in the room softly gasped. Her tail slowly swished behind her as she crossed her arms. She glanced behind her, her golden eyes widening slightly at the sight of small white orbs forming a line at one of the doorways. "What are those?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the little wisps of energy. She heard King Yemma lift his head, following her gaze. "Oh," he said loudly, looking back down at his book as he wrote something down. "Those are souls," he stated, not looking up at her. Kenya gasped, looking down at her body. "But...!"

King Yemma saw her glance at her body, sighing and laying his pen down. He threaded his fingers together, resting his chin on them as he studied the woman. "You're a warrior," he said to her unasked question. "You're allowed to keep your body if you've done something great."

He watched her shoot a confused look at him. "But...what great thing did I do!?" He glanced down at the registry, before lifting his eyes to her. "Well," he said slowly, "You helped your brother protect earth." He paused for a moment. "And..." he studied her.

Kenya quirked a brow at his continued silence. "And?" she prompted, tensing as he opened his mouth.

"And you're Vegeta's mate," he said softly, watching the woman's eyes widen.

"Why is that considered great?" she asked curiously, her head tilting a little bit. She watched the man in front of her glance towards the other occupants in the room, before meeting her eyes.

"With the way he's on the rampage right now, that was a very good thing," King Yemma stated softly, watching her eyes bug out.

Kenya felt her breath rush out, her mouth hanging open for a moment before she snapped it closed. Her tail wrapped around her waist as she let her arms fall.

"What..." she whispered. "Why is Vegeta on the rampage?"

No one spoke for a moment, the soft sound of time ticking away reached their ears as the King studied the woman in front of him. He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again, steadying his gaze on the saiyan woman.

"You died," he said simply, watching as she slowly shook her head, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"Vegeta," Kenya whispered, swallowing with difficulty to think that something she did would cause the prince to harm others.

"You can however," the sound of the man's voice had her lifting her head. "Go to King Kai's, if you can make it. And seeing as how you're Goku's sister, I'm pretty sure you can!"

"Who's King Kai?"

King Yemma scoffed, narrowing his eyes down at her. "Did Goku not tell you anything!?"

It was Kenya's turn to scoff, as she glared at the man. "You've met Goku, right!?"

The man barely nodded his head, turning away for a moment, before a small smile appeared, his eyes meeting hers.

"You're right. Goku wouldn't think to tell you any of this," he said softly, banging a hand on the desk a moment later, ignoring it when the woman jumped. He closed the book laying in front of him, quietly studying the woman before him.

"Well?"

King Yemma raised a brow as she stayed silent. "Do you want to go or not, young lady!?"

He watched her slowly nod, before instructing one of the blue skinned demons to escort her to the entrance to snake way. Glancing once more at the woman, he stared back down at his hands, his brows slightly furrowed as he listened to them leave.

"Goku's sister," he whispered a few minutes later, shaking his head. "The resemblance is uncanny! Except for the golden eyes and hair!" King Yemma softly chuckled, picking up his pen and opening the registry again. Clearing his throat, he shouted "Next!"

* * *

She stared at the massive snake head in front of her, listening with half an ear as her escort walked to his little car, getting in and quickly leaving. She didn't look back, just studied the head for another moment, before slowly levitating, landing on the stone structure, looking out in front of her. She gasped softly, her eyes widening at the seemingly endless path curving through the clouds, disappearing far over the horizon. _Shit!_ Silently thanking God she was dead for this, she jumped off the snake head, her feet barely touching the path before blasting off, a golden trail slowly dissipating behind her.

* * *

Vegeta grunted, pulling his hand out of the rock. He looked down at the dragon ball clutched in his hand, his fingers almost touching. The bright orange star shined as sunlight hit it, the little ball covered with dust. He blew on it, watching the particles drift through the air before putting it in the bag hanging off his shoulder. The prince straightened, closing his eyes for a moment, clenching his hands as Kenya floated through his mind. Quickly dispelling it before rage consumed him again, he slowly made his way towards the entrance of the cave. He laid his hand on the stone wall a moment later, letting the bag hit the ground with a thunk as he squeezed his eyes closed. He turned, his back hitting the wall as he balled his hands into fists. Her laughter floated through his mind. Vegeta swallowed, the last image of her alive flitting before his eyes. _I should have done something, anything! Instead I just stood there and let her die. I could have tried to calm her down, could have kept her from being consumed in her own power, could have..._Vegeta sighed, reaching up and rubbing his temple. His head constantly pounded now, the ache not dissipating since the woman died. He felt his gut burn again, letting out a breath as he reached for his bag.

"**Vegeta?"**

He paused, his eyes widening as he stared down at the bag. His body tensed at the sound of her voice in his head. Vegeta sucked in a breath softly, warmth and softness entering his mind, the feel of her presence there making his body ease.

"**Vegeta!"**

The prince lifted his head, settling back against the wall, clenching his hands. He swallowed, feeling his heart rate pick up a little as her voice floated through his mind again.

"Hey," Vegeta whispered, closing his eyes, his breath hitching a little when he didn't hear anything for a few minutes.

"**What is this I hear about you hurting people!?"**

A laugh escaped him at her reprimanding him from the afterlife, slowly shaking his head as he sighed. _Only Kenya!_

"Hey brat." the prince swallowed again, a gentle smile settling on his face as he heard her sigh in his head. He could feel her presence now, half expecting to open his eyes and see her standing in front of him. He kept his eyes closed, some how feeling closer to her by doing this.

"**Don't."**

He winced, balling his hands into fists as her soft voice flowed through him, ignoring the cold wall at his back. His shoulder's drooped, despair starting in his chest.

"**Vegeta, please..."**

Vegeta swallowed with difficulty, feeling his throat thicken. He crossed his arms, taking a deep breath before answering her.

"Don't worry minx," he said softly. "I won't." The prince waited for a moment before speaking again. "Where are you?" he whispered, holding his breath, waiting for her answer.

"**King Kai's, and man! Is this guy nuts!"**

"**Hey!"**

"**Sorry King Kai, it's true!"**

"**You'd better show me some respect Kenya," King Kai said loudly. "If you wanna keep using my antenna to communicate!"**

He listened in amusement, softly chuckling as they argued for a moment, before falling silent. He knew she was still there, the warmth and softness in that corner of his mind not abating.

She finally spoke after a few minutes.

"**Vegeta"**

He swallowed passed the lump in his throat at the sound of her whispering his name.

"What brat?" he asked softly.

"**I love you"**

Vegeta smiled, warmth spreading in his chest at the quiet words. He kept his eyes closed, smirking a little as her image floated through his mind.

"You too," he whispered, feeling her smile.

After a moment, he heard sniffling.

"**King Kai!"**

Vegeta listened, a chuckle escaping as the sound of her scowling echoed through his mind.

"**Are you crying!?"**

Vegeta chuckled again, the sound of her voice softly fading as the connection was cut off. He sighed, slowly opening his eyes. He lifted his head. The prince jerked to attention, glaring at the man in front of him.

"Was that my sister?" Goku asked, watching as Vegeta slightly flushed, scowling at him before reaching down and grabbing his bag. The two men studied each other, before Vegeta turned and stalked away, not commenting. Goku followed him, squinting a little as sunlight hit his eyes, his focus on the man's back in front of him. The prince didn't acknowledge him as he paused outside the cave, his hand tightening on the bag full of dragon balls, before sighing, looking around. He tensed as Kenya's brother spoke.

"She's at King Kai's, isn't she!?"

Vegeta looked at him over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes. "How did you know that!" he demanded, watching the man smirk.

"So it _was_ my sister!" the saiyan said triumphantly, watching with amusement as Vegeta's eyes widened slightly at being duped. The prince growled at him before looking forward again.

"Yes," he said softly, listening as Goku stepped up to him. They stood in silence for a moment, before Goku looked down at the bag Vegeta held in a death grip.

"Is that all of them?" the saiyan asked softly, his gaze going to the prince's face. He watched a muscle start in Vegeta's cheek, before the man slowly nodded.

"Well!" Goku said loudly, "What are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

Goku watched the prince blast off, not saying a word. He smirked, watching as Vegeta's trail faded for a moment before following him.


	26. Chapter 26

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**26**

Kenya smirked, leaning back in her chair as she watched the other warriors spar. She crossed her arms, studying them as they moved, noticing their weak points, their fighting style as they broke apart, only to fly at each other again. Her and King Kai had gotten bored, she having beaten Gregory and Bubbles within minutes of appearing on his planet, both of them studying the yellow clouds before she had come up with the brilliant idea of going to see other fighters. King Kai had readily agreed, and now they were at some sort of tournament, waiting for her turn to enter the ring. She was having the time of her life! Not so for the Kai. He was standing a few feet away from her, grumbling to himself at the amount of money he had already lost betting with this woman. He frowned over at her, grumbling again as she smirked at him, amusement in her eyes.

"What do you say, King Kai!?"

"No!"

"Aw, C'mon!"

"No!" he whined again, crossing his arms and looking away from the ring. He heard her softly chuckle.

"With the way you bet, King Kai, I'll be rich before I even leave here!"

The Kai whirled around. "What do you know about betting, girl! I'm way older than you!" he yelled, watching her slowly smile.

Kenya held up a wad of money, chuckling as his face flushed. She gestured to the ring. "Which one do you think will win?" she asked, watching in amusement as he studied the two fighters with a critical eye. He pouted, glancing at her. Kenya smirked.

"I'll give you a freebie," she stated, crossing her ankles out in front of her. "The green warrior."

"I don't need no freebie from you! I beat the pants off Goku when we did this! You watch! I'll do it to you too!"

Kenya chuckled again, her gaze going to the fighters in the ring. The warrior with the white hair and red skin cried out, his body flying through the air for a moment before slamming the ground a few feet from them. The green warrior he was sparring with slowly lowered to the ring, a soft plop sounding as he landed. Kenya studied him with slightly narrowed eyes as he crossed his arms. She turned towards King Kai, smirking as he glared at her. She watched, her mouth twitching, as he stomped off, mumbling something about know it all saiyans. Kenya chuckled softly, watching as two more warriors entered the ring. She sighed happily, settling back in her chair as she waited for her turn to come up.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean we have to wait!"

The guardian of earth stepped back, swallowing as Vegeta yelled at him. He sighed, his soft voice floating through the air.

"It's gonna be another four months before we can use the dragon balls, Vegeta," Dende explained softly, his hand tightening around the staff at his side as the prince growled.

"Vegeta," Goku said, crossing his arms. He shook his head when Vegeta looked at him, narrowing his eyes and looking down at the orange balls.

"I'll keep them safe," Dende stated, watching as both saiyans turned their heads to look at him. He swallowed again, bending down slowly and grabbing the bag the balls were nestled in at the moment. The guardian sighed with relief when Vegeta made no move to attack him. He looked at Goku as the man started talking.

"She's safe for now Vegeta," Kenya's brother stated. "We know she's with King Kai." He watched the prince snort, shaking his head.

"That man is an idiot," Vegeta muttered, before turning and walking towards the edge of the lookout. They stayed in compatible silence for awhile, before Vegeta spoke again.

"Do you think she's changed any?" he asked softly, lifting his head after a moment, looking back at Goku.

Goku furrowed his brows, before his face cleared, a smile appearing.

"Nah, you know Kenya! She's probably teaching King Kai curse words or something right about now!" he said, chuckling.

A small smile appeared on Vegeta's face as he turned his head back towards the clouds. It slowly faded after a few minutes as he thought of his mate. He swallowed. _Four months! Four -damn months! _He reached up and rubbed a hand down his face, sighing. _How the hell am I going to stand being away from the woman for that long! I've already had to endure six months without her presence! _The prince wiped a hand over his mouth, closing his eyes as an ache started in his chest. He absently reached up and rubbed the spot. _This is slowly killing me._

Goku watched the prince, a small smile appearing on his face. It still took him by surprise that his sister and the man before him loved each other so much, though he'd never heard the man say it. His brows furrowed. He's never heard Kenya say it either. He studied the man standing at the edge of the lookout, absently rubbing his heart. Goku grunted. He knew they did, even if neither said it out loud in front of anyone else. He was telling the truth, all those months ago, when Kenya had asked him about the mating ritual. He hadn't thought she would find anyone here, at least, anyone good enough for his sister. Goku studied the prince again, a lightness spreading through his chest. _Kenya chose well. She couldn't have picked anyone better to be her mate. The prince might be a hard man, but his emotions run deep. Deep enough that I knew he would never let the person he loves go easily. And I was right! _Goku thought about what happened almost a year ago, when his sister died. Swallowing with difficulty, he frowned as the image of Vegeta erupting came to mind. The way he had exploded when Kenya died, the desperation that had blanketed his face. Goku narrowed his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face as he studied the prince. He watched the man sigh, glancing at him over his shoulder. The man scowled.

"What!?" Vegeta demanded, catching the other saiyan smiling at him. He watched as laughter appeared in the man's eyes.

"You...love...my...sister!" Goku said in a sing song voice. He burst out laughing a moment later at the look on the prince's face.

"Shut up, Kakkarot!" Vegeta snapped, rolling his eyes. He listened as the idiot walked up to him. The man poked him in his back.

"Admit it!" Goku said, smiling like an idiot.

Vegeta glared at him over his shoulder, muttering something as he turned away. The prince felt him poke him in his back again. He quickly turned, crossing his arms.

"What!?"

He watched Goku's smile widen, almost splitting his face in two. Seeing that familiar smile had him swallowing, looking away from the warrior and studying the clouds below. He felt Goku move, coming to stand beside him. He didn't look at him as the man crossed his arms. There was silence for a few minutes. Until Goku spoke again.

"I miss her too," he stated softly, looking over at Vegeta. A muscle started ticking in the prince's jaw, his hands clenching.

"I know she feels the same way," Goku said, watching as the prince looked away.

"Leave me alone," Vegeta said, his voice low. Goku watched as the man turned and walked away.

_Yeah Kenya. You chose the most deserving. _

* * *

She jumped out of her seat as they called her name. _Finally! No more sitting!_ Kenya watched with interest as her opponent slowly topped the stairs, staring at her for a moment before slowly smiling. She raised an eyebrow, watching the warrior curiously. King Kai yelled at her from the far side of the ring.

"So who do you think I should bet on for this match, young lady!?"

Kenya smirked, looking over at him. She smiled as he crossed his arms, glancing at the challenger before looking back at the rotund man.

"Whoever you think will win, King Kai!" she shouted, chuckling as he scowled at her.

"Me."

She looked over at the man as he spoke, a small smile on her face. Kenya crossed her arms, feet shoulder width apart. Her tail waved behind her as she studied him.

"Ya think!?" she asked, watching in amusement as he smirked at her. She watched as he got into his fighting stance.

"You're a woman," the man stated.

"I've noticed," Kenya said sarcastically, smirking as he slightly blushed.

"What could you possibly do to me!?" the warrior said loudly, earning a couple chuckles from the sidelines.

"What indeed," she murmured, slowly powering up, watching in satisfaction as eyes widened around her. Her opponent narrowed his eyes at her, feeling an enormous power surfacing. He swallowed. _Maybe I underestimated this one!_ He didn't have anymore time to think as she launched herself at him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning: Language!**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**27**

She smirked, watching the warrior slam into the ring. He shot back up, only to smash the tiles again as Kenya yelled, a burst of yellow energy shooting around her, knocking the man back. Her tail slashed behind her, her arms coming up as she crossed them, her body relaxed as she crossed her ankles, floating in the air. The other warriors gathered around the arena, watching this powerful woman that showed up out of nowhere. There wasn't an empty seat to be found, as the remaining warriors gathered in the entrances, finding no seats to sit in. Everyone was silent as they watched this final match. The woman was up against their fiercest fighter, the only other person to having beaten him was a man, years ago, one that this woman looked oddly similar to. The audience gasped as a whole as the man shot up a second time, punching the woman in the gut. They watched as she flew back, stopping mere inches from the ground. She slowly lifted up, a small smile on her face as she shot up into the air, her body scrunching together for a moment, before she jerked taunt, letting out a yell as her hair lengthened. They watched as her opponent swallowed.

Kenya glared at the warrior, her eyes hard as she brought her fists up to her sides. The blond man backed away, keeping his fighting stance as he watched the saiyan woman warily. She let out a low chuckle, watching as the man's eyes widened. She launched herself at him.

"Hey Kenya!"

The woman stopped abruptly, looking over, her golden eyes piercing as she looked at the Kai. The audience watched in silence as King Kai approached the ring. He looked up at Goku's sister, smirking. The man she was sparring with looked down at him, then up at the woman. He didn't want to be caught off guard, in case this was a trick. Everyone listened as the blue, rotund man spoke.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Within a blink of an eye, her hair shortened back to its original length, her body lost some muscle mass as she powered back down. Her eyes lit up, the golden pupils softening. A smile lit up her face. Kenya grinned from ear to ear down at King Kai, before slowly moving towards her sparring partner. The man watched her warily.

"Hey, good fight! You win! I'm going home!"

With that loud statement, Kenya lowered to the ground, running over to the short man. She didn't notice the interest on the men's faces as she smiled, jumping up and down a little at the thought of seeing her family and friends again. At seeing Vegeta again. The arena was quiet as everyone watched this fighter, this woman, leave, not looking back. Not caring that she lost the fight. Her opponent watched, wide eyed, as she ran happily from the arena, the round man following close behind. He smiled a little, looking around.

"I won!"

A deafening noise filled the air as everyone booed.

* * *

They all watched as the dragon's eyes glowed for a moment, his white teeth gleaming in the blackened sky, before his voice boomed around them.

"IT IS DONE."

Shenron glowed, its body encased in a golden light for a second before the dragon got sucked back into the seven balls laying a few feet from the warriors. There was a person standing a ways from them, their golden hair gleaming in the light as the sun's rays appeared. They could feel the power emanating from the warrior, the tale behind the person swishing lazily as the fighters watched the person look around. The warrior turned.

"Kenya!"

Goku ran up to her, lifting her in the air and whirling around. The woman's laughter echoed around the lookout, as Kenya threw her arms around her brothers neck. "It's so great to see you!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek. Goku squeezed her in a hug again, before setting her on her feet. She grinned up at everyone, hugging Gohan and punching Yamcha lightly in the arm, everyone laughing as he squeaked in pain. Bulma threw her arms around the woman, yelling in her ear that it was great to see her. Chi-Chi was next, scolding her loudly for being gone so long, before crushing the woman to her chest. Kenya chuckled, looking around, her eyes bright with happiness. She looked around again, as if searching for something. Goku leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"He's over there," he said softly, gesturing with his chin.

Kenya looked, a grin splitting her face as she caught sight of the man standing away from the group, arms crossed as he watched them gather around her. Their eyes met. Kenya ran, leaving the group standing there talking to themselves, as she launched herself at the warrior, flinging her arms around his neck. They heard him grunt, his arms crushing Kenya to him as he buried his face in her neck. The fighters smiled, some smirked, while others looked away to give the couple their privacy. The two were oblivious as they continued to hold each other.

Kenya tightened her arms around Vegeta, swallowing as strong arms tightened around her. She could feel his breath on her neck, choking down a sob as her body realized it was home. Kenya felt him move his head the tiniest bit, his breath on her ear. "Don't ever leave me again," he said, his voice almost nonexistent. A hand clenched in her hair as she closed her eyes, threading her fingers through his hair as they stayed like that, not even noticing when everyone left, until the only warrior standing there was Goku. Her brother studied them, softly smiling before he too, finally flew away.

* * *

They landed outside her balcony, the sun setting, lighting up the sky with a rainbow of orange, pink, and yellow. Kenya turned to go into her room. Vegeta grabbed her, gently pulling her towards him. She smiled up at him, gazing at him with a bemused expression. The prince looked down at her, studying her. He slowly wrapped an arm around her, cupping her neck. Neither said anything. She laid her hand over his, feeling the rough skin under hers. Vegeta let a breath out, slowly. He tightened his hold on her, putting two fingers to his forehead. Kenya grinned, and they were in their previous hotel room.

"Bulma again?" Kenya softly whispered teasingly, gazing at Vegeta curiously as he stayed silent. She watched a muscle tick in his jaw, a moment later his throat worked as he swallowed. Vegeta grabbed her hand, walking towards the bed. He sat down, tugging her down beside him. His eyes roamed her face, looking into her clear golden eyes before scooting back, his body hitting the headboard. Vegeta still didn't speak, just reached forward and dragged her onto his lap. She straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kenya softly smiled at him, waiting for him to say something. Anything. Puzzlement crossed her features as the prince remained silent. "Vegeta?"

"Shhhh"

She saw him take a deep breath, his arms tightening around her for a moment before he rolled, Kenya landing on her back on the bed, Vegeta leaning over her. She rested a hand on his forearm, still curious as to his odd behavior. He laied beside her, dragging her against him, his breath hot against her neck. She tried to turn, but he tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her more firmly against him. She waited for him to say anything to her. Nothing.

"Vegeta, wha-"

She cut off as his lips touched her neck. She closed her eyes, a sigh escaping. She tried to turn again. He wouldn't let her. Vegeta buried his face in her neck, her golden hair fanning out behind her. Kenya sighed his name, squeezing his arm lightly. She felt him shake slightly, before going still, a ragged breath passing his lips. She wiggled against him. He didn't respond. She rubbed his arm, wiggling against him again.

"No."

His voice made her pause, confusion entering her mind. She opened her mouth, but closed it again. She wasn't sure what was going on with him, worried about the way he was acting. She felt the rumble in his chest as he spoke.

"I just want to hold you," he whispered against her ear, burying his head into her neck again. Kenya closed her eyes, smiling a little as she let him have his way. They both soon fell asleep, still as close to each other as two people could be. Neither turned on a light, holding each other in the dark room as the night lengthened.

* * *

She woke up in her room. Kenya lay there for a minute, softly staring at the wall, before she realized Vegeta wasn't with her. She sighed, closing her eyes. She turned, opening them again. Vegeta sat in a chair by the bed, watching her. Black eyes met gold. They studied one another, before Kenya softly smiled, rolling onto her stomach and propping herself on her elbows. Her hair whipped to one side of her head as she propped herself up, quirking an eyebrow at the prince sitting in front of her. She chuckled a little as he continued to study her.

"What's wrong with you, Vegeta?" Kenya asked softly, resting her chin on her fists. She let her feet kick in the air behind her, her tail swaying slightly. She watched Vegeta look at it, before returning his gaze back to her. She quirked a brow.

"How come you're still in your super saiyan form?" he finally asked, his voice gruff.

Kenya pursed her lips, raising her eyes to the right towards the ceiling, her brows furrowing as she thought about it. After a moment, she shrugged, returning her gaze back to Vegeta, seeming not worried about it.

He studied her for a few more minutes, before slowly standing, holding his hand out.

"Come on," he said softly. "Let's go eat."

He watched Kenya grin as she bounded off the bed, happily grabbing his hand and waiting as he stared at her. _She seems so happy! Is she not at all affected by what happened!? She reminds me of Kakkarot, with his sunny disposition, not worrying about anything, seeming to never having anything weighing him down. That's not my Kenya. That's not the woman I fell in love with! What happened to the little spitfire I bound myself to!?_

Vegeta continued to look down at her, studying her. Kenya watched him, another smile appearing on her face. The prince seemed to snap out of his musings, studying her for another second before turning, keeping a hold on her hand as they made their way down to breakfast.

* * *

They all noticed as the prince kept looking at Kenya. But not the way they figured he would. These glances were filled with confusion and puzzlement, sometimes his eyes would widen and he would blink at her for a moment, before looking away. No one said anything though, they understood why he was acting like that. They noticed it too. This Kenya was not the same one that died a year ago. This one was different, more carefree. More...happy! They all watched, sneaking glances at her as she beamed at them, throwing her head back when she thought something was funny, even putting her arms around Bulma and Chi-Chi, stating they should have a girls' night! Everyone looked at each other in confusion, the fighters studying Goku's sister as she smiled, her eyes lighting up before she left the room for a moment. They all watched her, turning their heads and looking at Vegeta, then Goku. Both men were obviously confused too.

"What's going on with her?" Piccolo asked, his eyes narrowing on the door that Kenya passed through a few moments ago.

No one said anything. They didn't know. Goku slowly stood up as they heard her coming back, the door opening as she stepped through. She noticed everyone staring at her. She smiled.

"Hey guys!"

"Alright! That's it!" Bulma said loudly. She sat her cup down with a bang, striding up to Goku's sister, putting her hands on her hips as she stopped in front of her. They watched Kenya watch her, amusement in her eyes. "What's going on with you!?" Bulma demanded, narrowing her eyes.

Everyone watched as Kenya gently smiled. She blinked at the blue haired woman, raising a brow. "What are you talking about?" she asked softly.

"Now see," Bulma said loudly, "The Kenya we knew wouldn't say that! She would have told us to mind our own damn business, demanded for us to stop staring at her, and would have told us off with a smirk on her face," she finished, her voice raising slightly at the end.

They watched as the woman in front of Bulma softly chuckled, crossing her arms and pressing her lips together for a moment. "Okay, hows this!?" she murmured, and before everyone's eyes, her face hardened.

"Mind your own fucking business, stop gaping at me like a bunch of idiots, and go sit your ass down and leave me alone!"

Everyone gaped at her as she continued to glare at Bulma, her golden eyes snapping. Bulma took a step back, swallowing. The hard look fell off Kenya's face as she snorted with laughter.

"You should have seen the look on your faces!" Kenya cracked up, bursting out laughing as they all stared at her.

She suddenly threw an arm around the blue haired woman, smiling. "I love you Bulma, you know that!" They listened to her crack up a second time, before walking outside to the patio.

The fighters saw Vegeta move. They all glanced at him as he slowly stood. His face had a perplexed look on it. He stared at the door Kenya disappeared thru, before turning and walking out of the room. He didn't say anything. Goku soon followed him.

It was quiet as they watched Kenya out on the patio, her head resting on her hands as she laied them on the table. She seemed to be studying the sky, her face clear of any emotion. Her golden hair fluttered in the breeze, her tail flicking behind her. Everyone soon convened to where Goku and Vegeta disappeared to, as perplexed as the prince. They headed for the stairs. The group could hear Vegeta shouting before they got halfway up.

"That's not her, Kakkarot! Goddammit, that's not my mate!"

They heard Goku mumble something, then a crash.

"Of course it's not good! How can it be good when THAT'S NOT HER!"

The group looked at one another, then at Vegeta's bedroom door. They all jumped as something crashed against the door. Silence rendered the air as they waited to hear what the men were saying.

"I don't know what's wrong with her Vegeta," Goku stated, seeming to be right on the other side of the wall. A beat of silence reached their ears before he spoke again. "Do you think," Goku paused, seeming to hesitate. "It might be for the best?"

Gohan and Yamcha widened their eyes, glancing at one another. They knew the prince would not be happy with that statement. The others stared at the door. A roar pierced the air. Bulma and Chi-Chi screamed.

"HOW THE HELL IS IT FOR THE BEST KAKKAROT!? TELL ME! BECAUSE I DON'T SEE NO FUCKING SILVER LINING IN THIS!"

Goku mumbled something, the group slowly backing away as they felt Vegeta's anger intensify.

"What?" Vegeta shouted, "What did you just say!?"

Chi-Chi and Bulma shook their heads. "Don't do it Goku! Don't do it!"

"How come you don't want her to be happy?"

They scrambled to the stairs as Goku spoke, gulping as silence filled the hallway. The door shattered a moment later as Goku was flung through it. He flew over the railing, wood and splinters going everywhere. They all watched him stop himself, glaring into the hole his body made in the doorway. Vegeta stepped out, his eyes snapping. They watched the two saiyans glare at each other, a little afraid that they were going to kill one another.

"What's going on?"

They all looked down. Kenya stood among the shattered pieces of wood, gazing in curiosity from Goku to Vegeta. A small smile appeared on her lips. The group at the stairs looked to Vegeta, noticing he was studying Kenya intently, his hands clenched at his sides.

"You're not my mate," he stated, glaring down at the female saiyan.

Gasps emitted from the group, as they looked down at Kenya. She raised a brow, a bemused expression on her face. She tilted her head a little before speaking.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, seeming unaffected by the statement.

They looked back at Vegeta. He curled his lip. "Your attitude!" he snapped, his incisors flashing.

Kenya blinked, a few brows raising as her face remained emotionless. "Didn't know you wanted me to be miserable."

Their eyes widened, looking back at Vegeta. His eyes were wide as well, staring at the woman on the landing below, before a snarl ripped from his throat.

Goku landed beside his sister, laying a hand on her shoulder. She blinked at Vegeta, before turning. A smile appeared on her face at the sight of her brother. Her face seemed open, unconcerned about the angry prince above her. Goku sent her a small smile, looking at her in confusion. He hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Kenya," he paused, glancing up at Vegeta before looking back at his sisters' open expression. "What's going on with you?"

Her brows furrowed gently. "What do you mean?" she asked softly, a small smile on her face.

"That's what I mean," he stated, watching as his sister looked at him in slight confusion.

"What?"

"Why are you so...happy? Not that I don't want you to be, it's just..." he paused again, studying his sisters' face. "You weren't like this before." he finished softly.

They all waited for Kenya to speak as she studied her brother. "Before what?" she asked, unconsciously rubbing her hands together. Everyone noticed the nervous gesture.

"You don't remember?" Goku asked softly, not taking his eyes off her face.

Her hands seemed to rub faster, her gaze never leaving her brothers. They all watched her hands as they seemed to rub harder together, her knuckles turning white.

"I don't know what your talking about," Kenya stated, her voice cracking a little. The group watched as her fingers curled, her hands slowly balling into fists at her sides. The muscles in her arms started jumping. They swallowed, their eyes widening.

Vegeta stepped forward. "Kakkarot," he warned, but the man ignored him as he laied a hand on Kenya's shoulder, narrowing his eyes on her face.

"Sis," he paused. "You died, remember?"

It was silent for a moment, before the woman in front of Goku growled, her hair lifting as static raced down it. A tear trailed down her face as rage emitted from her. Her head flew back as she screamed, a boom echoing as her power engulfed her. Goku got knocked back, slamming through the wall behind him. He disappeared. The group at the top of the stairs got knocked back as well, the men catching the women as they flew through the walls, landing outside the house. They set Bulma and Chi-Chi down, before racing back through the hole on the side of the house. Vegeta hadn't moved from his spot at the railing. They saw his feet slid back for a moment before he gritted his teeth, and he stopped. Kenya continued to scream, her voice echoing on itself as she powered up even more. She suddenly stopped, her head snapping forward as she opened her eyes. They glowed for a few minutes, before her hair lengthened. The fighter's eyes widened. Another burst of power swirled around her as she started screaming.

"YOU COULDN'T LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE, COULD YOU BROTHER!? YOU JUST HAD TO KEEP PUSHING," she started slowly walking forward, towards the hole Goku made. "AND PUSHING. YOU WEREN'T SATISFIED WITH ME BEING HAPPY! WERE YOU!? I FINALLY CAME TO TERMS WITH EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE!" They watched her throw her head back, the muscles in her throat working as she screamed to the top of her lungs. "AND YOU HAD TO FUCK... IT...UP!"

Vegeta jumped over the railing, landing on the floor below as he studied Kenya. He started walking towards her. She jerked her head towards him.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE VEGETA! REMEMBER? I'M NOT YOUR GOD DAMN MATE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!

LEAVE ME ALOOOOONNNNEEE!" Kenya threw her head back and screamed again, before rushing towards Goku as he appeared. They both crashed through the kitchen wall, going straight through to the brick, landing hard on the ground outside with a huge bang. Everyone rushed after them, listening as a fight started before they made it outside. Goku and Kenya were going at each other fiercely, both snarling and growling loudly as the sound of flesh being pounded reached everyone's ears. The women raced around the house, stopping short at the sight of the siblings' fighting.

"Get them out of here!" Vegeta shouted at Yamcha and Tien, pointing to the women. They had just enough time to catch a glimpse of Kenya's face before they were each flown safely out of there. The women looked at each other, shivering a little at the contorted rage on the young woman's face.

The men watched, grim faced, as brother and sister continued to fight, neither holding back. A body suddenly slammed the ground, the sounds of fists pounding into flesh reached them as the dust cleared. Kenya was floating inches above Goku, fiercely ramming her fists into his stomach and chest, relentless as she seemed not to give him time to breathe. The fighters felt Goku's energy increase as he became enraged. He yelled, knocking Kenya away from him as he powered up, his hair shooting passed his waist. His sister seemed unfazed as she glared at him, letting out a yell and following him. Their eyes widened. Goku's did as well. Apparently she hadn't been sitting on her ass in the afterlife. She disappeared, appearing behind Goku and slamming a foot in his back. He went flying, turning and stopping himself with a shout. His sister was right there seconds later, slamming her fist into his jaw, following him back, kicking him in the stomach and slamming a palm into his chest. He grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward as he planted a fist into her stomach, smacking her back with an elbow. She went flying down, landing on her feet with a bang, only to disappear again. She appeared in front of Goku, her hand inches from his face as she blasted. Goku went yelling back, lifting his arms and throwing the blast into space. She was right there, throwing a punch at his face. He grabbed her fist, tightening his hold as she snarled, bringing a leg forward to kick him. He blocked it, backhanding her across the face, watching as she fell to the ground, smacking the earth. The dirt cracked under her, but she shot back up again, throwing punches and kicks at her brother ruthlessly. They could see the rage in her eyes, the irises almost encompassing the pupils, turning her eyes almost completely black. Her hair lifted with her rage, static clinging down the mass of hair as there seemed to be no end to her brutality. She pushed her brother back as her speed seemed to increase, the fury coming off her was burning. He got a punch in, Kenya's body went flying through the air, smashing into one of the buildings on the property. It exploded within seconds, the woman flying out and racing towards her brother. Her hair lifted in suspension for a moment, before another burst of energy engulfed her, her power increasing again. Goku watched, powering up as well. The ground started coming apart as their powers continued to rise, the earth cracking, lightening suddenly streaked the sky. With a scream, Kenya flung her head back, her form glowing for a moment before slowly dissipating. Goku followed suit, yelling, head thrown back as his own power surrounded him.

"They're gonna tear the fucking planet apart!" Vegeta shouted, watching the siblings.

They all started backing up as the ground started giving away, the surrounding buildings slowly crumbling as power touched them. Both fighters stopped screaming at the same time, their powers meeting for a second before a sonic boom shifted the air, a massive crater appearing under them. The siblings rushed each other at the same time, both flying back as they connected, meeting again and again. A boom sounded every time, making the fighters on the ground wince as they tried to follow the fight. The two were going too fast. They glanced at Vegeta, noticing his face was grim, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He seemed to be watching Kenya.

There was sudden silence.

They looked up, searching for a moment before finding the two way up in the sky. The men's eyes widened. Goku had his hand around Kenya's throat, a blast that they all knew would kill her inches from her face. Kenya didn't move, her tail slapping the air behind her as she glared in outrage at her brother. She suddenly grabbed Goku's arm, thrusting the ball against her. Goku's eyes widened, along with everyone else. A boom rendered the air, Kenya's body encased in the ball of energy for a moment before it faded. She flew towards the ground after Goku let her go, her body making a massive crater as she connected with the ground. The wind and lightening faded, the sky clearing to a bright blue within minutes. No one moved as Goku landed beside the indention in the earth. They saw him pause for a moment, before powering down, slowly walking into the crater. He flew out moments later, Kenya in his arms. Her hair was back to normal, a shiny black that matched her brothers'. He passed them, not saying anything as he disappeared into the house. They all hesitated, before following him as he went to Kenya's room, gently laying her down on the bed. Vegeta stepped forward, studying the woman for a moment before looking at Goku.

"What was that about?" he whispered, watching Goku's face harden.

"Pent up rage," Goku stated, meeting the prince's gaze.

They both looked at his sister, Goku reaching out and smoothing away stray hairs from her face, her chest rising and falling gently. Vegeta stayed beside the bed as everyone filed out, staying just on the other side of the threshold, just in case.

* * *

He jerked awake in the chair, looking around in confusion for a moment before remembering he was in Kenya's room. _Kenya_! Vegeta's gaze went to the bed, his body relaxing when he saw her laying there, in the same position Goku put her in hours before. Her face was still turned towards the wall, her arms at her sides as she continued to breath slowly in and out on her back. Vegeta slowly got up, his eyes never moving from his mate's profile. A sob reached his ears. He listened again, the sound so soft he thought he imagined it. The noise came again. From the bed. Vegeta walked towards Kenya, looking down at her as he reached the side of the mattress. Tears streaked down her face, her eyes staying focused on the wall.

"Where's Goku?"

Vegeta jerked to attention at her whispered question. He studied her for a moment before answering.

"Kakkarot's probably asleep Kenya. It's the middle of the night," he softly explained, listening as the soft sobs abruptly stopped.

"Bring him here."

"Kenya-"

"Bring him here," she repeated, not looking at him. She didn't move, her voice devoid of emotion.

Vegeta studied her, before slowly turning and making his way to the door. Kenya's voice stopped him in the doorway.

"And Vegeta," she said softly. He looked back at her, watching as she slowly turned her head, staring at him for a moment, before speaking again.

"Don't come back."

His eyes widened. He stared at her in surprise, before narrowing his eyes. He went out the door, closing it softly behind him. The prince didn't say anything.

Goku got out of bed as someone knocked on his door. His eyebrows rose at the sight of Vegeta on the other side. The man's face was hard.

"Your sister wants you," the prince stated quietly before turning and leaving. Goku watched his back disappear down the stairs, before quickly dressing and making his way to his sister's room.

He knocked softly, pushing the door open a little and looking in. He watched Kenya slowly look over at him, her face blank. He opened the door wider, slipping through and closing it softly behind him. He stayed there, studying his sister for a few minutes. She stared back, her face and eyes devoid of emotion. Goku slowly walked forward, sitting in the chair recently occupied by the prince, resting his elbows on his knees as he waited for his sister to talk. The silence lengthened as she stared blankly at the ceiling. Goku sighed.

"Kenya?" he said softly. The woman didn't move.

"Look," he started, "I don't know what's-"

"Do you know," she cut him off, her soft voice echoing through the room. "That when I died, I killed someone else too?" she whispered, still staring above her.

Goku studied his sister, confusion appearing on his face. "What are you talking about Kenya?"

The silence was deafening when she didn't say anything. There was a whirring sound outside, and Goku's head jerked towards the balcony. He looked back at his sister quickly, and after she gave no indication that she was getting up, he jumped up, quickly walking to the railing. He looked out.

One of Bulma's space pods was lit up, the door lifted as the light inside shown out. He watched as someone stepped towards it, pausing for a moment. They looked towards him. Goku sucked in a breath as light lit half the prince's face, before he looked away, stepping into the round pod and closing the door. Within minutes he was gone. Goku watched in disbelief as the pod faded out of sight as it blasted towards space, a pinprick of light shining brightly before disappearing. He stood there in shock for awhile, before looking back to his sister laying in the bed. She hadn't moved. Gave no emotion showing that she knew Vegeta had left, just stared at the ceiling. Goku slowly came back into the room, walking back up to his sister.

"Kenya-"

"Do you want to know who I killed when I erupted with power, killing myself?"

His sister cut him off, finally looking over at him with an emotionless face. They stared at one another, before Goku pulled the chair forward, sitting beside the bed.

"Dobora, the red demon," he stated, watching as she shook her head. She suddenly grabbed his hand, her grip crushing. Tears filled her eyes as she choked back a sob.

"My baby," she whispered.

Goku sucked in a breath, his eyes widening. He watched as a tortured look entered her eyes, and she erupted with sobs, her body shaking. He grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap. He rested his chin on the top of her head as his arms went around her, listening to her heartbreaking cries. He rocked his sister, pushing her hair out of her face as she clutched his shirt. He continued to rock her as the sky lightened, the beginning rays seeping into the room as her cries slowly died, her body going slack after awhile as she fell asleep. Goku continued to rock her, staring at the wall, deep in thought.

Chi-Chi and Bulma found him, hours later, still holding his sister to him as she slept. He had stopped rocking hours ago, keeping his arms wrapped around the saiyan woman. His wife and friend studied them, noticing Kenya's tear stained face, and the heartbroken look in Goku's eyes. He vaguely looked at them as they silently walked in, before looking forward again, not saying anything. He had an arm wrapped around Kenya's back as she sat sideways in his lap, the other cupping her head. He shook his head, frowning, when they softly asked him if he wanted anything to eat. The two women quickly left, studying the closed door for a moment before slowly walking away, looking at each other.

Her brother was still holding her when she woke up. Her throat was still thick with tears, and she tried to tamp them down. She didn't move, just continued to lean against her brother as another sob shook her. His arms tightened, but didn't say anything. Kenya slowly looked up after awhile, noticing the broken look in her brother's eyes, closing her own in pain. She felt the rumble in his chest as he softly spoke.

"Does Vegeta know?" he whispered, swallowing.

He felt her move her head as she shook it. Goku thought about what he saw last night, deciding to wait until later to tell his sister.

"How," Goku paused, clenching his jaw for a moment. "How did you find out?"

It was silent in the room for several minutes.

He heard her sigh after awhile, the sound of her throat working loud in the room. "I..." her breath hitched, before she sucked in a breath. "I found out right before I came back," she stated softly. Goku waited, feeling her tense for a moment. Her voice was low as she continued.

"King Yemma told me when I came back to the check in station." She paused, licking her lips. "He..." There was silence for a moment. "He didn't know that I didn't know about the baby," she whispered. "He was just letting me know that, of course, the baby went to heaven, and that it would be alright, but what he didn't realize is..." Goku listened as his sister sobbed into her hands, her tears soaking his shirt as her heart broke. "He crushed my world!" she cried out, closing her eyes and going limp in his arms. Goku swallowed, rubbing his sister's back as she broke down.

"Oh God!"

Kenya suddenly straightened, her gaze going around the room.

"What is it Kenya?" he asked softly, watching his sisters' throat work as she surveyed the room again.

"Where's Vegeta!?"

Kenya looked at him as he stayed silent. "Where's Vegeta?" she demanded, her voice a little steadier. Goku looked away for a moment, before looking down at her in regret.

"He's gone."

Kenya's eyes widened. "What do you mean, gone!?" she cried, scrambling off him, standing as her breathing became labored. Goku stood, hesitating before telling her the truth. His voice was gentle as it reached her ears.

"Vegeta took a space pod last night, and left, Kenya."

He watched his sister's eyes widen even more, before she sat, clutching her chest. A sob escaped. "It's all my fault!"

"What-"

"I told him to leave the room and not come back," she cried, cutting him off. "But," she paused, taking a breath. "He must have took it the wrong way! Oh God!"

"I was only talking about last night!"

Goku watched his sister as her breathing became erratic. He hugged her, her body limp in his arms.

"I was only talking about last night," she cried again, her voice muffled against his shoulder. Her hands clenched around his shirt, her body shaking after a few minutes. Goku didn't let go, just hugged her harder as her heart broke for a second time that day.

* * *

**A/N: GAADS! That was emotional! I hope you all aren't disappointed in this chapter, 'cuz damn! Fifteen pages! I had thought about making it longer, but decided to cut it where it is now. Man! What a wild ride, huh! If you're still with me, thank you! **

**Please REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you all have enjoyed the progression of this story. The hits just keep on coming, don't they!? Well, here comes another chapter to Kenya's story, and I just wanted to ask: Do you guys like surprises!?**

_~The Potential to be Great depends on how you view yourself~_

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**28**

He stood, watching as they brought out a massive piece of metal, welding it down to fix the side of his pod. He stood back, arms crossed, an intense frown on his face. He absently reached up and rubbed the spot above his heart. She flitted through his mind again, but he quickly tamped it down. His eyes narrowed as he slowly started walking forward, going through the doorway that led outside the compound. He paused as the sun made him squint, looking out towards the market, watching the different species interact with each other, milling about as they sold or bought food and merchandise. He started walking, not even noticing when the people quickly sidestepped out of his path, shooting nervous looks at him as he walked down the road, stalls and shops on either side of him. He didn't look at anyone, a muscle in his jaw constantly ticking as he stopped at one of the food stalls. He sat, forking food in his mouth when it appeared in front of him, listening with half an ear as a conference was being broadcast on the television hanging on the wall behind the bar. He briefly glanced up, noticing the different species convening on this mudball they call the intergalactic highway. The occupants on the screen sat around a massive table, the group joining to discuss the international trade commission keeping this planet neutral, a screen behind them lighting up with the image of the marketplace. Vegeta looked away, not interested, as he forked more food into his mouth. He listened as the occupants around him conversed, nothing really processing as he stood, still silent as he walked back out. Some eyes followed him, swallowing with difficulty as they felt the power and emotions coming off the man. They kept silent, knowing when to stay away from consuming rage, and from the force they felt, the man was a ticking time bomb. He turned left, his attention seeming to be inward as he made his way towards the massive structure outside the city. Where his ship was located. The military compound. This might have been a neutral planet, but from what he caught glimpses of, they were armed to the hilt. He walked, not pausing as the gates swung open, admitting him without question. He didn't pause, the soldiers around the grounds glancing up as he passed, eying him with uncertainty and curiosity, as he entered the dome currently holding his space pod.

"Prince?"

He looked over, the alien appearing beside him swallowing with difficulty as his eyes landed on him. The man hesitated, a shiver running through him as the prince stood still, waiting for him to continue.

"Your pod will take a little longer than we originally thought to fix, your highness. The meteor that crashed into you damaged more than was previously found."

The green alien took a step back, swallowing again as the prince stayed silent, his head slowly facing forward, studying the round object with a critical eye.

"Fine."

His voice was low, the man beside him sighing with relief as the prince turned quietly, walking back out. The other men working in the room secretly eyed him as well, noticing the rigid way he was holding himself, the lack of emotion making his eyes seem dead. They all shivered, silently glad when he left, not killing anyone in the room. One of the scientists walked up to the green soldier, both watching as the door slammed shut behind the prince. They both studied the door for a moment, before the scientist spoke.

"He's a dead ringer for his father," he said softly, his eyes never leaving the door.

The green soldier slowly nodded, a shiver running through him again at having to be so close to the prince. He crossed his arms, turning and walking back towards the room currently housing the weapons division. He gratefully returned to his desk, swallowing again, hoping he didn't have to confront the man again. The scientist stayed where he was, thoughts flitting through his mind as he looked over at the prince's space pod. He glanced back at the door, seeing the man through the small window situated in the middle of the metal, watching as he slowly walked towards the barracks, disappearing inside. He sighed, his knuckles tightening for a second on the clipboard he held in his hand, before slowly shaking his head.

"Wander what his father's going to think when he knows his son has landed here, from out of nowhere?" he murmured, before turning and walking towards his fellow scientists, thoughts of the prince and his behavior being pushed to the back of his mind.

* * *

He frowned, narrowing his eyes a little as he studied the ceiling. His mind was quiet. For once. He closed his eyes, swallowing as he tried to relax, his body vibrating with energy. He stayed like that for a few minutes, before snapping his eyes open, and sitting up. He stood in one motion, grabbing his uniform they had given him when he landed, his earth clothes having been ruined in the blast when the meteor had hit him. The familiar blue spandex made him pause, his fingers rubbing over it as he stared down at it. It reminded him of her. He swallowed, quickly donning it, the material thicker than what he had worn while with Frieza. He pulled the armor on, the thick shoulder pieces heavy as he paused, looking at the royal insignia again, situated over the heart. He looked at himself in the mirror, studying the armor encasing his body as he clasp the dark red and blue cape around his shoulders, slowly pulling the gloves on as he critically eyed himself. He grunted, satisfied with the person staring back at him. He looked like the person he was supposed to be. The Prince. Sitting and pulling the boots on his feet, he stilled, resting his hands on his legs for a moment, studying the ground. He blinked after a few moments, seeming to come too as he raised his head. He frowned. He didn't allow himself to think of her. The prince blindly reached over, grabbing the necklace that had came with the uniform, the emblem identical to that of his fathers. He looked at it, holding it in his hand for a moment as he caressed the smooth rock imbedded in it. He slowly lifted it over his head, watching it settle on his chest before getting up, quickly turning the light out as he stepped into the waiting sun.

All eyes turned towards him as he swiftly walked into the mess hall, his gaze studying the floor as he walked towards the line at the back of the room. He didn't look up as bodies parted. He raised his head, studying the food before pointing, waiting as the cafeteria staff scrambled to get him what he wanted. He didn't notice. No words came from him, as he grabbed his plate after a few moments, sitting down in the chair closest to him, and started eating. His mind didn't process that the room had gone silent, as he continued to eat, not looking at anyone. They all watched him from the corners of their eyes, looking away quickly in case he looked up. He didn't. He finished his food within minutes, not bothering to ask for seconds, which surprised the kitchen staff, before swiftly walking out again. The room exploded with sound when the door slammed shut behind him.

* * *

The prince quickly walked to the main building, looking up now and then when someone murmured "Your Highness" and bowed. He didn't say anything. He topped the steps, making his way towards the lab one floor below. He stepped in, not noticing when everyone quieted, strolling up to the table and looking down. He studied the object, before glancing at the scientist standing rigid beside him.

"How long before its ready?"

The man in the lab coat beside him swallowed, his throat working as he spoke. "It will be at least another day, your highness," the man said quietly, watching as the prince looked back down, his brows furrowed. They all watched him pick it up, studying the metal bracelet before setting it back down again. They all waited quietly as he sighed.

"Tomorrow," he said softly, staring down at the object before turning and swiftly exiting, not saying anything else.

* * *

He yanked off his gloves as he made his way towards the training room, his cape following minutes later as he stepped into the arena. Some of the fighters paused, others swallowing as they continued to spar, seeing him enter out of the corner of their eyes. They all studied him as he laied his gloves and cape down on the bench, reaching up and slowly taking the necklace from around his neck. He laid it on top of the cape, his hand resting there for a moment before straightening. He turned, eying the occupants of the room. He slowly walked forward, his muscles bunching as he flexed his arms, not taking his eyes off the men floating above him. He stopped, his eyes roaming over the soldiers before his voice floated up at them.

"Which one of you's first?"

His low voice reached them, his gaze steady as he surveyed each one. Some backed away, landing on the far side, not willing to risk their life with a bout with the prince. One of the braver soldiers landed a few feet from the man, everyone noticing him hesitate for a moment before speaking.

"I guess I'll go first," the soldier said, watching with a sinking sensation as the prince nodded, looking down to study the floor for a moment. The man's face whitened as the prince slowly glance back up at him, the fury in his eyes blazing.

The prince floated up, stopping when he was in the middle of the room. The soldier slowly followed, already regretting agreeing to fight with the man. Everyone watched as the prince closed his eyes, his fists resting at his sides for a moment before lifting to his waist. His eyes snapped open, his head and body jerking back as he suddenly yelled.

The soldiers scrambled out as the prince let loose his rage.

* * *

The prince made his way to the lab, his heartbeat quickening as his mind reminded him of what he was about to do. He ignored it. He didn't pause as he entered, swiftly making his way towards the scientist holding the bracelet. He thrust his arm out, ignoring it when the man flinched. The scientist hesitated, clenching a fist around the object in his hand before softly speaking.

"Are you sure, my prince?" he paused, his hand starting to shake as a muscle began to tick in the man's jaw. The prince kept his arm stretched out, his hand balled into a fist as he slowly looked over at him.

"Yes."

The scientist hesitated again, reaching out and grabbing the prince's arm. No one spoke, the scientist beside the King's son hesitated again, before placing the metal bracelet on the man's wrist. They watched as he looked down at it, lifting his arm up to bring it closer as his eyes narrowed.

"Why isn't it working?" the prince demanded, his voice soft.

The men behind the scientist backed away, not saying anything as the person unlucky enough to be the spokesman of the group swallowed, hesitating before his voice cut through the silence, the sound unsteady as his throat closed.

"We..." he paused, looking away. "We haven't activated it yet."

"Why not?"

The gruff voice of the prince had everyone flinching.

"We weren't sure if you had changed your mind yet or not, your highness."

A muscle ticked in the prince's cheek. "Do it."

The scientist standing beside him reached over. The door to the lab opened, the person beside the prince paused, looking over. Everyone fell to one knee as a man strolled into the room. The prince didn't look up, his gaze narrowed on the bracelet clasped around his wrist, studying it.

"Vegeta."

The prince jerked his head around, his eyes widening at the sight of the man standing behind him. The room was silent as they stared at each other, before the King slowly walked forward, his eyes intent on his sons' face. He stopped in front of him, briefly glancing at the bracelet currently encircling the man's wrist, before returning his gaze and meeting his eyes.

"Do you know what you're doing, son?"

The King's gruff voice floated throughout the room, the prince closing his eyes and swallowing at the sound, before opening them again and studying the man before him. His voice was barely audible as he spoke.

"Yes."

They studied one another, before the King reached up and laied a hand on his son's shoulder. He glanced at the others in the room.

"Leave us."

The room emptied within seconds, the two remaining occupants studying one another in silence. The King looked down at the bracelet again, his face hard. His voice broke the silence.

"You might not be able to get them back, you know," he said softly, slowly looking back up at his son, watching as the man closed his eyes.

"I know."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" The King watched Vegeta swallow, his face hardening to granite as he narrowed his eyes, a deep frown marring his face. He nodded.

"You'll not regret it? Afterward?"

It was silent as they both studied the metal object, a tiny light blinking blue on the side. The prince balled his hands into fists, looking away for a moment before meeting the Kings' gaze. He slowly shook his head. The King noticed the beseeching look in the dark eyes, frowning and furrowing his brows. He sighed after a moment, reaching out and laying his hand on the cool metal. He glanced back up at his son, studying him for another moment before pressing the button.

They both waited, the King stepping back as the prince suddenly yelled. He watched as his son grabbed his head, his eyes squeezed shut, crying out as his memories of earth were wiped clean.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: You guys are killing me! Please Review and let me know what you think!**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**29**

"Father."

The King looked over, raising an eyebrow when his son didn't say anything else. He watched Vegeta study the floor, before looking up at him. He noticed his sons' scowl as his gaze seemed to be inward, thinking about something before he blinked, his cold eyes meeting those of his fathers.

"How come Frieza let me believe you were dead?"

The burly man looked away, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. After a moment he looked back, his eyes softening slightly as he looked at the hard face of his son. He sat down in one of the plush chairs in his sitting room, crossing his ankles and stretching his legs out in front of him. He waited as his son did the same.

"Power," he said softly. Vegeta raised a brow, a little smile on his face. The King sighed. "Frieza believed that if you thought I was dead, he could control you, therefore controlling me." He paused, absently rubbing the spot on his left hand, where a finger used to be. "He convinced you that I was dead, he told me himself what he was going to do. Boasted about it. The lizard was going to have you part of his elite warriors, and he believed that as long as you didn't think you had anything to come back for, you wouldn't try to escape."

He watched as his sons' gaze stayed on the floor, narrowing his eyes after a moment as the prince absorbed his fathers' words. The strong man looked back up at his father, clenching the arms of the chair. The object groaned under the strength of his grip. He met the dark gaze of the King.

"How come you didn't come looking for me?"

The prince's voice rose a little, the anger apparent as it echoed around the room. He watched his father close his eyes, his head lowering to his chest as he slowly let out a breath. The sound of the King's words had him looking away, his throat working as he stared out the massive windows.

"I did," the King said quietly, "You disappeared. Frieza...disappeared."

He saw his father raise his head out of the corner of his eye, not looking back as the man studied his profile.

"It was as if you died," the King whispered, watching his son frown.

They didn't say anything. The King watched as Vegeta lifted a hand, absently rubbing the spot above his heart. The King's eyes narrowed. That was one of many times he noticed his son do that, the months following after the incident with the bracelet. His eyes narrowed even more, catching a glimpse of the metal piece still encased around his sons wrist. He watched as Vegeta grimaced, taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"What's wrong, my son?"

Vegeta didn't look over, pausing for a moment as he slowly stood, walking towards the windows. He looked out, his body tense as he crossed his arms. The King studied his back, noticing the muscle ticking in his jaw before the prince spoke.

"I don't know," he muttered, his voice low as he watched the interactions down in the courtyard below. Something pushed against his mind, but he fiercely tamped it back, scowling for a moment as a warmth enveloped part of his brain before disappearing. The prince felt a hollowness in his chest, catching himself as he reached up to rub the spot again. With a snarl, he turned, stalking towards the chamber doors.

"I'm going to train," he snapped, not looking back to see his father watching him with critical eyes.

The King listened as his son slammed out of the chambers, a frown appearing on his face as his gaze slid to the now unoccupied chair across from him. A memory flitted through his mind, the image of his son's mother appearing, her soft laughter floating through his mind as he closed his eyes. He reached up to rub his chest, his eyes popping open as he realized he was imitating the actions of his son. His gaze flew towards the doors again, blinking for a few minutes before his eyes widened slightly. He let out a breath, swallowing as he slowly stood. He walked to the windows, watching his son down below as he sparred, his body expelling frustration and anger that even the King could feel, standing in his rooms. He narrowed his eyes on Vegeta, his gaze thoughtful as his sons' actions flitted through his mind again. The King quirked a brow.

_Did my son mate with someone while he was gone!?_

* * *

She reached up, rubbing her chest. She breathed deeply, the air shakily rushing out of her as she sat up. She looked around the room with an uninterested eye, pausing at the indention in the wall. Her throat closed. She quickly looked away, a tear sliding down her face for a moment before she furiously swiped it away. She jumped up, grabbing her clothes out of the drawers, shoving them in a bag before quickly leaving the room. She entered a room on the other side of the compound, throwing her bag in a corner as she sighed in relief. Feeling a little better to be away from so many memories, she sat on the bed, her hands clasping in her lap. She listened to the silence, her eyes closing as her breath suddenly hitched. Failing to tamp down the rush of tears, she let out a cry, burying her face into the pillow, her sobs muffled in the fabric. _Vegeta!_ Her mind cried out his name, the presence of the prince in her mind so faint, he might as well have been dead. Her body shook, the image of him appearing behind her eyes as she sobbed again. Her chest tightened as she pictured his face, the little smile appearing as his dark eyes softened slightly. The feelings of trepidation made her ache, her breath hitching as she got up, walking to the balcony doors and stepping through. She studied the sky, her eyes sweeping in vain to catch some indication that he was coming back. She did it every day. For the past year and a half, she found herself on the balcony, watching the sky, her breathing uneven as she studied the stars. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling so alone. She lifted a hand, running it through her short locks, her hand pausing briefly as her fingertips touched the mark on her collar bone. A hand came up to her mouth as she choked back another sob, her eyes unseeing as her vision blurred. She vaguely registered it when her brother appeared beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she sobbed against his shoulder. She was surprised she had any tears left.

"Kenya," Goku whispered, stepping back and looking down at his sister. He watched her run another hand through her hair, the strands in disarray as they settled against the back of her neck. She didn't look at him, just stared down over the balcony, an empty look on her face.

"Are you hungry?"

He watched as she slowly shook her head, crossing her arms over her petite frame. He narrowed his eyes, a frustrated feeling coming over him. He pressed his lips together, not commenting. Goku studied his sister's slight frame, the bones along her collar sticking out slightly. Her ribs showed beneath her shirt, her hip bones gently jutting out as she raised a hand, rubbing the back of her neck. Goku swallowed, afraid that his little sister was slowly killing herself. He tried again.

"Kenya, please! You need to eat something!"

He watched her lips pinch, her shoulders hunching as she glared out across the yard. "I'm not hungry," she stated, anger beginning to creep into her voice.

Goku pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. _Damn you Vegeta!_ He let a breath out slowly between clenched teeth. He opened his eyes, raising his head. Kenya had disappeared back inside her room, slowly laying down on the bed as she seemed to ignore her brother. He watched her, looking away after a moment. He disappeared, leaving his sister to her thoughts.

They all watched her, a few weeks later, as she slowly walked around the compound, her fingers trailing along the brick wall encircling Bulma's home. She didn't seem to notice them, or even care. They watched her disappear around the house, her gaze never leaving the ground. Chi-Chi and Bulma sighed, looking towards Goku. He had his jaw clenched, his arms crossed tightly against his chest. He turned and walked into the house. The women closed their eyes briefly, before looking at each other.

"Do you think he'll come back?"

Bulma's mouth pinched as the woman across from her voiced the question everyone had been wandering for awhile now. She slowly shook her head, her eyes full of regret as they rested on Chi-Chi. They stayed silent, listening as Gohan landed, walking up and sitting down between them.

"What are you talking about?" he asked quietly, looking at both of them.

They looked at him, their brows slightly narrowed, staying silent.

"Oh."

They all lifted their heads towards the sky, studying it for a moment before looking away, shaking their heads.

"I hate him for what he did to Kenya," Bulma stated quietly, not looking at either of them as they jerked their heads towards her. "I hope he never comes back," she finished in a whisper, standing after a moment and entering the house. Mother and son stayed sitting at the patio table, not talking. Chi-Chi looked over after awhile, her sons' voice penetrating her thoughts.

"Do you think Kenya is going to be okay?" her son asked quietly, his throat slightly working as fear entered his eyes. Chi-Chi slowly shook her head.

"I don't know Gohan."

He stood after a few minutes, sighing and pushing his chair in. She looked up. "You going back over to Videl's?"

She watched him nod, a small smile appearing before it faded, his gaze settling above her head. She turned. Kenya slowly walked across the grounds, heading towards them with her head down, her arms crossed. Chi-Chi's heart went out to the girl, noticing the way her clothes hung on her now. She slowly stood, standing beside her son, waiting for the woman to reach them. Goku's sister finally looked up as she walked up the steps, a brief smile appearing as her gaze landed on her nephew.

"Hey Gohan." Her voice was soft, the pitch barely audible as she stopped in front of them. He shot her a soft smile, raking his worried gaze over her.

"Hey auntie."

They watched her eyes lighten a little at the moniker, before her gaze slid away, looking out at the sky. They were quiet, before Goku stepped back outside, his gaze going immediately to his sister. He walked up, thrusting a container in her hands. "Eat."

The others watched her swallow, staring at the small white carton of rice for a moment, before sighing. The sound of a chair scraping was loud as she sat, slowly opening it and dumping it into a bowl Goku put in front of her. He stood behind her, his arms crossed. He looked pissed.

Gohan watched the hollowness of her cheeks bulge slightly as she spooned a small amount of food into her mouth, chewing slowly, the effort seeming to make her tired. He looked away. They were all silent for a moment before he hugged his mother, waving to his dad and aunt before lifting off, heading towards his girlfriends' house.

The two watched Kenya eat, Goku standing behind her with eyes narrowed until she laied her spoon down, grimacing as she rubbed her chest. Husband and wife looked at each other, before Chi-Chi sat back down. She laied a hand over Kenya's.

"Honey," she said softly, "Are you okay?"

They watched her barely shake her head, before she stood, sighing as she stepped away from the table and turned. She took a couple steps.

Goku caught her before she hit the ground, her body limp.


	30. Chapter 30

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**30**

They readied the space pods, the sound of machines powering up loud in the room as they waited for the doors to open. One of the men looked over.

"Where are we going again?"

The King was silent for a moment, glancing over at the man beside him, before turning back, not answering. The man beside him scowled at his silence, before grunting and lifting his shoulders. "I guess any planets' good as long as I get to blow it up." The King looked over, narrowing his eyes slightly at his son's muttered words. He didn't comment though, just reached into his pod, pressing a few buttons as he straightened, watching as Vegeta did the same, both stepping back as the roof of the building slowly retracted, the launch whirring as it warmed up. The King laied a hand on his sons' shoulder, briefly glancing at the metal around Vegeta's wrist, before meeting his sons' dark, empty eyes. They studied each other for a moment, before the King slowly let his hand fall off the prince's shoulder. His offspring had seemingly dead eyes, but he's caught glimpses of anguish in the man's features every now and then. The boy always denied having anything to be so _emotional_about. Right before he called him insane. He looked back at the pods, watching as they slowly tilted, the ground beneath them stopping at a fifteen degree angle, the noise suddenly dissipating as the space pods got into position. The King took a breath, letting it out slowly as he thought about his son beside him, thinking of the way Vegeta would suddenly explode in a rampage of fury while sparring. The King knew there was something wrong. He narrowed his eyes. And he planned on finding out what that was. The King watched as Vegeta strolled up to his pod, his cape billowing behind him as he strode purposefully forward, his hands clenched at his sides. Vegeta climbed in, not saying a word, just lifted a brow as his father continued to stand there.

"Well?" Vegeta's voice rang out, slightly echoing in the massive building. "Are we going or not!?"

The King finally moved, frowning at his son before reaching his own pod, settling in, watching as the door lowered. He looked over as Vegeta settled in as well, closing his eyes. He finally lowered his head, resting a hand on the control panel for a moment. He hesitated, his eyes going back to his son. Vegeta didn't look up, just continued to wait in silence. The King looked back down, slowly pressing a button, listening as the computer stated their destination.

"Coordinates for earth confirmed, sleep process starting...now!"

The King caught one more glimpse of his son through the glass, before he closed his eyes, sleep descending on both of them.

* * *

The fighters gathered in the sky, watching the pinpricks of light as two space pods fell from space, the outside catching fire as they hit earths' atmosphere. Within minutes they landed, smacking the ground with a loud bang. Dust billowed up, the pods leaving craters in the earth. No one moved, just continued to study the two spaceships in front of them.

"Who do you think they are?" Krillin asked, swallowing as a whirring sound came from both machines. Goku shook his head, his eyes narrowing as he felt a familiar energy below them. Yamcha and Piccolo stepped up beside him, watching with slightly widened eyes. They felt it too.

"Is that Vegeta?"

Gohan appeared beside the namek, looking toward his father as Goku stayed silent. He looked back at the pods, his eyes narrowing.

They tensed as one of the doors slowly opened, a gloved hand appearing, curling around the threshold before a man stepped out. His cape billowed behind him as he looked around, rubbing a hand over his mustache and beard. He looked towards the fighters, his eyes narrowing slightly. The other pod opened, a man stepped out that looked like a carbon copy of the first, just slightly shorter. His face was free of whiskers, his dark gaze empty as he briefly glanced at them, before turning to the man beside him. His voice floated up to the fighters.

"This is the mudball you wanted to go to!?"

They watched him shake his head, a small smirk appearing on his face. He crossed his arms, planting his feet shoulder width apart, his massive chest encased in saiyan armor. Goku slowly stepped forward, his eyes on the slightly shorter man as he lowered to the ground below. He glared at him, as the prince turned and looked at him, seeming not to know who he was. They watched as both men's eyes narrowed as Goku walked forward. None of the other fighters moved, knowing that this was Goku's fight, watching as his rigid body shook with pent up anger. They could see his muscles jumping as he clenched his hands.

"Vegeta."

The prince glared at him, standing straighter as he heard his name muttered.

"Who the hell are you!?"

The fighters' eyes widened, watching as Goku jerked in surprise. Everyone was silent as they watched the interaction between the saiyans. Goku took a hesitant step forward, his hands uncurling as his confused gaze met the prince's.

"You don't recognize me?" he asked, his voice filled with suspicion.

The man beside Vegeta stepped forward. Their eyes flew to him, studying him as intently as he was studying them. He looked at Goku with narrowed brows for a moment, before his face cleared.

"You're Bardocks' son," the man stated, his gaze roaming over Goku for a moment before meeting the saiyans' eyes. "Your brother is Raditz."

"Was," Goku bit out, his face hard. The older man raised a brow, but didn't comment.

"This is Kakkarot!?"

Vegeta's voice rang out across the air, a disbelieving look crossing his features for a moment before he smirked. "Where's Raditz? Why isn't he here to greet us too?" His voice was laced with amusement as he looked around.

The fighters just continued to stare down at the scene below, not really grasping what was apparently happening. They looked at one another, a little trepidation going through the group as they realized something. Vegeta had lost his memory.

Goku stared at Vegeta, his mouth pressed into a fine line, before he finally spoke up.

"Raditz is dead."

Both men looked at him in surprise, before the older one took a step forward.

"Who killed him?" he demanded, his arms raising at his sides. They both jerked in surprised outrage at Goku's soft answer.

"Me."

"Why the hell would you do that, you idiot!?" Vegeta suddenly shouted, his teeth flashing for a moment before he stepped close to Goku. "Why did you kill him before he could purge this planet?"

Goku didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes as he studied the prince. "That was a long time ago," he said softly, watching as both men looked at each other.

"So why haven't you done the job yourself?" the taller man asked, studying this man who didn't act like any saiyan he had met. He glanced at Vegeta again, then back to the man in front of them. Something was going on here, and it had to do with his son. _Is this why my son had disappeared? Was he on this planet for all those years?_ He looked over the man's shoulder, studying the others on top of the ridge. His eyes settled on one of the fighters, noticing he looked almost just like the man in front of him. _Must be his son._

"This is my home. I would never purposely destroy it!"

The man's words brought the King's gaze back to him, looking over at his son as he snorted.

"What are you! Weak now!? You're delusional if you think that this mudball is going to stay intact after I get through with it!"

Goku's eyes narrowed to slits as he listened to Vegeta's muttered words. He felt anger boiling in his gut. He watched the prince glare at him, his dark gaze not wavering. His eyes were piercing, no recognition appeared in them as he sneered at the man before him. They watched him shake his head.

"What about Kenya?" Goku whispered, watching through narrowed eyes as the man looked away, seeming not to recognize the name.

"Who?" the prince said, his voice uninterested as his eyes roamed over the land. He grunted, seeming to make up his mind about something, before looking back, not seeming to care about the rage emitting off the man in front of him.

"Who is that?" The King asked, looking at Vegeta's blank features before resting his eyes on the man in front of them. No one said anything for a moment, listening to the wind howl around them, before Goku's muttered words reached the prince's ears.

"You're mate," Goku stated, looking Vegeta in the eye. He watched rage and disbelief settle on the prince's face.

"I don't have a mate!" The prince snapped, crossing his arms. The King looked at his son, pieces starting to fall into place as he watched his sons' eyes snap. He looked back at Kakkarot.

"Where is she?" he asked softly, ignoring the glare Vegeta sent him. A snarl erupted beside him, and he turned his head. Vegeta glared at him in fury, his eyes shining as his lip curled.

"You believe this imbecile!?" The prince snapped, slowly shaking his head as he continued to glare at his father. He crossed his arms, suddenly turning towards Goku.

"Yes, _Kakkarot_!" he stated, a smirk appearing on his face. His eyes stayed hard. "Where is this so called mate?"

"Don't do it, Dad! Kenya's better off!"

Father and son looked up at Gohan as he yelled, the King noticing the fury coming off this one as well. He slowly looked back at Vegeta. _What the hell did he do!?_ He stood straighter, coming to a decision.

"Take us to her," The King stated softly, ignoring his son's protests.

"Dammit! I thought this was a purging expedition!? Not a chance to lay with any whore who-"

A fist slammed into Vegeta's jaw. He went flying, his head thrown back as he slammed the ground. Goku followed him, ramming a fist in the prince's stomach. The prince grabbed his arm, throwing him away from him. He slowly got up, pausing at the fury in Kakkarot's eyes.

"What the hell's the matter with you, you stupid low class saiyan!" An evil smile appeared on Vegeta's face. "Mad because I speak the truth about-"

He slammed the ground, blood spewing from his mouth as Goku hit him again. The prince snarled, standing and crouching in front of the man. He bared his teeth. He watched Goku take a step forward.

"Don't talk about my sister like that," Goku stated softly, his eyes blazing.

They all watched as Vegeta suddenly threw his head back and laughed. The fighters looked at one another, confusion settling on their features. They looked back as Vegeta started talking.

"You actually expect me and my father to believe that I mated with some low class saiyan woman!?" He barked with laughter again, ignoring the fury beginning to blanket Goku's features.

The King stepped forward, stopping in between them as he studied Kakkarot with a critical eye. He turned, slowly walking towards the man as he narrowed his brows. He stopped in front of him, smirking a little as the man stared him down.

"My son erased certain memories of his life awhile back," The King whispered, watching as Goku's eyes widened in surprise. "If you said he has a mate, then that's one of the memories he no longer has."

He watched as Goku looked over his shoulder, studying Vegeta for a moment before looking back at him.

"Do you think seeing her will trigger his memory?" Goku asked softly.

The King slowly shook his head. He looked over his shoulder at his son.

"Take us to her," he murmured, studying his son before returning his gaze to Kakkarot. "I know how to make him remember."

He strolled away, going to Vegeta and grabbing his forearm. Ignoring his son's protests, and his yanking, he strolled back towards the pods.

"Sit."

Vegeta sent him a glare, finally yanking his arm away and baring his teeth.

"I'm not a damn child!"

"You're still my son, and I'm still the King. Now sit!"

He watched Vegeta slowly lower, shooting daggers up at him as he rested his arms on his knees, sitting in the cockpit of the space pod. They both glanced over as Goku walked up. The prince tensed, narrowing his eyes. Goku looked towards the cliff, waving the others down as he settled his gaze on Vegeta's father.

"Are you sure?" he asked, listening with half an ear as the other fighters landed behind him. He didn't move his gaze from the Kings'. He watched as the man slowly nodded, his arms crossing as he looked down at Vegeta. He reached down and yanked the man to his feet, tightening his hold when the prince made a move to fly away. He ignored the snarl coming passed the princes' lips. He turned back to Kakkarot.

"Let's go," he commanded, pausing when Goku held up a hand.

"Promise me neither of you will hurt our family and friends. Or anyone else residing on earth."

Vegeta smirked, his lip curling a little. The King nodded, not looking at him.

Seeming satisfied, Goku paused before speaking again.

"I have a quick way we can get there," he stated, holding his arm out. "Grab my arm."

The King did as he requested, settling his sons' clenched fist against the man as well. They could all feel the fury and anger coming from the prince. Goku's friends quickly touched his shoulders, briefly glancing at Vegeta before they disappeared.

* * *

They appeared outside Bulma's house, Yamcha quickly going inside to warn the women waiting. Goku kept an eye on Vegeta, his gaze never wavering from the prince as the man took a couple steps forward, crossing his arms. He looked over his shoulder at Kakkarot, a smirk appearing.

"Nice dump."

Goku narrowed his eyes. "It was good enough for you at the time!"

They all watched Vegeta frown, glancing at the structure before glaring at the saiyan.

"Are you actually suggesting that I lived here!?" The prince curled his lip, his head slowly shaking back and forth. "You must have hit your head Kakkarot, your implications that I actually would stay on this god forsaken planet are pathetic!"

No one said anything, listening to Vegeta's denial. Their heads turned as the door was flung open. Bulma and Chi-Chi stepped out. The women's eyes widened at the sight of Vegeta and the King, before their faces scrunched with fury.

"You son of a bitch!" Bulma screeched, racing forward. Yamcha grabbed her around the waist, holding tightly as she struggled in his arms.

The King looked over at Goku. "Is this Kenya?" he asked, gesturing to the furious woman in the scarred warriors arms. They saw Vegeta grimace, his lip curling. "I hope not!" they heard him mutter, before crossing his arms.

Goku shook his head, his eyes landing on his wife. She hesitated before strolling over, shooting a killing look at Vegeta before reaching his side. "What's going on Goku?"

He was silent for a moment, before gesturing to the two men in royal uniform. "Vegeta and his dad have come for a visit," he said sarcastically, keeping his glare on the prince.

They all stared at Goku, surprised a little at his tone. The prince smirked, his gaze roaming over Chi-Chi before dismissing her.

"I take it that's your mate," he murmured, his face hard as it settled on the saiyan in front of him. They saw Goku slowly nod, putting an arm around his wife's waist.

"So where is this woman you spoke of?" The King asked, finally fed up with the debacle in front of him. Vegeta smirked.

"Yes. Where is this so called mate!? Is she just a figment of your imagination Kakkarot!?"

They watched him sneer, before Goku looked towards the house again, his brows furrowing.

"Where's Kenya?" he asked, not looking down as Chi-Chi hesitated. Her hand clenched in his shirt, biting her lip.

"She..." the woman paused, quickly glancing over at Vegeta before returning her gaze to her husband. "She hasn't came down from her room." She sent a glare at Vegeta. "Said she wasn't hungry."

Everyone watched as Goku's face hardened, a muscle clenching in his cheek as he moved his head, glaring at the prince. Vegeta watched, smirking. His father furrowed his brows, listening as the people conversed, trying to get a sense of what exactly was wrong with the girl. "What's wrong with the girl?"

His question remained unanswered as Goku's eyes never wavered from his son, his eyes snapping.

Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's arm, pulling him towards the house. "Let's go into the house," she said loudly, glaring at the man standing across from them, before her gaze landed on the King. "I guess you too," she muttered, none too happy to be in their presence. The fighters trailed behind, Vegeta and the King watching for a moment before the prince slowly followed. The King studied them for a moment, before a small smile appeared on his face. He quickly caught up with the group, eager to see the woman his son mated with.

* * *

She wouldn't come down. Chi-Chi and Bulma finally threw up their hands, watching as Goku stalked to the stairs. Vegeta watched, a smirk on his face. He clearly thought they were playing a practical joke. No one on this fucking planet was his damn mate! He watched, smiling a little as Goku came back down, spitting mad.

"Let me go up."

All heads turned towards the King.

"What!" Chi-Chi and Bulma screeched, their mouths gaping a little. They turned disbelieving eyes to Goku as he didn't immediately deny the man. "Goku are you crazy! We don't know if he will hurt her or not!"

"I won't harm her," the King said softly, meeting Kakkarot's eyes. Everyone was silent as they studied one another, before Goku slowly nodded. They heard Vegeta snort, but didn't acknowledge it. Goku turned and headed for the stairs, the King following behind.

They stopped at a door at the far side of the house, as far away to the living area as can be. A brow rose on the Kings' face, but he didn't comment. Goku laid his hand on the doorknob. He paused, hesitating before looking over his shoulder. His eyes met the Kings'.

"She's been through a lot," he stated softly, "when Vegeta left..." Goku trailed off, swallowing. He turned his head away, studying the door to his sisters' room. He turned as a hand settled on his shoulder. He met the Kings' gaze.

"I completely understand," the King murmured, letting the man study him before turning, opening the door slowly. They stepped in.

She was sitting on the bed, ignoring the sound of the door opening. Goku took a breath, feeling the King stop behind him. He stepped further into the room, waiting for the man to come in before closing the door. His sister didn't look up. She continued to sit silently, her arms wrapped around her raised knees, her head buried. Goku looked at the king, but the man continued to study the woman, taking a step forward. He finally looked back, blinking at Goku before he spoke.

"Would you give us a minute?"

Goku studied him, clenching his teeth. He knew the man didn't _ask_ for anything lightly. He was, after all, the King. Goku looked at his sister again, before turning and going through the door, closing it softly behind him.

The King waited for the door to shut, before turning back to the woman. He wasn't stupid. He knew Kakkarot was standing on the other side of the door. He took another step forward, his gaze on the girls' bent head. Her head shot up, her eyes meeting his. He watched her eyes widen slightly, before narrowing dangerously low.

"You're not Vegeta," she stated, not moving from the bed. She didn't seem to be afraid of this fact, even though his son looked just like him. The King studied her with interest, noting no fear in her face.

"You're observant, child."

The woman slowly uncurled her body, standing beside the bed. Her feet automatically stood shoulder width apart, her hands curling at her waist. Her clothes hung on her, her hollowed cheeks making stark shadows on her face. She was a beautiful woman, although a little skinny. _My son chose well. _The King smirked, watching as she started walking towards him. She didn't seem to be the littlest bit afraid of him as she stopped a foot away, glaring at his face. Her eyes roamed his features, before crossing her arms and taking a step back.

"Who are you?"

The Kings' lips quirked, studying this saiyan woman in front of him. He could see the fire in her, though it was smothered underneath despair and pain. _Why the hell did you leave her son!?_ He studied her for another moment, before strolling towards the balcony doors, looking out.

"I'm the King," he stated, gazing out for a moment before turning, raising a brow at her.

"Meaning?" she snapped, glaring at him.

He chuckled, clearly pleased with this woman's no shit attitude. He studied her, smirking a little.

"I'm the saiyan King."

Her eyes widened, her head swinging to the door. He saw her lift a hand to her throat, swallowing as she continued to watch the door. After a moment, she turned back to him, her face white.

"Does that mean..." she trailed off, swallowing again. "Is Vegeta here?" she whispered, a cry escaping her as he slowly nodded. She sank to the floor, her hands coming up to cover her face. The Kings' gaze softened, remembering how hard it was for him when his mate, Vegeta's mother, died. He let her have her moment of sorrow, before he slowly walked over. He grabbed her arm, gently helping her to her feet. She kept her hands over her face, her body shaking. He put an arm around her, hugging her to him for a moment before stepping back.

"Now is that any way for a princess to act!?"

The crying immediately stopped, her hands lowering a little. The King's eyes widened at the fury in the dark gaze. "What did you call me?" she whispered, her eyes furious as she let her hands drop to her sides, balling into fists as she continued to glare at him. A little confused, the King repeated himself.

"I said, is that any way for a princess to act?"

The woman sputtered. He laid a hand on her shoulder, only to have her knock it away.

"I'm no fucking Princess!" she shouted, her hair lifting a little.

The King's eyes widened even more as he felt the power emitting from this slight woman. He suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"If you're mated to my son, then you are."

He watched her through narrowed eyes as she gritted her teeth, her hands raising slightly. Her hair lifted as static crackled down the short strands. The King watched, a smirk playing on his lips as he studied his son's mate. She grunted, and the King's mouth fell open. Her hair turned gold. He looked into her shining yellow eyes, happiness swirling in his chest.

"A super saiyan," he whispered, a smile appearing on his face.

"Damn straight," she snapped, "And if you value your life, you will stop calling me a goddamn princess!"

His brows furrowed. "How come that upsets you so much, child?" he asked softly, watching her narrow her eyes even more.

"I'm not your sons' mate!" she shouted, her eyes snapping.

The King stared at her, then at the door. Studying the wood Kakkarot was standing on the other side of, his eyes narrowed as a frown appeared on his face. He looked back down at the furious woman.

"Everyone seems to think you are," he stated quietly, watching her grit her teeth. She looked away for a moment, before meeting his gaze again.

"Did they also tell you that Vegeta disowned me as his mate before leaving!?" Kenya snapped, static running down her body. She watched the King's eyes widen even more.

"Well," he said after a moment, "as much as I hate it for Vegeta, he can't make that claim. Only the female can do that."

He watched her eyes go round, her hair returning to normal after a moment. Her arms fell to her sides, her throat working as she swallowed. The King watched her for a moment before speaking softly.

"Now child," he said, taking a step forward and resting a hand on her shoulder. This time she didn't knock it away. "Did you deny Vegeta?" he asked softly, studying her intently.

A smile appeared on his face as she slowly shook her head.

"Then all's not lost," he whispered.

* * *

Everyone looked towards the doorway as Goku came down the stairs. The King appeared a few minutes later.

"It's about damn time!" the prince snapped, glaring at his father. He was curious to know what went on up there, but didn't say anything. His eyes widened a little as a woman slowly descended the stairs behind his father, her arms wrapped around her waist. Vegeta quickly narrowed his eyes, watching the woman hesitate before walking into the living area. He could feel everyone staring at him, but didn't spare them a glance. He looked away from the woman, a frown on his face. An ache started in his chest again. He absently reached up and rubbed the spot.

The King walked up to Vegeta, narrowing his eyes as his son looked away from the woman, a hand coming up to rub the spot above his heart. He stopped beside him, looking down at the prince until the man scowled, turning and glaring at him.

"What!?"

The King didn't say anything for a moment, studying his sons' face. He glanced back at the woman, noticing her narrowing her eyes at the prince, her jaw clenching. He silently laughed, looking back at his son. _Yes, this woman will definitely keep my son on his toes! _

"Do you recognize her?" he asked softly, watching as Vegeta glanced at Kenya, a deep frown appearing on his face as he turned his head.

"NO!"

He heard a gasp, and looked to see the womans' eyes widen in outrage. The King could feel her anger growing, and quickly grabbed his sons' arm. He held on as Vegeta tried to tug himself loose. He stared down into his sons' eyes.

"You really don't remember her?" he asked softly, the prince's eyes narrowing in fury.

"I said no dammit, now can we hurry up and disintegrate this fucking mudball!?"

The King watched his sons' face. He glanced around at the occupants of the room, before returning his gaze to Vegeta.

"Okay."

He watched a sneer appear on Vegeta's face, a smirk following as he quit trying to pull his arm away. The King reached over and pushed a button on the metal bracelet.

He quickly stepped back as Vegeta clutched his head, a roar erupting from his throat. The others in the room quickly ran to the opposite side, watching wide eyed as the prince fell to his knees, continuing to hold his head.

"What did you do?" Goku asked, walking up to Vegeta's father, never taking his eyes off the enraged prince.

The King watched his son shout, his shoulder's bunching underneath his uniform. The emblem around the prince's neck hit the floor as he lowered his head to the carpet, a cry of pain coming from him. The room was still as the sounds of anguish dissipated, listening to the man's ragged breathing as he slowly lowered his hands. He stayed on his knees, his arms holding him up as they all watched. The prince stayed quiet. His head suddenly jerked up. His eyes widened as they landed on Kenya.

The King finally spoke.

"I gave him his memories back."


	31. Chapter 31

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**31**

They all watched as Vegeta slowly got to his feet, his gaze riveted on Goku's sister. His throat worked. Everyone stepped back as he suddenly strolled forward. Kenya stayed where she was. He stopped when he got to her, staring down at her with troubled eyes. Vegeta opened his mouth to speak.

She punched him.

They all stared, wide eyed, their mouths hanging open as Vegeta stumbled back, hitting the wall. He rubbed his jaw, narrowing his eyes. The occupants of the room looked at the King. His eyes were wide as well, a smirk playing on his lips. Vegeta strolled towards Kenya again. "Brat..." he said, frowning as he walked back up to her.

She punched him again.

Vegeta snarled in outrage, stumbling back again, his eyes snapping. His hands balled into fists at his sides.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

Bulma and Chi-Chi gasped in outrage, the sound loud in the quiet room. Kenya just narrowed her eyes, glaring at Vegeta. The fighters looked over as a snort of laughter came from the King.

"I see you have your hands full!" he said, chuckling as he crossed his arms.

Vegeta glared at his father, before returning his gaze to the slight woman across the room. They all watched as his face softened slightly.

"Kenya-"

"You son of a bitch!" Goku's sister suddenly shouted. "Do you know what the hell you put me through!?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly, his voice low as he spoke.

"What I went through when you died?"

Her face whitened. They heard her suck in a breath. Everyone scrambled away from her. The King watched in amusement. Kenya took a step towards Vegeta, her eyes narrowed in outrage.

"I can't believe you're going to hold that against me!"

She took another step towards him.

"Especially when it was by accident!"

She took another step.

"And when I had no idea about-"

Kenya cut off, her throat working. Vegeta furrowed his brows, watching her. He crossed his arms, slowly coming off the wall. He took a step towards his mate.

"When you had no idea about what?" he asked softly, studying her face.

She didn't say anything, just swallowed, glaring at the prince. Everyone turned towards Goku as his soft voice cut through the silence.

"Kenya," he waited until she turned, glaring at him. "You need to tell him."

She slowly swiveled her head back to Vegeta, narrowing her eyes even more. She didn't say anything.

"Kenya!"

His sister whirled around, pissed. She glared at Goku in fury. "You don't fucking tell me what to do! I told you, and I keep having to tell you! Mind your own fucking business!"

No one said anything as they watched Vegeta suddenly whirl her back around, his face inches from her own.

"What's Kakkarot talking about, Kenya?" The prince's voice was deep, his teeth clenched as he stared down into blazing eyes.

She jerked away from him, her eyes roaming the room. She looked at everyone, before her gaze landed back onto Vegeta. She slowly straightened, turning and leaving. They watched the prince pause for a moment, before following her up the stairs.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment, before the King grunted. They looked over at him. He had a small smile on his face as his eyes followed his son. He suddenly grinned, looking to Goku.

"I like her!" he stated, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

The door to Kenya's room flew open as she stepped in, ignoring the man right at her back. She kept her gaze averted, not acknowledging him as he softly closed the door, leaning against it. She could feel his eyes on her. Kenya didn't look up.

"What was your brother talking about, brat?" Vegeta asked softly, studying the woman across the room as she sat in the chair by the bed. She wrapped her arms around her knees, not speaking. He watched her for a moment, before narrowing his eyes.

"Don't make me call Kakkarot up here to find out!"

Kenya jumped up, stalking over to him. She pushed him. His back hit the door, his gaze never leaving her face.

"You wouldn't dare!" she shouted, baring her teeth.

Vegeta didn't say anything for a moment, studying the woman in front of him. He reached up and cupped her neck. "What was he talking about, Kenya?" the prince whispered, watching her swallow with difficulty before looking away from him. He straightened, slowly wrapping an arm around her waist. His brows rose in surprise to feel just how skinny she was. A little alarmed, he loosened his hold. Kenya didn't look at him, just continued to study the balcony doors. He picked her up, his hold gentle, as he slowly walked towards the bed. He sat her on it, studying her for a moment before kneeling in front of her. He laied his fists on either side of her.

"Hey."

She didn't turn at his soft voice. The prince watched her close her eyes, her face crumbling after a few moments. He wrapped his arms around her. He listened as she let out a sob, suddenly leaning forward and resting her head on his shoulder, her face buried in her hands. Vegeta splayed a hand on her back, slowly rubbing up and down as she continued to cry. He buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply as her scent enveloped him. This is what he'd been searching for, for almost two years, his body crying out for what his mind didn't know was missing. He tugged a glove off with his teeth, letting it fall to the floor as he buried a hand in her short locks. The prince settled a hand on the back of her neck as the sobs slowly abated. He slowly stood, picking her up and turning, sitting on the bed with her in his lap. She didn't speak, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck. Vegeta tightened his hold on her. He studied the carpet, running his thumb across her arm, his fingers gentle as he held onto the woman in his arms. The prince slowly moved back after awhile, looking down at her as she shifted. Their eyes met. He reached up and touched her cheek, his eyes roaming her face, noticing the hollowness of her cheeks and the heartbroken look in her eyes. Vegeta's brows furrowed.

"What have you been doing to yourself, minx?" he whispered, feeling her swallow as her face fell. She looked away. He gently turned her head back to face him, studying her for a moment before slowly bending down and capturing her lips. He felt her shudder in his arms, a small hand rubbing his neck as he gently kissed her. He broke the connection, leaning his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"I didn't mean to."

Vegeta raised his head, opening his eyes to find her staring at him, her throat working as she choked back a sob. The prince watched the emotions flitting over her features, silently questioning her with his eyes. She shook, her hand jerking as she ran it through her hair. She met his gaze.

"I..." she paused, closing her eyes. Kenya looked away from him, slowly moving off his lap, going behind him to curl up on the bed. Vegeta turned, watching as she laid on her side, a hand coming up to cover her eyes. He put a hand on her hip, getting up and turning towards her. He settled a knee on the bed, leaning over her. He watched her flinch as he whispered.

"What?"

A sob came from her again. She didn't look at him as she answered, her voice quivering.

"Our baby."

Vegeta hissed in a breath, his eyes widening. He moved, settling beside her on the bed, never taking his eyes off his mate. His throat worked for a moment before he choked out his words.

"What? Kenya..."

The prince moved his head, staring at the wall as he listened to the woman on the bed gently sob. _A baby! Is that why her demeanor changed so much after she was brought back!?_

"Kenya."

He looked back down as she remained silent. He said her name again, his voice more firm. He studied her for a moment before moving, crawling behind her and wrapping an arm around her. He pulled her against him, closing his eyes in pain, staying hugged up to his woman for what seemed like hours. His necklace clunked on the mattress. He reached up and jerked it off his head, letting it fall to the floor as he held his mate against him. She shuddered again, her breath hitching as she tried to control her emotions. Vegeta watched her turn, meeting her eyes as she faced him. The studied one another, their faces inches apart. He pulled his other glove off, raising a naked hand to her face, cupping her cheek. He watched her look down, running her hand down his armor. He gently smirked as she bit her lip, her cheeks flushing a little. The prince laied a hand on her hip, watching her. Kenya's hand slid up, slowly going up his shoulder then back down again, her eyes watching the movement. Her hand moved, lightly running down the side of his cape, touching one clasp that held it in place. He reached up and undid it, fixing to drop it onto the floor when she stopped him. He looked at her, one brow raised, as a semblance of a smile appeared on her face. He watched her grab it, holding it to her as she studied it, running a hand down the red and blue fabric. She suddenly looked over at him. "Looks good on you," she whispered, slowly smiling. Vegeta smirked, laying a hand beside her head as he leaned over her. The cape smashed beneath them as he swooped down and captured her lips. He listened to her groan as he slid a hand under the fabric, bunching her shirt underneath his hand, her skin soft to his touch. She suddenly broke the kiss, leaning back to study his face.

"You're not angry at me?" Kenya whispered, her eyes roaming his face.

He ran a hand down her side, settling on her waist. He suddenly jerked her down further on the bed, listening to her soft gasp. The prince studied her, looking down at her as she bit her lip, worry and regret clouding her eyes. He slowly shook his head, leaning down and rubbing his lips against hers. He felt her hands clench his forearms, his muscles bunching under her touch. The prince captured her mouth again, coming closer to her as he lowered onto his arms. He moved, gently grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist. He changed the angle of the kiss, sliding a hand under her neck and leaning her head back a little. Kenya whimpered. Vegeta finally broke the kiss, his gaze inches from hers as his eyes roamed her face. He jerked the cape out from between them, letting it fall on the floor as his eyes went to half mass. He watched her eyes slid down him, suddenly lifting and meeting his gaze, smirking.

"What?" he asked, his voice low.

The smirk stayed on her lips as her eyes lit up with laughter. The prince raised a brow.

"That outfit doesn't leave anything to the imagination, does it?" Kenya said, amusement in her voice.

Vegeta smiled, a smirk on the edge of his lips as he settled back against her, the lower half of his body against hers. He watched her eyelids lower. He slowly sat up, tugging the armor off his body, letting it fall to the floor as he leaned back over her. He watched her gaze settle on his massive chest, a hand running up over him as she spoke. "Nothing to the imagination," Kenya whispered, feeling his muscles jump underneath her touch. Her eyes met his. The prince swooped down, capturing her lips again as he tugged her shirt up. He broke the kiss, gently lifting it over her head, watching as she reached back and unclasped her bra. He licked his lips as it fell to the floor. She laied back down, gazing up at him as his eyes roamed her body. He looked back up at her, slight alarm in his eyes.

"Kenya," his voice was gentle as his eyes met hers. "What's been going on?" She looked away, bringing her hands up to cover herself. Vegeta wrapped an arm around her waist, not taking his eyes off his mate. "Brat," he said a little louder, watching as she slowly turned back. She didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, his eyes roaming her face. He watched her swallow, her hand coming up to her throat before she whispered.

"You left," she said simply, watching his brows furrow. He didn't say anything however, just continued to study her for a moment before leaning down, resting his forehead against hers with a sigh. The arm around her waist tightened, his body heat comforting as she closed her eyes. She swallowed again, absorbing the feel of him against her. She opened her eyes as he lifted his head. He ran kisses down her neck, stopping at her collar bone, running his lips lightly over the mark situated there. He listened to her groan, her hands clutching his shoulders through the fabric of his uniform. He buried his face in her neck, taking a breath. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. They stayed like that for awhile, the shadows lengthening in the room as the sun set. Vegeta finally lifted his head, sitting up and studying the woman underneath him. He slowly pulled her back to him, wrapping her legs around his waist again as he lowered his mouth to her chest. She gasped, arching her back. Kenya buried her hands in his hair, the shorter strands prickly against her fingers. Her breath hitched as he kissed down her stomach, running his tongue slowly across her abdomen, his arm underneath her lifting her body to his mouth. Kenya sucked in a breath, a thrill going through her at the sight of Vegeta in his saiyan uniform, the image of him proud and straight, his royal clothing fitting him to perfection seared into her mind. She groaned again, running her hands up his arms, the fabric like a second skin against his body. "I love you," she whispered, feeling his mouth move against her skin. He grunted. Kenya swatted him, scowling down at him as he raised his head. She watched as he smirked, amusement in his eyes. They suddenly softened, his voice gentle as he whispered in the quiet room. "You too, brat." He studied her for another moment, before leaning down and kissing her stomach. She groaned, letting her head fall back as he lifted up. She opened her eyes after a moment, looking back at him when he didn't move. He had his gaze on her, his hands resting on her hips as he studied her. She quirked a brow. He suddenly reached down and grabbed the stuff off the floor, clenching them in one hand as he leaned back over her, staring down at her.

"Vegeta?" Kenya asked, her brows narrowing.

A smirk appeared on his face, before he raised two fingers to his forehead, watching her eyes widen.

They landed on a different bed, the plush sheets and pillows caressing her skin. Kenya blinked, looking around. They were in a bedroom, the massive space seeming to take up a whole floor of a building. "Whoa," she murmured, her eyes widening at the obvious luxury around the room. The canopied bed was huge, spacious enough to fit possibly four grown men. She looked over, blinking at the complete sitting area visible through an archway. A fire burned across the room, the huge fireplace taking up much of the wall. It was dark outside. She looked back at Vegeta, noticing he'd been watching her the whole time. She was silent for a moment.

"Where are we?"

He studied her for another moment before answering, his voice carrying throughout the room.

"My chambers."

Kenya lifted a brow, her eyes quickly roaming over the room again before settling back on the prince.

"Swanky!"

The prince narrowed his eyes at her, frowning. He didn't say anything. "Sooo..." Kenya said slowly, her gaze traveling up and down Vegeta for a moment before their eyes met.

"Where's the harem?"

He growled at her, grabbing her hips and jerking her to him. He swooped down, his face inches from her own.

"I don't know," he growled, his voice low. The prince watched her smirk, a brow raising in disbelief.

"You're telling me, with your appetite, that you went almost two years without sex!?"

She snorted, watching Vegeta's eyes widen in outrage. He sat up, grabbing her arm and yanking her onto his lap. She gasped as she felt the evidence of his arousal. He leaned forward, growling in her ear.

"Yes," he hissed softly, wrapping his arms around her and crushing his lips to hers. She clutched his neck, feeling his tongue swoop into her mouth. He reached between them and undid her jeans, settling his hands on her thighs as they continued to ravish each others' mouth. He moved his hands, sliding them down, grabbing the indention of her knees and yanking. She fell back to the bed, the prince gazing down at her, his eyes blazing with heat. He reached over and knocked the armor and cape to the floor, although it wasn't even close to them. Kenya arched a brow. He leaned over her, whispering against her mouth.

"Don't want it in the way," he said softly, watching her with heavy lidded eyes. Kenya looked over at the foot of the bed, a couple feet away from her, before turning her gaze back to Vegeta, lifting her brow again. A smirk spread slowly across his face.

"We're gonna need the room," he whispered, smiling when a flush rose on his mates' cheeks.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: YAY! Kenya and Vegeta are back in action! (No pun intended!) **

**Warning: Lemon! Language!**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**32**

The sound of sparring woke her up. She scowled, her lips pursing slightly as a confused look passed over her features for a moment. She opened her eyes. Massive windows greeted her. Her eyes widened, the sunlight pouring in bringing her fully awake. She moved, then looked down. A heavy, muscular arm pinned her to the bed. Slightly scowling, she slid away, bringing the sheet with her as she stood, wrapping it around her. She tucked the corners together over her breast, and slowly walked to the windows taking up a whole wall in the sitting room. She ran a hand through her short hair, grabbing the knot she made in the sheet as she stopped in front of the windows. She didn't want to give anyone a free show, after all! A brow rose as she looked down into the courtyard, a dozen soldiers milling about, some sparring while others did some sort of constructive work around the compound. She watched two men spar for a moment, vaguely registering their technique. '_The shorter one's going to win' _she thought absently, her eyes widening as she looked beyond the walls. Dark skyscrapers shot into the sky, much like her other home, the peaks jutting sharply through the clouds. Shorter buildings of the same material surrounded the massive structures, what looked like flying cars going back and forth through the sky. Beyond that was a sea. A vivid blue sea. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She stared wide eyed at it, watching the waves crash against an invisible shore. There was a high bridge going over the water, the material as dark as the buildings. _It looks like the golden gate bridge!_ Her gaze was riveted to the water, her hand coming up and settling against the window. As if to touch it. Something made her suddenly look down. She gasped. All the soldiers' had stopped what they were doing, gazing up at her. Her eyes widened, and she took a step back. She felt her cheeks flame, looking down to make sure she had, in fact, been covered up. A sigh of relief left her. Everything was covered as it should be. She took a step closer, leaning forward a little to look back down without being so close to the window. Her eyes widened again. They were still studying the window she was at. They suddenly smiled, waving up at her. She felt a small smile appear, and sent a little wave back from her waist. She saw some of them chuckle, before returning back to what they were doing before. She watched them, curious as to their actions. Her cheeks flamed suddenly. _Do they know I'm up here with Vegeta!?_ Her eyes widened in mortification. Swallowing, she went to turn back towards the bed. Something caught her eye. No, scratch that! Someone! She squinted her eyes a little, trying to see the man better. She took a step forward, her gaze intent. A hand came to her mouth a second later as a gasp escaped. _What the hell!_ She stared as the man she knew from earth paused, briefly talking to one of the soldiers before continuing towards the castle she was currently standing in. She watched him disappear, her mind working overtime. _What the hell is he doing here!? Was he caught in that dimension as well, or is it just a coincidence!? _She slowly shook her head. She didn't believe in fucking coincidences! Her brows furrowed, thinking of how quickly he had chummed up to her parents, trying to get her to go out with him. He had been almost relentless, then he had suddenly stopped. _Thankfully, but still..._She frowned as her eyes narrowed. _Something doesn't add up! What the hell is he doing here, and why was he there with my parents, with me, on earth!? When he was obviously from here! There's no fucking way he found out how I came back! Goku brought me! So then...he can jump dimensions!_ Her eyes widened, goosebumps appeared on her skin. She suddenly felt cold inside as another thought whispered through her mind. _He was there when my parents' died!_

* * *

She was still standing at the window when Vegeta woke up. She briefly glanced at him, before returning her narrowed eyes to the glass. She still had the sheet wrapped around her. She could feel him studying her, listening as he slowly got up, the covers rustling as he moved. His footsteps were quiet as he padded across the chamber. He stopped behind her. She felt him rest his hands on her waist. They were silent. Kenya leaned her head back against the prince's massive chest, feeling the muscles bunch as he moved his arms to wrap around her. She briefly closed her eyes, before turning her head and glancing up at him. His lips touched hers, her hand settling on his strong arm situated under her breasts. His tongue swooped in, making her groan as tingling started in her abdomen. He slowly broke the kiss, gazing down at her with heavy lidded eyes. Something caught his attention outside, and he glared. Kenya looked. She flushed. The soldiers were grinning up at them, some clapping while others hooted. Feeling suddenly brazen, she beamed at them, raising her hand and giving them a full wave. Vegeta jerked her from the window, scowling and muttering.

"Don't encourage them!"

She grinned, listening to the roars of laughter outside as Vegeta dragged her back to bed.

* * *

Days later, she was still on the planet Vegeta brought her to. Kenya was currently laying on the bed, resting on her elbow, watching Vegeta dress. Her eyes lowered as he turned, adjusting the straps of his cape, not looking at her. She let her gaze roam over him, studying his massive chest encased with armor before letting her gaze travel lower, stopping at his feet. She looked back up. Vegeta was watching her, a smirk on his face. She smiled.

"Like something you see, brat?"

Kenya grinned. "Yeah, your cape. Can I have it!?" She smothered a laugh as he scowled. She sat up as he turned. "Hey Vegeta?"

He grunted, grabbing the necklace off the nightstand and putting it around his neck. He didn't look at her as he sat on the bed, pulling his boots on and adjusting his gloves. She waited. He finally looked over his shoulder, quirking an eyebrow. She smiled. A frown appeared on his face.

"Do I _have_ to wear that dress again?"

She scrunched up her nose when he nodded, facing forward again before getting up. She suddenly bounded off the bed, the shirt she had donned falling just past her butt. It raised a little as she crossed her arms. She watched Vegeta rake his gaze over her, his eyes going to half mass. She scowled.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yes," he said, not bothering to meet her gaze as he walked towards her. She watched as his eyes settled on the hem of her shirt, barely covering her thighs. "Vegeta." He didn't respond, just stopped mere inches from her and settled his hands on her hips, up under the shirt. She felt an answering thrill go through her as he slowly slid his hands up, lifting her shirt in the process. She gasped as his thumbs rubbed the underside of her breasts. His heavy lidded gaze finally met hers, the desire in his face making his cheekbones more prominent. She shivered, tingling starting in her abdomen. She stepped closer to him, meeting the hard armor protecting his upper body. Her gaze went to the royal insignia over his heart, reaching up and touching it. She lifted her gaze to his, watching as a muscle ticked in his jaw. She ran a hand up his arm, the muscles bunching under her fingers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, her thighs encircling his waist.

"But you're already dressed," she whispered.

Vegeta smirked, not saying anything as he laied her down on the edge of the bed. He remained standing, leaning over her as her legs stayed wrapped around him. She ran her hands over his armored chest, her eyes following the movements. His necklace fell between them, resting on her chest. Neither noticed as they studied one another, before Vegeta swooped down and captured her lips. His kiss was demanding, a little rough as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He grazed her mouth with his teeth, capturing her hands and holding them above her. He rose up, watching as it made her breast perk up. He growled, spreading her legs with a knee and settling between them. He was still standing, propping himself up on one hand, his incisors flashing as he licked his lips. Kenya groaned, closing her eyes. She wiggled a little as she felt him run a gloved hand down her breasts, squeezing slightly before reaching the hem of her shirt. He jerked it up to her ribcage, grabbing her underwear and tearing them off her. She felt that same gloved hand grab her thigh, hiking her leg up even more as he leaned down, capturing her mouth again. He broke the contact, licking her mouth before releasing her wrists. "Don't move them," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. He kissed down her neck, nipping the mark on her collar bone, before sliding down. She gasped, her stomach muscles bunching as he ran his tongue down her skin, stopping at the juncture of her thighs. She felt him slid his hands up under her, the fabric of his gloves feeling oddly erotic against her skin. He cupped her behind, lifting her slightly. Kenya lifted her head, meeting his eyes before he slowly lowered. He held her gaze as he licked her, feeling her body jerk underneath his hands. He lifted her higher, watching with a smirk as her eyes widened. He licked her again, her body coming off the bed as she arched her back, a cry escaping passed her lips. He didn't stop, just continued to watch her as he settled a hand against her lower back, running the other slowly up her stomach. She shouted, clenching the sheets. He felt her shudder as she came, not stopping until she lay limp on the bed. He slowly rose, leaning over her. He smirked at the flush on her face. She suddenly reached up and grabbed his necklace, pulling him down towards her. His eyes widened momentarily, quickly narrowing them as she rose to whisper in his ear.

"Your turn."

She was suddenly straddling him, running her hands slowly up until they clenched his shoulders. "This has got to go," he heard her whisper, before she yanked the armor over his head. Vegeta watched her throw it to the floor, smirking. Kenya leaned down and licked his lips, smiling as he growled low in his throat. She grabbed the emblem around his neck, lifting it over his head. She watched him for a moment, before putting it around her shoulders, the metal piece settling on her stomach. Vegeta watched her with heavy lidded eyes. She leaned down and nipped his bottom lip, listening to the rumble in his chest as he growled. Two thunks sounded on the floor as he kicked off his boots, rolling her underneath him. Vegeta reached up and slowly started taking off the blue spandex covering his body. He watched with heated eyes as Kenya leaned forward and licked the exposed flesh. He let it settle at his waist, gazing down at her as she licked her lips. Her eyes seemed to be trained on his stomach, his muscles clenching as she ran her hand down his abs, raking her nails over his skin. He hissed in a breath, watching as she smirked. "Brat," he growled, letting her push him back to the bed as she straddled him again. He watched as her eyes got heavy, her hands clenching the uniform bunched at his waist before slowly peeling it down. She followed it down his body, Vegeta watching her the whole time. She rested her hands on either side of his waist, before smirking.

"All's fair in love and war."

His eyes widened.

The prince never showed up for his mandatory meeting.

* * *

She finally convinced Vegeta to give her a warrior's uniform. She adjusted the breastplate, looking down at herself, slightly scowling at her bare legs. She tugged the shorts down a little. _At least I'm not wearing a damn dress!_ She looked at herself in the full length mirror, her head tilting a little as she studied herself. _Not bad!_ She smoothed a hand over her hair, the short strands automatically settling back into messy locks. Kenya scowled. _Damn hair! Makes me look like I've got curls! _She eyed the short strands around her head, the memory of when she cut it flitting through her mind. _A moment of insanity._ She had actually had Goku do it! _How fucking crazy is that! He's a man, he doesn't know anything about hair! _She sighed, shaking her head. Nothing she could do about it now. Kenya ran her gaze over her uniform again, frowning a little at so much skin showing. A woman warrior's outfit was nothing like the men's. _If I had known that, I would have had Vegeta get me a damn man's uniform!_ She turned, making sure her tush was covered by the little shorts, before yanking the little shirt down. It was more similar to a sports bra than anything else. Thankfully the armor covered most of it. She adjusted the small gloves, before settling her hands on her hips. The armor covering her outer thighs moved a little, almost touching the long boots on her feet. Kenya suddenly grinned. _I look hot!_ She snorted, smiling at her reflection for a moment before turning and strolling out of the room. _I'm glad I put this on AFTER Vegeta left, or else he would have never let me leave!_ Smothering a laugh, she followed the directions he had given her earlier, when she had asked where the training facility was. She knew they sparred anywhere, but she didn't exactly feel comfortable being out in the open here without Vegeta with her. Kenya slightly scowled. _Ya damn wimp!_ She frowned to herself, then sighed. Honestly, she didn't know where she was exactly, or if she needed to watch out for anyone trying to kill them, and honestly...she was shy. After that little show the other morning with the soldiers in the courtyard, she was embarrassed to go out there. So, _thankfully!_ She had gotten Vegeta to _finally _tell her where she could train. He didn't like it, but she didn't care. _He can kiss my ass!_ She blushed a moment later, quickly shoving the sexual thoughts away as she stepped into the arena. She looked around, not noticing the looks some of the men where giving her. They quickly looked away, recognizing her as the woman standing in the prince's window the other morning. They looked over at her again, before lowering their eyes. _This must be the Prince's mate!_ They turned, keeping their eyes lowered as they resumed their training. Kenya didn't notice any of this as she happily looked around. Her eyes fell on a group of women across the arena. She slowly made her way over, keeping to the sidelines as she skirted benches and other warriors. She stopped a few feet from them, studying them curiously until one of the taller ones' looked over at her.

"Hi," she said, looking Kenya over. Kenya sent her a little wave, folding her arms. Her eyes slid to the side as the others fell silent. She could feel them studying her. The woman from before spoke, making her turn back to them.

"You're the Prince's Mate, right?"

Kenya studied them for a moment, before slowly nodding. The woman that seemed to be the leader of the group smiled a little, turning slightly towards her. The others stayed silent. She looked at them, studying them as they stared at her. The women had curious, open expressions. Kenya slowly relaxed, a small smile appearing on her face as she walked closer.

"You wanna spar?"

Kenya looked over at the speaker, the only one that had yet to converse with her so far. "Yes," she stated, watching all of the women grin at her. They suddenly started talking animatedly, seeming happy to have her in their group. A soft smile appeared on her face. _This isn't too bad!_ The woman beside her nudged her, seeming not to care that they've only known each other for like, five minutes!

"Come on," she said excitedly, starting to go around the other woman.

They all stopped, slightly tensing as they looked behind her. She watched them, a little confused, until a voice spoke behind her.

"Well, hello Kenya!"

Kenya tensed, her hands balling into fists at her sides. She ignored the looks the women were giving her, as she slowly turned around. The man from the other day was looking down at her, a little smirk on his face. He had his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed slightly as his gaze landed on her face. Her features remained impassive.

"Kevin."

The man smirked. "My real name is Oskal," he said, a dark smile appearing on his face. Kenya remained silent, her eyes intent on the man in front of her. He suddenly straightened, an evil smile appearing on his face.

"So how's mummy and daddy?"

Kenya's eyes widened, staring at this man that she knew, somehow, had a hand in her parents' death. She kept her face impassive, as her hands tightened at her sides.

"What?" she whispered, watching wide eyed as he stepped towards her. The room had gone suddenly silent. Neither noticed. Kenya's teeth clenched, a muscle started ticking in her jaw.

"You know what I mean, little girl," the man said, stopping a foot from her. He grinned down at her. Everyone watched as her hair slowly rose. Oskal smirked, noticing the little display of power. He looked back down at her, unconcerned.

"They weren't too hard to kill," he whispered, leaning forward slightly. "After all, they were human."

The women backed away as Kenya snarled. One of the men in the room ran out as she launched herself at their military captain.

* * *

They all looked up as a warrior ran through the conference doors, slamming them against the wall. Vegeta stood up, a frown on his face.

"What the hell is the matter with you! I'm in a damn conference-"

"Sire!"

The others around the table gasped as the warrior cut him off. They watched as Vegeta's eyes widened at the show of disrespect. His lip curled. He took a step forward.

"You have to come quick!"

The man's words made the prince pause. He studied him for a moment, watching the man gasp for breath. He'd obviously been running. Vegeta waited while the man rested his hands on his knees, taking another breath before rising.

"Tell me now why I shouldn't beat you into a bloody pulp!" the prince sneered, his eyes widening as the warrior laied a hand on his shoulder.

"She's fighting our military captain!"

Vegeta's brows furrowed. He studied the saiyan for a moment. "Who?" he finally said, feeling regret starting in his chest for even asking.

"Your mate!"

Vegeta let out a breath, his shoulder's relaxing. He glared at the man. "So! She can take him!" he said, turning away.

"No, sire!"

The other occupants of the room watched the lower class warrior step towards the prince. They all watched as Vegeta looked back at him over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed.

"What?"

It was silent in the room for a moment as the warrior swallowed. "He was talking about her parents'!"

Everyone's eyes widened as Vegeta suddenly whirled around, stalking to the open conference doors. His voice echoed back to them, making their mouths hang open.

"SHIT!"

* * *

They watched as the petite woman suddenly grabbed Oskal's arm, jerking him forward. The sickening sound of a nose being broken echoed throughout the arena as she thrust her hand to his face. Everyone watched him stumble back, cursing. He glared at the woman, wiping the blood off his face as he powered up. Everyone's eyes widened. He wasn't really going to fight with the prince's mate, was he!? They all gasped as he launched himself at her. The warriors watched his body scrunch up as she planted a knee into his stomach. She backhanded him. He went flying across the arena, stopping with a shout. They all watched him smirk. The prince's mate had a serious frown on her face, her eyes deadly. They backed away, feeling power emanating off her. Their military captain smiled, watching as Kenya stepped towards the middle of the arena, before turning slowly towards him. Her eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously low. Her hair lifted again, static coursing through the short strands. The woman's power rose. Her hair fluttered around her face, her energy whirling about her suddenly as she bared her teeth at the man. Everyone watched the Prince's mate in astonishment. The warriors from outside had already filed in, feeling the power rise, knowing someone was possibly going to be killed. It took all of them by surprise when their eyes settled on this petite woman giving off so much energy. They all watched with interest, secretly hoping she whooped the military captains' ass! They snickered. He was an asshole! The woman suddenly moved, shooting up in the air, staying suspended for a moment before she rushed forward, the sound of bodies clashing loud in the enclosed space. Arms and legs flew as they fought, the woman's power seeming to stay at a stand still as she kept her gaze focused on the man responsible for her parent's death. The audience silently gasped as Oskal powered up even more, slamming a fist in the face of their prince's mate. Kenya's head was knocked back, her body still for a moment before she slowly lowered her head, her eyes snapping with fury. Before the man could move, she backhanded him across the face, watching dispassionately as he slammed the ground. The fighters' watched as she lowered to the arena floor. The man suddenly jumped up, blasting her, watching with a smile as the energy encompassed her body.

"Are you crazy!?" someone shouted from the sidelines. Oskal didn't look over. The person yelled again. "The Prince is going to kill you!"

"No I'm not."

Everyone turned towards the door, watching as the prince strolled in, his arms crossed. Most of them gaped at him, unsure exactly what he was talking about. They backed up to give him room, watching as his gaze settled on the spot his mate was supposed to be in. And to everyone's surprise, he sat, stretching his legs out in front of him and clasping his hands over his stomach. He seemed amused.

"Don't you care about your mate!?" Oskal said loudly, watching with interest as the prince gave no reaction, just raised a brow.

"Man! He's got a death wish!" someone said from across the arena. The prince narrowed his eyes.

"Do you not care that I just killed her?" the man asked, a sneer on his face as he studied the prince.

"Look again," Vegeta stated, a small smile appearing across his features.

Everyone looked with Oskal, watching as Kenya came into view, glaring at the man in front of her, arms crossed. She slowly started circling, ignoring the gasps around her. Her eyes narrowed as the bastard across from her started doing the same. He suddenly smiled, a sneer appearing as he began to speak.

"My Kenya! You have more power than I thought. But then again, that blast was just child's play! Let's see how you hold up to real power!"

The man powered up, chuckling as her expression didn't change. "She's speechless!" he cackled, settling an amused grin on the saiyan woman.

They all heard a whirring sound, then a gust of wind shoved everyone back as Kenya's power started climbing. The prince's cape fluttered madly behind him. He kept his hands clasped, seeming relaxed as he observed the two in the arena. They all watched as she lifted her arms to her waist, a grim frown on her face.

"Power," Kenya murmured, not taking her eyes off the military captain. She watched as he took a step towards her. She suddenly folded her arms.

"So, did you enjoy it?" she asked softly, watching as the man paused, studying her.

The warriors around the ring looked at each other in slight confusion. What the hell was she talking about!? Their gazes went from one to the other, watching as Oskal slowly smiled. "Yes," he stated loudly, chuckling a little. "You should have seen the looks on their faces. Scared to death that I would take their little girl!" He shrugged. "Your father shouldn't have denied me."

Kenya was silent. A slow smile appeared on her face as her eyes snapped. "Good," she said, her voice still soft. This time it was Oskal who looked at her in confusion.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart," Kenya stated, before her body scrunched up, her head and body jerking taunt as she let out a scream.

Her power knocked him back, his body smacking the wall as she continued to scream. The other warriors gaped at her as her hair turned gold, a tail appearing behind her.

"You might want to leave," a voice murmured near the door. They all looked to the prince, noticing he was watching his mate intently. He suddenly looked over at them, his head swiveling left to right slowly. He spoke again.

"You'd better leave, now."

Some of the warriors scrambled out, most staying, hoping they didn't get reprimanded later for ignoring the prince's words. They watched him shrug, his attention back on the ring. Everyone focused on the woman, listening as she continued to scream. Her voice echoed as she suddenly stopped, her head jerking down as she glared at the military captain. They could feel his unease as he narrowed his eyes on her.

"You didn't have this much power before!" he stated, eying the woman. Her eyes stayed on him as he slowly walked around the arena. "In fact," he continued, "I seem to recall you not being able to fight me at all! And that was when I was posing as a human! I didn't even use any power with you!"

He stopped to study her, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of her golden irises, before narrowing. A smirk appeared on his face.

"You couldn't even fight me off!"

She didn't react, her eyes staying glued to his face. The audience watched as he slowly smiled. "Now your mother on the other hand! She was a treat!"

"Idiot." The audience looked over as their prince muttered, shaking his head.

Kenya's eyes widened in outrage, before she grunted, her hair slowly descending.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she suddenly shouted. A boom rendered the air as Oskal's body smashed the ground. Growls came from the scuffle, the sound making some of the warriors shiver. They watched as the prince's mate continued to beat the man on the ground, going so fast that they couldn't see her arms. A roar came from her, the air getting denser as rage poured from this slight woman. They could feel the military captain's energy lowering. Kenya didn't stop, just continued to pummel him. She suddenly reached down and slung him towards the ceiling, watching as his body went through, the sunlight shining in as he shot into the sky. She followed. The prince got up and walked out, his demeanor calm as he made his way towards Kenya's energy. Everyone followed. A crater formed a second later as a body smashed the ground. They backed away as the King strolled over, stopping at Vegeta and looking up as Kenya slowly lowered to the ground. Vegeta looked around. A chair appeared behind him as he sat, the King looking over in amusement as one appeared behind him as well.

"What's going on?" he asked, watching his son's mate reach down and grab the man in the hole. A brow rose as he saw his captain. He sat down with a sigh, glancing over at his son.

Vegeta didn't say anything, just smirked, obtaining the same position he was in while sitting in the arena. The King followed suit. They watched for a moment before the King spoke again.

"Is she going to kill him?" he asked, watching as the woman slammed a fist into the man's gut, elbowing him in the back seconds later, appearing underneath him and punching him again.

"Yes," Vegeta stated, watching also. He heard his father grunt.

"There must be a good reason that young lady would kill somebody," The King said loudly, smirking when the woman backhanded the man across the compound.

"There is." The prince didn't elaborate. They all watched as the battered man slammed the ground again. They heard him groan, some snickers coming from the crowd behind the royal family. They watched as Oskal suddenly lifted up out of the crater, a trail of energy fading as he took off. They watched as Kenya disappeared, only to reappear and slam the captain's body into the ground again.

"Pussy!"

The King and prince chuckled, listening as some warriors behind them laughed. The prince nudged his father, leaning over slightly.

"She cracks me up in a fight!" he said, his eyes never leaving his mate. "She says the most outrageous things," he commented, smirking as Kenya slowly circled the indention in the earth. They watched as the captain slowly got to his feet, shooting daggers at the woman he couldn't get. He suddenly smirked. "Does your prince know I was your first!?"

The crowd gasped, looking towards their prince. He seemed unfazed by the statement, amused in fact.

They watched the King lean towards him. "Is he telling the truth?" he whispered, watching as Vegeta smirked.

"No."

"You're a dumbass!" Kenya stated, watching as the captain leered at her. She folded her arms as he spoke again.

"Why don't you admit it?"

They watched as she smirked, a little sneer appearing on her own face as she stopped, her body facing the crowd.

"Why would I want to sleep with a bitch!"

Both royals barked with laughter, the crowd joining in as the captain glared at them. He lifted out of the hole, shooting daggers at the woman. "You'd better shut the fuck up!"

"Or what? You'll 'bitch' slap me again?"

Everyone laughed, watching as the prince chuckled, slowly shaking his head. The military captain's face went red, as he rushed towards the woman. She stayed still, watching as he came towards her. She disappeared as he swung. He was bashed in the back, letting out a yell as he went flying through the building fifty feet away.

"Brat!"

Everyone looked towards the prince as he spoke. He didn't pay them no mind. He waited until she looked back at him, scowling.

"What?"

Vegeta studied her, amusement in his eyes. "Don't destroy this compound too!"

They watched as she glared at him for a moment, before rolling her eyes. The prince softly chuckled.

The captain came flying back, stopping a few feet in front of Kenya. He sent her a glare. "Is that all you've got!?"

"No."

Everyone's eyes widened as she spoke, looking between the man and her as the captain gritted his teeth.

"Show me everything you've got!"

"No."

"Why not!?"

The crowd listened to her sigh, before glaring back at the prince. "He doesn't want me to," she stated, sending Vegeta a look before returning her gaze to Oskal. The King looked over at his son. "Is that true?" he asked softly. He watched Vegeta nod, before returning his gaze to his son's mate. _He picked a damn fine mate! Not only is she a great warrior, but she can kick some ass too!_ A smirk appeared on the King's face, before he spoke up.

"Child!"

They watched Kenya turn towards him, lifting a brow. Everyone looked to him as well.

"Can you control it?" he asked loudly. They watched her study him for a moment before smirking.

"Yes."

The King nodded. "Then by all means."

Kenya chuckled softly as her hair started lifting, static running rapidly down it as it lengthened. Her body mass increased, her features hardening as a smile appeared on her face. Warriors in the crowd shivered as she smiled, gulping as she narrowed her eyes. They started to feel sorry for the captain.

She suddenly threw her head back and screamed, her power thrusting out of her. A boom popped the air, a flow of energy flooding out and smacking into everyone. The weaker warriors flew back. Everyone else gritted their teeth, trying to sink their feet into the earth as they slid back, turning away from the eruption. They saw the King and prince jump up as their chairs flew out from under them. The King slowly looked back at the woman still powering up in the middle of the compound, a huge smile crossing his features. He looked like a proud papa!

Kenya suddenly thrust her arm out, grabbing the captain by the throat. She glared as she squeezed. They all heard him squeak, his hands clutching her arm. His feet started flailing. The crowd heard the two royal men snort with laughter. She abruptly brought his body back, before slamming it into the ground. She never let go of his throat as she did it, again and again. After a couple times, she flung him, watching with a snort as he rolled across the ground. They watched her fold her arms, waiting for the man to get up. It was quiet as he struggled to his feet.

"Are you going to get up anytime soon!" Kenya snapped, glaring at the captain.

"Bite me!" the man groaned, stumbling a bit.

They watched her lip curl. "I don't eat dog shit."

Laughter erupted from the crowd, as they watched this man they hated for so long get his. No one came to his aid, as he fell to his knee, glaring at Kenya as he slowly straightened back up.

The King chuckled, noticing his son grinning. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Stop playing around child, and go ahead and finish him off!"

The military captain looked to the King in surprise, his mouth working before words came out.

"Wha...? How...?" He turned towards Kenya, his eyes widening as she thrust an arm out. "Wait a damn minute! Your Highness! What the f-"

Kenya blasted, watching without interest as the captain disintegrated. It was silent for several minutes, before the compound erupted with shouts. They clapped, watching as the prince's mate powered down within seconds, a little smirk appearing on her face as she looked over at Vegeta. They watched him shake his head as the woman walked up. His voice floated over as he spoke.

"You can never go anywhere without getting into trouble, can you?"

They watched her glare at him, her eyes snapping. "Shut up princess!"

Snickers rose among the group, but fell silent as Vegeta glared at them. He turned back to his mate. "Watch what you say brat!" he snapped, pressing his lips into a thin line. They watched with interest as she smirked at him, crossing her arms. Her stance was a mirror copy of the prince's.

"Or what? You'll put in my place?"

The prince scowled at her, stepping closer. They watched with raised brows as Kenya didn't move, just glared up at him.

"Yes," he stated, ignoring the crowd watching with heavy interest.

Kenya narrowed her brows. "Like to see you try it, princy!"

They listened as the King snorted with laughter at the moniker, watching the interaction between the mate's with amusement. Vegeta suddenly swooped down and captured her lips, ignoring the catcalls behind him. He lifted his head, smirking down at her.

"Later," he stated, sending her a look before strolling back into the main part of the castle, not glancing back.

The crowd watched her scowl at his back, before her face flushed. She grumbled, the people watching as the King threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Have you ate today?"

The remaining warriors snickered as she bit her lip, flushing after a moment. She shook her head. The King jostled her shoulders.

"Well!" he said, turning her. "Come on!"

They all waited until the King and his daughter-in-law disappeared inside the mess hall, before voices exploded over the grounds, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! And Kenya finally found out what happened to her parents! **

**Please REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Gee! Haven't done one of these in a while! But it's still the same! *pout* I haven't gotten a hold of the rights to Vegeta, even though I asked him nicely, he still refuses to believe that a woman can claim him! We'll see! (Insert evil laughter)**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**33**

_-A few weeks later-_

"Have you had a wedding yet?"

Vegeta looked up at the question. He studied his father's bent head, before looking back down at the current game of chess they were playing. He moved the ivory game piece, grabbing his father's black onyx bishop and laying it to the side of the board before answering.

"No."

The King studied the board, before reaching over and sliding his pawn forward. The prince grabbed his queen and slid in front of it. He smirked at the slight scowl that appeared on his fathers' face. It fell a moment later as the King moved, snatching the ivory piece off the board and sitting it on the right side of the table. They studied their pieces, the crackling of the fire in the hearth across the room the only sound as they sat in silence for a moment. The King's voice floated through the chamber as he moved his pawn, swiftly blocking the prince's.

"You know," the King began, not looking up. He moved one of his rooks, the black shiny rock glowing from the light coming off the fire. He finally looked up at his son. "She will not be fully accepted as your mate unless you have one," he finished softly, watching his son narrow his eyes at the board, a frown on his face. After a moment, they continued playing, moving and snatching each others' pieces off the table until there were only three objects left between them.

"I haven't asked her."

The King looked up at his son in surprise, a brow raising as he studied the man across from him. He watched the frown that appeared on the prince's face, his brows slightly furrowing. The King grunted, studying the man as he finally lifted his head.

"Why not?"

Vegeta looked back down at the chess pieces, not really seeing them. He looked away, a scowl marring his features. He ignored the glare he could feel his father giving him. The prince looked back down after a moment, reaching over and moving his pawn forward. The prince didn't say anything, finally looking up after a moment when the King didn't move. He studied his father before speaking.

"What?"

The King continued to glare at him, resting a hand on his leg as he surveyed his son.

"Why not?" he said again, leaning an arm on the table in front of him, watching in surprise as the prince seemed to hesitate. They studied one another, before a muscle started working in the prince's jaw. He leaned back and folded his arms, losing interest in the game for the moment. The King watched the play of light on his son's face, the glow from the fire making his features contrast sharply, casting parts of his face in shadow. "Haven't really thought about it," Vegeta murmured, lowering his head, his eyes studying the emblem hanging around his neck. He looked back up as his father scoffed, the sound loud in the quiet room.

The King shook his head, narrowing his eyes in disbelief at his son's blatant disregard for the status of his mate. He turned furious eyes towards his son, watching as one brow rose in question.

"Do you have no respect for the woman!?" he barked, watching as Vegeta's face darkened. A muscle started ticking in the man's jaw as he glared at his father. The King dismissed the angry look, his lips pressing into a thin line as he thought about the girl his sons' mated to. "She might as well be a common-"

"Don't you dare!" Vegeta snapped, staring in outrage at the man across from him. The King studied him for a moment before looking away. He studied the fire, watching as it crackled, sparks shooting up and disappearing as the air hit them. He finally looked back over at his son, noticing he was still glowering at him.

"I mean no disrespect to the woman," he stated softly. "I love that girl like a daughter, but..." The King was silent for a moment as he watched his sons' tense body relax somewhat. "The truth of the matter is, son, that you both are staying in the same chambers, mated yes, but not wed." He paused for a moment, before continuing, his voice soft as he watched his son look away. "This is telling the people that you do not value her status very much."

Vegeta abruptly stood, his chair falling back against the floor as he glared in fury at his father. "Who the hell is questioning her status?"

The prince's voice was deadly quiet, his eyes blazing as it reflected the fire across the room. The King watched this display, pleased that his son wasn't playing some little game with the woman.

"If you do not wed, then the other warrior's are going to think you aren't serious about her..." The King hesitated before finishing, watching as the prince clenched his fists. "And they will start making advances towards her."

The room erupted with the sound of a snarl as Vegeta banged his hand onto the table, leaning over the chess board to glare into his fathers' eyes.

"They wouldn't dare," he whispered, his other hand clenching around the solid onyx chess piece in his grip, the bishop cracking in two.

"Vegeta," The King said softly, "think about it. That woman is a strong warrior, a fierce fighter, and one hell of a mate. Shit! She easily killed my damn military captain, and can hold her own with the best of them!" He watched as a spark of pride erupted in his sons' eyes, before the man narrowed his gaze, his eyes going to slits as he stood, furious.

"I'll kill whoever so much as touches my woman!" Vegeta stated, watching his father for a moment, before curling his lip and stalking out.

The King scowled at his sons' back, before his gaze went back to the unfinished chess game. He sighed, shaking his head after a few minutes and rubbing a hand down his face. He studied the chess pieces for a moment, before moving his queen in front of the bishop located next to the ivory king.

"Checkmate."

* * *

He watched her sleep, a play of light coming from the massive fireplace across the room, throwing orange shadows across the bed. Her body seemed so small under the covers, not appearing to be able to hold as much power as she does. He studied her medium locks of hair, a few strands resting across her face. They lifted as she slowly breathed in and out, her face relaxed. He sat down next to her, watching as she curled up a little more under the covers, before resting again, a hand coming up to slid under her cheek. She suddenly shifted, her body rolling over to face his side of the bed. He watched her brows furrow gently at the cool sheets. She soon fell back to sleep, her body relaxed as she laied a hand on his pillow. He needed to sleep. His body craved it from being up for over twenty-four hours, having to deal with some problem that came up with the peace treaty for the organization. He sighed, resting his arms on his knees as he slowly leaned forward. He thought about what his father said, the seriousness of the situation and the fact that it pissed him the hell off! He glared at the massive windows in the next room, a deep frown on his face. Her heard her move again. He turned to look at her after a moment. She was laying on her back, an arm lifted near her face, the back of her hand resting against her cheek. She studied him through half closed eyes, watching the orange light play across his features. His face kept going in and out of shadows, making his eyes slightly shine. She watched him turn back around, his brows furrowed in thought. Kenya quickly glanced around, before resting her gaze back on Vegeta. She could tell something was troubling him. He abruptly stood up, not looking at her as he slowly strode towards the massive windows, his shoulders' tense. She watched him, a brow raising when he didn't speak, just crossed his arms and stared down into the vast blackness below. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, until Kenya slowly sat up, curious as to what had the prince upset at this time of night.

"Go back to sleep brat," Vegeta said quietly, not turning around. Kenya raised a brow again, slipping off the bed and slowly walking towards him. She stopped beside him, following his gaze out the window. The city far beyond the walls softly glowed, the white light seeming to come from within the material of the buildings. She could see the movement of cars flying through the air, their black metal bodies darker than the vast expanse of sky above them. The vivid color of the sea was bright against the night sky, the water glowing an ice blue. It was mesmerizing, the calm waves lulling as it gently splashed against rocks and shore. Neither spoke, just watched as the moon rose higher in the night sky, a soft ring appearing around it, the same color as the sea. Kenya sucked in a breath, staring at it for a few minutes before blinking, feeling as if she was coming out a deep sleep. She blinked again, before looking over at Vegeta. He was studying her, his eyes slightly narrowed on her face, his gaze steady. He raised a brow in question, watching as she slowly shook her head, turning back towards the moon, the rays of light slightly brightening the room. He watched the light hit her, her skin seeming to shine brightly as she stared out the window, her eyes intent on the massive orb in the sky. The rays of the moon seemed to turn her skin white, the color a vivid contrast to her dark hair. She was beautiful. The prince turned towards her, watching as she slowly looked at him, almost as if she couldn't tear her eyes away from the moon. Their eyes finally met.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Kenya asked softly, her eyes drawn back towards the window. He watched her, a small smile appearing. He looked as well, although not as captivated by the sight as his mate was. He grunted, suddenly realizing this was the first full moon she's witnessed on this planet. He looked again, understanding why his father chose to settle here with the remaining people of their race. Although the full moon was giving off blitz waves, it didn't affect them like their own moon, or the one on planet earth. It didn't make them shift. He silently agreed with his father for making this choice. The less havoc they made, the more of a possibility they can live in peace, without an enemy trying to devour them again. Giving them a chance to rebuild their race. Their civilization. He looked over at the woman standing beside him, silently staring up into the sky, her eyes wide. A soft chuckle escaped him, watching as she blinked, looking over at him. "What?" she whispered, her gaze drawn back to the sky without waiting for an answer. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said softly, sighing a little. "Yes," Vegeta said gruffly beside her. She turned her head to look at him. He was studying her. Kenya flushed, scowling. "I was talking about the moon." His eyelids lowered a little, his gaze still on her face. He didn't say anything. She folded her arms, listening to the rustle of her flowing nightgown as it moved, the back stretching out behind her. She glanced down at the soft wisps of fabric slightly pooling on the floor at her feet, the silky material floating a little around her body. She grunted, surprised she hasn't tripped over the soft white material yet. She lifted her shoulders, the sheer fabric settling back after a moment. One of the straps fell off her shoulder, and she absently reached up and pulled it back up. Her hand grazed her collar bone, the permanent mark indented into her skin a reminder of who was beside her. Yeah! Like she needed a reminder! She lowered her lashes, studying him. Vegeta had turned back to the window, an arm across his chest, his hand cupping the elbow of his other arm as he rubbed his mouth, letting it rest there for a moment before balling his hand into a fist. Kenya let her gaze slid down him, noticing he was still in the uniform usually reserved for intergalactic meetings with other royalty. The black and silver uniform was intimidating, at least to anyone but her. All she saw was Vegeta, a prince no one could break down, no matter how hard they tried. She studied the black armor, identical to his everyday attire, except for the colors. The material was trimmed in silver, the insignia standing out with the same color. The spandex he had on under it was black, hugging his body like a second skin. His cape was black as well, the only other color marring it were the silver clasps holding it onto his shoulders. His black boots shuffled, breaking the silence as he took a step towards the window. She watched the silver on his uniform light up as the rays from the moon hit it, making it look like he glowed as well. She watched him clench his jaw, tilting her head a little.

"Are you happy here?" the prince suddenly asked, making her blink. Kenya was quiet as she studied his profile. He turned to her. The glow from the moon reflected off his eyes, making them appear the same color as the insignia over his heart. She softly smiled.

"Yes...but," she paused, stepping towards him and laying a hand on his chest. He kept his arms crossed, watching her. Kenya studied the armor for a moment, before lifting her eyes, meeting his dark gaze.

"But?" he whispered, his shoulder's slightly tense as he waited for her to voice the doubt. She studied him for a moment, before reaching up and sliding a hand around his neck. She stepped closer, feeling the hard armor against her.

"I do miss my brother, and everyone else," she whispered, watching as he slowly narrowed his eyes, studying her for a moment before looking back towards the window. He wrapped an arm around her waist, a fist clenching around the soft material of her gown. The prince looked back to her after a moment, meeting her eyes. He didn't say anything. His hand unclenched from around the soft fabric, absently rubbing up and down her back. He stopped when his hand met skin, the back of the gown sloping slightly from her shoulders. He ran his fingertips against her, feeling her shiver. He pulled his gloves off, throwing them onto a nearby chair. His eyes never left her as he encircled her waist, cupping her neck and swooping down to capture her lips. She automatically opened for him, her tongue meeting his as he ravished her mouth. Her hands slid up his chest, clutching his neck as he moved his head, changing the angle of the kiss. He slowly broke the contact, listening to her heavy breathing, their lips grazing one another. He kissed her again, hearing her moan into his mouth. He studied her face, before moving his gaze lower. Her breasts were pushed up, almost spilling out of the nightgown from the pressure of his armor against her. He leaned down and licked the exposed flesh, listening to her gasp. He raised his head, slowly sliding one strap off her shoulder, watching as it fell, exposing more of her to his gaze. He kissed the side of her breast, the skin soft under his lips. He reached up and slid the other strap off, not looking up from his task. The top half of her gown pooled at her waist for a moment, before floating to the floor in a puddle of airy fabric. Neither noticed, as the prince gathered his mate in his arms and strode back to the darkened bedroom, the orange glow of the roaring fire bringing warmth to the couple who were already burning.

* * *

He glanced behind him, barely looking at Kakkarot as he appeared, not stopping as he strolled through the halls towards his chambers. He heard Kenya's brother fall into step behind him. He didn't pause, flinging the doors open and swiftly looking around. He walked to the sitting room, briefly glancing in before turning and clenching his jaw. Goku didn't say anything, just balled his hands into fists. Without a word, the prince strode back out, his eyes glancing around him as he made his way to the training facility. Everyone stopped when he walked in. The prince didn't notice, just swept his gaze around, studying the massive room intently before turning and silently walking back out. The warriors followed behind Kenya's brother, knowing by their prince's manner that something was wrong. They followed him across the compound, others joining their ranks as they all made their way towards the mess hall. They watched their prince fling the massive doors open, the heavy wood slamming the walls. They waited a few feet away, some crossing their arms as Kakkarot followed Vegeta into the hall. The two men disappeared. The group of warriors started fidgeting, feeling the prince's anger begin to rise. He strode out seconds later, his face hard. Goku fell into step beside him, keeping shoulder to shoulder with the man as they came down the steps, quickly walking back towards the castle. The prince didn't glance at him, his eyes hard. They followed their prince to the huge front doors, pausing outside. None of them followed him up the stairs. Even Kenya's brother stayed back, watching as Vegeta disappeared inside. A few minutes passed, and the prince appeared again, the King strolling out behind him. Neither said anything as they walked down the steps, Goku falling into step beside them as they strode towards the gates of the compound. They didn't pause, the warriors watching as the royal family stalked out of the protection of the walls, their strides purposeful as they reached the slight hill that veered down into a valley, before abruptly meeting the city beyond. The men paused, the saiyan warriors gathering behind them. The prince seemed to be searching the sky. Without a word, he blasted off, the King and Kakkarot right behind him. The warriors watched for a moment, before following them. They glanced at each other, noticing one thing right away. The princess wasn't among them.

The King and his son landed on the packed sand, Goku landing beside Vegeta seconds later. The saiyan warriors were right behind them, gathering around their King and prince, narrowing their eyes on the man standing with his back to them. The prince's face was grim as he studied the man. The warrior had long black hair, a fist clenched at his side, while the other seemed to be holding something in front of him. He was wearing clothing similar to those of the Yardrat race Goku had met years ago. His muscles bulged around him, his mannerism similar to Brolly. The prince gritted his teeth, glancing around.

"Do you feel her too, Vegeta?" Goku asked softly, his eyes scanning the area as well.

"Yes," he muttered, his eyes settling back on the foreign man in front of them. They all listened to the rush of the sea against the shore, the waves loud as they splashed against the black rocks separating sand and water. The sun was soft as it slowly set, the sky still a brilliant blue. None of the fighters noticed as they surveyed the area. They could feel Kenya's energy, but didn't know where she was. Their gazes jerked towards the man in front of them as he moved, slowly walking to the side, seeming to go in a circle as he held something out in front of him. Their eyes widened as the princess came into view, her back to them as the man held a lethal looking sword to her throat, the tip touching her skin. Her hair, now passed her shoulders, fluttered in the breeze. The dress she had on hugged her upper body, before gently flowing around her, touching the ground. Her cape billowed in the wind. Her arms were covered, the material hugging her skin as her muscles bunched beneath the fabric. She had her hands clenched into fists. She stood straight and proud, not looking at the man holding the weapon against her, gazing out at the sea. They heard the prince snarl, taking a step forward.

"Don't."

Vegeta paused as the man spoke, not taking his eyes off Kenya. She didn't move, just continued to stare out into the sea. The water rushed in, the vivid blue almost touching the hem of her dress before quickly falling back. She stayed still. The man spoke again.

"You're going to watch me take someone away from you just like you did me," the man stated softly, his hand clenching around the handle of the sword. Kenya finally looked over, studying the man for a moment, her expression distant. She looked back over the water, seeming to dismiss him. The warriors heard him growl.

"Look at me, damn you!"

Kenya didn't immediately respond, studying the water. A look of rage passed the mans' features, tilting the sword slowly. The tip grazed her neck, a fine line of blood appearing on her skin. The warriors behind Vegeta and Goku sucked in a breath in outrage, gritting their teeth and growling. The King narrowed his eyes, studying his sons' mate. She seemed unaffected by this. It came as no surprise to him. The woman was a strong one. They watched her finally glance over, her head moving slowly towards the man as her eyes narrowed. She turned, her movements slow as she came around, facing him, her head lowered as she glared at him through narrowed brows. She looked every bit the future Queen. She suddenly lifted her head, her face impassive. She slowly smiled, her gaze deadly.

"He deserved it," she said softly, her eyes steady.

They all watched the man's face darken, his incisors flashing as he curled his lip. He suddenly sneered, a small smile appearing on his face. His dark eyes snapped as he spoke.

"You know, I saw you that night," he said softly, not taking his gaze off Kenya. The warriors were silent, listening. Goku and Vegeta narrowed their eyes at him. The King stood silent, listening as well. The man's gaze met the prince's before quickly going back to the saiyan woman standing in front of him. He rotated the sword again, another nick showing against Kenya's neck. She didn't flinch. "You and your _prince_," he sneered, "standing at the window for all to see." The man raked his eyes over her, before a little smile showed on his face. "You're as beautiful as my son said you were, when he met you on earth."

Kenya didn't say anything, her gaze unwavering on the man pressing a sword to her throat. Vegeta took another step forward.

"Don't. You wouldn't want to watch me behead your Queen, would you?" the man said softly, a small smile playing on his lips. He seemed to be contemplating the action. They watched as Kenya narrowed her eyes even more, before smirking.

The man studied her, his eyes full of suspicion. "What the hell are you so smug about!?" he shouted, his gaze furious. The saiyan warriors studied their princess, curious as well. The King crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. He studied the woman too. She had something planned. He looked at his enraged son, noticing his body shaking with fury, his deadly gaze on the man holding a weapon to his mate. The King looked at her brother. His gaze was on the man as well, his eyes lit with rage. He looked back at the future Queen of their race. He slowly smiled. The woman was a brilliant strategist, more so than his son. And that was saying something! His gaze raked over her, watching with slightly narrowing eyes as she moved her hand a little, touching her abdomen. The movement was almost undetectable. His gaze shot to her face, sucking in a small gasp. His eyes widened. _Shit!_

"Vegeta," The King whispered his son's name, not bothering to look over as he glanced at him. He kept his gaze on Kenya. He studied the woman for a moment, before meeting his sons' eyes. He hesitated.

The prince turned back to the man, gritting his teeth. The King stayed silent. They all looked at Kenya as she started speaking.

"It's pretty pitiful," she said softly, pausing for a moment. "How father and son are so much alike."

The man's eyes widened, a snarl coming from him as he tightened his hold on the sword. Kenya didn't move.

"Both are killers," she continued, watching as his hand started to shake. A slow smiled appeared on her face, her eyes hard. "Both are worthless."

The man let out another growl of outrage, bringing the sword back. He swung the sword, the air slicing as it flew towards her neck. She disappeared. The saiyan warriors followed the prince's gaze. Kenya was floating above them, her face hard. The man went after her. Vegeta and Goku lunged.

The King watched his son and Kakkarot go after the man, knocking the sword away from them, the smooth metal gleaming in the dying sunlight before landing in the sand. The King watched as it settled, water rushing in and covering it for a moment before retreating. Kenya landed beside it. She studied it for a moment before bending and picking it up. She held it firmly in her hand. They all watched as her gaze lifted towards the fighters. Kenya slowly walked forward, stopping up under them. Her gaze never left the man and her family. They watched as Goku and the prince simultaneously punched, digging their fists into the man's stomach. Oskal's father gasped, his face turning purple from lack of oxygen. They both hit him in the back, watching as he landed beside Kenya. His body slammed the ground, sand shooting into the air, momentarily blinding their view. It finally settled. The man curled his lip, his eyes widening at the sight of the prince's mate beside him. He went to get up. Kenya planted a foot in his chest, violently shoving him back. She kept her foot on him, raising the sword. They watched his eyes widen as the tip touched his neck. He leaned his head back, trying to get away from it, his eyes never leaving the proud woman standing over him. No one said anything. She suddenly stepped back. The man made a move to get up. They watched, eyes wide, as their future Queen twirled the sword in her hand before shoving it into his body. The woman warrior followed it, landing on one knee as it went through him, the handle sticking out of his chest. The woman's face was impassive as she looked down at him, meeting his gaze until the light in his eyes disappeared. Everyone watched as a breeze came through, her cape fluttering behind her for a moment before softly landing back onto the sand. Kenya slowly stood, her hand still on the handle of the sword. It was quiet on the beach as everyone watched her slowly slide the metal out of the mans' body, blood dripping from the sword as she stood over the dead warrior. Her hand tightened on the handle, before she looked over her shoulder, studying the soldiers for a moment before she took off, flying towards the compound. The King stared as her trail faded, before his eyes fell on his son. He watched as the woman's brother and the prince took off after her. The warriors followed, some looking behind them at the King, until there were only two people remaining on the white beach. One of them looked at the other laying on the ground, before turning his gaze to the sky, watching the sun set.

_She will make a perfect Queen._

* * *

**A/N: My favorite part in this chapter is when Kenya killed the man with the sword. I thought that was mondo cool when it crossed my mind! I think it's an awesome moment!**

**Please Review**


	34. Chapter 34

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**34**

Kenya looked over her shoulder as her dressing room door opened. Her eyes widened, a smile splitting her face.

"Chi-Chi! Bulma!"

She carefully got down, swatting the hand stretched out before running over to her friends. She hugged them, quickly moving back when they squeaked, grabbing their hands. She felt happiness swirl in her chest at the familiar sight of them. She looked from one to the other.

"How did you get here!?"

"Vegeta brought us," Chi-Chi said, snorting a laugh when Bulma grunted. Clearly she still hadn't got over what happened with her friend and the prince. Kenya pulled them further into the room, waiting for everyone else to leave before sitting down at the vanity against the wall. She smiled at them in the mirror, her hands fidgeting slightly with the broach attached to her dress. She watched as Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed.

"What's the matter?" her sister-in-law asked.

Suddenly embarrassed, she shrugged, letting her gaze slid away. Her hands clenched in her lap for a second, before she looked up, catching both women watching her. Bulma stepped towards her, her brows furrowed.

"Do you not want to get married?"

Kenya's eyes widened a little, before they narrowed. "NO! That's not it!" She looked away again.

"Is it Vegeta? Do you not want to marry _him_!?"

Chi-Chi swatted the woman, glaring at her for a moment before crossing her arms. Kenya watched the interaction in her mirror, smirking. Both women turned back towards her. She met their eyes for a moment, a serious look passing her features.

"You guys," her throat suddenly started working. "Me! A Queen!" Her voice went higher, a panicky look settling on her face as her eyes widened. She could feel her throat closing. Chi-Chi and Bulma wrapped and arm around her, a concerned look on their faces. They were silent for a moment.

"Kenya," Bulma said softly, "if you don't want to do it, you need to tell Vegeta, now."

She yelped when Chi-Chi pinched her. Kenya smiled a little before settling terrified eyes on the brunette standing behind her. "What if I mess up?" she whispered, her gaze riveted to the two women.

"You won't," Chi-Chi stated, laying a hand on her shoulder. Bulma crossed her arms, walking over to the full length mirror, checking herself out. "Girl, all you have to do is smile prettily, show everyone who's boss, and make sure you don't talk back to Vegeta in front of others!"

Kenya's eyes widened at the last remark. "Oh God! We're doomed!"

Both women laughed, before hugging her and stating that they had to leave.

"I'll see you later, Kenya," Chi-Chi said, smiling a little at the still panicky look in the woman's eyes. Bulma smiled softly too, before looking her up and down, a twinkle in her eye.

"You look hot by the way!"

Both women laughed as she scowled, a flush appearing on her cheeks.

"Shut up!" They watched her cross her arms.

"Didn't you say you had to leave!"

The women laughed again, waving as they shut the door. Kenya let her arms fall, her gaze going to the plush carpet.

"Oh God! I can't do this!"

She went back to the vanity and sat down. She let out a slow breath, pressing a hand to her chest. Her fingers touched the broach attached to the dip in her dress. She looked down. She rubbed a thumb over it, remembering when the King had given it to her, stating that it had been his late wife's. She smiled softly, lifting her head and studying herself in the mirror. Her hair had finally grown back out, the mass currently tamed into some intricate pattern of braids at the back of her head. Her eyes went to the earrings in her ears. She reached up and touched them. _I can't believe these are freaking real!_ The diamonds winked back at her, the clear, shining rocks dangling in a row. She watched them sway as she slowly shook her head. She let out a low breath as her eyes landed on the front of her dress. There was a swirl of patterns in silver and soft white covering the top half of the dress, the bottom half flaring out slightly before trailing the floor behind her. She reached up and ran a hand over the pattern, knowing that it was actually the insignia of royalty. Her body went cold, and she gulped as she thought about her fellow saiyans, most her friends, that she was supposed to rule over. '_How the hell am I going to do that!?'_ her mind shrieked. Her heart started pounding. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she glanced in the mirror again. Her face had gone white. She rubbed her hands over her cheeks, trying to bring some color into them. She squeezed her eyes closed, her hands bunching in the soft fabric of her dress. Her head jerked around as someone knocked on her door. She slowly stood, taking her time walking over to it. She slowly opened it, looking out. Her brother stood on the other side, a huge grin on his face. It disappeared a few seconds later as he got a good look at her face. His eyes widened with worry.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked softly, looking at his sister's white face. She had something that looked like terror in her eyes. _She's not changing her mind about marrying Vegeta is she!? Oh shit! What's going on!?_

He quickly entered, firmly shutting the door behind him. He looked down at his sister, noticing her eyes had widened slightly. Goku laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey..."

"I can't do it!" Kenya said abruptly, her hands clenching her dress. Goku's eyes bugged out.

"What!" he practically shouted, staring at his sister in disbelief. "You..." Goku swallowed. "You don't want to marry Vegeta!?"

"It's because of Vegeta that I can't marry him!" Kenya whirled around, walking quickly back over to her seat. She plopped down, fiddling with the broach. Goku hesitated, watching his sister in confusion before slowly walking over to her and squatting down.

"Hey," he said softly, waiting for his sister to look at him before continuing. "What are you talking about Kenya?"

She grabbed his hand, her gaze returning to the floor. He watched her take a deep breath, slowly letting it out as she closed her eyes.

"I don't want to embarrass him," she confessed, her voice a whisper. Goku's face softened, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders and pulling her into a hug. He leaned back after a few minutes, studying his sisters' face. She opened her eyes, looking over at him. He could see the worry clouding them. "What if I do something wrong?" she whispered, her eyes seeming to roam his face for answers. "What if I fuck up!"

A laugh escaped Goku at his beautiful sister using foul language, especially dressed in royal wedding attire.

"Goku!"

He put a hand over his mouth as another chuckle escaped him. "Sorry," he said, laughing again. He watched a scowl appear on Kenya's face. _Better!_

"Sis," Goku moved, lowering a knee to the floor as he tried to get more comfortable. They studied each other again before he continued. "Vegeta loves you, and you love him, right?" He waited for her to nod. "Well, because you love him is the reason I know you won't mess up, and he knows a lot more than you, so..." he trailed off as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Vegeta knows a lot more in royal protocol," Goku softly corrected himself, watching his sister's face clear. She nodded, looking away.

"And he will be there with you every step of the way."

Kenya looked back at him, her eyes watery. She sniffled.

"How did you get to be so smart!?"

She watched as her brother grinned. "I took my smart pill this morning," he stated, a dead pan expression on his face.

Kenya snorted, a grin spreading. She shook her head, a little sigh escaping her. Goku stood up. A hand appeared in front of her face. She sat there for a moment, before slapping her hand into his.

"Let's do this!"

A grin spread on Goku's face. "There's the sister I know!"

* * *

Kenya heard herself squeak as the doors opened, her eyes going round. She couldn't breathe.

"Take a breath child," the King whispered in her ear as the music started. "Don't want you passing out in front of everybody."

Kenya slowly nodded, watching as Yamcha and Bulma stepped through the doors, taking their turn down the aisle. Only one couple was left before she made her appearance. A couple seconds passed and Goku and Chi-Chi disappeared through the doors as well. Kenya felt the King squeeze her arm a little, awkwardly patting her hand as they waited for the musical cue. She raised scared eyes to the King, watching as his face softened. "You'll do fine," he whispered, knowing exactly what she was afraid of. Kenya slowly shook her head, a moment later whipping it forward as different music started beyond the doors. "I think I'm going to be sick!" The King snickered beside her. She shot a glare at him, looking forward again as they neared the opening doors. A thousand eyes stared back at them.

"_Oh shit!"_

The King snorted with laughter, the sound booming off the walls as they walked down the aisle.

Vegeta watched his father laugh, looking to Kenya. A brow rose. _Is she nervous?_ He tilted his head a little, studying her. She looked scared to death. He watched her take a breath, studying her in amusement as her face puffed out slightly as she let it out. Her eyes met his. He smirked, watching as she smiled weakly at him. Vegeta grunted, waiting for her to reach him, leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"What's wrong, brat?"

He watched as she shivered a little, a hand clutching the flowers to her chest in a death grip. He straightened, raising a brow. He ignored the priest clearing his throat, his eyes on his bride. She shook her head a little, a small smile on her face. He raised a brow at her again.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, leaning slightly towards her. He watched the fear in her eyes fade a little.

"Nothing," she whispered, her voice barely audible. The prince scowled at her, ignoring the chuckling from behind him. "I just-"

"Sire?" the priest said, cutting her off.

Vegeta glared at him. The man took a step back, swallowing. The prince shot him another glare in warning.

Kenya swatted him on the arm, scowling at him. Their audience laughed again. "Be nice!" she said softly.

"Why?"

Kenya sent him a glare of her own, planting her hands on her hips. The flowers in her hand drooped a little, a few petals falling to the floor.

"The man's marrying us!" she stated loudly. "Stop being a drama queen!"

There were snickers behind them as Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, grabbing her hand and kneeling in front of the priest. He tugged on her arm when she remained standing. She slowly got beside him, shooting him a look. Goku laughed from Vegeta's side. Everyone got quiet as the priest started speaking.

Vegeta leaned a little towards the woman beside him.

"What's going on? Why was my father laughing?" he whispered, his eyes on the priest.

"Nothing!" she quickly whispered. "Now shush!"

Vegeta was quiet for a moment.

"How come you looked scared?"

Kenya shot him a look. "Be quiet!"

He looked over, frowning and narrowing his eyes.

"NO, I will not-"

He cut off as he realized the priest had quite talking. He looked at him.

"What!?"

The priest raised a brow, looking at him expectantly. Vegeta scowled, looking around. Everyone was staring at him. Kenya glared. "The ring, Vegeta!" Goku whispered loudly to him. There were chuckles behind him. Glaring over his shoulder, he grabbed the ring off the pillow in front of him. He looked at Kenya as the priest started praying over them again.

"Were you fixing to back out?" he whispered.

"God! What is it with you and talking through weddings!" Bulma asked loudly, cutting off the priest. Snickers erupted from the audience. They watched the blue haired woman put a hand on her hip. "You talked through mine, now you're talking through your own!" She rolled her eyes.

The King watched in amusement. _I knew this wasn't going to be an ordinary royal wedding_! He watched, chuckling, as Kenya grabbed Vegeta's arm and jerked him back down.

"Sit your ass down!"

Her voice rang out in the church. Laughter erupted among the audience, watching as Vegeta narrowed his eyes, leaning over to whisper something. They heard Kenya snort.

"Not if I do it first!" she said loudly.

The priest stared at them, flushing a little when the bride cursed. He cleared his throat, looking down at the couple. They finally quieted down. The priest sighed.

"Your ring?" he said, looking at the beautiful woman beside the prince. She smiled up at him. He felt his face flush again. Vegeta smirked. She reached forward and grabbed the ring. Everyone watched her study it, a slow smile appearing on her face. She looked over at the prince, watching him raise a brow at her. Everyone watched as she handed it to him.

"Read it," the audience heard her say. The King leaned forward with everyone else as Vegeta looked down at the ring.

Everyone jumped when the prince barked with laughter.

* * *

**A/N: He** No! I'm not stopping here! There has to be a honeymoon, right!?**

**Please Review**

**A/N: I know the wedding chapter isn't very long...or very detailed, but I really couldn't think of how I wanted it to look! I've never been to a royal wedding! I'll just let you use your imaginations!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Warning: Lemon (Duh! It's their honeymoon!)**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**35**

He watched her walk further into the room, the long, flowing cape moving over the floor with her movements. The white, fur trimmed fabric seemed to shimmer in the fire light. It matched her wedding dress perfectly, her dark hair a vivid contrast to so much white cloth. She turned, looking at him over her shoulder. He felt a tightening in his chest as she smiled. He leaned against the door, watching as she turned back around towards the fire, walking slowly up to it and pausing a few feet away from it. She stood in front of it, the orange glow lighting up her profile, her dress and cape flowing behind her, trailing the floor. She looked back over at him, lifting a brow to see him still against the door. He slowly straightened, watching her face as he strolled over. He watched her smile, her eyes lighting up. His heart skipped a beat. Giving nothing away, he watched her turn to him as he stopped in front of her. His gaze went to the crown on top of her head. It shined from the fire, the diamonds twinkling in the dark room. He reached up and took it off, sitting it in the chair beside them without looking. Their gazes met. He put an arm around her waist, bringing her against him. He buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply. He felt her rub her hands over his chest, rubbing the insignia covering the front of his wedding apparel. He reached up, never moving his face from her neck, and slowly took the pins out of her hair, burying his hands in the mass of black locks as it cascaded down her back. He felt a few strands caress his cheek, before lifting his head and capturing her lips. She automatically opened for him, her tongue meeting his. He put his other arm around her, their bodies pressed against one another. He finally broke the kiss, gazing down at his wife with heavy lidded eyes. His brows narrowed as she smirked, moving away from him. Neither said anything. His eyes followed her as she slowly walked back towards the bed, stopping at the foot of it, her back to him. He watched with interest as she reached up, unclasping the cape from around her shoulders. It puddled on the floor. She stood there, waiting. He strolled slowly forward, stopping inches from her back. He settled his hands on her hips, before brushing her hair over one shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, feeling her shiver against him. He kept his lips on her neck, reaching up and slowly slipped the pearl buttons through the holes down her back. He straightened, watching as the dress parted with each button loosened. Her olive skin was dark against the soft white of the dress, the muscles in her back moving as she reached up and slid the dress down her arms. It stopped at her waist. They stood like that for a moment before the prince took his gloves off, the pieces of fabric joining the cape puddled on the floor. He never took his gaze off the woman in front of him, sliding his hands up from her waist, moving forward to cup her from behind. Her soft gasp was loud in the quiet room, a groan coming moments later. She laied her head back on his shoulder, the rasp of his clothing against her skin sent a chill through her. He kissed her neck, moving to her shoulder as he ran his hands over her skin. She moved her head. Their lips touched, her head falling back a little to deepen the kiss. He put his hands on her waist, grasping the fabric settled there and tugging gently. It fell at her feet. Neither noticed as he continued to ravish her mouth, settling a hand on her slightly rounded belly. They gently broke the kiss, studying one another before she slowly turned, tugging his shirt loose from his dress pants. He watched her, his eyes at half mass. She reached up and unbuckled his cape. It was the same as hers, excepted trimmed in royal blue. He unbuttoned his top, letting it fall from his shoulders as he watched the woman in front of him. She licked her lips, sliding a hand up his bare chest. He growled softly, softly tugging her back against him. He kissed her again, gently setting her on the bed. He stood, reaching up and taking off his own crown, sitting it on the nightstand. He watched her as he let his pants fall, his boots thunking on the floor as he took them off. He laid beside her, the feel of the soft, downy fabric of the comforter making him think of her skin. He leaned over, propping himself up on an arm. He lowered his head, capturing her lips again, sliding a hand up under her neck. He tilted her head back, deepening the kiss as he clenched his hand in her hair. He trailed kisses down her neck, gently kissing the mark on her collar bone before moving lower. She shifted beneath him, her hands clutching his shoulders as he tongued her skin. He raised his head, his gaze never leaving her face as he laid a hand on her stomach. She smiled up at him, her lips gentle. The prince laied back down beside her, putting an arm underneath her and rolling her to face him. She threw a leg over his hip, rubbing a hand up his side and over his chest. They studied one another, Kenya smiling again before leaning over and rubbing her lips against his. He laid on his back, gently pulling her over him. She straddled him, gazing down at his flushed face. His cheekbones stood out as desire covered his features, his eyes heavy lidded. He rested his hands on her waist, his touch gentle. She leaned down and kissed him softly, their lips fused together as she felt him slowly enter her. They both groaned, making love to each others mouth as well as their bodies. Kenya gasped, breaking the kiss, her face inches from his own. She grabbed his shoulders, meeting his eyes as pleasure shot through her. She groaned, her lips slightly parted as she closed her eyes. He watched her move up and down on him slowly, clutching his shoulders and letting her head fall back. Her hair grazed his thighs, a groan emitting from him at the feel of it. He watched as her breathing started coming faster, her body clenching around him as she started nearing her release. He rubbed a hand over her stomach, looking up at her for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her neck. He let his lips run over her skin, feeling her bury her fingers in his hair. She moved faster, a cry coming from her. The prince wrapped an arm around her, holding her to him as she shook, a long groan coming from her as she went limp in his arms. He ran kisses up her neck, capturing her lips in a searing kiss before leaning over and laying her on the bed. He watched her hair fan out beneath her as he pulled the covers over them, wrapping her legs around his waist. He watched her mouth curl a little, her thighs tightening around him as he entered her again. Moving slowly, he made love to her again, leaning over her and propping himself up on his hands. He watched her face as he moved, groaning as she arched her back, settling back down when he put his hand on her waist, gently pushing her back down on the bed. He kept his body propped above her, shuddering as he felt his own release not far behind. He leaned forward, groaning and capturing her lips as he came. He lifted his head, meeting her eyes and studying her for a moment before kissing her again. He slowly moved off her, putting an arm around her and bringing her against him, facing one another. She laid a hand on his cheek, feeling him lightly run his hand over her stomach. She laughed softly at his almost nonexistent touch. "You're not going to hurt it," she whispered softly, watching in amusement as he laid his hand fully on her stomach. She brought a hand up, covering his as he met her gaze. She could see the emotions flitting through his eyes, and softly smiled. He leaned over and kissed her, listening to her groan as he slid a hand down her body. She clutched his neck, the kiss deepening as he put a hand under her leg, lifting it and wrapping it around his waist. He didn't break the kiss as he slid into her a third time, listening to her groan in his mouth. He moved slow, wrapping an arm around her and nipping her mouth. She tried to move faster, but he tightened his hold, stopping her. She scowled up at him, and he had to bite back a chuckle. "No, brat," he whispered against her mouth, before burying his head in her neck. He could feel her shudder beneath him, splaying a hand against her lower back as she groaned in his ear. He felt her tighten around him, a groan escaping his own lips as he gently kissed her neck and shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gasping before crying out as she came a third time. The prince kept his slow rhythm, feeling her shudder again beneath him. He raised his head, capturing her lips as he joined her in release. They stayed like that for awhile, his head buried in her neck, Kenya's arms wrapped around his shoulders. They listened to the fire crackling in the hearth, her hands slowly rubbing up and down his back. The prince finally moved, laying beside her and keeping an arm around her waist. She snuggled up against him, her body cupping his, laying a hand on his muscular arm as he buried his face in her neck again. She shivered as his breath hit her skin, tingling starting in her lower abdomen again. She moved her hand, absently fiddling with his ring, looking down to read the inscription she had carved in it.

_~ All's fair in Love and War ~_

She smiled, closing her eyes. Her body went slack after awhile, her eyes firmly closed as exhaustion overtook her. Vegeta felt her relax, not moving until her breathing slowed, her body soft against his. He lifted his head, looking down at her. He moved the hair away from her neck and shoulder, studying her profile for a moment before settling a hand on her abdomen. He closed his eyes, a soft smile appearing as he felt the faint ki there. He opened his eyes, looking back down at his wife. He slid the blankets over them, resting a hand on her waist underneath the covers. He watched her while she slept for a moment, before leaning down and softly kissing her shoulder. He leaned forward, his lips inches from her ear.

"I love you, my Queen."

Vegeta settled back behind her, wrapping an arm more securely around her as he drifted off into sleep as well, his hand splayed over her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: *Sigh* Don't you just love it when a strong man like Vegeta is gentle!? I hope this wasn't too mushy! I wanted it to be sweet, but not enough to make you gag! LOL**

**Please REVIEW **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I want to thank EVERYONE who has followed this story so far, and all of you giving me great reviews! You all make my day!**

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**36**

The King watched in amusement. Kenya was sitting at the head of the table, drumming her fingers in thought, her brows furrowed. She was giving his son a break from the meeting, taking his place while he got some much needed time to rest. The King thought this was a great idea, the two newlyweds taking turns in heading the meetings for the international trade commission. _She's better at this than my son anyway!_ He watched her frown for another moment, before leaning her head back and clasping her hands in front of her. The future Queens' belly rubbed the table a little, making her look fragile and harmless. She was anything but.

"It won't work," she stated, keeping her head leaned back against the chair, the object squeaking as she leaned back a little. The King smirked, listening to the conviction in her voice at the decision. An imbecile at the far side of the table actually spoke up.

"But your highness-"

He cut off as Kenya looked at him, narrowing her eyes. The King silently laughed. _I think they're more afraid of her than they are my son!_ He let a chuckle escape. He saw Kenya look at him, raising a brow. He just shook his head. She turned back to the other occupants of the meeting.

"Who knows why that won't work?"

There was silence around the table. He watched Kenya sigh, leaning forward and studying the men in the room. "You have got to be kidding me?" The King heard her mutter.

"Because of the way they stab each other in the backs? Literally?" someone finally said.

"Thank you!" Kenya said loudly, waving a hand. The man's face flushed as he smiled. The King chuckled again. He leaned back in his own chair, content to watch his son's wife work. He only attended these meetings now to keep up to date with what's going on in the Kingdom, and the planet. The Saiyan Kingdom was fully run by Vegeta and Kenya now. He couldn't be prouder, especially with the future Queen his son picked. He studied her again, a little smile appearing. He loved her like a daughter, and he was one proud papa.

"So, what do you propose we do in this situation?" Kenya asked, lifting a brow.

The King waited, listening to the silence. That was another thing he liked about the woman. She actually wanted the others in the Kingdom to voice their opinions, and actually listened and took them into consideration. But if it jeopardized their safety, she was full against it, no matter how sound you made it. She was one smart woman!

"I guess we could offer a peace treaty on the condition that they do not step foot in our Kingdom!"

One of the men spoke up, his eyes on the table as he spoke. The King watched as he fiddled with his pen. He silently laughed.

"That's good," the man blushed at her words, "BUT, we do not ban them from our Kingdom."

They all looked at her, eyebrows raised. The King waited, knowing she wasn't finished.

"We ban them from the planet," everyone smiled, "And if they are caught within fifty feet of us, I will personally see to it that they are obliterated. AND, if their _King_," she sneered, "can't calmly negotiate with us, I will kill him myself if he ever tries to harm my family again!"

Everyone beamed at her reference to them being her family, but she didn't notice, narrowing her eyes at the table. They were all silent for a minute, watching the Queen. Her head snapped up, meeting their eyes.

"Meeting adjourned," Kenya stated firmly, turning her chair and looking out the massive window behind her. The King smiled at the back of the chair, waiting for the others to leave before standing, walking and looking down at the courtyard below. It was silent in the room for a few minutes. He turned, looking at Kenya with a small smile on his face. "Good job, child," he said softly, going over and helping her up from the chair when she tried to stand. The woman sighed, rubbing her belly. She suddenly grinned, looking over at him.

"Ya think!"

The King chuckled, patting her shoulder. "Yes, you did a better job than I would have!"

He watched her snort with laughter, a hand coming up to her mouth. "Well," she chuckled, "What else have I to do since I can't spar in my condition?"

The King smiled, shaking his head. "And the warriors thank God for small favors," he joked, chuckling again as she frowned, punching him in the arm. He rubbed the spot, grinning as the conference room doors opened. His son stepped through, his eyes immediately going to the woman. He didn't take his eyes off her as he strolled forward.

"How'd it go?" Vegeta asked, stopping and looking down at his wife. They both smirked as she put her hands on her waist. Er', semblance of a waist.

"You doubted me!?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes on her husband.

"No," he stated, watching her raise a brow. The King watched in amusement, slowly backing away towards the door to give the couple privacy. He softly closed the door after him, studying the floor for a moment before sighing, remembering how it was when he and his mate had first wed. _Ah' young love!_ The King snickered a little, strolling away from the massive doors towards his chambers.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you," Vegeta murmured, watching as Kenya's eyes lit up. She smiled at him.

"Where!? Gimme!"

"It's not ready yet," he stated, laughing as the smile fell, her mouth pinching.

"Well then why the hell did you tell me about it!?" Kenya asked, narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her waist.

Vegeta chuckled, watching as she pouted. "Why can't I have it now?" Kenya asked, glaring at him. "You got yours!" she stated, pointing to her stomach.

He chuckled again, reaching up and rubbing a thumb across her bottom lip. "I told you brat, it's not ready."

She scowled, muttering under her breath.

"What was that, minx?" he asked, watching in amusement as she tried to cross her arms, finally sighing and resting them on her belly.

"I said, will I like this surprise?"

"Yes," Vegeta stated, watching her raise a brow.

"How do you know?" she demanded, glaring as he smirked. He leaned towards her, whispering in her ear.

"Cuz' you'll be thanking me later," he murmured, kissing her neck.

"Not if I don't like it!" Kenya stated, gasping as his lips met her skin. She felt a shiver run through her. Vegeta laid a hand on her belly, his face buried in her neck.

"You will." He waited a moment. "Are the doors locked?" he whispered, feeling her shiver again as he ran a hand through her hair.

"No," Kenya gasped softly, laying a hand over his.

"Be right back," he murmured. He was gone for only a couple seconds. She felt him wrap his arms around her, settling up under her breast. She leaned back into him, content to stay like that for awhile. Vegeta had other plans. He reached up and gently squeezed her breasts. Kenya moaned, watching the sky darken as he slowly turned her towards him. He covered her mouth with his, gently lifting her and putting her on the table.

The conference room stayed locked for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Wait! Dammit I can't see!"

"Such language from a Queen!"

"You better damn well believe it!"

Vegeta chuckled, adjusting the blindfold again and walking behind her, directing her across the lookout. He watched in amusement as she held her hands out, even though he had her by the waist. She wasn't gonna fall anytime soon. He chuckled again as she stopped, putting her hands on her waist. Her belly poked out as she stood straight, the lower half of her face visible beneath the blindfold. A pout marred her features. He watched as she narrowed her brows.

"Why can't you just tell me!?" Kenya demanded, looking over her shoulder, even though she couldn't see.

"Because brat! Then it wouldn't be a surprise!"

He started steering her again, a small smile appearing as the couple came out of the main building. They beamed when they caught sight of Kenya.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if this is something stupid!" The Queen stated, her arms out in front of her again.

The couple in front of them silently laughed, their hands coming up to cover their mouths. He heard them snicker.

"What was that!?" Kenya demanded.

"Nothing minx, just keep walking. We're almost there."

"You better not be playing a joke on me!" she stated, putting her hands on his. Vegeta smirked.

"Now would I do that to you?" he asked, finally stopping in front of the couple and putting a finger to his lips.

"Yes!"

The man burst out laughing, his head thrown back as he chuckled. The woman smiled.

Kenya whipped off her blindfold at the sound. Her eyes bugged out.

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that sweet of Vegeta to wish her parents' back!? I thought it would make a good part, especially the comical ending. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I'm gonna leave it here, or keep going! Let me know what you think! This is for you, so you be the judges!**

**Please REVIEW**


	37. Chapter 37

**Me: "OMG! The views are over 9,000! Isn't that awesome Vegeta!?"**

**Vegeta: "Hn"**

**Me: Aw! C'mon! Admit it! You're happy it's over 9,000!**

**Vegeta: "Leave me alone woman!"**

**Me: "Admit it grumpy pants!"**

**Vegeta: "Fine! It's acceptable that over 9,000 humans have nothing better to do with their time than to view a story! There, happy Onna!?"**

**Me: "Yes...and you're just mean!"**

**Vegeta: "Hn"**

* * *

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**37**

_She was standing in blackness. A feeling of deja vu swept over her. 'Am I experiencing memories again?' she thought, taking a shuddering breath. It was cold this time, a soft blast reaching her, making goosebumps appear on her skin. She could feel her body shake from it, a cloud of breath appearing in front of her as she glanced around. 'It wasn't like this before! What's going on!?' her breathing started coming in spurts, fear racing down her spine. From what, she didn't know. Something kept telling her to run, and run fast! She looked down, glancing at her protruding belly before slowly turning around. Nothing happened. She whirled around, her hands coming to rest on her belly, feeling the baby kick as it seemed to get colder. The blackness seemed to close in on her, a small sob escaping as she looked erratically left to right. 'Why the hell isn't anything happening!?' she thought, taking a hesitant step forward. She was suddenly pushed from behind, landing on her wrist before her hip slammed the floor. She cried out, staying down for a moment before looking up. No one was there. She glanced around fearfully, covering her stomach with both arms. 'How do I get out of here?' _

Kenya jerked in the bed, her body jumping in surprise. Vegeta woke up, the bed shaking with her movements. He raised up on an elbow, staring down at his wife. She had a look of fear on her face, her chest rising and falling swiftly as she gasped. His brows narrowed, laying a hand on her hip. He could feel the coldness of her skin through her clothing. _What the hell!?_ He sat up fully, gently shaking her.

"Kenya!"

She shuddered, her body shaking as goosebumps appeared on her skin. Vegeta got up, going around the bed and sitting beside her, peering at her face. He shook her again.

"Hey, brat. Wake up!"

She didn't respond. Vegeta watched as she winced in pain, a small mewling sound passed her lips as she seemed to try to catch herself. He stared at her, confused. _She's not experiencing memories again, is she?_ He watched her quiver for a moment, before grabbing her belly, confusion and terror crossing her features. Vegeta laid his hand on her stomach, relaxing a little at the feel of the baby moving before looking at his wife's face again. Her skin had gone white, her teeth chattering. Vegeta slowly stood, settling the blanket back over her, tucking it underneath her chin before reaching down and grabbing his clothes. He put them on, his eyes never leaving Kenya. He glanced around, before putting two fingers to his forehead. The image of his wife shivering on the bed burned in his mind as he disappeared.

* * *

He appeared in a darkened kitchen. He quickly walked towards the stairs, strolling down the upper hallway within seconds. Goku's bedroom door was opening as he neared it. Kenya's brother stepped out, pulling a shirt over his head. He didn't say anything, just studied Vegeta's face for a moment before laying a hand on his shoulder. They disappeared.

_Something grabbed her. Kenya screamed, her nails dragging the floor as something grabbed her ankle, roughly yanking her back through the blackness. She let out another blood curling scream as she felt talons digging into her skin. She continued to slid across the floor, feeling like she was laying in ice, her efforts to stop herself were futile. There was nothing to grab. She frantically grasped for something, feeling her nails chipping and her fingers bleeding as she fought. "Let me go!" she screamed, the side of her belly dragging on the floor as she looked behind her. A face appeared out of the darkness, inches from her. She choked as her throat closed, her eyes widening as she let out another blood curling scream. The grasp on her ankle tightened, her body dragging the floor again as she was roughly yanked back, sheer terror coursing through her as she seemed to disappear. _

They returned to her screaming. Someone was banging on his chamber doors. Goku went to go answer it as Vegeta grabbed Kenya, holding her, wincing as she let out another blood curling scream. He looked over as Kenya's brother yanked the door open. The King stood on the other side. Along with what looked like the whole kingdom. They tried to peer in over the Kings shoulders, but he quickly stepped in, shutting it behind him. His gaze landed on the woman in Vegeta's arms.

"What's going on?" the King asked softly, noting the pallor of Kenya's face, before looking at his son. He watched Vegeta swallow, before shaking his head.

Goku walked over, studying his sister. He crouched down beside the bed, watching as his sister shivered in her husbands' arms. He looked at Vegeta. The man didn't say anything, just continued to rock gently, holding Kenya up as her skin seemed to whiten even more.

The King finally came over, hesitating before sitting on the bed. He studied the couple for a moment before repeating his question.

"What's going on, son?" he asked softly, watching as the woman shivered.

"I don't know. She woke me up shivering a while ago," Vegeta said softly, not lifting his head from his wife's neck.

They were all silent for a moment, until Kenya gasped. Vegeta leaned back, all of them studying her face. She still had her eyes closed, terror still etched in her features. She suddenly started thrashing. Momentarily surprised, Vegeta let her struggle, before gently bringing her back into an embrace. Kenya wouldn't do it. She started clawing at his arms and chest, little mewling sounds coming from her throat as she fought. "No," she whispered, right before she threw her head back and screamed. All three men jumped up, the King rushing to her side of the bed to try to calm her. She lashed out, her face scrunched in fear as she seemed to struggle. A gurgled sound came from her throat, before she went limp on the bed. They all studied her, before meeting each others eyes.

"What the hell is going on!?" The King demanded, a little fear seeping into his eyes as he watched the woman on the bed shudder.

"I don't know," Vegeta growled out, before leaning over his wife. "Kenya." He shook her. "Kenya!" he said louder, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little harder. She didn't respond. They watched as Vegeta lifted the covers back over her, slowly straightening back up.

"She's not experiencing memories again, is she?" Vegeta asked softly, looking at Goku. He watched the man slowly shake his head. He looked back at Kenya, pressing his mouth into a thin line.

"Well then what the fuck is going on?" he asked loudly, watching as the woman on the bed jumped again, her body shaking as she seemed to choke.

No one said anything. They didn't know.

* * *

_The hand disappeared, the cruel grip on her ankle suddenly gone as she laied there, gasping for breath. Something grabbed her arm, roughly turning her over. She felt something scrape her stomach. A shiver of terror gripped her, as she tried to scoot back. The hand appeared again, grabbing her by her leg and yanking her back down. Something that felt like a claw scraped across her belly again, the sound of her nightgown ripping loud in the silence. Her breathing became erratic, a sob escaping as she felt something warm trail down the side of her stomach. She touched it with a shaky hand, bringing it towards her face. A metallic smell reached her nose. 'Oh my God!' She tried to scramble away, clawing and thrashing as something grabbed her belly, squeezing the sides until she screamed. A broken sob escaped her. The hands suddenly let go, the feeling that she was being watched making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She jumped as someone cackled softly, a slurping sound coming from what seemed like right above her. Her throat closed in fear as she looked up. The face from before was staring down at her smiling. It's long beak nose quivering as it caught the scent of blood. The golden eyes lit with glee as it licked a blood covered finger. It's long fingers wiggled a little as it bent down and touched something on the ground again. It brought its hand to its mouth, slurping the blood off its slightly curled fingers again. 'Get up! Get away!' Her body wasn't responding to her brains' commands. She felt frozen, her joints aching from not moving. Her muscles quivered with the need to flee, her body screaming the demand. She couldn't move. She watched in horror as it licked its fingers clean, before smiling down at her, the things razor sharp teeth flashing in the darkness. "I haven't had me a saiyan so scrumptious in eons," the thing rasped, putting a clammy hand on her stomach. She felt the baby move. "And this is going to be divine slurping down," it licked its lips in anticipation, ignoring the quivers of terror going through the woman. She watched as he grabbed the tear in her dress, jerking it open even more to look at her belly. She tried to scramble back, but it grabbed her and roughly dragged her across the floor. She screamed as it raked a fingernail around the protruding skin, a fine line of blood oozing out in a circle. She let out another blood curling scream. _

She screamed again, sitting up with a jolt as her eyes popped open. She scrambled back, her body smacking the head board as she stared at the bed. Her breathing was erratic, her body jerking as shudders went through her. Vegeta slowly sat beside her, watching her ashen face. She didn't look up.

"Kenya," he whispered, listening as she gasped in a breath again. She didn't look up.

"Kenya," he said a little louder. Her head whipped up, her wide eyes blanketed with terror as she seemed to not see him. He laid a hand against her cheek. Kenya blinked, seeming to notice her husband for the first time. She started shaking harder. Vegeta grabbed her, putting an arm around her as she continued to stay silent.

"Sis, are you okay?" Goku asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She didn't answer, just continued to stare down at the bed, her chin resting on Vegeta's shoulder.

She leaned back, another shudder coursing through her. The men hissed through their teeth, staring at her stomach. She glanced down.

A ring of blood seeped through her nightgown, marring the snowy white material.

* * *

She wouldn't talk. Vegeta and the others finally left her alone, keeping a close eye on her as she laid in bed, keeping silent and not answering any of their questions. The prince brought her parents to see her. Kenya still wouldn't utter a sound. They watched over her the next few days, noticing she wasn't even sleeping, until Vegeta finally got fed up.

"Dammit Kenya! What the hell were you dreaming about?" he asked, watching her curl more tightly in the chair by the fire. She didn't answer. Vegeta walked slowly over to her, studying her as the light from the fire moved over her face. She didn't acknowledge him, just continued to stare wide eyed into the flames. He suddenly reached down and lifted her up, listening to her soft gasp. He brought her face to face with him, staring down into her eyes as she shuddered.

"What's wrong, brat?" he whispered, watching her swallow, her eyes never moving from his.

"It wants the baby," Kenya whispered, her voice barely audible.

Vegeta studied her for a moment. "What?" He seemed to search her face. "Who?" he whispered, feeling her shudder again as she sucked in a breath. He put an arm around her waist, holding her against him as she finally broke down. She sobbed into his chest, laying a hand on her stomach before clenching his shirt. He layed a hand on the back of her neck, clenching his hand around her hair for a moment before moving back slightly, wiping a tear off her face. He picked her up and sat her on the bed, staying beside her as she grabbed his shoulders. He let her cling to him, rubbing a hand up and down her back slowly. The prince rested a hand on her belly, feeling the baby move underneath his palm. He looked at Kenya's face again.

"What did you dream about?"

He watched her squeeze her eyes closed for a moment before whispering.

"It wasn't a dream."

Vegeta waited, watching her face.

"I...it was some kind of...demon, I guess." She looked up, meeting his eyes. "It said it was going to eat the baby," she whispered, her features white with terror.

Vegeta looked down at her stomach, then back up at her. He grabbed her, settling her on his lap as he held her close.

"I won't let anything happen to you, brat. Or the baby," he whispered in her ear, her arms wrapping around his neck. She clung to him for a moment, before leaning back and meeting his eyes.

"It already has."


	38. Chapter 38

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**38**

It came back. She had only closed her eyes for a moment, before the demon appeared again. This time it bit her arm, ignoring her thrashing and screaming. She watched in terror as it licked at her blood, staining its face and neck. She tried to get away, but his hold on her never relented, the talons digging into her wrist feeling like they were going to snap her bones. She watched in horror as he licked her arm again, before she was yanked out of whatever plane she was in. She stayed still, her body shaking and her breathing ragged. Vegeta was beside her, gently moving the hair away from her face. She stared at him, not really sure if this was a dream or reality. She blinked up at him, her eyes huge. She could feel the coldness in her, the feeling of ice rushing through her body making goosebumps rise. She shivered again, staying as still as could be. Her husband said something to her, but she couldn't desipher it, her hearing seemed to have diminished, his voice sounding like nothing but a whirring sound. She took in a shuddering breath, her body still stiff as a board. He touched something on her arm, and she looked down. A bite mark marred her skin, the puncture wounds oozing blood before it trickled and stained her nightgown. She stared at it blankly, before looking at Vegeta. His eyes had gone wide, his face ashen. She looked away, staring at the wall. Maybe now he would believe her. She felt him move, his voice barely registering in her ears. She glanced back at him after a moment. He looked like he was expecting her to say something. She didn't. Studying him for another moment, she finally got the courage to move, slowly sitting up and curling her legs closer to her. She heard the man say something again, and looked at him. His eyes narrowed, a frown appeared on his face. She blinked at him.

"Kenya," the prince said quietly. "What the hell is going on?"

She looked away, finally glancing back at...Vegeta. That gave her pause. Why did she have to think of his name? She stared, wide eyed at him for a moment, before taking a huge breath.

"I don't know."

The prince studied her for another moment, before grabbing her and setting her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, her brows furrowing a little. Why did she feel like this was somewhat foreign? What was going on?

"Why do I feel like this is new?" she whispered.

Vegeta looked down at her, perplexed. _What the hell is she talking about? The woman can't be talking about me...holding her...could she?_ He studied her for another moment, before lifting a hand and cupping her cheek.

"What are you talking about Kenya?"

She blinked at him. _That's my name, right?_ She seemed to stare inward for a moment, before finally moving and meeting his gaze. She didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms back around his neck and clung to him. Her body shivered, the man's body heat comforting to her seemingly iced veins. He held her for most of the night, finally falling asleep to him running his fingers slowly through her hair. She had quiet dreams this time.

* * *

_What the hell is going on? Why did Kenya look at me as if she didn't know who I was? She had looked perplexed, as if she was trying to place me! Is something slowly erasing her memories?_ Vegeta felt his insides quiver with fear. _Is that what she was talking about, that something was already harming her? What the fuck is entering her mind and trying to dispel her memories!? _He took a shuddering breath, reaching his fathers' chambers and, not waiting for an answer, strolled right in. The King was sitting in a chair by the fire, swirling a glass of wine. He was studying the fire intently, Goku sitting opposite him with a worried expression marring his face. He looked up as Vegeta entered, questions in his eyes. Vegeta stopped at the table in between them, staring at the fire for a moment before speaking.

"It's getting worse," he said softly, swallowing with difficulty. He saw Kakkarot stand out of the corner of his eye. He waited for a moment before continuing.

"She seemed to...not know who I was...for a moment."

The prince saw his father and Kakkarot jerk in surprise, before his father got up and set the glass down. They studied him, but he kept his eyes on the crackling fire, not really feeling the heat coming off it. He finally looked over, meeting the King's gaze.

"I don't know what the hell's going on."

No one said anything. Goku finally left without a word, muttering that he was going to see his sister. Vegeta slowly walked over and sat down in the now vacant chair. He studied the floor, listening with half an ear as his dad moved, coming to stand beside him. He finally looked up.

"Do you have any idea who could do something like that? Who could..." the King looked away for a moment, gritting his teeth, before looking back down at his son. "Who could enter someone's dream state and...practically wipe their memories?"

The King watched his son turn away, staring at the floor again, his jaw clenching. The prince's hands tightened around the arms of the chair, his fingers white.

"Yes."

The King jerked in surprise, sitting down on the coffee table and staring at his son. "Who?"

Vegeta finally lifted his head, meeting his fathers eyes. "Babidi," he spat, his eyes seeming to lose all emotion.

The King's brows narrowed for a moment before he spoke. "You mean that wizard you told me about?" He waited for his son to nod. "But didn't you guys kill him?"

Vegeta slowly nodded again, his gaze inward as he tried to think of some other reason this could be happening.

He couldn't think of any.

Swallowing, he slowly stood up, ignoring his father's gaze and stalking back towards his own chambers. He stopped, when he got to the foot of his own bed, and studied the woman lying there. Kakkarot was in a chair beside it, one he had put there to use to watch over his wife. Neither said anything, Goku glancing at him briefly before returning his gaze to his sister. Kenya lay on her back, her belly protruding out above her. She was due any day now. _What the hell is going on?_ Vegeta felt like a broken record. He didn't know what was happening. And what was more frustrating, neither did Kenya. He sat beside her, both men studying her as she slept. Kakkarot finally left to give them some privacy, and Vegeta crawled in beside his wife, putting an arm around her, holding her to him.

He kept his hand on Kenya's stomach, feeling the baby move as the woman beside him slept.

* * *

She wasn't there when he woke up. Vegeta jumped up, glancing around the chamber. She wasn't in it. He quickly donned his clothes, pulling his boots on before quickly leaving the rooms. He looked in every place he could think that she would be: the garden, the library, the training facility, even the conference room. She wasn't there. He clenched his jaw, taking a deep breath as he looked in the last place. The mess hall. He flung the door open, quickly looking around. He jerked in surprise when he saw her, sitting with a bunch of the warriors. The men warriors. He watched with narrowing eyes as she laid a hand on the soldiers' shoulder beside her. A small smile appeared on her face. _Is she...flirting with him!?_ A growl started in the back of his throat as he stalked over. The men scattered. He grabbed the one she had been touching. He could feel the warrior shaking. He walked slowly up to his wife, outrage running through him. Vegeta held onto the man's tail beside him, squeezing in fury. The warrior let out a cry. He glared down at her, keeping his eyes on her bent head until she finally looked up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted, his teeth grinding. Everyone disappeared through the doors, the slamming of the massive oaks loud in the suddenly quiet room.

All she did was blink. Her gaze slid from his, looking at the warrior he held in a death grip. She smiled. Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise, before a snarl escaped him, grabbing her arm and making her stand. Kenya finally looked at him. She studied him curiously before speaking.

"Who are you?"

The soldier beside him sucked in a surprised breath. They both stared at the woman in front of them. Vegeta balled his hands up, the one clutching the warriors' tail beside him shaking in fury.

"I'm your husband," he muttered, his tone deadly quiet.

They watched as she blinked a couple times, her brows narrowed gently. Then realization dawned in her eyes. She gasped, her eyes widening as it went from Vegeta to the man beside him. She started to shake.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" she whispered, putting a hand over her belly. "What...what's going on?"

He finally let the man go, not looking at him as he raced out of the mess hall. The couple studied each other, fear entering Kenya's eyes as she stared at her husband. She brought a hand up to her throat, a sob escaping. She squeezed her eyes closed, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"What the hell...why can't I remember anything before yesterday?" Her hand started to shake, as she sent Vegeta a beseeching look. He stepped towards her, cupping her neck before wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder, her hands balling into fists around his cape. He gently picked her up, putting an arm underneath her as he strolled from the cafeteria. Everyone made themselves scarce as they made their way back to the castle. They all had heard what had been happening. Something was possessing the Queen. The warriors throughout the compound swallowed, hoping that their favorite Queen would be alright. After all, she was due at any time.

* * *

Vegeta slammed out of the room, his eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched. He grabbed Kakkarot's arm as he passed, dragging the saiyan behind him as he made his way across the castle. Everyone stayed out of his way, noticing the fury in his eyes. Whoever was messing with the Queen was a dead man. He finally flung Kenya's brother away from him as he entered the conference room. He reached behind him and locked it. He slowly looked back at Goku, a muscle twitching in his jaw. He strode up to him, watching the man cross his arms. Neither said anything as Vegeta stopped, toe to toe with the warrior. A snarl ripped from the prince's throat, clamping a hand on the other man's arm. He felt him tense.

"What's going on Vegeta?"

The prince didn't say anything for a moment. His black eyes bore into the man in front of him, before he curled his lip. He put two fingers to his forehead. They disappeared.

And reappeared in another place. The sky above was yellow, clouds covering the vast expanse of space. A fountain spewing red liquid stood off to the side, while the dirt under their feet clouded up as they appeared. Goku looked around, before settling his gaze on the prince.

"Why are we in hell?"

The prince studied him for a moment before turning and striding away from him. He stopped, his hands balling into fists at his sides. He turned his head a fraction, looking at Kakkarot out of the corner of his eye.

"Answers."

Goku didn't say anything, just watched Vegeta walk away for a moment before slowly following after him.

They soon ran across the two guardians, looking perplexed at the sight of the two saiyans. The blue skinned one stepped forward.

"What are you doing here, Goku?" he asked, glancing at Vegeta before resting his gaze on the good saiyan. Vegeta spoke up.

"We're looking for answers," the prince stated, looking between the two idiots. "Is there anyone that escaped a while back along with Cell and the others? Anyone that wasn't returned?"

The two men looked at each other, before studying the prince. "You might wanna go talk to the demon king," the red one stated, watching as the prince's eyes narrowed. They all watched him turn and stalk away.

Goku watched him go, before turning to the two guardians. "Thanks, anyway," he said quietly, before jogging after his sisters' husband. The prince's cape billowed behind him as he quickly walked down the path, his eyes straight ahead. Goku fell in step beside him, not speaking.

They found him sparring with Frieza, the two tyrants pausing and staring. Their eyes bugged out at the sight of Vegeta and Kakkarot in hell. They stayed floating away from them, not wanting to even get remotely close. Both tyrants could feel the rage coming off the prince. Goku was giving off similar vibes. Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of the demon King, grabbing him by the throat before the red skinned demon could move. The demon snarled, grabbing the prince's hand. Goku knocked Frieza to the ground before he could intervene. Both saiyans stood on either side of the demon king, Goku crossing his arms as the man struggled in Vegeta's grasp.

"Who else escaped?" the prince asked quietly, narrowing his eyes.

Dobora didn't say anything, just continued to thrash in his grasp. Vegeta tightened his hold. The tyrant choked, grabbing onto the prince's wrist. Vegeta repeated his question.

"Who...else...escaped?" His voice was deadly. Goku moved, floating to the side of Vegeta to look at the demon. They watched his eyes snap, his lip curling a little as he stayed silent. Vegeta suddenly jerked Dobora to him, their faces inches apart. The demon king's eyes widened in horror as Vegeta raised his hand, a ball of energy appearing in his palm. He held it millimeters from the man's face, watching the blue light play off the demon's face. A snarl ripped from the prince's throat.

"I'll ask you one more time!" he shouted, the ball growing in his palm. "Who the FUCK escaped that was not brought back!?"

Goku stood back, watching the interaction with his arms folded. He waited, along with the prince, as the demon King stuttered out his answer.

"Mehi," Dobora whispered, his voice cracking under the pressure of the prince's grip.

Both men glared at him for a moment, before Vegeta dropped his arm, keeping the ball of energy cradled in the other hand.

"Don't even think about going anywhere until we have all our answers," the prince stated quietly, keeping his eyes trained on the demon king.

Dobora glared at the both of them, but didn't try to escape. "What do you want to know?" he asked, his gaze going from one to the other.

"What does this demon do?" Goku asked, his fingers clenching against his forearms, keeping his arms crossed.

The demon king was quiet for a few minutes, studying the ground below him. He finally raised his head and looked from one to the other.

"He invades dreams. Takes over the person's mind and wipes their memory clean." The demon paused for a minute, before crossing his arms. "He uses their body as a host."

No one said anything for a moment, until Dobora narrowed his eyes, studying them.

"Why do you want to know?" he questioned quietly.

"None of your damn business!" Vegeta snapped, glaring at the red skinned demon for a moment before asking his next question.

"How do we find him?"

Dobora looked away, narrowing his eyes in thought. He was quiet for several minutes, until Vegeta growled, the ball of energy cradled in his hand snapping as it seemed to increase. Goku kept his gaze trained on the demon King, watching him like a hawk.

"Follow the dreams," Dobora said softly, finally looking back towards them. He watched as the prince curled his lip.

"How the fuck are we supposed to do that?"

Dobora opened his mouth, closing it after several seconds. He grunted, studying them.

"Who is he attacking?"

Neither saiyan said anything. The demon King sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides. "If you want my help, I need information," he stated, watching both men's eyes narrow.

"Why would you want to help us?" Goku asked, his voice low. The demon didn't speak for several minutes, before he pressed his lips together, almost spitting out his answer.

"Because he's a threat to me as well."

Goku and Vegeta looked at him in slight confusion, their jaws clenching. "How so?" the prince snapped, coming a little closer, his hand still raised.

Dobora backed up, keeping his eye on the ball of energy the prince was holding, muttering under his breath.

"He could possibly take me over too, being in the other realm without me in it, he has free reign. If I was there, I could control his actions, but since I'm not..." The demon King let his voice trail off, watching the two saiyans.

After a few moments of debating, Vegeta snapped his hand closed, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Fine," he snarled, his cape billowing behind him as he lowered to the ground. Goku eyed the demon for a moment before following. Dobora watched them, grim faced. He slowly lowered, landing in front of the two warriors. Frieza had made himself scarce. He watched them study him, before slowly walking around him.

"Now give us the answers we want, damn it!"

Dobora sighed. "First, who is he possessing?" he asked quietly. He tensed as the prince growled behind him. He watched Vegeta slowly walk back in front of him, stopping a few feet away. Goku stopped at his side, his arms still crossed.

"My sister," Goku stated quietly.

"How long?"

"She's not possessed yet!" the prince snapped, his eyes seeming to shine like black onyx as they landed on the red skinned demon.

"Two weeks," Kenya's brother said, watching as Dobora jerked in surprise.

"He's been trying to possess her for two weeks!?" He watched the taller saiyan nod. "And she hasn't succumbed to it yet!?" Goku slowly shook his head.

Dobora studied the ground, a little surprised. He settled his gaze back on the two warriors, now both standing side by side in front of him. He watched both of them for a moment before speaking.

"She must be a strong one," he whispered, still surprised the woman hadn't been taken over by now.

They both nodded, watching the demon king focus inward for a moment before blinking, meeting Vegeta's gaze.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" he asked, watching them hesitate.

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other, silent. The prince finally glanced back over to Dobora.

"She's with child."

The demon King hissed in a breath. "That's what he wants!" he stated in a hushed voice, swallowing. "And she's your sister?" he asked Goku, watching the man nod. "So she's a full blooded saiyan."

"So?" the prince snapped, gritting his teeth. "What's that got to do with anything?"

It was silent for several minutes, before the Dobora's voice broke the stillness settling over them.

"Everything."

The men waited.

"The demon savored the taste of saiyan blood. Always said it was sweeter, richer. And to obtain one with child," the demon king was quiet for a moment. "He'll never let her go," he finally stated, looking at the men in front of him.

A snarl ripped from Vegeta's throat, before he stalked to the red skinned demon. He stopped a hair's breath away.

"We'll see about that," he muttered, watching Dobora's eyes widen, before turning and stalking away, his cape billowing behind him as he disappeared.

Goku studied the demon king, watching him follow Vegeta as the prince stalked away, before meeting his eyes.

"You'll possibly never find him," the demon said softly, watching the saiyan's jaw clench. With a grunt, Goku turned and followed his prince.

"Good luck," Dobora whispered, knowing damn good and well they were going to need it.

* * *

They returned just as the sun was setting, the rays dying over the mountains far in the distance. The conference room was blanketed in shadows, the only sound in the room was of the two men breathing. Light suddenly flooded in, as Vegeta unlocked the door and jerked it open. They both gasped in surprise. The King stood on the other side, along with just about every warrior in the Kingdom. The King's nose curled a little at the smell of sulfur, looking from his son to Kakkarot and back.

"We have a problem," he murmured, watching as Vegeta's face went ashen.

They quickly exited the room, stalking down the hallway towards the other side of the castle. Towards where they had left Kenya a few hours ago.

"What is it?" Goku asked quietly.

They all stopped, watching as the prince slowed his pace until he was no longer walking. He turned and looked over his shoulder, a grim frown appearing.

The King hesitated. "She's gone." They all watched Vegeta's eyes widen, before he took off, running like hell down the corridor. Goku fell into step beside him. The King watched, heaving a sigh as the two men disappeared. The warriors behind him looked at one another, worry seeming to blanket everyone's mood. They all silently prayed that their Queen was alright.

She wasn't there. The rumpled bed was the only indication that his wife had been in that very spot. Something caught his eye, and he bent down. The dark red substance stained his gloved finger as he touched it. He hissed in a breath. Blood. He looked around the room, ignoring Kakkarot as he did the same. They tried to sense for her ki, but couldn't detect her anywhere. It was as if she disappeared off the planet. Vegeta looked at Kenya's brother, meeting his eyes. He had the same thought as well. They both put their fingers to their forehead, disappearing at the same time.

* * *

They appeared in Bulma's backyard. They vaguely registered the blue haired woman running out, her husband close behind her. She skidded to a stop beside Goku, grabbing his arm.

"What's going on you guys!? Kenya was here, but disappeared before I could say anything to her! She...she didn't look like herself. Is she okay? Is...the baby okay?" the woman ran out of breath, taking huge gulps of it as the two warriors stayed silent. She saw the blood stain on the prince's glove, and gasped.

Bulma swallowed, studying Vegeta's glove, a hand coming up to her mouth. _Oh my God! Did something happen to Kenya!?_ She waited, but neither men said anything. She tugged on Goku's sleeve, waiting for him to look down at her before speaking.

"What's going on Goku?" she whispered, fear coursing through her. Her eyes widened as he reached up and took her hand off him.

"It involves Kenya, yes. But we need to do this without any interference from anyone," he stated quietly, not looking back as he strolled to the prince. Neither looked at each other, just closed their eyes and focused on the Queen's energy.

* * *

**A/N: Mehi is the name for a bird-like demon!**

**Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

Hold the Phone!

Goku has a Sister!?

**39**

They both studied the entrance, the black gaping hole in the side of the rock seeming almost innocent to what it contained. Both men focused again, feeling Kenya's energy strong within the cave. And something else. Something dark that made them shiver slightly, both hesitating before stepping closer. The prince and Goku paused before entering, the feeling of foreboding sweeping over them as they slowly stepped into the blackness.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like hours, skirting massive, gaping holes that seemed to lead down to hell, the dank smell of coppery water reaching their nostrils. There was a steady drip of water echoing throughout the cave, seeming not to abate, even when they went deeper into the structure of rock. The steady sound grated on their nerves, making the prince grit his teeth, and a muscle twitch under Goku's eye. Vegeta suddenly stopped, the man behind him grunting as he hit his back. The prince didn't spare him a glance, as he stared down. Goku looked over his shoulder.

There were stairs in front of them, going down into darkness. Nothing else was around, no doors, no other passageways, nothing. They studied the steps again, before Vegeta stalked down them. Goku followed after a moment, feeling his sister's ki down in the blackness.

They entered into a room, the place devoid of anything except for a hallway off to the right. Vegeta headed for it, his jaw clenched. They both passed a familiar room. There was a window encasing one wall. Their eyes widened. _This was Brolly's hideout! What the fuck!_ Both men studied the room for a moment, before moving on. They made their way back to the chamber Kenya killed the saiyan in. She was laying on the bed, her nightgown split down the middle. Her stomach was gaping open. They both gasped, their eyes wide. Vegeta slowly walked up to her, a gasped sob escaping him. He laid a shaking hand on her chest. It was still. He looked down at her stomach. Where the baby used to be. Blood saturated the bedding around her, the nightgown she had on marred with the substance. Her insides were showing. A broken sob escaped the prince, before he looked over at her brother. Goku's face was white, his throat working to keep down the sobs trying to escape. He stared wide eyed at his sister, before his features blanketed with rage. Vegeta felt an answering burning in his chest, his breathing becoming ragged as he felt power start to encompass his vision. His body was burning, his whole form shaking with the need to release this rage trying to come out. Goku was feeling similar results, gasping as power consumed them. They both looked up to the sound of a baby crying. The little cries were coming from the room next door, floating passed the archway on the other side of the chamber. The men looked at each other, their eyes shining. They both nodded. Vegeta left his wife, moving slowly around the bed and walking with deadly intent towards the room next door. Kenya's brother was right behind him. They stepped through.

* * *

There was a baby laying on a table, a blanket bundled underneath it. It's arms and legs were flailing in the air as it screamed. Its tail wrapped around its waist as black clumps of hair stuck to its face, the baby still covered in mucus and blood. It settled to mewling sounds, as if it sensed the two men in the room. A tan skinned demon was beside it, licking its fingers as it dragged them over the baby's stomach. It had its back to the door, not looking up as the two saiyans entered. The demon reached over with talon-like fingers, and grabbed a dagger off the table next to it without looking. They could hear it's raspy voice as it spoke.

"I'm going to enjoy cutting you into chunks, little one," it giggled, making a sickening smacking sound with its lips.

Vegeta let out a roar, watching as the demon whirled around. He looked into the red eyes of the thing responsible for killing his mate. The prince finally let the fury consume him, feeling Kakkarot follow him through to the other side.

* * *

He walked over quietly, staring down at her. Her skin was still dark, her lips still rosy as if she was alive. He reached a hand out, and hesitating for only a second, cupped her neck. She was still warm. A gasp escaped, and he gently picked her up, studying her face until his fellow warrior stepped into the room. They studied each other for a moment, the baby's cries diminishing as it fell asleep in the man's arms, before they both looked down at the woman cradled to his chest. Without another thought, they were gone.

Dende stilled slightly before walking out from his quarters, feeling two tremendous powers appear on the lookout. He faltered as he caught sight of them. It was Vegeta and Goku, yet...not. Maroon fur covered their bodies, the middle of their chests clear of the silky looking hair, their eyes rimmed in the same color. Vegeta's hair was brown, while Goku's was still black. Dende gasped when he caught sight of a tail wrapped around both men's waist. The prince still had his armor on, the cape billowing behind him as he let the guardian study him. His spandex uniform had been burned off to the waist, leaving his chest and arms naked. Goku's orange training shirt had received similar fate, the tattered remains fluttering from the waistband of his pants. Their eyes were piercing as they settled on him. The guardian swallowed, walking up to the prince, his eyes on the woman in his arms. He could tell she was holding on by a thread. He gasped again at the state Kenya was in. Her stomach had been ripped open, her insides showing. He looked at Vegeta's face. It was impassive, his eyes boring into the tenderhearted nameks.

"Lay her down," the guardian instructed softly, kneeling down as she was gently deposited in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he got to work.

* * *

Vegeta lifted her to him as a breath escaped her lips an hour later. He swallowed, watching her eyelids flutter. She lifted her head, her eyes rounding when she caught sight of him. He let her study him, watching as a hand came up to cup his face.

"Hi," she whispered, blinking at him again.

A small smile appeared on the prince's face, amused that she was studying him so intensely.

"Who are you?"

His heart dropped at her whispered question, his eyes roaming her face for any recognition on her part. There was none. Vegeta lifted his head, his wide eyes falling on the namek.

"Lay her back down," the guardian instructed again, moving to sit at her head. He put a hand on either side of her forehead, watching as she arched her back to look at him. She stared at him in curiosity, her gaze innocent.

"Hold her hands, prince," Dende whispered, waiting for the man to gently but firmly grab the woman's wrist, holding them to her chest. She lowered, looking at Vegeta in curiosity and confusion.

A spark appeared on either side of Kenya's head, her gasp echoing throughout the lookout. A moment passed before Dende did it again, this time a scream ripped from her throat, her body arching a little. Vegeta swallowed, looking away. He kept his hands on her arms. He closed his eyes as she screamed again, the yellow spark constant between the guardians hands now. They listened as she continued to scream, the baby crying from the sound. Then it abruptly stopped.

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at his wife. Her eyes were closed, a raspy breath coming from between her lips before she opened them. Dende stood, moving away from her as they all waited. She stared at the blue sky for a moment, before looking down. Her eyes widened, a gasp escaping.

"Vegeta," she whispered, her gaze steady on his face. She slowly sat up as he let her wrists go. She hesitated for a moment before cupping his cheek. He let her eyes roam his face, her hand running down to his neck before resting on his armor. She looked at his body before her eyes shot to his again. She suddenly launched herself at him, her body smashing against the armor still encasing his chest. He brought an arm around her, holding her to him for a moment before she leaned back. Her gaze went to his hair, looking at it for a moment before meeting his eyes. Her eyes went wide soon after, a cry escaping her as her hands went to her stomach. Kenya met his eyes'.

"My baby!"

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Kenya turned, her eyes going even wider at the sight of Goku in the same form as her husband. Then her gaze rested on the bundle in his arms. With a cry she jumped up, rushing over to him and grabbing the baby from his arms. A sob escaped her as she looked down at the newborn. She looked at her brother, wrapping an arm around him for a few minutes before stepping back, kissing him on his cheek. She laid a hand on the side of his face, studying him for a moment before turning her attention to her child.

"Sis," Kenya's head whipped up at the new sound of her brothers voice, her mouth gaping a little. She looked at Vegeta.

"Does your voice...echo like that, too?"

"Yes," the prince said simply, a small smile on his face.

Kenya studied him for a moment, blinking, before looking back at her brother. He stepped forward, laying a hand on her back.

"I have to go make sure my family is alright," he cupped her cheek. "I love you Kenya."

With that he disappeared. She stared at the spot for a moment, before turning towards her husband. She walked up to him, still sort of studying him, a small smile on her face. She ran a hand lightly over his arm, feeling the silky fur underneath her hand. She looked back up at him, her eyes roaming his face again. A grin appeared. Kenya walked into his arms, holding their baby close as they were transported back home.

Dende let out a big sigh, bending and grabbing his staff off the ground. He straightened, studying the spot they were just in for a moment, before turning.

"Never thought I'd see the day when one of the strongest men in the universe was brought to his knees by a woman."

His whispered words echoed into the air as he walked back towards his living quarters.

* * *

**A/N: Well, you guys! This is it! The last chapter! I'm debating on whether to do a sequel or not, depending on if I can think up a good enough story to follow this one! **

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought, of this chapter and the possibility of a sequel!**

**Thank you all for reading and staying with this story for so long! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
